｡･ ﾟﾟ ﾟﾟ ･｡:Scandalicious:｡･ ﾟﾟ ﾟﾟ ･｡:
by destiny57
Summary: May 27: the day that I got into the car crash that ended my life.Here I’m lying on this cold, coarse roadway bleeding to death thinking about how life is so cruel.The rain pour down violently upon my face washing away the red pool of blood.I can faintly..
1. Tokyo Here I Come!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. However I do own all the extras that appear throughout this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Prologue:**

_**'May 27'-**the day that I got into the car crash, that ended my life. Here I'm lying on this cold, coarse roadway bleeding to death thinking about how life is so cruel. The rain pour hard down upon my face washing away the red pool of blood. It took only 9 months to created a life form but just a few seconds to kill it. I can faintly hear people talking or maybe they're just whispering to each other not wanting to let me hear anything. Nobody want me to know anything, that was how it always had been. _

_I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but my eyelids felt so heavy and it hurts when I tried to open them. When I can finally open a little bit of my eyes, all I see is the flouresant lights on the ceiling turning into different colors. Sometimes it stayed red and then it turned into a pinkish shade and then it turned blue and so forth. _

_'I never knew flouresant lights can do that' I thought so myself. I closed my eyes soon after feeling tired and there seem to be something sharp that keep poking at the corner of my eyes._

_"I'm sorry, we could not help her any longer," I can faintly hear someone said._

_"What do you mean you could help her no longer!" I heard his voice echoing in my head, at least I think it was him.I think he's mad... at that helpless person, at his girlfriend, at the world, at me, or maybe just himself. _

_'Damn right you should be feel like shit right now! But I'm haven't die yet! And if I wake up from this horrible dream I wanted to rip your head off! For all you pain that you caused me, for all the obstacles you put me through, for all of the craps that I have to put up with you.' I wanted to yell on top of my lungs those words but nothing come out when I tried._

_Wait a minute! I think I'm going a little too fast here. Let me take you back to about six months ago where it all started…

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:**

**6 Months Ago:**

"WHAT!" I could not believe what I just heard.

"Rin, I--I mean 'we' figure that this would be the best time to tell you," my father said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Who is this dude? What am I going to tell to all of my friends? How will I explain it to Landin?"

"Who's Landin? Your friend Landin?" Asked my mother cooking in the kitchen.

"He's my--my 'boyfriend', my ONE year relationship! How could you two do this to me? Since when did America turned into a country of affianced!"

"Rin!" My father yelled.

"What!"

"You will listen to your mother and me. I thought you are old enough to assimilate the situation but I guess that I was wrong. Nevertheless, you WILL move to Tokyo."

"But--"

"No but, go to your room and think over this. You will not dishonor this family with your selfish and puerile head. The promise was already made before you were born and you will follow with it whether you like it or not."

"Father! I'm not going to move across the continent to live in some place I don't know. And worse, to meet some guy I haven't even seen before and marry him just over some promise that you made with their family! I'm going to my room, but I'm not going to think over it, I'm going to 'get' over it! Good night!" I stomped up the stairs in anger. How could my mother go through with this? They are just going to sell me off to Asia after 16 years of raising me? Their own daughter! Am I some kind of object that can just be sold off like that?

"What are we going to do with her, Naraku," I overheard my mother talking downstairs with my father.

My father, I heard, sigh, "I don't know, I thought this was the most appropriate time to reveal to Rin about her betrothal but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh please darling don't say that, you were just trying to look out for her. Maybe someday Rin will see and try to appreciate our love for her. But I am worry about her."

"Is there something I don't know about that you have to tell me?"

"No, it's just that I don't want her to travel to Tokyo all alone. I wish at least one of us could at least go with her," my mother said sadly.

"I wish so too," sighed my father, "but you are too busy with your designing company with a fashion tour coming. And the day of her flight, I have a meeting in Las Vegas."

"When is her flight?"

"In one week on Tuesday."

I felt like crying myself to sleep on my bed, the familiar bed that I've been sleeping in since I was thirteen. The thought of moving to a place that I've never been in before without my parents and shoddier to meet with my future 'husband' that probably will turn out to be an ugly duckling is so dreadful.

-OARG!- I groaned as I beat my head with a pillow over and over again.

**Airport:**

I stood in silence with my father and mother at the gate. I looked at them; mother wept her eyes with a piece cloth while father looked down at the ground.

"Will you write everyday honey? Will you call us? Will you visit us once you are adjust to your new life?" My mother poured down millions of question on me.

I felt sorry for my mother, "I…will try." I then look longingly to my father, trying to make him change his mind but it does not seem so.

"Have a nice trip Rin," said my father smiling sympathetically.

"Thanks." And with that last word, I waved good bye and went into the airplane without looking back nor a single tear.

I'm a big girl, a tough person. I will not let a departure like this ruin that image. I remember back to the day I called all of my girl friends and Landin to sit down and announced my leaving.

l----------------------------------------------------------l

_"That is insane! You're joking right?" Jennifer exclaimed blinking her eyes furiously at me._

_"No joke here," I answered, "my parents just told me the news last night. I have a week to put everything together and leave."_

_"Your parents are insane! Who would do such a thing to their child!" Alisha said was just as shocked as everyone in the room._

_"So you're just going to leave us? Are you going to come back?" Ksenia, the pretty blonde in our group, asked. Tears seems to drown her Russian green eyes as she weep on._

_"I don't know," I said looking at Landin to see his expression, but he seemed to be in his own world right now._

_"Who is this fiancé of your anyways? Have you meet him before?" Krista asked._

_"Do you know what he looks like even?" added Savannah, Krista's sister._

_"No, I don't know anything about him. I asked my mother about him but she told me that she didn't know either. My dad moved to San Jose before he was married to my mother so she does not know anything."_

_"Well we'll pray for you so he'll turn out to be at least decent looking," teased my out spoken friend, Emily._

_"Emily!" everyone yelled in unison._

_"Well it's true! I wouldn't want to marry an ugly guy for a husband!" Emily argued back._

_"Landin?" I looked up to see him stood up and walk out of the room. Everyone quiet down after that. I was wondering what was wrong with him so I follow after._

_I found him standing at the balcony at the end of the hallway._

_"Landin?" I asked before he turned around._

_His bleached blonde hair hide away his blue eyes from my view. He turn around and looked at me as if he was angry, "So that's it then? You're going to leave here and go to another continent to marry someone? Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I waited for Rin, three damn years to be able to be with you!" His voice banged inside my head, "And now after a year you're just going to throw everything away?"_

_"It's not my fault!"_

_"Damn right it's not," he said sarcastically._

_"What? You think I'm a liar now?"_

_"Oh no! Why on earth would I be assuming that?"_

_"You know Landin! You honestly sound like a fucking bastard right now! I'm not going to talk to you until you think this over. I already explained it to you and the girls inside and if you're too closed mind to understand that's fine!" With that I left and go back to the room._

l----------------------------------------------------------l

**Tokyo:**

After 21 hours of nauseous flight, I had finally put my footstep upon the land of Asia. I looked around in the airport at all of the Japanese people, my own race, walking around, looking and waiting for their belongings. I spotted my three suitcases, all of them in different shades of pink and thought _I knew that someday they would be useful! The pink stand out from the rest of the others._ I remember back to what my parents' instruction. I was to wait at gate E, which is where I am now, for a man with white long hair which my mother said I could definitely not missed. I didn't't really know what she meant but I guess I will wait and see.

Then, just as my mother had predicted, a figure stand out of the rest of the horde of people walk up to me. He was tall, about 6 feet or perhaps taller, with long hair tied in a high pony tail, his amber eyes shine like the sunlight. He smiled brightly as he came up to me as if he was sure that he know who I was.

"Hello there," he said in a humming voice, "you must be Riari Rin, am I correct?"

"Rin Riari," I informed him still mad over the whole engagement deal.

"Right, American stated their last name after the first. Pardon me, I am Inutaisho Michiyo, a friend of your father."

"My father," I whispered under my breath, "I thought I was to come here for my uhhh fiancé?" The last word was new to me, I felt funny saying it.

The older man laughed, "Yes, but you should look at it as an opportunity to learn new things. There are more to one's life than a fiancé you know."

_Easy for you to say._ "Yeah, I suppose," I lied.

We rode in his black Escalate. The window was roll down, Mr. Michiyo explained that it saved him batteries not to turn on the air condition even though it's winter.

"Am I suppose to stay at your place?" I asked him shivering.

Jennifer told me that it was cold in Japan during the winter because she visited Tokyo once when she was 10, but I didn't expect it to be this cold. I had on three layers of clothing, my tank top, my sweater, and my fur coat while on the bottom with regular jean and fury boots but I still feel like I am naked in an ice chalet.

"No, it's just my job to pick you up. You're staying up at a shrine."

"A shrine?"

"Kaede, a friend of mine, you're staying at her shrine. I figure it would be more comfortable if you were to stay in a shrine with women," he winked.

I smiled back. I wonder how old he is, he looked quite young, I'm guessing probably in his late 20's or early 30's, but for some reasons I convinced myself that he was older than what he actually looked like,"Are you full Japanese, Mr. Michiyo?"

He laughed, "Yes."

"I'm sorry to ask such an idiotic question, it's just that--"

"Don't worry, it's not the first time someone asked me that. The abnormal light hair color and eyes kind of get to everybody but they soon learn to get use to it. You will too."

"Oh ok." I wanted to ask him more questions but I decided to stay quiet. Inutaisho did the same.

We stood at the wooden gate, the entrance to the shrine I'm suppose to stay at, and Mr. Michiyo pushed on the doorbell. A moment later, a young pretty girl about my age came out to answer. Her long hair was black as raven, her eyes brown as the wooden gate. She smiled sweetly at the silver haired male beside me, and then toward myself. I decided right then that I like the girl.

"Good afternoon Mr. Michiyo."

"Afternoon Sango."

"Grandmother is waiting for you up at the main house."

"Thank you," Inutaisho then turned to me, "this is Rin Riari. I trusted that Kaede had already inform you on her staying?"

The girl nodded.

"Good. Well Sango, I'll leave her to you then. Good day."

"Good day to you too, sir," the girl bow down as the older man leave. She then turn to me and smile, "I heard from grandma Kaede that you came from America?"

"Yeah."

"How do you enjoy Tokyo so far?"

"Eh, it's ok I suppose. What I really don't get is why am I staying at this place. And I don't even know who my 'fiancé' is nor what he looks like. What happen if he turned out to be ugly and I have to wake up every morning in our bed looking at his face--" I went on blabbing childishly about this unknown fiancé while Sango just listen with interest.

"Rin, if there is anything that you should doubt about your fiancé, the one thing that you should not be doubting about is his looks."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that you're a lucky girl when it come to that factor."

I was relieved when I heard the maiden say that to me, "So you mean he's a looker! What does he look like? How old is he? Do you know him?"

The girl laughed, "You'll see…"

I was then shown to my new bedroom. It was not the size that I wanted but it was homely at least. The squared shaped room was painted sky blue with white clouds on the ceiling. The door was traditional Japanese style, located at the right was my bed, the bathroom door was on the left beside the dresser, a working desk with its chair stood opposite to the entrance next to the closet door.

Sango helped me put away all of my belongings in the closet and dresser. She turned out to be a very nice gal. She promised to give me a tour in Tokyo seeing that I had never visit it. Sango happen to be my age, 16, and have a boyfriend that is a year older than her. She showed me a picture of them together, I commented on how cute he was but all she said was that I will change my mind when I meet him.

The mysterious white hair man was gone by the time Sango took me to meet her grandmother. I asked about him but all they told me was that he was a friend of my father. Grandmother Kaede was an old woman, her hair gray and her eyes dark as the night sky. Soon, I was beginning to like the place and the two women in the shrine. I was still a little angry at my father, but I soon got over that too after his phone call that night.

He apologized to me for not letting me choose my own husband. He also was sorry for yelling at me and say mother and he missed me a whole lot. He say that they will visit me when they are not too busy off of work.

"Maybe during the winter break, Christmas perhaps!" said he.

"Alright," I was hesitant on his promised considering he was a horrible person when it come to this kind of thing, "it's right now 1 AM daddy so I have to go. I have school tomorrow."

"Yes, you need your beauty sleep. Good night honey."

"Good night, send my love for mommy."

"Ok, bye."

"Toodles," I hung up the phone with a big breath.

"I didn't expect that I would have to go to school the day right after I got to Tokyo," I said rubbing my eyes. Sango was driving her 1989 Toyota while I complain on the passenger seat. It was an old car but I do like the silver paint job.

"Yup! Japan with its education is very serious. But don't worry, you will have every class with me so I'll guide you on what teacher is nice and which one is strict."

After a moment of silence I decided to asked Sango,"So tell me Sango, how old is my fiancé?"

"You'll find out eventually Rin," Sango laughed, "put him aside for a while. Just think of this as a new home, of course without your parents."

"Oh the fun of that!" I laughed along, "So correct me if I'm wrong, we have to wear this uniform everyday or else we'll get detention?"

"Yup! Like I said, Japan and its strict educational system. You don't like the school uniform?"

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong I like it. I was just wondering."

It just like all the Japanese's anime I saw on TV in America, the high school uniform was included of a skirt and blouse with a big bow. Sango said that every school uniform was based on the color of their mascot. Our school mascot was a green and gold panther, a really strange color choice for a panther I must say. The faded green skirt reached down at mid-thigh and the white long sleeve top has green collar with three golden stripes circling around it. A big yellow bow was attached right where the collar came down from, right on your chest. We have to wear black sneakers, but we can choose our own socks as long as they go along with the uniform. I wore mismatch socks, a habit that I picked up from the kids in America; one was white with golden trimming and a fuzzy ball in the back while the other sock was white with the same design, only the trimming and ball was dark green. I asked Sango to make sure if it was ok to wear them to school, and she say it was cute so I take it as a yes. I made sure to wear my furry coat when we got out of the house since who would want to get sick during these time of year.

Sango parked her car a block away from the actual school saying how it will be easier to get out of school once it was over. I understand what she was trying to say since it took me forever to get out of my old school parking lot after school hour.

We walked together toward the school. It was just like a fantasy land like those cartoons I've watched when I was still living in L.A. The pink sakura trees with its feathery petals flow wildly in the wind, students all walking toward the school just as what we're doing. Then out of no where, I heard Sango screamed.

"AHHH pervert!" -Slap-

I looked over to see what was going on and see a guy with short black hair and dark eyes with a red mark on his face (Sango slapped him.) He smiled at me and bow his head lightly.

"This is my boyfriend Miroku," Sango said with a water drop, "And this is Rin, the girl that I've been telling you about Miroku."

"My, my what a beauty you are," the boy said winking at me.

"Huh?-- I mean hi!" _Wasn't he suppose to say that to his girlfriend?_

"Hey guys!" I heard a beeping from a car. Turning around to see where it was coming from, I spotted a red Ferrari F50. A pretty girl poke her head out of the passenger seat window, her dark hair flow freely in the air, waving at us.

"Hey!" Sango and Miroku waved back.

"Meet you guys at the gate!" The boy, who was driving, called out as the car passed us. I didn't get a good looking at him.

"Who was that?" I asked admiring the nice car.

"The girl was Kagome, she's one of my best friend. The guy name is Inuyasha," reply Sango.

"Rich kid?" I still looked longingly at the car referring to Inuyasha.

"Rich kid," Miroku answered.

When we got to the school gate finally, the girl and the boy was waiting for us. The boy was wearing the same school uniform as Miroku. Deep green pants, a white thin shirt, and yellow jacket with a little pocket on their right. I gasped when I saw the boy, he looked very much like Inutaisho Michiyo. It was later that Sango explained to me that Inuyasha was his son.

_Wow he has a son that's in high school! Who would have guessed a young looking man like him have a 16 year old son._

I was very attracted toInuyasha's strange looking ears, it doesn't even look normal for one person to have ears that look like a dog. Kagome told me that it's some kind of science experiment went wrong while he was younger.

"It's very cute," I commented on it. Kagome and Sango laughed nervously at my comment.

"He doesn't like to be called 'cute'," Kagome whispered to me.

Kagome was a beautiful girl and really nice too, however Inuyasha did not agree with me when I complimented on her looks. I did not know why but Inuyasha seems not to like Kagome very much and the same goes for her, however the two still hung out together. Miroku say is was a love-hate relationship.

"I would like you all to meet Miss Rin Riari, she's a student moving from Los Angelas. Please welcome her to Tokyo with all due respect," my English teacher introduced me to the class and send me on my way to find a place to seat. Of course, I choose to sit with Sango and Kagome.

"Please open your book to page 286 on the--" the teacher went on as books were open.

"How did you know to speak Japanese so well Rin?" Kagome whispered to me.

"My parents made me study it when I was little. They say it's good to learn my native language." I whispered back, _and boy were they right!_

I definitely started to like this place now! The people were friendly, the teachers are not too bad, the school was big and advanced, the place I'm staying at is very homely, and my new friends are great companies. How could it get any better?

**At Lunch:**

"You should join the basketball team, Rin," Kagome suggested to me.

Kagome, Sango, and I were looking over the school's activity list to choose what I should do after school. Sango was going to join fencing and volleyball, Kagome was going to try out for cheerleading and tennis. Miroku and Inuyasha basically joined every single sport related clubs there is after school, and myself?… still in the process of choosing.

"I suck at sports," I admitted.

"Well? There are Science club, English club, French club. Oh! And even girl's league if you want!" Sango said.

"Eh…Sango I'm good at math and science but that doesn't mean a geek," I said getting kind of annoyed that I don't belong anywhere.

"Well, is there anything in here you are at least interest in? We all have two weeks before all of them started. I mean there must be at least one thing that you belong to, the school has over 200 activities!" said Miroku.

I did not answered his question but keep flipping through pages impatiently, "Jackpot!" I exclaimed.

Everyone gather around me, take a peek at what I was looking at, and then gagged in disgust, "Nah no way Rin!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not with those stuck up bitches," Kagome nodded in agreement with her dog-ear friend.

"Anything but that," Miroku padded me on the shoulder.

"How come? I think it would be fun to join this," I said squinting my eyes in confusion.

"Rin, do you have any ideas how hard it is to get into the dance team?" Sango asked me, "you have to at least have some experiences in the past before to register. And then they put you through so many routines to remember that it'll make your head spin. And then last if you did make the team but if the teammates don't like you, they'll give you shit so you will have to quit the team. Those dance girls are a bunch of stuck up whores."

_Wow!_ I never heard Sango swore before so they must be mean people yet I still wanted to try out. "I like challenges guys. There's nothing to loose if I didn't make the squad. I've been dancing ever since I was 7 and I was in my dance team at my old school. I think I can make it."

"What are you going to do about those girls though? They'll try to rip your head off," Kagome sounded worry.

"Not if I rip their off first," I smiled now feeling confident more than ever, "I like a challenge in life and I love competing for basically anything. If those girls try to mess with me, I'll do the same back only I'll make it three times worse."

-Inuyasha and Miroku clapped in the background raising flags up in the air-

Sango sighed in disapproval, "I'm not going to like this, but I'll support you with a 100 percentsanyway."

"Yeah you go girl! Show them how it's done! Who knows, you might make it through and maybe we'll get to see a nice girl up in their team for once," Kagome cheered.

**Meanwhile At The Table Right Next To Us:**

"What are they hollering about?" A girl with long brown hair said.

"One of them is trying to get into the squad," answered another girl.

"Which one?" said the third girl out of the group of snobby looking preps.

"I don't know, who cares. They won't make it anyways. Only seniors and juniors usually make the team. They're all sophomore girls. The only reason I tolerate those sophomores because Inuyasha hung out with them, I don't even know why he does. Those girls are ugly, he should be hanging out with us. Hey it's Sesshoumaru! Whoo-hoo! Sesshy! Over here darling!" The girl with the brown hair stood up yelling in the air.

"What is that girl doing?" I asked looking at the brown hair girl. Her shrieky voice send shivers down my spine.

"Oh that's Ai," Miroku said as he checking out her butt, "dance's team captain."

"The bitchiest of them all," Sango said while staring at Miroku in the corner of her eyes. -Little red angery marks appeared on her head-

"Damn, that bastard is here," Inuyasha grumbled.

Well that was random. I thought, "Who's the bastard?"

"His half brother," Kagome waved as if it doesn't matter.

"Sesshoumaru Michiyo," Miroku added, "best football, basketball, and baseball player of the year two years in a row. He can slam dunk like no one can, stole 10 touch downs from the opposite team, and scored 15 home runs last season."

"Sound like a hardcore jock to me," I commented looking over at the next table but soon catch onto myself.

I gasped when I spotted another boy with silver hair and golden eyes just like Inuyasha. His long hair silver hair reflected the sun's light making random strands of his hair turned gold. His yellow jacket complimented on his tawny eyes which filled with mysteries and of the unknown. I could feel my head getting dizzy at the sight of him. I touched my forehead trying to make myself settle down.

"Are you ok Rin?" Miroku asked in concern.

"Y-yeah I just felt a little light headed that's all," I lied.

The whole gang then get back to looking at the activities list and talking about random things. I tried to do the same but the image of the golden eyes boy would not get out of my head. I looked over at the next table trying to see where he was and spotted him. I gazed at his beauty until he looked at me. Our eyes locked for a short while before I turned away feeling stupid.

Physic Ed. By far was my least favorite subject during school. Sango and I sit at the bleachers waiting for the P.E. teacher to come out. I don't feel comfortable at all in the uniform they gave me for P.E. The short sleeve shirt look good on Sango but wouldn't do the same favor for me. They must have ordered the wrong size since the part around my chest was tight as all hell. The short-short short didn't help either, I was always proud of my butt but now I feel like every guy in the gym is starting at it because the short accentuate my curves even more. I informed the teacher about my P.E. uniform being smaller than what it was suppose to be but she said to me was it was the right size and my curvy shape was just something that I have to live with.

In this period, Sango informed me that we have two sophomore classes, a junior class, and a senior class combined since P.E. is a combo grade class. What made it worse was that Sesshoumaru Michiyo is in it. I could not help but to look at him once in a while but whenever I catch a glimpse of him, he seem to be staring at me too. I thought I was hallucinating the first couple times, but then I convinced myself that he was actually watching me which make me felt completely nerve wrecking.

We had to run a mile today, the teacher announced. I heard a few people groan in pain for they don't want to do it. I wanted to complain too, but I remember Miroku's word about Sesshoumaru being very sporty so I hold it all in, trying to impress him. We started the mile and I was fast enough to be able to keep up with Sango the whole time. I was surprised at how fast I finished the mile consider that I always thought I was a slow poke. Sango finished at the10th spot while myself stood at 11th with the time of 6:27. Sesshoumaru, I noticed, finished first with something like 4 minutes and 2 seconds (A/N: yes it's possible to finish the mile in 4:02 for those people who doesn't believe it. I saw one of my freinds done it before!)

I was quite hot and sweaty by the time P.E. was over. Sango was still changing into her uniform so I headed out to the bleachers first to wait for her. Every guys passed me smile and said hi for some odd reasons. They hadn't done it all period, why now? But I smiled back anyways not wanting to be rude, one actually approached and started a conversation.

"My name is Kouga," he told me, "and your gorgeous?"

"Rin."

"I noticed you today at lunch. You're a friend of Kagome?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Are you doing anything after school today or perhaps tonight baby? Because if you're not busy then I think we should have coffee. What do you say Rin?"

"Well? I don't know I really don't like--" I started.

"She's not going with you anywhere," I felt a warm hand rested on my shoulder.

"Hey Michiyo!" Kouga eyes widen, "I didn't know you and Rin here knew each other."

I was shocked to death! Sesshoumaru Michiyo is putting his hand on my shoulder! Ok I know that sound pathetic but if a guy that you think is drop dead gorgeous do that to you, you'll be excited as much as I was.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru, his eyes glare deadly into Kouga's, "Listen here douche bag," he said grabbing Kouga by the jacket, "when you finally can get yourself a good fuck and score some points with a bunch of whores, then you might be worthy enough to kiss this girl's shoes, got it?"

"Dude, I was just kidding man. Honestly! Catch you all later," Kouga said backing up.

"Umm thanks?" I said trying not to say something stupid, "Sesshoumaru-sama--I mean Sesshoumaru--I mean Michiyo-- Ohhk I'll shut up now…" I trailed off blushing madly.

He let go of me at the instant I started to talk, _Damn stupid me! Should not have said anything!_

"You might want to button up your blouse more next time," he said leaning against the wall next to me.

"What?" I looked down at myself and felt even more embarrassed. My top was only button half way up, you can see part of my bras from any angle! _So that's why people were looking at me strangely! Those perverts!_

"Sorry about that."

"Rin Riari am I right?" He said now looking at me. His eyes are so beautiful up closeI could not help but just look dreamingly into it.

"Huh! Yeah right! Riari! Rin, sure!" I said hastily.

His eyes seems to flirt with me even though his face expression did not change. He then lean down to my face whispering hotly in my left ear, "I like that name, just roll your off your tongue doesn't it?"

"Umm sure," I said, my face must've been red as an apple then! I inhale deeply feeling light headed again to be so close to him. The smell of juniper berry mixed with white sage and cardamom touched my nose. "You smell good." I mummbled. _Oh shit! Why did I say that!_

He chuckled softly and lean back, "That was unexpected but thanks. Tell Sango that I'll be taking you home after school today."

"What?"

"Later shorty," he said, waving lightly with his back turn to me, as the bell ring.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" It was too late, he's already gone blending into the hordes of people.

"Sorry Rin!" I heard Sango coming toward me, "I had to talk to my coach. Whoa! What happened to you girl! You looked like a train wreck, did you over worked in P.E. today? Your face is really red did you noticed that?"

"Uhhh no! I--uhh yeah…"

"Ohhhk? I will just pretend I didn't hear that and take it as a no."

"Umm Sango?" I was not sure whether to tell Sango about what Sesshoumaru said to me or not. Maybe he was just kidding. Maybe he'll ditched me if I waited for him. I mean who would just come up to you and tell you that? It doesn't make any sense.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Ok Rin."

**7th Period:**

_ I got to tell her! I got to tell her!_ One part of me just wanted to tell her and get it over with. But the other part doubting that it will be a prank and Sango will think that I'm some kind of weirdo. I stared into space for a while and then started to wonder off from the chalk board to the windows. It was beginning to rain outside, I can hear the little droplets of water turn into a heavy shower outside. It's strange how just several hours ago it was sunny and now the sky had turn dark and black.

"Sango?" I whispered trying not to interrupted the teacher's lecture.

"What is it?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"Ok, this may sound really strange but--"

"What may sound really strange Miss. Riari?" I heard the teacher asked me.

"Ummmm nothing maim!"

"I forgot to tell you that Ms. Kagurazaki is not a very nice woman, sorry," Sango whispered to me.

"Would you tell us how the elements in the period table are arranged by?" Inquire Ms. Kagurazaki.

"Well?" I scratched my head, "the elements are arranged by families which are the columns in the chart."

"…Good," Ms. Hino gave me a warning look, and then continued on with her lesson.

"How did you know that? We didn't even get to that part yet," Inuyasha whispered to me.

"You were actually listening Inuyasha?" Kagome sound surprised.

"Feh," he made the sound.

"What did you have to tell me Rin?" Sango asked again.

"Just forget it, it's nothing important," I lied.

**After school:**

-School bell rang-

"This is what I hate about parking a block away from the school sometimes. When it rained, you have to walk a block to get there," Sango whined as we gather our stuff to go home. Kagome and Inuyasha already left since they say they have to go pick up somebody. Miroku had work so he left early.

"Yeah--" I stared into space again not really listening to her.

"Rin, you've been acting strange after P.E. Want to tell me what's going on? Rin?... Rin…Rin!"

"What? I'm sorry come again?"

"See this is what I mean, you have been quiet and wonder off in la-la land after 6th period. So what's going on tell me," Sango sit down next to me.

"Well?" _Tell her! Tell her!_ "Promise not to laugh or look at me funny if I told you?"

"I swear!" Sango said raising her hand up in the air as a pledge.

"Ok! Well you know Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru Michiyo?"

"Uh-huh?"

"He told me to tell you that he'll take me home today after school…I guess I should have told you earlier but I was afraid that it was some kind of joke and I don't want you to laugh at me thinking I'm pathetic for believing him. And since it's already after school I think he might left and…" I trailed off feeling dim-witted already.

"Ohhh!" Sango hugged me in happiness for some reason, "Why would I laugh at you Rin? No hard feelings what so ever ok? Now about Sesshoumaru, he usually park his car in the gym parking lot but if anything he usually pick up his girlfriend by the front gate so go there."

"His girlfriend?" My heart skipped.

"Yeah, you didn't expect a guy like him to be single do you?" Sango raised one of her eye browse upbut then she gasped as if she found a treasure, "Nah Rin! You do not have a crush on him, do you?"

"Well I--"

"You have a fiancé for god sake!"

"I know but he's--"

"Oh no! This won't do! I have to take you home now, you can't mingle around with that boy."

"Sango please!" I whined pouting my lips, "I haven't even meet up with my fiancé yet! Let me have some fun before I grow old into an unhappy wife!" (Ok, so I was exagerating the situation a little bit but hey! You would be doing so for a good looking guy like Sesshoumaru.)

Sango looked at me unapproved but she gave in and laughed, "Ok, but if he did not wait for you at the gate you have to walk home and you know how far the shrine is from this school."

"Yeah approximately 4 miles," I sighed.

It has been five minutes since Sango left me at the front gate. The rain poured harder and harder as each minute passed by. Sango give me her umbrella to covered but it doesn't seem to help much since the wind is blowing from two different directions which make the water washed against my face and body. I stood there shivering in the cold while waiting for what seems like eternity.

_Great! What a pranker that Sesshoumaru is. I wonder where that son of a bitch is! He probably already left since Sango and I took too long to get out. Or maybe he decided to not to come. Or perhaps he already picked up his girlfriend and they went-- Argh I need to stop thinking to so negatively! Ok Rin! Think positive! Positive! Positive! Ahhh who am I kidding? I might as well start to walk home now, no one is coming. The whole school is empty, everybody had already left._

I started to walk with the umbrella toward home. A couple times the wind blew so strong that it flipped my umbrella upward making me have to stop and flipped it back. The rain poured downbrutally on my face no matter what position I hold the umbrella in. My clothes were soaking wet, I tried to cover myself seeing that the shirt was see-through once it became wet. I came up to an intersection, Red light ok can't walk yet! How could this night get worse? As if to answer my call, a car drove by me splashing the street water at my already wet clothes.

"Loser!" I heard from the car as the couple inside started to laugh out loud.

"Fucking morons," I mumbled to myself.

The light turned green so I started to walk again.

_Won't Sango be proud and happy when she found out that she was right. God! I need a shower, my clothes are hella dirty_. I feel like crying. _Surely something good must come out of something that is bad as this._ I tried to cheer myself up.

I heard the engine of a car coming my way, the engine first loud but then started to simmer down to a soft hum like the wind. The car lights reflected its shadow and mine against the building on the street. A sapphire blue Laraki Fulgura crept its way from behind me, its tinted black window rolled down.

"Hey, need a ride?"

I looked skeptically over at the person and then my mouth dropped open, inside the vehicle was Sesshoumaru Michiyo. A shock of joy went through my body and I wanted to jumped up and down screaming. The next feeling came as an angry and depressant one. It's hard to explain if one is not in the situation so I rather not get into it very much.

I stopped and turn toward the car and Sesshoumaru got out of it. He ran around the coupe to greet me. I wanted to ask 'Where were you? Why did you let me wait for so long? Do you always do this to a new girl? Why are you so cruel? Do you like me?' but I reframe myself from saying any of it.

He must've taken off his jacket for standing in front of me, Sesshoumaru was adorn by a white partly unbutton shirt. As if he couldn't look any sexier! The silver bangs of his was wet with the rain pouring down, his long silky hair dripped with water because of the rain fall. His eyes seemingly to look so icy that it send more shudders down my back.

We must've just stand there staring at each other for overten minutes or so. I finally got out of thereverie and manage to smile weakly at him, "Hi."

He said nothing back, but open the door for me to get in. The door raised up instead of 'out' like regular cars.

_'Rich Kid,'_ Miroku's voice flashed back into my mind when he was talking about Inuyasha.

_That make sense. Inuyasha has a nice car, figure his brother would too._

We rode in silence for awhile before Sesshoumaru decided to speak, "I had to stay a little bit late after school because coach wanted to talk to me about what sports I'm trying out for this year."

"Oh," was all I said. _Say something Rin! Why the hell are you being so quiet! Say something!_

"You know," he started to talk again, "with that shyness of your, you won't make it far if you wanted to try out for dance team."

"H-how did you know?" I asked in amazement.

"My girlfriend," Sesshoumaru said easily, "Ai's the dance team captain. We were looking over the files today after school, I happened to noticed that you're one of them."

"Oh," _I knew it! You didn't only go to talk to your coach! You were with her too! _I felt angry and betrayed for no reasons. _It's not like he's going out with me, he's going out with another girl so why should I feel jealous! God what is wrong with me today? Must be that time of the month again._

Sesshoumaru glanced shortly at me and then back to on the road, "So you are a sophomore."

"Yeah… ?"

"Do you only answer people's question in one word?" Sesshoumaru raised an eye browse.

"No, it's just--"

"That's a start, keep going," he said amusingly.

"Nothing. It's just nothing... What grade are you in?"

"Senior."

"Oh... Where are you heading?" I panic once I realized that Sesshoumaru was going another direction instead of to the shrine.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to noticed that," Sesshoumaru said knowingly, "we're heading to my place. Don't worry, you told Sango that I'm going to take you home right?"

"Right."

"Then no worries. My father would like to have a talk with you, might as well let him get over with it now then later."

"With me?"

"I believe that you already met up with him."

"Yeah." _That's right, Inutaisho is his father. _I can't still get over how young Inutaisho looked for a man who has two sons. The three looked like they should be brothers more than father and sons.

Silence once again fill the space. Sesshoumaru was concentrating on driving since the rain has poured down more arduously than before and we were on the highway.

The air conditioning wasn't on even though it's winter and raining outside. The leather seat did not help either as I lean myself back. My wet attire was sticking to my body. And every time it did, I try to peel the material off but it doesn't seem to work so I gave up. My eyes wonder around the car as the silence goes on.

Sesshoumaru's muscular figure was shown through the thin damped fabric. His broad shoulder, muscular arms, lean pecks, and 6-pack was visible for me to see. I dazed on dreamily looking at it as if I was a fly and he was a light bulb.

He must have known that I was looking at him because he then shook his head lightly and continue on driving, "Ai won't let you join the team, you know."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The dancer on the squad, they won't let you join. They're a bunch of stuck up bitches."

"Then why did you date one of them then?" I asked, didn't mean to sound like I was jealous but it obviously shown.

He looked at me in boredom and then back at the road, "Why not? She's a good hole to fuck in."

_D-di-did I just heard that right!_ I looked at him in amazement but he acted as if it was normal for a person to say that.

We are approached _Inu-Youkai Avenue_ and Sesshoumaru made a right turn into that road. The street was covered by more trees as we drove in silent. There were so many trees that it soon canceled out all of the rain. We seems to enter a different world. The road had turn from cement to dirt, stray animals were roaming around the now forest, and there seem to be more wild dogs running around as we go deeper into the wood. I poke my head out of the car's window only to cowardly take it back. The rain seems to stop, but the weather was freezing. I forgot about Japan winter's weather.

I shiver as I roll up the window again, "Boy it's cold!"

"You get use to it," was Sesshoumaru's reply, "we're here."

_WOW!_ my mouth was open in awed. When Miroku say that they were rich, I did not realized how 'rich' he meant. The building in front of me was the size of a humongous castle!

"How many people live this place!" I asked as we enter the tall black gate.

"Family members, butlers, maids. I don't think I was ever bored enough to look over the staff's list for the number of people who stay in the house."

"House, try 'mansion'! Your place is huge!"

He made a "feh" sound and parked the car in front of the house. A butler came out of the house and greet us. Sesshoumaru handed him his key car and the man leave with a nod and drove the car to the parking space.

Although the place was covered with green trees, the estate itself was clear of any kind. The four-stories-tallmansion stood proudly in the middle of nowhere. I stared at the gold dog's head door knob on the French style door.

A maid came up to us and smiled, "Sesshoumaru-sama," she bowed as we entered the house.

"Where is father?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"He has notasking for you to yet come back. He calledwait for his return."

"Did he tell you when?"

"Around 6 o'clock sir."

"God damn I couldn't wait that long. I'm taking you home, father will just have to talk to you another time."

"Why the hurry?" I asked.

"Don't you want to be back?"

"Yeah but--"

"--Ai is coming to the house."

"Oh…" _Argh! I hate that bitch!_ I screamed inside my head. I wanted to asked him what did she has that I don't? But I realized that might sound very immature of me.

"Rin!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to see Kagome smiling and standing by her side was a little girl. She resembled somewhat Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho because of her white hair. Her short bangs were bluntly cut and her layered hair reached passed her shoulder. Though her eyes were not the color of amber but chocolate mousse,they did resemble Sesshoumaru's haziness.

"Why hey Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just stopping by to take Kanna to her school play and have dinner with the family. What are you doing here?" Kagome was just shocked as I was.

"Ummm actually I have no idea," I laughed nervously while the little girl keep staring at me.

"Are you my Sesshoumaru's new girlfriend?" The girl looked up at me curiously, "I swear a couple days ago you don't look anything like you do now."

"Ummm not really--" I started.

"No, little cousin," Sesshoumaru said shortly cutting me off while leaning down to the girl.

"I thought so,"the dainty girl nodded as she pulled Sesshoumaru closer to give him a big hug, "you're too much of a jerk to get a girl that's that pretty."

_I like this girl!_ I thought.

"Why don't you go and play with your little dolly Kanna," Sesshoumaru said teasing the girl.

"I don't play with dolls, I play with barbies. See the difference between the two words? Dolls, barbies, dolls, barbies. There is a 'BIG' difference," the girl argued back innocently letting go of her older cousin.

Kagome and I exchange look with each other smiling. I'm sure she was thinking the same thing I was. _KAWAII!_

"Suit your insolent self, I'm going," Sesshoumaru said as he left us walking upstairs.

"Where are you going Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kanna yelled seeing her cousin leaving.

He did not say anything as if he can't hear her, or if he did he doesn't want to answer.

"I think cousin Sesshoumaru likes you," Kanna nodded her head proudly turning to me.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't like anybody else except himself," Inuyasha's voice entered the conversation.

"Well I can prove you wrong Inuyasha," Kanna said, "if he doesn't like her then why would he bring her home? You know he doesn't do that usually."

"Yeah, and left her with us down here? Kanna, use your head for once. He just brought her here because father wanted to talk to her. No offense Rin, I just think you could do better than my half brother."

"Oh," Kanna said shortly, "Hey Inuyasha, will you play with me and Ken tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?" She said while jumping on the sofa as if it was a trampoline.

"Because your doll game is dumb."

"It's not dumb! Do you know that in battles and strategies planning, the government and army used model dolls to plan their attacks?"

"Well the army is dumb then."

"No, you are that's what."

"Whatever go bother someone else Kanna."

"Admit it, you just lost to a 6 year old."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha's father is not coming back until 6, and we're leaving in a couple minutes to Kanna's play. Do you want to come?" Kagome asked me while Kana and Inuyasha argued in the background.

"She can't," Kanna answered for me, "my play doesn't get over until 6:30. Uncle would get really mad if he has to wait half an hour for her."

"Oh I forgot about that," said Kagome.

"We got go if we want to get a good seat," Inuyasha looked down at his watch.

"Have a good time Rin!" Kanna yelled out of the red convertible while I stood at the large porch, "Don't letcousin get to you!"

"Later Rin," Kagome and Inuyasha waved at me.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Kagome asked from the car.

"I don't know--"

"Yeah she is," I heard Sesshoumaru voice.

_What is with everyone answering questions for me? I have a mouth too!_

"I thought you said you have a date at six," I asked Sesshoumaru once we got back into the house, "What are you still doing here?"

"She's coming here to have dinner with us," Sesshoumaru said while pulling his hair back into a pony tail.

"I don't think I'm going to stay."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just-- I need to get back early or Sango will be worried and Grandmother Kaede too, and also I need to do my homework, I want to go to bed early so I can be ready for school tomorrow, I also need to call my parents and--"

"Relax ," Sesshoumaru said while sitting down on the sofa. He pat on it motioning for me to sit down beside him. I did as told, "If anything, father will asked you to stay for dinner so you might as well accept it now. I told you I'll get you home so don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to do your homework since we have two hours delay start on every Friday."

"Why do you date her?"

"Hm?"

"Ai…Why do you date her? If you don't like her then why do you date her?"

"I thought I already answered that question of your."

I recall back to when he said about how she'd make a good screw and blushed furiously, "But there must be more to that!"

"What? Can you name any other factors?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Not from her... but doesn't that make you a shallow person?"

"So?"

"Well I honestly think that--"

"You complain too much," Sesshoumaru's hand found my chin as he lifted it up, "shush…" he said moving closer to me. His lips brushed against mine.

_This is not right! Why am I letting this happen? He has a girlfriend and I have a fiancé! Sure he doesn't like her and I have no idea who my fiancé is but still! This is wrong!_

"Are you sure we won't get into trouble?" I asked him as he pushed me down to the sofa.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently with his handsexploring around under my shirt.

"'This' will get us into trouble," I hissed feeling his hands touched my nibbles and his tongue roaming and suckling on mine.

He did not reply nor say anything. My eyes closed as I felt his groin rubbing against mine and grind itself in a wavy motion. My mind keep saying what we're doing is wrong, but it felt so right. A strange noise escaped from my mouth and every once in a while I couldn't help but to let other weird sounds come out. Mother told me about "the birds and the bees" story, but nothing about bizarre sounds. For some reason my pelvis area started throbbed and I felt hot and sweaty.

"Rin…" I heard Sesshoumaru deep voice whispering in mine.

"Hmm?" was all I can afford to say.

"Someone's coming," Sesshoumaru voice tensed up as he stop kissing me and put his head beside my neck.

"What!" His hot breaths teased on my senses as he breathed.

I heard footstep coming into the living room. The door creek open slowly and one of the maid's head popped in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said in astonishment.

"Yeah?" Sesshoumaru said keeping his cool as if nothing is wrong although his shirt was laying on the table and mine was unbutton, my hair's a mess.

The girl blushed wildly before regaining her sense, "Ummm Miss Ai is here sir."

"Tell her to wait in the living room, I'll be there in a minute."

The maid then closed the door silently, but I can hear her footstep fasten as if she was running in a hurry. I turned back to Sesshoumaru, who already got his shirt back on. He shook his head a little before looking back at me.

"Father should arrived shortly. He also expected you to wait in the living room--"

"I got it so get off my ass and get dressed. I know," I said getting pissed off. _Damn that bitch! And we were finally getting somewhere too. Wait a minute what am I saying! That is his girlfriend down there! I'm just-- a new girl he just met today! Holly shit I just met him today and already we were making out!_

He must've sensed my bewilderment for he looked at me with his emotionless eyes and said in his monotone voice, "Don't feel so special, you're not the first."

"Huh?" _Why you good for nothing little slimy hair ball! He must bee joking! So I was used? Ok I was used! AHH what I wouldn't do to ripped all of his hair out right now!_

We walked in the living room to welcome 'the bitch' as Kagome referred to her. Sesshoumaru walked in front of me with his head proudly up in the air. I, on the other hand, walked with my head down the whole time feeling worthless.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I heard the girl shriek in happiness and give him a big hugged, "I missed you."

"It has only been a couple hours," Sesshoumaru said in his usual tone, no effort was shown through his voice.

"I know but I still missed to see your cute face anyhow! Oh who's this?" She looked me over suspiciously.

"Father's guest," Sesshoumaru referred to me while giving Ai a kissed on the lips.

Inside my head I could not think of anything else beside hammering the girl's face with a gigantic nail to wiped off those fake smile of her.

"Oh hi! My name is Ai, and you are?"

"Rin." I answered not really paying attention.

"Oh, nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand. I could feel the tension because she gripped my hand very harshly. I, of course, squeezed harder trying to crushed all of her bones in our little hand-shake "battle".

"Ow!" She screamed in terror but soon regain her front and smile at me, "G-good. Ok well Sesshy?"

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said as he led her out of the room leaving me as if I was just a statue, "just make yourself comfortable. My father should return any minute now." He called from somewhere in the house.

I sighed as I sit down on the black leather seat. _'Don't feel so special, you're not the first.'_ Sesshoumaru words rang inside my head. _Rin! You don't need him! There are plenty of other guys in school who would love to go out with you. Why bother yourself to a guy that is already taken? And beside, my last resort can by my fiancé. Yeah that's right! Maybe it's better this way! If Sesshoumaru decided to be like that then I could do the same. Where is Inutaisho anyways? I've been waiting forever for him to come back here. Maybe he'll give me a ride home seeing that his son had abandoned me for some slut. _

As if fate has answered my call, the main door opened and entered the door was Inutaisho Michiyo himself. I stood up to greet his return, I was glad he was home since now I don't feel like anretard sitting alone in a gigantic room.

"Good evening Rin," the older man smiled at me when he saw that I was standing in the living room.

"Good evening Mr. Michiyo."

"Where is Sesshoumaru? He was suppose to keep you company until I'm back. How long have you been waiting for me?"

I laughed it off deciding that I don't want the situation any harder than it really is, "Oh his girlfriend just got here so they went somewhere for a little bit. I was just here for a few minutes before you got back actually. Sesshoumaru said that you have something to talk to me about?"

"Yes, that is something that I will get to shortly. Say, would you like to stay for dinner?" Inutaisho asked me and hung up his coat.

"Well? I actually don't know if it will be ok with Sango and grandmother Kaede considering that I've gone for a really long time."

"Oh no problem. Kaede won't mind at all, she already know you're here with us."

"She does?"

"Of course! And no worries, I be sure to arranged your ride."

"Thank you."

"No problem, say have you met my wife?"

"No, I didn't know you have one. Well! What I mean to say was that I haven't seen her so I didn't assume anything."

"Well Izayoi-- Maid! Where is Izayoi?"

A maid came into the room with a duster on her hand, "Inutaisho-sama, Lady Izayoi is out shopping for the holiday. She say she will be back before dinner though."

"Ah thank you, I forgot Christmas is coming soon."

_What is he talking about? Christmas is in December. It's still November. I thought to myself how strange his household is._

"You have to excuse us a little," said Inutaisho while leading me to his office, "things are so jumbled up and busy around here that every events must be scheduled a month before. There are so many people living in this house that my wife has to shop a month before buying everyone gifts for Christmas."

"Oh I see, well Mr. Michiyo? I know I sound eager and it might annoyed you somewhat but I would really want to know what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Ah yes," the man sighed, his eyelids closed, "Naraku and I have been talking."

"Uh-huh?"

"Tell me Rin, what did your father tell you about your engagement?"

"Well…" I said trying to recall what father had told me, "all he said was that a long time ago before I was born, he made a promise to some family that I will be marry off to their son. And the family is now located in Tokyo and that is where I was to be. I know it sounds really odd but that's what he said."

Inutaisho nodded, "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I see… Well Rin. I guess I will have to started from the beginning to make you understand this whole situation. You might want to sit down, this is going to be long."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Ok this is my first chapter for this story so I don't really expect to have too many reviews seeing that's how most new stories work. But if you do happen to pass this story and read it, please leave me some thing to read so at least I know this story is getting somewhere. Ok? Thank you and Chapter 2 will be published on August 1st._


	2. The Art of 'Playing'

**_Chapter 2 Prologue: _**

_If I knew only that I would die before my 18th birthday before I could move out of my house without my parents calling the police on me, if I only knew that I would die before my 21st birthday before I can go out to clubs and drink legally, if I only knew that I wouldn't live to see the day where I would be walking down the wedding aisle, if I only knew I wouldn't live long enough to hear my own kids cry when they are born, there are so many "if only" a person could name once it's too late…

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**

"Approximately 20 years ago, when your father and I were still lads we were quite the two-some. Your father was a brilliant man, always come up with new ideas for inventions. Most of his inventions failed though, but he was so sure of himself that he put all of his college saving and extra money into them. His last invention unfortunately failed him and he ended up bankrupt. Back then; I was already in college trying to a lead in life the safe way. I got out of college with my business degree at the same time your father was out of money. He came to me asking for a big amount of cash that even I couldn't put together in a blink of an eye. He says that he found his mistake in the chemical reaction but he needs the money to put together the project again. I couldn't help him with the money problem but I took him in and told him that if he worked for me under my guidance, and if we're in luck I could lend him the amount of money he need after a year or so. He agreed with all of his heart and the plan was to proceed. Am I boring you Rin?"

_Now that I think about it, what does daddy do for a living? _"No not all please keep going Mr. Michiyo."

"Alright. A year passed by and my company was blooming under my supervision and your father's ideas of reinventing. I was happy with your father by my side being my partner, but his dream was still there. After a year of closed cooperation, your father decided to restart on his project again. He asked me for the money and I was happy to lend it to him. This time, his invention was a success and the next thing I know he moved to America, sold his creation to the government, created his own industry, turned into a millionaire, and married your mother."

"So how does that story have anything to do with my engagement?"

"Ah but I'm getting to it my child. I was soon wed to my first wife and Sesshoumaru was born. We pay your parents a visit in New York, this is when you weren't born yet but still in your mother. And you do know that Japanese culture was different among of the American's and time also had change people's mind. When your mother sees Sesshoumaru, she immediately taken a liking to him and joked around with my wife how it would be wonderful if her daughter were to wed to our son. I was then talking to your father and he was so happy with his success in America that he doesn't want to return to Japan anymore. He said that he would return the loan and more since I had helped him in more ways then providing him money. I was the only one who believed in him and so he offered his daughter to me. I did not know what he meant by this, and soon he explained to me of the engagement idea. Of course, being a Japanese man I didn't see anything wrong at that time with the engagement. Your mother was beautiful therefore I figure you must be too if you were to be born. Rin? Are you ok?"

I could not breath. I could not move. I was such in a shock that I paralyzed to the chair.

"Rin?"

_Sesshoumaru is my fiancé! I cannot believe it! Oh lord... 'my' fiancé!_

"Rin?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I finally got myself out of it.

"You sure? You looked quite pale. Maybe I should stop now."

"No, please keep going."

"Alright where was I? Oh yes engagement. We agree that we won't reveal it to you kids until you were mature enough to understand. Sesshoumaru was informed five years ago when he was 13. I remembered his face did not show any emotion but I assure you he was just as shocked as you believe me, perhaps even angry at my decision. Nevertheless, he did listen and follow along with the plan after reading his mother's will after she passed away. It was because of the will that he put up with my new marriage and Inuyasha to this day. She wanted us to be happy, him and myself, and Sesshoumaru listened to every single words that was left for him from her in that will."

_Wowww!_

"So now you know."

"Yeah."

"Are you shocked Rin?"

"Yeah."

"Are you angry at me and your father?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "…No, there is no point of getting mad at you now considering that I already forgave my dad. He apologized to me last night and I accepted it."

"I wanted to apologized to you too," Inutaisho smiled at me. His smile could melt a way any doubts that would be raised in my mind here and there. I felt safe and home when he gave me that sincere smile. Why couldn't Sesshoumaru be this nice! "You know it's already passed seven, dinner should be ready by now."

"Mr. Michiyo?"

"What is it?" Inutaisho said as we both walked to the dinning room.

"What does my father do for a job?"

Inutaisho raised an eye browse, "Did he not tell you?"

"No. Ever since I was little, I had always wanted to know about his job and how he was doing but every time the subject came up he looked like he was very uncomfortable with it so I took the hint and stop bothering him about it after a couple year."

"I see," the man looked like he was thinking hard about something, "Seeing that your father did not tell you about his job, I respect his wish so therefore I cannot tell you either unless given permission. However I assure you that one day you will find out for yourself."

"...Ok."

The rectangular shaped dinning room was painted deep red with candle-stands draped in circular patterns around the four walls. An enormous mirror surrounded by a golden frame was suspended on the wall opposite to the entrance. Hanging from the multi-colors stained glassed ceiling was a big chandelier made out of 24K gold. The stained glassed Victorian windows from the right and left walls stood with pride complimenting its high ceiling. On four corners of the room were real medium sized sakura trees. I was captivated with the dinning table the most beside the other wonders in the room. The oval shaped table was made out of black marble, and act as a fish tank. There were hallowing space between its bottom and the glassed surface, which were used for live fish to swim in.

I guess we were late considering that everyone has already sat down by the time we got there. Surrounded by the extravagant looking table were eight matching black marble chairs. I spotted Kagome sitting side by side with Kanna; on her other side sat Inuyasha. Next to Inuyasha was a very pretty woman I haven't seen before. There was an empty sit beside her, which I guessed belong to Inutaisho. The next seat over sat Ai and of course next to her was Sesshoumaru, which remain his other side for me.

"Just in time for dinner darling," the pretty woman said to Inutaisho as he walked toward his seat. She then looked at me and smiled, "Why you must be Rin!"

"Yes maim," I answered her taking my seat.

"Rin, I want you to meet my wife Izayoi," Inutaisho introduced me to his second wife.

"You are way cuter in person. Those pictures of your doesn't do you justice," she complimented.

"Thank you maim," I blushed, I decided then that I would like her too. _They have pictures of me?_

After saying grace everyone dug in hungrily at the delicious food. Izayoi told me that the dishes were especially made today for welcoming me to America. I really wonder how she knew that I was staying for dinner. The appetizers were included of Greek peach and grilled green bell pepper salad, Rueben sandwiches, shrimp egg rolls, and fragrant chicken kabobs. Next came the main course, which were decorated in such a way that I was afraid to eat them because it would ruin a masterpiece. The main plates were included of: kurobuta pork tenderloin, roast Muscovy duck, crab stuffed lobster, vegetarian sushi, sashimi grade Hawaiian ahi tuna, and Dungeness crab bisque. Izayoi had ordered some foreigner's wine like traminer chiseling of Australia, poilly fuisse of Burgundy, and sauvignon blanc from New Zealand for the occasion. Just when I couldn't think I could eat anymore, Inutaisho called in the dessert courses. Exotic fruit with passion fruit dip, strawberry skewers with chocolate nut sauce, huckleberry, govida chocolate, peach ice cream pie, grand mariner soufflés, and amaretto crème anglaise beignets, how could I miss out on this! With the little pig devil in head telling me, _'You know it's good! You know you want it! Eat it! Eat it!'_ I decided to follow with its request and boy did I make a mistake! I couldn't move after finishing off all those food.

Throughout the whole dinner, Sesshoumaru did not even look at me. He stayed in his little bubble talking to his girlfriend who laughed with her high shrilly tone. I even noticed him squeezing her thigh once every while too. I tried to ignore it but by the end of dinner my blood was boiling so high that I could not finish my last plate of peach ice cream pie. (Yes! I already ate a lot I know but to not finish peach ice cream pie is very unsatisfying.) Finding out that he was my fiancé had change the way I look at things. Now instead of thinking that Ai had every right to mess with Sesshoumaru, I can only think of how cruel and mean he is to play around with her in front of me. It's not like he doesn't know that I'm engaged to him. He knew... Ever since he was 13!

_Hold on a min! If-if he knew that he was engaged to me, why did he go out of his way to date her? How long have they been dating anyways? He doesn't seem to be the type of guy that wants long relationship. I wonder how many girls he did already. Does he not like me? Does he think he's too good for me? Does he assume that Ai was a better person than I am? Is that why?_

'_Why not? She's a good hole to fuck in.'_ His comment rushed back into my mind. And then it hit me, _oh so you think that she's a better sex partner! I see how it is!_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Kanna tugging at my skirt, "Excuse me?"

Kanna looked at me with her big empty eyes again, "Sesshoumaru had told us about you walking in the rain. I asked if you want to wear my clothes. I have a lot of them upstairs you know. Auntie and Uncle Inutaisho bought me closet full of clothes and pretty dresses."

I tried to smile at her, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Kanna."

"Why not? You think my clothes are ugly?" The girl looked like she was about to cry, "Sesshoumaru-sama, your girlfriend thinks that she's too pretty to wear Kanna's clothes!"

-Water drops appear on everyone's head-

"Kanna, Rin is too big to fit into your clothes," Kagome said trying to hush the girl's down.

"And how many times did I have to tell you she's not my girlfriend," grumbled the pissed off Sesshoumaru.

"I'm his girlfriend," Ai pointed out in despair.

Kanna, with her pouted lips, looked over at Ai with a disgusted look but she did not say anything to her, "Sesshoumaru-sama! I wanted a hug. A giant hug from my big cousin who I adore so much… pretty please?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said avoiding her eyes.

"Why not? All of the girls who visited say it's cute when my older cousins hugged me don't you guys think so?" She smiled referring the 'girls' as Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's exes.

Everybody smiled back agreeing with Kanna so she wouldn't start to cry, except for her two cousins.

"No," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said at the same time.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't like Kanna? Uncle, auntie, they don't like me. I must have made a horrible cousin. I'm going to my room and I won't ever EVER come out. Good night!"

Silence filled the room as Kanna ran out of the dinning room, slammed the door, and ran upstairs.

"Well anyways," Izayoi said smiling as if nothing had happen, "by all the dishes that were gone I'm guessing you all like the food?"

"Oh yes!"

"Sure!"

"Of course!"

Everyone joined in complimenting on the dishes that were presented at dinner that night.

"I love the soufflés," Ai exclaimed, "it has the taste of the its French relative in it and all."

"I didn't know soufflés was from France," I said. _You learn new things everyday._

"You wouldn't," Ai said giving me this disgusted look.

"Ummm ok? Soooo have you been living in Tokyo all your life?" I asked her trying to change the subject, and at the same time being nice.

Her eyes twitched as she heard my question, "I used to live in Kyushu but I came to Tokyo because my father wanted me to have a better education. Beside if I hadn't move here, I would've never met Sesshoumaru-sama." She said hugging his arms with that fake smile again.

"I bet you feel quite lucky," I said.

"Oh yes very," she smiled slyly at me.

I couldn't help being nice to her any longer; she has bought out my devil side. "I don't think you would feel that way after he dumped you."

Ai gasped, "I have no idea what on earth you're referring to. Our relationship is going strong and we've been going out for a long time--"

"What? Two weeks?"

"Four," she corrected.

"Oh! And you think that is a long relationship? That's really surprising considering that all of your past relationship must have been oh so dreadful to make you think that this one is 'well-built'."

"I'll let you know that all of my past relationships had been perfect! And it was 'me' who dumped all of them. Not the other way around."

"Who ever mentioning anything about who dumping who. Beside, I bet anything, after those exes of your got some of--"

"Ag-hem!" Sesshoumaru coughed loudly cutting me off.

"Yes well," Izayoi smiled. I was really beginning to wonder if she ever gets sad, she seemed to be happy all the time, "I'll take you home tonight, Ai. Sesshoumaru got some business with his father to attend to."

-CRASH! CLUCK!... Bang!-

A bunch of noises were heard from upstairs. The rest of the family remain calm however as if this was a normal thing.

"What was that?" Ai asked though still sitting in her spot.

"Kanna," Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha mumbled at the same time.

"Sesshoumaru, go and fix up your boo-boo with that little brat," Inuyasha said teasing his big brother.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you non-detrimental cow brain? You have no power in this house when compare to mine," Sesshoumaru coldly snapped at his brother in disgust.

"Yeah? How is that bastard!"

"No cursing in the dinning room," Inutaisho gave Inuyasha a warning look.

"First of all, I'm far more mature not to mention older than you, little brother. Second, I'm much smarter when it comes to life and academically which left you with your own futility and idiocy. Thirdly, I'm your older brother, which will automatically put me to be better than you in every possible way. Not only that, I'm far bigger, stronger, and more astute than you could ever wish yourself to be. Shall I go on with my listless amount of reasons why this Sesshoumaru is a better being than you half-breed?"

"Sesshoumaru, please don't start," Inutaisho rubbed his forehead.

"Bring it on pretty boy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome said softly and for some reason, Inuyasha couldn't do anything but to sit down.

"Tomorrow is another day," the dog-eared boy growled.

"Yes tomorrow 'will' be another day for you to try and win against me. Give it up, little brother." (A/N: I don't know why but I found their brotherly-love such a cute thing.)

"Anyways shall I interrupt this happy little family feud?" Izayoi smiled again. -water drop- "Ai I think we should go now before everything get wild."

"Ok," said Ai although she was reluctantly to leave at first, "Bye sweetie, call me tonight?" She hugged Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll see," Sesshoumaru said to Ai while letting Inuyasha mumbling and cursing under his breath.

"I meant to say this before Rin, but what happened to you?" Kagome had managed to slip around and sit next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"If I can remember correctly your hair was wavy this morning and it was all braided before at school. Now it's just outrageously wild and--"

"I took my hair out to dried it after the rain, you know," I lied to her, "although I do wish I have other clothes to wear though."

"Aww Rin, I would lend you some but I don't have any with me. Maybe you should take Kanna's advice and wear her clothes."

"Nah, I can't fit in a 6 year old outfit."

"No worry," Kagome laughed, "I had to play with her sometimes and surprisingly her collection of wardrobes are unlimited. Odds are you'll find something your size in her closet. I'll help you out if you want to, and beside it'll make her happier. What do you say?"

"I'm going to have to go home soon."

"Why? It's only 8 o'clock. I don't have to go home till 10; Inuyasha can take both of us back then. Stay and hang out for awhile."

"I don't know, I honestly don't want to bother people."

"You'll get used to it, come on Rin. Please stay?" Kagome asked me so innocently I could not resist.

"... Alright, but you have to make sure I have a ride home!"

"Ok! Let's go," Kagome then turned to Inutaisho, "We're going upstairs to make Kanna feel better."

He nodded giving us permission to leave the room.

The crashing that Kanna was making got louder as we got closer to her room.

"Does this happen often?" I whispered to Kagome.

"Every other day almost," Kagome whispered back.

"Does she live here or something?"

"Yeah, ever since her mother died. Her father is in the army so he had to let Inutaisho take in the little babe. Poor girl, she just wanted attention. That's why she always like to bother the family so they will give her some."

"Ha I can obviously tell. But is it me, or she just seemed to like to pick on Sesshoumaru a lot?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Sesshoumaru mind it, maybe it's because they both lost their mother already and he wanted to be there to make her feel better. She got in trouble a lot for bugging him and sneaking into his room when he's not home. Do little mischief things that little kids do, you know?"

"Yeah, I gotcha. I think she's the most adorable thing though," I smiled thinking of the little girl.

"I know what you mean." Kagome opened the door to Kanna's room, "Hey Kanna!"

The little girls turn around, her mouth widen into a smile showing all her pearly white teeth, "Kagome! Rin! Have you decided to play dress up with me! Where is cousin Sesshy? Has he decided to apologized to me yet?"

"Well 'we' have to decided to play dress up with you, but Sesshoumaru is still downstairs right now."

"Oh," the girl's smile wiped away from her face as fast as it came, "he's with that evil girlfriend of his ha? I told him that I don't her…"

_I know exactly what you mean! _I knelt down and touched the girls shoulders speaking as softly as I could, "Hey listen Kanna, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will come up any time now to say sorry to you. If he won't, then don't worry about it ok? I'm sure deep inside his heart he doesn't mean to hurt your feelings in the first place."

Kanna giggled in her haunting girly voice, "Why couldn't Sesshy-sama go out with you? You would make way of a better playmate than his real girlfriend, like Kagome. Oh you know what? I always thought you look familiar and I found out why," she said pulling me and Kagome inside her messy room which she say that maid will clean it up sooner or later for her, "you looked just like one of my barbies, see!"

The doll looked nothing like me with her tan skinned, green eyes, and brown hair but I just nodded anyways. This seems to make Kanna really happy and proud. How easy and simple a child's mind can be. She then rambled on about her tea parties and pretends games that she made up. Kagome and I just sit on the floor and listen to her Incoherent talking. After a while, she decided that we should play dress up.

_Oh god this looks and feels strange!_ I looked down upon myself. I have been trying all the clothes Kanna and Kagome wanted me to put on, and still none of them fit right. There are some dressed that fit perfect on top but the bottom was too short. Or there were tops that were too tight at my chest line and the pants were too small that I couldn't even pull it past my hip.

"Come on out Rin!" I heard Kagome yelling while laughing along with Kanna.

"No way! This looks--"

"Aw come on Rin, you look great in anything!" Kanna giggled.

"I'm not coming out, give me my old clothes back."

"Too late, I already put your old clothes in the laundry room," Kana yelled, "so come on."

_What am I letting myself get into?_ I regretted for listening to Kagome in the first place. "Ok." I opened the closet door and step into Kanna's Hello Kitty theme bedroom.

Kanna gasped when she saw me, her jaw dropped, her eyes seem to pop out of her head, and her every movement froze up.

"Why Rin that looked fantastic on you! What are you talking about?" Kagome stared at me in awed also.

I walked over to the three-way mirror in Kanna's room and stared at my reflection. "You think so?"

Even though I am full Japanese, I had never worn a traditional kimono before. The elegant kimono that I was wearing included of three different layers. The first layer was just a thin red fabric cloth that hung from my shoulder down to the floor. The second layer was a white top with long sleeves that reached past my fingers. The last layer was a replica of the second layer only in pink; a red string was sewing through the tomoeri. A big red bow was tied at my waist to add its fashion statement.

"It's gorgeous! Kanna you didn't tell me you have this in your closet... Kanna?"

Kanna, whom looked like she spotted a ghost, shook her head wildly, "You looked beautiful Rin."

"Thank you, but I honestly think that I'll change into something else less uhh--dressy."

"No don't! I want you to wear this outfit. I want you to keep it too."

"No I can't do that--"

"But you must! It looked perfect on you!" Kanna said running to me. She hugged me by the legs, "you must keep it."

"Ummmm Kanna?" Kagome stared at the child, "Are you ok kiddo?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting weird," I said leaning down to her. She let go when I moved, but then hugged me again once I got down to my knees.

"Rin?" Kanna give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you spend the night with me tonight?"

"Wah-what?"

"I want you to spend the night with me. I want you to stay here tonight with me. Someone can take you to school tomorrow. If they won't then I'll asked my driver to take you tomorrow. Do you know I have my own driver? Uncle gave me this big limo and--and Mr. Kaito take me to wherever I want to go."

_This girl likes to talk off subject a lot doesn't she?_ I thought to myself.

"I can't, I have homework to do. And the people at the house I'm staying at will be worried."

"So what? You can do your school work here and you can call those people who you stayed with and tell them that you're ok and you'll be spending the night here with me," Kanna held her hello kitty cell phone to me. (A/N: as you can tell, Kanna is spoiled rotten to have a cell phone at the age of six.)

"Kanna, Rin can't stay with you tonight. Her guardians will be worried, she needs to go home," Kagome said.

"I don't care, I want her to stay here with me," the little girl said.

Right then, someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" yelled Kanna.

"It's me," the door opened and standing in the hallway was Sesshoumaru appeared as if he was worn out from something.

"Cousin!" Kanna clapped her hand and run to Sesshoumaru as if he was a rock star, "I knew you come by here and apologized to me."

"I didn't come by to apologized, I come to pick up your little friend home."

"Kagome? That's strange, you never hang out with her and I thought Inuyasha was her little driver."

"I'm not talking about Kagome."

"Then I don't see anyone else who would need a ride home tonight," Kanna put her two arms up as she shrugged.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Uhh I'm here," I said.

He looked at me and gave the impression like he was going to say something but decide against it, "Come on, you're going home," he said after a while.

"This soon? It's not even ten yet," Kagome said looking at Kanna's pink clock.

"What made you think I care?" said Sesshoumaru with his monotone.

"Rin is not going home tonight, she's spending the night here," Kanna announced.

"You are?"

"I am?"

"She is!" Kanna exclaimed.

"What are you wearing?" Sesshoumaru said finally while looking me up and down, "where are your clothes?"

"What's wrong with the one she's wearing? You don't like it?" Kanna asked criticizing her older cousin.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"N-o, no what more do you want me to explain?"

"That is my mommy's kimono, Sesshy! How could you?" Kana said falling onto her bed, face down, "my mother..." I can hear her muffling.

"--So that's why," I heard Kagome whispered.

Silent follow through except for the ticking of the clock on the wall. I looked over at Kagome and she gave me this weird look, a sad expression. I then moved my eyes toward Sesshoumaru but he was gazing at Kanna, who was lying on the bed.

"Perhaps you should stay Rin," Kagome said almost whispering to me.

"Will you two go outside real quick," asked Sesshoumaru although it sounded more like a command.

Kagome and I nodded and quickly get our ass out of the room.

"What was that all about? I'm confused," I asked Kagome.

"It's her mother," Kagome sighed, "the kimono that you're wearing must have belonged to her mother. I knew it looked familiar when I saw it. It was one of the pictures from Kanna's room, I spotted later that her mother was wearing the same kimono that you're wearing now."

"Maybe I'm stupid for asking this, but what does her mother's kimono has to do with me staying the night?"

"Kana never liked any of Sesshoumaru's nor Inuyasha's flings. She decided to like me the instant she saw me for some odd reasons and the same goes for you. Kanna missed her mother a lot; it has only been a year or two since she died. Rin, I'm not sure if you noticed it but… from those pictures that I've seen of her mother, you resembled her a lot when you put on the kimono. So I think that's the reason why she wanted you to stay. She just want to have some bit and pieces of her mother with her."

"I see…" I said feeling like I should cry, for Kanna's mother and her too.

"She's so little, so tiny, so vulnerable. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my mother at an age that is so young," Kagome said looking up at the ceiling, "Are you going to stay?"

"I don't know-- do I honestly have a choice in this as far as making her happy?"

"If you want to make her happy, you know what to do Rin. I'm sure the family won't mind if you decided to stay."

I just nodded not knowing what else to say.

"It should be almost 10 by now, I should get going. Now that I think about it, I wasn't with Inuyasha for the last 2 hours! How scary, I need to go find him. Why don't you go back to Kanna's room and give her the good news."

"But Sesshoumaru said--"

"I'm sure they're done with their conversation by now, night Rin. I'll see you tomorrow! Tell me what happened ok?" Kagome's voice fainted softly like the wind as she ran downstairs.

I walked back into the empty hallway. The long and narrow hallway was decorated with navy blue linings and boarders along the wall of sandy color. The ceiling was attached with mirrors reflecting the dark blue shade of the carpet floor. Doors were scattered down the hallway. The only reason I recognized Kanna's bedroom from the rest of the look-alike doors is because her door was the only one that had a big painting of Hello Kitty and a sign read "Kanna" on it. I knocked softly on the door before someone reply.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm this is Rin."

I heard light footsteps running toward the door, and when the door was open a red-eyed Kanna stood at the door, "Hi Rin."

"Hey baby," I said smiling down at her.

"Ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I heard Kanna sniffed and walked back to her room as Sesshoumaru take over.

"Home? What are you saying? I'm staying the night!"

"…"

"Hmm," I smiled at the silver haired angel and brushed passed him. I was next greeted by a big hug that almost knocked me off.

"Yay! You're staying! See Sesshy, I told you she wouldn't leave me. Mother wouldn't do such a thing."

"Now you know I can't stay over every night now Kanna," I told her ignoring her last remark.

"I know, I'm a big girl. I can handle that."

"Good. Now let's go and tell your uncle about the news so he won't get mad at me ok?"

"Like he would. Uncle Inutaisho is too nice of a man to turn you down. Beside he loves me!"

"I'm sure he does."

This whole time Sesshoumaru was quiet. He just watched Kanna and me while we have our little conversation.

After I called Sango and clued her on the news, we went downstairs to find Inutaisho in the family room reading a book on the concept of people's unconsciousness and Izayoi tending to some of the plants in the room. Kana with her immaculate nature, hopped on her uncle lap and demand him to let me stay for the night. Inutaisho seemed to have no problem with it when asked.

"So it's settle then, you're going to stay the night," Izayoi smiled.

"I hope I'm not being a pain by do this. After all this is my second night here in Japan."

"Oh of course not. You're part of the family," at this Inutaisho looked up at his older son who was standing by the doorway.

"Thank you sir," I thanked him, bowing for the first time as a gratitude tradition.

"Kanna, your milk is ready in the kitchen. Go drink it, "Izayoi announced after watering her sakura trees. It seemed like in almost every room in this house, there is at least one tree somewhere.

"Ok auntie, Rin come with me," commanded Kanna.

"That's a very pretty kimono you're wearing Rin," Izayoi mentioned.

"Really? I didn't think it's that great--" I started.

"--Nonsense, Sesshoumaru don't you think the kimono looks good?" Izayoi glanced at her stepson.

"No. She looked worse in that thing," Sesshoumaru said.

"Ag-hem," Inutaisho coughed.

"There's nothing wrong with being honest now is there, father? I was just speaking my mind."

"Yeah so I think I'll be joining Kanna now. Good night sir and Mrs. Michiyo, you too."

"Sweet dream Rin," Izayoi said and Inutaisho just nodded.

I didn't look back to see Sesshoumaru nor do I want to. He was by far the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on, but sadly he also happen to be the one with the worse personality.

"Sooo Kanna," I was sitting on Kanna's bed while she put on her hello kitty pajama. My eyes glanced over several pictures of her mother. To my astonishment, the woman does resemble a little bit of myself. Her chocolaty brown eyes, her snowy skin tone, her tiny mouth, her button nose, and her glimmering long hairs all bear a resemblance to my persona.

"Yeah?" I heard Kanna's voice muffling through her clothes.

"What time do you usually go to bed at night?"

"Whenever Sesshoumaru decided to go to bed."

"How come?"

"Oops!" Kanna exclaimed while climbing onto her bed beside me, "I forgot to tell you didn't I? I usually sleep with my cousin during the winter."

_Say what!_ My eyes bulged out when she told me this, "Why?"

"Because he made a good teddy bear," Kanna answered simply, "come on, and let's go. We have to go to his room before he decided to lock the door so I couldn't get in."

"Wait a min--"

"Don't worry I'll share him with you tonight," she laughed as her ghostly body ran down the hall.

Kanna lead me along through the dark hallway and made a short left turn. We reached an oak-wooden door at the end of the antechamber and Kanna knocked on it softly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered so gently that I could barely hear her.

"Why are you whispering Kanna?" I whispered back to her not wanting to be rude.

She did not reply but turned the silver doorknob to open the door and tiptoed into the room as quiet as she can.

"Should we be doing this?" I followed her.

"Shhhh!" She hissed at me.

"What are you two doing snooping around in here?" An impassive voice asked us.

I quickly averted my eyes when I catch the sight of Sesshoumaru and look down to the floor. He wasn't wearing anything else but a plain boxer. His body was of every girl's fantasy: massive biceps, brawny chest muscles, hard rocked abs, pronounced and broad shoulders, and a firm ass to add it all up. His even tanned skin tone complimented on his achromatic hair and resplendence eyes. He looked at Kanna while she danced on his king sized bed with uninterested and then at me with the same expression.

"It's late, you need to go to bed," he said while dragging his little cousin down to floor.

"Sure," the child said as she crawled back to Sesshoumaru's bed and heaved the blanket over her head, "that's why I am here."

"I meant to your own room." said Sesshoumaru, "You want her to stay? Then you have to go to sleep in your own bed."

"Why? What is wrong with Rin sleeping on your bed?"

I heard Sesshoumaru grumbled something about kids, "Grown-ups like us... doesn't sleep together like children."

"Auntie and Uncle Inutaisho slept together and they're grown-ups."

"They're... different."

I think he was uncomfortable to explain this concept to Kanna though his voice doesn't show it.

"How?"

"I--" Sesshoumaru started.

I felt sorry for Sesshoumaru even though I'm still mad at him over the whole Ai thing, but I couldn't help but to do the right thing and help him out. "Kanna, your big cousin just doesn't like me."

"Doesn't matter if he does or not, I'm staying here tonight and you have to, too. And if Sesshoumaru doesn't like it then he can go screw himself."

"Kanna," Sesshoumaru give the youngster a warning look.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, "but you don't want to make me cry again do you? Please let us stay here tonight? I promised the next time Rin stay the night, I'll be a big girl and sleep in my own room."

"…"

"Pretty please Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He was hesitant in the beginning but it seemed like Sesshoumaru have a little soft spot toward the girl, "...Promise?"

"Pinkie promise! See we're just a big happy family aren't we?"

"Did you brush your teeth yet Kanna?" said Sesshoumaru changing the subject as soon as Kanna mentioned the word 'family.'

"Oops!" She chuckled, "I forgot, be right back!"

And as fast as you could say 'blah' she was in Sesshoumaru's bathroom turning on the water and brushing her teeth.

I decided that this was the perfect time to do my homework that I've been putting back. Tonight it's math, science, and geology. Since the math and science are pretty much the same around the world, I find them easy to interpret. It's geology that I find hard to understand since I was not too much of a map type of person because I haven't travel very much.

"Hey do you mind if I borrowed your desk? I need to do my homework," I asked Sesshoumaru, who was still in his boxer. He nodded and then went to check on Kanna.

_Ok Lady Rin is ready for you bitches! This should only take about 30 minutes or so…_

**Two Hours Later:**

I was so exhausted I could barely move. Who knew that the math and science were so complex compare to the American's way of teaching? I finished with geology thinking it was the hardest subject to do and then moved onto science, which wasn't too bad. It's the stupid math that I'm now stuck on. I was in a basic math class here and still it's hard for me to comprehend the formula of lateral and surface areas of each different shape. When Sango said that Japan's education was strict and advanced, I didn't expect a basic math class to be of at an advanced level compare to the American's education! I felt like pulling all of my hair out whenever I have to passed a problem that made me calculate the lateral area, base area, surface area, and then volume of just one shape. The many-layered kimono made it even worse because occasionally the sleeves would fall down past my hand and I have to pull them back to be able to precede writing.

Kanna had already fallen to sleep after whining forever about my light keeping her from going to bed. I couldn't hear Sesshoumaru at all during these last two hours of shoving my nose in the books. He was so quiet lying on the bed that I couldn't even tell that he was there. I was afraid to look back because I was scare to be caught watching him.

"½apothem times 4x times p equals A, meaning ½ times 24 times 4 times--no wait was it 24? Argh God! I have to pull an all nighter if I want to get this done!" I cursed at myself in English.

"Perhaps you should stop then." I felt Sesshoumaru hand massaging my soar shoulders. One moment it was still and the next he was right beside me.

"H-how did you--When did you--You speak English?"

"It's a gift," he leaned down rubbing his cheek against mine.

I decided to ignore the butterflies in my stomached, "Well…anyways, these babies are due tomorrow and I don't want to get into trouble for not getting it done."

"What are you working on?" Sesshoumaru eyes squinted looking down at the math page. His eyes appeared to glow in the dark background; "You must be kidding me right? These are snitches."

"Easy for you to say, you're older than me by what, two years?"

"It doesn't matter how old a person is. I was in calculus when I was in your grade. You're only doing geometric calculations which is basically finding areas, volumes, roots, and try to add them all up or multiplying in most cases."

"Uh-huh," I said not really sure what he meant, "If you think you're so smart help me out then, wonder boy."

"What will I get in return?" He asked giving me a smirk. That was the first time I saw him using his looks to his advantage (Beside just stand there and let people stare of course.)

"There's a payment to this?"

"You did not expect this Sesshoumaru to walk away without something in replace do you?"

I shrugged, "Yeah?"

"No."

"Ok…"

"Alright, so tell me what do you need my help on?"

"Finding the apothem."

"Ok, well basically the apothem is a line from the center of a figure reaching out to the middle of each sides right?"

"Right."

"Well in that case, the apothem with half of a chosen side and the hypotenuse form a 30, 60, 90. And since every triangle has 180 degrees in it, you can use that formula to find the apothem. The leg that that is part of the side of the figure will always equal to half of the side's length, and if you know that leg you can put the apothem as x root of 3. Punch the x in follow with the root 3 then you'll get your answer. Oh yeah I might want to add that you wanted a decimal answer instead of the fraction, it makes your life a little bit easier as far as calculation goes. And that's how you find out what the apothem is. Got it?"

"Uhhh no…you lost me."

"Where?"

"At the hypotenuse thing."

"Ok let me start all over, so the--"

Sesshoumaru went on lecturing me about the apothem till I get it. We then go step by step to other problems through the lesson and pretty soon I was beginning to get it. He shown me some short cuts, which saved me a whole lot of steps to find the answer and before long I was done with the dreadful nightmare.

"Oh wow 3 AM, I had never stay up this late before," I remarked looking at the clock.

"Then what are you still doing sitting there?"

"I don't know," I laughed, "you know? You're something."

"I know."

"Ok... not a reply I was looking for but I guess your ego is big enough for you to say that."

"Hey."

I turned around only to get hit in the face by something light. It fell on the floor and I picked it up, "What is this for?"

"You're not planning to go to bed with that thing on, do you?"

"Well--I suppose it's not very normal to go to bed with such a pretty kimono."

"There are occasions like weddings but you're not walking up the aisle any time soon."

"What do you mean? You don't think anyone will proposed to me?" I feel offended by his remark.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought you're only dumb when it comes to math but I thought wrong. You're also dumb when it comes to sanity and the obvious. Women…" he said walking pass me to the bed.

And then it hit me. _Ohhhhh! Of course no one will propose to me! I'm engaged! God what a moron he must think I am now. _I laughed nervously realizing the fact.

"Which side am I suppose to lay on?" I asked Sesshoumaru after changing into one of his shirt. It came down past my butt cheeks a little but it's ok because I have on regular underwear that day, "Kanna is such a neat sleep, isn't she?"

"No. Why don't you just get in the middle?"

"No choice now is there? She looked like she's going to fall off the bed."

"She won't," Sesshoumaru said turning off the light on the desk.

I rubbed my eyes feeling sleepy. I only will have approximately five hours of sleep if I did not get my booty in bed this minute. I got myself into the soft bed and make myself comfortable, Sesshoumaru followed through after. Kanna was mumbling something about cookies and milk in her dream. I hugged her and thought to myself, _I want a kid as cute as Kanna if I was ever to have kids._ Just then I realized who my future husband would be and turn around to look at Sesshoumaru.

He looked like he was deep in thought with his golden orbs staring at the ceiling so I decided not to say anything and turn toward Kanna again. I closed my eyes and let the dream world over took my conscience. It was soon broken though given that I felt a burly arm fallen over my waist.

"Rin," His erotic voice whispering at the back of my neck raising many hair roots.

"Hmm?" My body tensed up.

"Relax will you?" He body came closer to mine and tighten his grasp on me.

"Ok... Sesshoumaru?"

Silent follow through.

"Did you honestly think that I looked horrible in that kimono?"

"No."

"Then why did you--"

"I said the kimono looked bad, not you."

"Ok.."I whimpered, my blood level calmed down and I fell into his arms. In next to no time, I fell asleep for my eyelids couldn't bare to keep up any longer.

That night I had a dream of raining-math-homework. There were millions of paper flying everywhere and all of them have to do with math's analogy and geometrical formulas. And then I had another dream only this one is more pleasant.

I was sitting on the beach at a sunset. It was peaceful with the warm sand underneath my feet, the water pulling back and forth, and the warm breeze in the atmosphere. A boy came up to me and sits down. I looked over to make out who it was and smiled to see that it was a person with silver hair and golden eyes. He looked at me through his vacant eyes, his lips mouthed the three words that I longed to hear, and then he pulled me closer to him. His nose touched mine and then he called out my name in his profound sexy voice.

"Hmmm?" I called back.

"Rin…" he kept ushering at me.

"What?"

"Open your eyes… Rin."

I opened my eyes to be greeted by Sesshoumaru in full school uniform by my side.

"Just a few more minutes I swear--" I realized that I wasn't dreaming anymore.

"If you waste any more 'minutes' you'll find yourself walking to school today with a detention slip waiting when you get to class."

I groaned still feeling worn out so I decided to ignore my ride this morning. Immediately afterward I felt something wrapping around my waist and the soft blanket snatched away from my face. The room looked orange from the sun shining through the window. Sesshoumaru body almost collapsed above mine if it wasn't for his knees to keep him from actually crumbling down. His lips nibbling on my left ear.

"Why did you always make an attack on my left ear?" I mumbled.

"That's your most sensitive spot," he paused, "beside the common one that every woman has."

"That feels good," I giggled feeling ticklish, "hey what are you doing? Don't stop…"

"Good, I got your attention," he said, his face shadowing mine, "now get your ass out of my bed."

"Eww what are you two doing? I knew there was something going on," Kanna turned around to us. All this time I thought she already got up.

"Hey you get up too, the maid got your breakfast ready downstairs," Sesshoumaru said getting off of me.

"What is it?"

"Watermelon and kiwi smoothie and pancakes."

"Ooh yum!" With that Kanna ran out of Sesshoumaru door like there was no tomorrow. A big thud, some furniture crashing, and then more running then followed.

"Why couldn't you be like her hmm?" Sesshoumaru looked toward his door while pulling me up, "your uniform is in the bathroom."

"Ohhhh alright, how much time do I have?"

"Ten minutes."

"What!"

"You heard me and if you're late I'm leaving without you," with that Sesshoumaru left the room.

I stared in shock but soon got over it. I ran to the bathroom and look around for my clothes. _Ten minutes, that's not enough for a shower is there? I'm still felt dirty from that rainstorm last night. Ok! I'll make this shower in five then. _And in five minutes, I managed to finish the quick shower and dressed myself. There was no time for blowing drying, _I'll just let Sesshoumaru's car do the job then_. I brushed my teeth and pull up part of my hair on the right up with a yellow ribbon. _Ok I'm ready! Nine minutes, not too bad! Hmmm what's this? Sesshoumaru's cologne collection? Let's see here, Tommy Hilfiger, Very Sexy 1, Very Sexy 2, Burberry, A&F, Nautica, Poison, Calvin Klein? Boy he got a bigger collection than I do! Hmmm I wonder…_ I picked up the cologne bottle named Very Sexy 2 and sprayed it on myself. _Hey that's the same fragrance that he was wearing yesterday. Oh crap! I need to go now!_

I ran through the house like a tornado ignoring all the maids and butlers staring at me if I was a mad woman. The solitude gate was opening and Sesshoumaru's car was waiting for it by the time I got out of the house. That is one disadvantage about a big house; it takes you longer to get to your destination.

"Wait! Sesshoumaru!" _Geez he was serious when he say he was going to leave me wasn't he?_ "Oh lord, hang on for a second." The door slide upward when I got closer and I take the invitation and jumped in breathing heavily.

Sesshoumaru eyes sparkled in satisfactory, "I trust you earned a free work out this morning?"

"I don't get why you're going to school right now. We still have 40 minutes left before the bell actually ring."

"I need to pick up Ai."

"She's coming with us?"

"No, she's coming with _me_."

"I don't get it."

"I'm dropping you off by the shrine and then I'm picking up my girlfriend."

"Why?"

He gave me a 'What do you mean' look.

"I meant why do you have to dropped me of at Grandmother Kaede's place and not just take me to school?"

"You want me to dropped you off 30 minutes early?"

"No! I meant just take me with you when you go pick your stupid girlfriend up."

"Tsk tsk I did not just hear jealousy in your voice did I?"

"It's not jealousy. It's a matter of possession," I corrected him.

He raised one of his eyebrows up.

"Why do you date her god…"

"…Why do you keep asking me that same question?"

"Because… I know Sesshoumaru."

Another questionable look was glued on his face.

"That…that you are my…fiancé," that last word was so hard for me to say in front of him, "there I said it! You are 'my' fiancé. Why are you going around dating other girls? You should I don't know, you should be--"

"Dating you?"

"I don't know…yes?"

"Don't make me laugh you're just merely a huma-- sophomore. You're just a sophomore."

"Were you going to say something else?"

"No."

"Oh… maybe I heard it wrong but it sounds like human."

"Just shut up. We're here at the shrine," Sesshoumaru parked the car in front of the wooden gat, "get out will you?"

"Sesshoumaru…" I said quietly now. He just like to putting people down doesn't he.

"And when we get to school don't try to go goo-goo-ga-ga over me ok? I had enough of those from you yesterday plus all the ones I'm getting from pretty much every girls in the goddamn school," he said in English to me. (A/N: ouch!)

The car screeched as it sped down the street way and I collapsed to the ground on knees after it was out of sight. My body shudders in such a jittering and fastidious motion that I got scared and started to sobbed. I thought I was a strong person but why am I 'sobbing' over a guy that I just saw yesterday? It doesn't make any sense. I've encounter jerks before but this one really pokes a hole through my wall.

Just then the shrine wooden gate open and Sango and Kagome walked out, talking to each other.

"Oh goodness Rin, how long have you been sitting here like that? Are you alright? What happened to you?" Kagome gasped.

"I-I don't know," I sobbed again, "he's just--left."

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Aww Rin… Do you want tea? Did you have breakfast yet? You want to tell me what is going on? Did Sesshoumaru hurt you?" Sango asked me.

"No."

"Oh al-al-alright, well we're heading to school right now so come on," Sango said lifting me up.

"Ok."

By the time Sango, Kagome, and I got to school my eyes had gotten back to normal. No more blood shot or pink eyelids were visible. I told the girls about the night leaving out as much details as I could about Sesshoumaru or my feelings toward him.

"Well sound like you had a fun night, beside this morning of course," Sango added.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side! You're not the first girl who he'd hurt; Sesshoumaru doesn't like a lot of people. Although all the girls like to date him, and even his exes wanted him back but there are girls who doesn't like him because he's a jerk."

"Like?" I asked Kagome.

"There's Sango, and me, and you of course and--and--and…Hey Sango anyone else?"

"Ummm Inuyasha?"

"He's not a girl."

"Oh were you talking about girls only? I'm sorry, then that's all."

"Not helping Sango," Kagome mumbled.

That whole day I went through without looking or staring at Sesshoumaru as he had said. Even in Physic Ed. It's hard not to notice him but I managed through. Two weeks passed by and I still kept my record straight. If he wants me to not acknowledge his presence? I can deal with that.

I had turned in the registration forms and try out for the team. The results were to be posted in two weeks. The coach put us through three different types of routines, one of 112 counts, one that each group has to make up, and one by ourselves. I thought it was effortless and the choreography came easy to me. I thank to the lord Ai was neither in my team nor any of her snobby friends. My two partners, Kagura and Yura, we made quite a team and bombed our routine. I also befriended with them along the way while we were working together.

Those two girls are much alike. Both energetic, pretty, and a little conceited on the side but still good nature. Yura, I found out, has a crush on Inuyasha even though she's a year older than him and secretly jealous of Kagome for dating him. She likes to talk about how beautiful his hair was and how she would like to scratched his dog-ears like how Kagome always try to do. Yura likes me because I gave her an excuse to come over the table at lunch to flirt with Inuyasha while making Kagome jealous. Kagura was a new girl in the school, a senior, whom is an exchanged student from Rome. I told her that I just moved to Tokyo also and we just clicked from then on. Sango told me she doesn't like Kagura very much but I did not really mind since I respect her opinion and she has to do the same with mine.

**December:**

Sango was out on a date with Miroku tonight so I hung out with grandmother Kaede to passed time.

"Do you have any idea if your parents will come during Christmas?" Kaede asked me sipping on her tea.

I shook my head, "The last time when I talked to my father was a couple days ago and he said that as Christmas came near, the demand for products are increasing."

We were sitting in the prayer house, the room filled with the color of a sunset created by the fireplace and its burning woods, a strong toxic scent suspended in the atmosphere because of the many burning incenses.

"I see. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know, I missed them but there is nothing I can do but to sit still. Grandmother Kaede?"

"Yes child?"

"Do you think we will get a white Christmas in Tokyo this year?"

"Hmmm," the old woman looked outside the small window. Her eyes concentrated on the sounds of the wind whistling in the air and the smell of the earth. "By the look of things I say so."

"That's fantastic! I have never experienced one before. Los Angeles doesn't really 'snow' during the winter time."

"There is a first time for everything."

-Rinnggg ,ringggg-

"I'll get it," I got up and run to the telephone stand, "Mushi mushi?" I speak in Japanese.

"Umm hi? By any chance do you happen to have a Rin Riari living in your resident?" A familiar voice asked on the other line.

"Yes," I answered, "Ummm Landin!"

"BINGO! Hey Whoo! I thought I got the wrong phone number for a second there."

"Landin! Oh my god how are you? How's everybody at home? Are you in trouble? Anything new in your life? Why are you calling me? When will you--"

"Whoa whoa there princess," I heard Landin laughed over the phone, "Too many questions at once. I've been good, everyone is doing great, no I'm not in trouble, nothing new in life that are exciting enough to tell you, and do I 'have' to have a reason to call a friend?"

"Aww you have no idea how glad I am to hear from you. Oh grandmother Kaede?" I looked over at the older woman who nodded with a smile, "Anyways yeah! I missed you guys so much."

"Believe me I know how you feel. Especially when the one that you love moved away from you and all you did was act like a jerk toward her. Oh man what kind of boyfriend was I huh?"

"Landin--"

"Oup no! Don't say anything. I just wanted to apologize for being the way that I was. I mean I didn't know what to do you know? One minute you're there and the next you said you're moving to some place across sea."

"I'm sorry…"

"No it's not you, I should be the one who say sorry. It was very irresponsible of myself to push you away like that and I admit that I was wrong. The only thing I can do now is to ask for your friendship. What do you say?"

"I say yes!" I said, tears filling my eyes "yes yes and a million times more. You have no clue how happy I am to hear you say that Landin."

"Whoo I'm glad that was off my chest," said Landin sounding relieve, "so tell me. What's new in those Asian's land? Anything special you want to inform me on?"

"Well I made a couple friends, there are a lot of beautiful women here that you would love to see haha, I visited this really big mansion that is the size of Bill Gate's home or maybe bigger, I met up with my fiancé who turned out to be a jerk? And I think that's all to sum it up."

"Wow lots of information to store inside my head there."

I was so glad to be able to speak in English again, and better yet to Landin. We both agree that our relationship is mutual friendship and no hard feelings would be done. He told me about a contest that he entered for to get a full ride scholarship to Europe and how he was going to find himself a new girlfriend. This hurt my pride a little but I convinced myself that it must not be easy for him to hear about my fiancé neither. To make him feel better, I named all the possible bad things I can think of, of Sesshoumaru and surprisingly it also made me feel better.

"Hey I got to get off the phone, the phone card is running low," Landin joked.

"Alright, it's getting late here too so I'll will talk to you later?" I said hopefully.

"For sure homey, good night over there."

"Good day to you, Landin."

"Oh Rin I forgot to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"..Never mind you'll find out eventually. Night."

"Ohhk? Toodles."

After doing the painful homework, I took a long bath that night feeling soar from cleaning up the shrine and running up and down the stairs. Grandmother Kaede has begins to treat me like one of her kids and made me do chores around the place. Grandmother Kaede told me not to wait for Sango because she will be home late.

"I wonder what she's up to going out so late like this." I looked over to the clock that sat on my desk. _Great, 11 o'clock and still she's not home yet. _I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep but images of Landin keep bothering me and if it's not Landin innocent face, it will turn into Sesshoumaru's.

"Hmm I wonder what he's thinking right now…"

"If you're referring to this Sesshoumaru, I was just thinking about how strange you are for talking to yourself."

"Ahhhh! How did you get in here? My room is on the 2nd floor!" I stared at Sesshoumaru as he brushed off some invisible dirt from his shoulder (A/N: You know like those pimpin's brush- your-shoulder kind of motion.)

"Jumped…"

"No one could jump that high."

"You're looking at the first."

"You can never stop to amazed me."

"So I've heard from other people."

I then remembered that I'm supposed to be mad at him for abandoning me and for telling me to back off, "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked in a cynical tone obviously enough to hint that I was mad, "I'm surprised that the laxity ice lord had come by to pay me a visit and better yet he's not with his girlfriend licking her ass."

He looked at me and trailed a finger off his eyes as if he was crying, "That would hurt if I can feel it."

"Hm! You did not come here just to try to hurt my feelings did you? Because if you are then you can carry yourself and your arrogance ass out of my room because I'm not up for anything right now."

"Relax will you? I came here to compromise."

"You got one minute," I said getting up from my bed.

"Someone need an attitude check," He raised his eyebrows at me.

"--57 seconds."

"Alright... My father had informed me that I need to spend more time with my fiancé in order to 'get to know' her. This Sesshoumaru does not like that idea and I would want a negotiation from both parties. I'm sure you do not want to anger or disappointed my father and I wouldn't want to get on his bad side neither, so that's why I am here."

"Do you always talk like a you are a politic?" I made a face at him.

"No."

"Ok? Well what are you asking of me then?"

"Go on a date with me and pretend that everything is fine. If you're a great actress this would be your time to shine."

_Gee and I thought my father was the only one who paid people to spy on me on dates._ _I really wonder how Sesshoumaru can pick up so many girls with his ghastly attitude. At least what he could do is ask me directly instead of saying like he's the boss of thing! Jerk. 'Rin will you go out with me?' Is that so hard? _

"No," I frowned.

Sesshoumaru gave me a look of 'What did you just say?'

"I will not negotiate with your 'demand' Sesshoumaru AKA I won't go out on a date with you."

"..." He looked down on the carpet floor for a while as if he was thinking through and then he begins to smirk. It's that fiery smirk of his that made him look like he's up to something naughty, "You owe me Rin..."

"What?"

"I told you, I demand a payment for helping you with your homework."

"No homework is worth going on a date with a guy like you, I rather get F's in school."

"I'll do this one more time, Rin Riari," he pushed me against the wall and licked his lips slowly while his warm hands caressed my waistline, "Will you go out with me?" He whispered the question while looking deeply into my eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hmmmm! What should Rin say/do next? If you like, feel free to write down ideas of what you want to happen next in your review, I might take some of them. And yes, Sesshoumaru's "cool and original" personality had been altered but not to worry, everything will come together in the end and make sense and you'll have your old Fluffy back. After editing this chapter for more than 5x's over and over again, I had decide to give up on editing the "spacing" problem. My word processor just doesn't like me very much. But anyway thank you for all of your support. **Chapter 3 will be published between middle and late August.**_

_Replies:_

_Q: ...So_... Rin have a car accident and Sesshoumaru is with her... angry... I'm right?

A: You're warm.

Q: Are Sess and Inu demons or are there no demons in this story?

A: This is a first-person type of story so I can't really reveal any spoilers BUT if you read this chapter carefully, I had spare some hints and if you can't figure it out? Well I guess you have to wait till it's reveal then.

Q: Can't you update before August?

A: I posted up when a new chapter will be published so I can give myself pressure to get the job done. You work better if you are under pressure, you know?

Q: Did you know that the inu-yoakis last name is actually taisho? 4 ex. Sesshoumaru no taisho.

A: Thank you for the information that you had given me, however after reading your review I had also gone out and done some research. In the third movie, people did called Sess/Inu's father "Inu no Taishou" but I asked my friend (who is/can speak japanese) and she gave me a brief definition for that term. "Inu" as we all know means "dog" and "no" is equivalent to "of" in English while "taishou" means "elder" or something along the line. Therefore when people called him Inu no Taishou, it was just meant as a rank to addressed him by. You might not agree with me with this explanation, however I would just like to clear up why Sess's last name wasn't Taishou.


	3. One Night Stand

_Author's Note: Oh god I feel so BAD! You guys have no idea! I'm so sorry for being late for my update. I lost all of my files after cleaning out the computer because of a virus. But I did typed it all back up, as much as I can remember.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3 Prologue:**_

Someone used to tell me "Do not regret what you have done, but of what you have **not** done." I never really pay attention nor understand what they meant but I think I'm beginning to. I do not regret for being born, I do not regret for falling in love, I do not regret making him dumped all of those girls, I do not regret supporting him with his decisions though I am against it. But I do regret many things…I regret for not telling him how I felt until it's too late, I regret for not being hard on him, I regret that I cannot separating love with lust, I regret for not doubting his words, I regret that I didn't hate him but myself…

l--------------------------------------------------------------------------l

Chapter 3:

_Yay he actually asked the right question! But is he worth my time? Not really. Will he be a good date? Probably not. Will it make Ai jealous? Defenitely yes!_

"I'm waiting…"

"Yeees--" I said slow but still thinking.

"Good then I will--"

"Wait I'm not finish it yet. I will go out on a date with you only AND if only you broke up with your girlfriend," I demanded turning my back toward him. _No bitch is going to steal 'my' future husband._ I thought selfishly.

"Do you not like her that much?" He asked as he wrapped his two long arms around my shoulder, his face touching mine.

"Yes. And beside I don't want to be call a boyfriend stealer." _Even though technically I'm his whether I like it or not and vice versa._

"So no dumping, no date..."

"Exactly and if you don't like it then go get yourself an imposter who look like me and go on a date with her."

"No one can ever replace you, Rin Riari," he whispered in her left ear, "But I don't know, I don't like loosing very much, Ai made a good sex toy."

I gave him a dirty look and ignored his hands, which are now moving down toward my chest, "Don't think of it as if you're loosing, think of it as winning since you got what you came here for."

"How did you know that I got what I came here for?"

"Didn't you say that you came here to arranged that stupid date?"

"No, I said I came here to compromise," he said turning me around and forced me down on the bed. His pretty amber eyes gaped down at me, "Victoria Secrets huh?"

I yelped as I realized that all of the buttons on my oversized shirt was unbutton, "Oh no no no! Don't confused working with pleasure here, Sesshoumaru. Hey what are you doing? Stop touching me like that. You got your own pleasure backup plan and I'm not that kind of girl." I said while he was biting and licking my neck and shoulder.

He give a light squeeze on one of my breast before his mouth traveled back to find mine, "What are you talking about? It's because of you that I lost my sex toy in the first place."

"Say wha--," just when I started to talk, Sesshoumaru took the advantage and invaded my mouth. His long and hard tongue flicking against my unwilling one. One of his hand find itself around my bottom massaging them, while the other stroked in a circular motion on my thigh.

"Wait hold up. I'm going to call for help if you don't stop trying to get into my underwear." I said after pulling him away from my face with a couple inches of distance in between us.

He laughed in amusement though his eyes still have no emotion in it, but he did backed off and fall beside me on the bed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I never knew you talk so much during an intimate session. Got to take note in the future to tell all those guys who wanted some from you."

"What do you mean the future? There will be no more of 'this' in the future."

"Lighten up," he said while pulling a strand of hair away from my cheek, "but you should let it go more often instead trying to be Miss. Perfect all the time. When you got angry, that's when you appeared to be the cutest."

"You're just trying to butter me up," I said trying not to blush.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday morning at 10 a week from now. Night." He pull me closer and kissed my forehead. Then he got up, straighten himself, and opened the door to get out.

_Oh lord what did I just do! I can't believe I say yes to him. I can't believe that I let him have his way just like that! He's such a jerk, a mean nasty two faced asshole who will only be nice to a girl when he wanted something from them. Of all the crap he put me through already and here I am still being his little play...thing! Oh why am I talking to myself inside my brain? That's it! I'm going!_ I was about to ran after Sesshoumaru to tell turn him down and take back my answer before I heard something.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," I heard Sango's surprised voice a couple seconds later.

There was more light footstep after I heard what Sango has said. And then more footsteps were heard but this time louder and faster as it approached my room. My bedroom door was opened with a loud bang with Sango and a stunned expression fixed on her face.

"WHAT," she pointed toward the direction of downstairs, "was that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shrugged sitting up from the bed, trying to act as if Sesshoumaru was never here but it doesn't seem to work very well.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about," Sango walked quickly to me and stare at my body up and down, "why is your shirt on the floor? Why are you only in your bra? Why is does your short look like it's going to fall off any second now? Why do you smell like Burberry cologne? Why is your hair not in a pony tail like it always does when you go to bed at night? What are those little bite marks on your neck? Why was Sesshoumaru in our house? Why are you blushing right now? Why are you looking at me weird, Rin? Hey--hey- stop smiling at me, I said stop."

I couldn't help to laughed out loud as Sango go on with her wild questions. I asked her repeating the same tone as she did with me, "You shouldn't be asking all these questions while I should investigate on you, Sango! Why is your hair in braids and not a bun like when you left the house? Why is your shirt on backward? Did you put on blue eye-shadow because I could have swear you were wearing pink when you left with Miroku? Where is your hair ornaments that you had on? Tell me all of that huh? Why are you looking to the ground? Are you blushing Sango or am I just seeing 'I had sex tonight' written all over your face? And what on earth is that--"

"Alright! Alright!" Sango laughed loudly with me, "so we had some fun and it got a little farther than what I had in mind. But at least I'm dating the man, but you missy! Mr. Silver-hair-perfect-eyes has a girlfriend, which happen not to be you. So what exactly happened here?"

"Oh Sango," I sighed smiling at her and then told her about Sesshoumaru's little visit and our deal.

"I'm shocked that he agreed to dumped Ai," said Sango, "awww the girl is going to be heart broken tomorrow… FANTASTIC the bitch is going to die! Whoo hoo!"

"Shhh Sango, it's midnight for god sake. And I'm going to turn him down anyways. I can't go on a fake date with him. He's I don't know--"

"Oh sorry. Do what you want but promise me this."

"What?"

"Don't turn him down until he dumped Ai please? I want that bitch to burn in hell."

"I don't know Sango--" I teased her in a sarcasm.

"PLEASE!" Sango snapped my hands and hold them in hers.

"Ok! Though I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Sesshoumaru if he lost his sex toy and then lost a date on the same day..." And then I blasted out laughing feeling guilty yet happy.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Sango smiled.

"Yeah well it's late, I need my sleep."

"Oh no worries, tomorrow is Friday."

"A two hours delay doesn't give you an excuse to--"

"Alright, I'm going to bed, Rin, please don't give me a health lecture again."

"Ok good night Sango."

"Night," Sango smiled as she walked out the door and slide it back.

**Friday:**

"Sango and I are going shopping tomorrow. Do you want to come with us Rin?" Sango asked me during lunch, "We have a couple week before Christmas vacation."

"What time?"

"In the morning" Kagome repeated what I was saying, "But we're heading to the winter fair afterward though."

"A fair?" I asked in excitement.

"It came every year during the winter time and stay until a week before Christmas," Miroku explained.

"Well that's great I'll be glad to come, after all I got nothing to do tomorrow anyhow."

My eyes wander off to the tables around the lunch courtyard. _What is he doing over there?_ I squinted my eyes seeing Sesshoumaru sitting with all the dance squad. _He was suppose to dumped Ai a week ago. How can I say no to him when he hasn't broke up with her yet, I have to keep the promise with Sango. And why is Yura all over him? I thought she likes Inuyasha OHH that Sesshoumaru!_

-Argh- I growled under my breath and slammed my head on the table.

"That's not a good way to get rid of a headache you know," Inuyasha teased me.

"Shut up Inuyasha," Kagome snapped at her boyfriend, "You alright over there Rin?"

"No," I answered.

**Saturday:**

"You sure you just don't want to ditch Sesshoumaru and go shopping with us?" Kagome teased me while waiting for Sango to get ready for their Christmas shopping.

"Neh we made a deal. And at least if he won't follow with our agreement then I will because I'm an honest person," I said almost to assure myself, "And also I need to straighten that deal up anyways. He was suppose to broke up with her, I'll give him a piece of my mind--"

"Alright," Sango joined in while walking in my bedroom and glimpsed out the window, "and talking about the devil, here he come. No one can mistake that car of his."

"Wow he's sure on time, 10 o'clock sharp," Kagome commented.

-Ding Dong-

"The sooner I get this date started, the sooner I can get it over with," I said while going downstairs. The two girls follow since they were heading out too.

"My my my doesn't he look sexy," Kagome grinned peeking out the window. I shook my head and straighten myself as I opened the door.

"Morning," Sesshoumaru greeted me. I try to smile although my blood was boiling so high that I thought I would punch him in the face when I saw him.

Even if I was mad at him for not keeping his deal, Sesshoumaru's look was be able to made me forget about it for a short while. Admit it or not, he looked really good in his partly unbutton dressed shirt, black leather pants, and the school's letterman jacket. His pale hairs was pull back in a low pony tail and a black sunglasses rested on his head.

He opened the car's door for me as I got in. I'm glad that the heater was on this time and the passenger seat was heated. I wasn't wearing much with my white sweater and black jean.

"Hi Rin!" Kanna waved her hand at me from the backseat.

"Kanna! What are you doing back there?" I asked her in surprise. _Great! Now with her here, I can't give Sesshoumaru a bad time. Why can't something go my way once? Is that too much?_

"I want to spend more time with you," Kanna answered while petting a rabbit stuffed animal, "and this is the only day where I can go to the fair."

"Oh I didn't know we're going to the fair."

"Now you do!" Kanna giggled.

"We're heading there first," Sesshoumaru entered the car and pull it out of the parking lot.

I had never went to a Japanese fair before so I was quite excited to be able to go, though I wish that I would be with someone else. There were so many people at the place it's so hard to walk around without stopping through a food aisle once or twice. There were tons of wild ride which was the best part. There are game stands and amusement rides for kids also. Kanna was running everywhere from stands to stands asking Sesshoumaru to buy her foods and win toys. She asked to take a picture with me and Sesshoumaru at the photography station to keep in her room and give me the 2nd copy. Sesshoumaru seemingly not to mind the kid's enthusiasm and spoiled her with all the things she asked for. (A/N: He is going to make a one fiiinne daddy.)

"Oh lookie Sesshoumaru-sama! I wanted that big tiger plushy for my winter's collection," Kanna said as she pointed to a long line, "There's that pounding game where you used a fake hammer to pound on the dinging thing! I want it, big cousin!"

My date said nothing but walked toward the line and Kanna and I just followed. The game must be hard because no one seems to make the bell go pass 3/4 of its way yet.

"How do you expect to pull if off?" I asked him.

"Are you doubting my strength?"

"Well yeah!" I blurted out, "but good luck. If you managed to get it up at least 1/2 way I'll be surprised."

"Give me a good make out session without any of your blabbering and I'll make the bell shoot off of the meter?"

"You're not serious."

"Dead serious."

"Ok? But if you loose then you have to take me back so I can go with Sango and Kagome for our shopping trip." I scratch my head, though I was sure he couldn't even bring the bell up halfway. There are some guys that were wrestler's size and they didn't even make the bell 'ding'. Sesshoumaru was well built, but he was no Arnold Swarghnegger.

"Deal," he said as he walked proudly up to the owner and give him some money, "watch and learn," he said looking back at a group of guys who were quite tough looking.

With both hands, he grabbed onto the handle of the hammer and smashed it down toward the bell with no effort.

-DING- the bell hit its top and further more, it flew off its tip, up in the air about 10 feet, and landed on the sandy ground with a big thud.

"Wow!" I heard people around us looked at the bell and then Sesshoumaru in awed. They clapped in admiration and some girls even give Sesshoumaru flirty looks.

"Bitches," I mumbled.

"Jealous are we?" I heard Sesshoumaru as he put his arm around my waist.

"No," I smiled evily at some of the girls while leaning closer to him, "why should I when I have something those girls can't?"

"Yay!" Kanna jumped up in the air and ran up to the owner, "I believe you owe us a gigantic tiger plushy."

"Bye Rin! See you tonight Sesshy," Kanna waved at us as Sesshoumaru dropped her off at his house.

"Why does she have to go home at noon?" I asked Sesshoumaru while he's driving.

"Izayoi say she needs to take her afternoon nap," he replied.

"Oh."

I was somewhat disappointed when Kanna left. She was such a spunky little kid and now that she is gone, it was going to be akward since I will be alone with Sesshoumaru. On the other hand, this could be a good thing since I can annoyed him until he couldn't take it any longer so he will have to take me home.

"Where are we going?"

"Have you ever been in downtown Tokyo?" He answered in English.

His question surprised me, "Uhh no."

"It's about time you get out more and tour this city then."

"I already made a date to go with someone else to take me touring Tokyo," I huffed referring to Sango.

"Yeah?" Sesshoumaru give a pissed off look at my mention of a date but it was just for a second, "who may I ask are you going with?"

"No, you may 'not' ask who I am going to go with," I said feeling proud of myself. I'm beginning to enjoy giving him a bad time.

"Why?"

"Because you say 'may' and in English gramar 'may' let me choose whether I can say no or yes to your question."

"If you're planing to correct my English all day then go ahead," he speak in Japanese again, "I guess I can go home and proved my father wrong for making me took those lessons."

"Come again?" I was confused as usual.

"Father made me take english so I can talk to you because he was afraid that you might not know how to speak Japanese. But no matter, I could care less either way."

"You took English lessons for me! Awww Sesshoumaru." I felt like hugging Sesshoumaru right then. Even though he said that he was doing because his father forced him to study it, Sesshoumaru doesn't seem the be the type to sit still. For if he didn't like it all that much he would've done something to make it stop, but he didn't. Therefore he must've at least care a little about me.

"No, I took it because father forced me to. Stop looking at me with those big eyes of your like that," he said as he put his glasses over his eyes.

I couldn't help but to smile because I could sense the uncomfortable in his voice, just a little tiny bit. If he care enough to take a language class for my coming here then I guess I could spare a little kindness to not give him a tough time today.

We drove downtown and visit a coffee shop for lunch and then after walk around downtown. There were so many shops and boutiques in downtown and each and everyone of them are now filled with Christmas and New Year's items. Busy streets were filled with cars waiting for the lights to go green as people walked across the street. Cars and bicycles were parked along the roadway. Beautiful decorations of christmas lights, tazzles, and streaming papers were hung from trees to trees, stree tlights to street lights. Here and there were men dressed in snowmen costume; some asked for donations, some dressed it just for fun to serve in their departments, and some acted as snowmen for kids to ask for presents.

"Wow! How pretty," I fixed my eyes dreamily on a sparkly necklace display in front of the store through the glasses window, "Don't you think that is beautiful Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru!" I heard a high pitched voice, "What are you doing here? And why are you with her?" I looked over to see Ai with her hands on her hips and a bunch of girls stood behind her.

"Are you too blind to see that she's with me?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh Sesshoumaru darling, I must becoming deaf but did I just hear that she 'is' with you?"

"No you heard him right," I said.

"I'm not talking to you wench," Ai snapped at me, "how dare you talk to me, Ai, like that? I'll tell you-sophmore dimwitt!" She then turn to Sesshoumaru with innocent eyes, "Sesshoumaru darling?"

"I'm going to make this quick and clean," Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Ai dead in her eyes, "you were nothing more to me than an insignificant-good-for-nothing-greasy-whore-house for every guy to pay a little visit once in a while and your inconsequential ludicrous nauseated me even more. This Sesshoumaru want nothing more to do with you than to waste a little of my time for a decent fuck. Since now that I'm tired of your exasperating soprano shrieking voice, you are dismiss."

"What!" Ai said as her eyes started to water, "you did not just dumped me did you? Sesshoumaru-sama, I've bear out my soul to you, tell you everything, listen to your every word, and I thought you love me. How could you do this to me? Especially in front of all these people!"

"'Love' is nothing more than a weakness, an excuse for human to reproduced what are of their own kind."

"No! I know you love me!" Ai screamed stubbornly and then pointed at me, "Did you found out about Bakotsu? Wait no--it's because of her isn't it? She's the one that made you changed your mind, she's the one that made you act like this. Tell me what does she have that I don't!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes tighten at her comment.

"For your information you little stuck up self importance slut," I yelled can't holding it all anymore, "yeah that's right! I don't like getting into fight before but your ass is defenitely pushing it."

"Why you--"

"I would have break it up with you either way. I was starting to get tired of your shrilling witch voice anyways. Oh by the way? Your rack isn't all that nice even when you put two layers of padding in your bra. Bakotsu was just saying it that night because he wanted some from you" Sesshoumaru said eyeing Ai before he grabbed my waist, "let's go. "

"No-no wait Sess-"

"Ok…" was all I could managed to say as his arms lead me away. Away from the balling Ai, away from her horde of friends, away from that pink sparkly necklace that I was having my eyes on.

"Why are you pouting?" Sesshoumaru asked me as he pull me closer to him, "You're not feeling sorry for her are you?"

I shook my head, "No, I just want to buy that necklace before we left."

"You have enough money for it?"

"I have 300.00 yen with me." (A/N: Thank you Jackson for telling me about the currency.)

"That necklace is worth more than just 300.00 yen. Pink diamonds are more expensive than white diamonds even. "

"That was a real pink diamond! Oh man…" I sighed, "Hey how did you know so much about diamonds, you're a guy for god sake."

"How could I not know about them with Ai always bragging about them."

"Oh...well umm have you went Christmas shopping yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, Christmas was never something I look forward to," Sesshoumaru said looking down.

"Why is that?"

"You would never understand," he said quietly looking down at his silver watch, "you were suppose to go home half an hour ago and I got a party to go in 10 minutes. You mind coming along?"

_Say no! NO! He just dumped Ai! That means I'm off duty with Sango, now I can ditch him! No, I can't do that. It's not right, I'm enjoying this day too much to let it go just like that. _

"Not at all," I smiled feeling happy that he asked me to do something else.

We arrived at a glamorous looking hotel and before I can get out Sesshoumaru warned me, "These people are business partners and friends with my father, act appropriately and play along."

I nodded not knowing what to say as Sesshoumaru pull his sunglasses on top of his head again.

He put his hand softly on my waist again and we walked into the building. Sesshoumaru seems to know everyone that is there. The ball room was filled with women in sophisticated dresses and men in tuxes. We seemed to stand out in the crowd with our ordinary wardrobes. He explained to me that this party was included of music producers, model agents, hotel owners, CEO's of different industries, and many more commerce related representatives. He was his father's company envoy since Inutaisho was out of town that night. Several couples approached greeting us and started a conversation with Sesshoumaru. To my surprise, his personality automatically change into a more business like manner and he was being very polite to the people that was around us.

"My boy I haven't seen you in such a long time," said a jolly looking man walking up to us.

"Yes, he grew a good 4-5 inches since the last time I saw him. You're what now: 6'2? 6'3?" laughed the man's companion, "and who is this gorgeous young lady that is with you?" He smiled at me.

"This is Rin Riari, my fiancé," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled me closer to him, " and this is Lastat, an executive producer, and McKee, who is the owner of Jewel La Cruizze."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled trying to play along as Sesshoumaru has instructed.

"My my Sesshoumaru, you have to bring her by the mansion sometimes," Lastat said talking about his home.

"We will try," said Sesshoumaru, "my schedule will be busy with exams coming up. But we will defenitely need to stop by your place again."

"Yes," McKee added, "and bring her to my office when you decided on buying an engagement ring. "

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded as Sesshoumaru decided to speak for both of us, "Of course, you're one of the best jewlers in Japan. It would be an honor to have you customade a ring for my Rin here."

_'His' Rin? Where does that come from?_ _Boy I got to give it up to him, Sesshoumaru is quite an actor. And to think he is such a duche bag on regular basis._

"Oh you're too kind my boy."

For the rest of the night, we both played along as people discussed to Sesshoumaru about business funtion and offers for his father's company. I found out that Inutaisho own a magazine publishing company called "Teen-Dream" which is quite popular in Asia. I did remember seeing some magazines with the same title in America but I had never noticed them since I was never interest in reading teen magazines.

While Sesshoumaru was busy with talking to other people I took off and got myself a drink.

"Hello miss?" I heard a feminine voice and turned around to see a man dressed in a pink suit.

"Me?"

"Yes you miss," said the man, "My name is Sae Tamitcho and I'm a proffesional photographer. I was just looking around and I noticed you who stand out in the crowd. Now that I have a chance to get a better look at you, I'm in awed! You are a very beautiful girl."

"Why thank you," I smiled liking the compliment.

"Have you done any modeling in the past?"

"No, not really I'm still in school."

"Well you should consider doing it at least part time because I can see potention in you."

"You think so?"

"How tall are you? 5'7? 5'8?"

"5'6 sir."

"I see, a little short for national wise but if you're going for an Asian modeling agency I'm sure they will be gladly to offer you a job."  
No one has ever told me that I could be a model before. I never though myself as ugly but I do not think that I was Miss. Universe either. Though before I could speak someone interrupted Sae's and mine conversation.

"She's too occupied with school to do any modeling," I heard Sesshoumaru.

"Hey my man! Glad to see you Mr. Michiyo. My my you have grown and boy isn't that a good thing," Sae went wild when he spotted my fiance, "how about doing some photoshoot with me. The women would love to see your face again."

"I'm also busy with new work ahead and I'm heading to college soon," Sesshoumaru said obviously annoyed, "if you'd excused us."

"Sorry," I managed to apologized to Tamitcho before Sesshoumaru yanked me away.

I was mad like a bull seeing red. How dare Sesshoumaru goes around and controlling me as if I was his puppet. I stayed mad at him the whole time we were in the ballroom which gave him a bad time too since he was trying to cover up for my performance. After staying there for an hour or so, Sesshoumaru excused us and make a long exit with several people that stopped us on the way wanting to talk to Sesshoumaru.

"I don't get why you stopped me from taking that offer from that model agent guy. Since when did you become the boss of me and deciding decisions for me?" I said in anger while strapping on the seatbelt.

"You'll thank me later."

"Why? Because you stopped me from a closer step to become famous and make a lot of money?" I scowled.

"He was a pornography model agent."

"Oh…" Silent went on.

I felt stupid, "Who knew? He looked really nice."

"That's why you should not judge a person from their outside."

"Like you?" I teased him trying to lighten up the conversation.

"…like me…" he said quietly but it seems like he was referring to something else.

"Are you taking me home?"

"You want to go home?" He asked me back.

_Yes! I want to be away from you as far as possible!_ _But you've been so nice to me today and even looked out for me... _"I don't know," I said slowly, "It's saturday night and I don't want to be a loser sitting at the shrine alone."

Sesshoumaru remained silent but seem to changed the direction that we were heading by taking an exit route.

"Oh wow! It's lovely!" I was stared in awed at the sight of the fairground's light show.

"It's starting to snow," Sesshoumaru said looking up at the sky as we got out of his car.

"Oh you're right! Wow snow!" I laughed as I tried to catch the snow flakes that melted invisibly on my tongue. -cough cough- I sucked in too much air and it dried my throat a bit too much.

"You alright?" Sesshoumaru asked though his voice still sound flat when normal people would sound worry.

"Yeah, it just gotten colder all of a sudden with the snowing, that's all."

The millions of snowdrop fall silently in a smooth pattern as it touched the ground and disappear. Its slow motion looked peaceful and tranquil even though one could be death if they stay outside for too long with not the right clothings.

I felt something warm rested on my shoulder and turn around to see Sesshoumaru without his jacket on, looking at people walking around. The letterman jacket was pretty warm with its fur interior and quite big on me as it reached down passed my butt like all of his other shirts.

"Thanks."

My eyes drifted following Sesshoumaru as I stare at the many people that were walking around from the booths and rides. Suddenly something caught my eyes, a tall figure with short blondish hair was walking between the throngs of people. My heart skipped when I saw the familiar hair cut and color. However, the person diluted into the masses before I could react or plan to follow him.

_Could it? No it couldn't be! I'm must've been delirious._

"I want to see the whole fairground," I said figuring that would be a way to spot whoever it was that I thought I saw. The platnium blonde hair stood out like no others and surely I would see it from up above.

"The best place to view the scene is from the wheel ride," Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok let's go," I said grabbing one of his arms between my chest while leading us to the ride.

I tried to look around but I could not see the blonde head anymore. I think I was having delusions. Sesshoumaru sat silently on the red carriage wheel while I impressed over the stunning view. All but too soon I felt his arms wrapping around my stumache.

He whispered in a singing tone, "You do know why I want us to be up here, right?"

"Ummm I know why I wanted to be up here but I could have guess now why you would," I said at the same time as my legs turned into jelly.

"I can sensed them near," he said as he rested his chin on my left shoulder.

"Who?"

"Father's little helpers, I thought he would stop after Kanna--"

"What does Kanna have to do with anything?" I turned to him.

"He asked Kanna to tag along for a reason. Even though the kid doesn't know it, father will asked her about what she has seen and she will tell him everything since she'll do anything to have someone there to listen to her ramblings," he turned me around to face him.

"Yeah that sounds like Kanna. Who are these new 'spies'?" He was a head taller than me so I have to look up.

"I don't know, that's why I'm doing this," his hand moved down and started rubbing my behind.

"Hey!" I tried to move his hands away only to be locked as his hands grabbed mine.

"Shut up, just play along."

"How?"

His hands worked so fast that one moment it's on my shoulder and the next it's on my thigh.

"Work with me here," he whispered in my ear.

"I-I-I don't know what to do," I said helplessly between breaths, "are they really watching all of this? I mean--what kinda pervert-ness is this?"

"That's why we gotta give them a show so they'll fuck off," he growled while grabbing one of my hand and put it in front of his crotch.

"Ahh I can't do that!" I freaked as my hand touched a bulge.

"God you're such a prude," he growled in frustration as he let go of me and sit down on the bench.

" I am not," I argued while sitting down next to him, "just--sexually not ready."

"Either way you're a fucking sissy. Pathetic little girl," he said getting up and opened the carriage door. The carriage was about 5 feet off the ground when he jumped down, not waiting for it to actually landed.

"So not!" I yelled after him and get out when the carriage finally are on the earth again. _Oh crap! I forgot_. I ran back and grabbed the letterman jacket.

"Argh what are you staring at!" I snapped at a guy who was checking me out and the people who were staring at us.

We walked in silent to the car and for the rest of the ride home. It wasn't till we arrived in front of the shrine that I decided to say something.

I sighed deeply releasing the tension, "Good night."

Once I didn't hear any reply after sitting there for a while, I decided to get my ass out of there. _Who does he think he is? 'Little girl' I'm tired of people treating me like I'm helpless. Father thought I'm too naïve to choose my goddamn husband, Landin thought I'm too weak to do anything, and now him. Well I don't care about what they think, I'll prove them wrong. I can withstand Sesshoumaru's wrath and his whole play boy reputation. If he think he's so great that he can go around fucking random girls, why can't I?_

I marched to my room in a hurry in anger and disappointment. Sliding my bedroom's door open, I stomped inside, throw Sesshoumaru's jacket on top of my chair without realizing that I haven't give it back to him, pull off my sweatshirt, and collapsed onto my bed.

-GGHHHAMMM- I screamed with my face shoved in the pillow. I didn't even know why I'm acting this way. Wondering off in space thinking about random things, I soon fell asleep.

The rest of the weekend was considered nothing but doing chores and more chores. I visited Kagome's place on Sunday night to have dinner with her family. Her mother was a wonderful and kind woman and her grandfather was an interesting man. Her brother, however, was quite strange. He kept looking at me and when I look over to see what he was looking at, he turned away blushing.

That next week they had finally announced to the student body whether they make the team or not, and I made dance squad. Sango is in fencing, Kagome made cheerleading, Inuyasha tried out for soccer, while Miroku tried out for basketball and they both made it with ease. Ai, surprisingly, got kicked off of dance squad because she was missing the first three days of practice. Yura told me she heard that Ai got sick and didn't feel very well because her claimed 'lover' broke up her heart. I didn't know what to say to that, who knew Sesshoumaru could do such a damage?

Unlike Ai, Sesshoumaru had moved on. Inuyasha say he made the varsity hockey team and also got offered two full ride sport scholarships even though college won't start for him until August. Later that night I was informed that he had also won something else aside from educational related stuff.

"Aren't you happy for me!" Kagura was excited.

"I-I don't know what to say Kagura," I said in stunned, "I guess…"

"You don't sound to be pleased Rin. Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just surprised that he had move on so soon. When did he asked you out?"

"Last night, he called and say we should have coffee this afternoon."

"So you're not technically dating yet?" My heart calmed down a little.

"No, but he stopped by my house after our coffee date and we kinda--" Kagura giggled.

"Did you guys 'do' it!" I felt like slamming the phone down.

"No, well maybe?" Kagura said hastily, "ummm what's that term you Americans say. Oh yeah we kinda fool around and gotten to 3rd base and some other stuff?" (A/N: Since everybody has a different definition of the baseball sex game, in this fanfic 3rd means oral sex.)

"What is this 'other stuff'?"

"Oh Rin please don't make me say it, it's embarrassing."

"Come on, you know you can tell anything," I said in a childish voice, which usually works on her.

"Ok well? Have you ever hurt of ummmm butt sex before?'

"He did you froggy style? Oh god I need more air," I blurted out, "How could you! He's my--...never mind! Oh lord what did I do to deserve this?"

"Rin! You're scaring me, you're alright?"

I paused for awhile and took a deep breath, "Y-yeah I'm honestly fine. Just tired you know, school drained a lot out of me. Sorry it was just shocking you know? You're sooo innocently like and he's...not."

"Oh ok just making sure you're ok" She squirmed, "but Rin, he made me so happy! I had always wanted a boyfriend but never imagined that I can go out with 'the' Sesshoumaru Michiyo. The girls were talking like mad when I told them about it. I was glad because Ai wasn't at the table when I announced it."

"Just be careful ok Kagura? I don't want him to hurt your feelings," I said quietly_. One day and already he scored another girl to his list. Am I the only girl that stayed a virgin?_

"Well I need to go take a shower," Kagura giggled, "I'm kind of need it right now. Ok? Night Rin."

"Toodles." I said hanging up the phone. _Argh my head hurt. I need some pain killer._

I went downstair to the kitchen and opened the cupboard to try to find something that will help to cure a bad headache. The Japanese labels were not easy to read but I was glad they also have an English guide too. After taking some pills, I was about to go back to my room when I heard some loud scratches on the back door.

"Sango? Grandmother Kaede?" I asked.

The scratches got more deafening as I approached the backdoor. It scared me to think that if I open a door some scary person will popped inside the house and try to murder me or something. I was being a coward and decided to go back to my room. However the scratches continued. I walked back downstairs, but this time the scratching noises were from front door. Walking cautiously past the kitchen and living area, I looked through the hole through the door to see if anyone is there.

There was no one but there seems still to be scratching noises. Gulping hard, I turned the doorknob slowly as I peek a head outside. There was no one there.

-Whew!- I sighed but then what were those noises that I heard? And then I felt something wet creeping around my ankles, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped when I realized some kind of animal was sniffing me. I heard loud footsteps running and then I saw Sango, with a towel wrapping around her body and a toilet plumber in one of her hands, running through out the house and then to me.

"What happened? I heard you screamed so I thought you were in trouble," she said breathlessly and then stare at the ground, "awww it's a doggy! And this is what you were screaming at?" She looked at me in a 'I can't believe you' manner.

"I was alone and there were scratching and I just got scared!" I exclaimed.

Sango sighed in relief, "OHH I see. Well I'm glad you're ok, but I'm going back to my bath."

"Ok," I closed the door and let the puppy in the house while it kept circling around my legs, "hey little fella! How are you? Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

Indeed the puppy was something! I was sure it was a dog since it made whimpering and yelping sounds like all dogs do. However it doesn't look like a regular dog with its fluffy short tail, feathery white fur, and poodle ears. It reminded me of a mix between a Maltese and an unshaved poodle. The K-9 was about one foot or a little bit taller in height, it wasn't fat nor skinny, smelled good, and very well groomed but no collar on its neck. I brought it up to my room seeing no harms could be done. Sango pay me a visit when she was done with her interrupted bath.

"You think we should keep it?" I asked Sango while scratching the puppy's ears.

"I don't know, it doesn't seems to act like a stray dog to me since it hasn't bite or growled at us. I think the dog is lost or something. I mean look at it, it looks like it should be a dog show contestant or something."

"Yeah maybe you're right… but until we find its owner I think we should keep it."

Sango laughed, "It's really cute so I supposed it's alright with Granny. Oh what are we going to name it?"

I looked over at the puppy, who was walking around in my room exploring its new territory.

"I know what about 'Scratchy'? It seems like it would fit right," I suggested but the dog doesn't seem to like that name very much as it gave a low growl.

"Hmm doesn't seem to like that name very now does it? How about 'Sweetie'?" Sango recommended.

The dog gave even a louder growl at this name as he walked over to my side and rest its head on my thigh.

"Don't you think we should find out what its gender is first? Let's see here," I said while picking up it up and looked down, "Oh it's a boy!"

"Man he's a big boy too, whoa!" Sango joked at the size of its unit, "Aren't you little fella. Wait, I mean 'big' fella."

"Sango!" I yelled, "please suppressed your Miroku-ness in front of the puppy."

"Ok, well it's a boy so we should think of boy names. How about 'Snowy'? 'Silver'? 'Winter'? 'Sugar'? 'White'? Ok I gave up." Sango looked disappointed as the dog growled at all of the names she could think of.

"Well I don't know, let's just call him doggy for now till we can think of something that he likes," I fell back on the floor and lay down to stare at the new addition to my new family. The dog walked around the room again with its head lift up high but stopped at my bed. He tried to climb up but keep falling down because the blanket would keep sliding whenever he grabbed onto it. I watched with interest to see what he would do next. He strolled around the room for a while and was quite a distance away from the bed before he started to run toward the bed again. He leaped up high in the air and with an easy pound, the cute little darling was on the bed wagging its tail with pride.

"Good job little fella!" Sango was watching him too, "Look at his fluffy tail wagging like that! He's surely proud of himself."

"That's it!" I sat up, "I got a name for him."

"What?"

"Fluffy!" I yelled.

"Aww that's a cute name!"

The puppy put its two front paws over its eyes and whimpered.

"Aww you don't like your new name?" I came over to the fuzzy dog, "Well until we find your owner, you will have to bear with that name ok? It fit you perfectly though! Sango even agreed with me. Right Sango?"

"Of course," she yawned, "It's late though, I'm heading to bed. We'll go out and bye his stuff tomorrow. Night Rin."

"Good night," I picked up the white puppy and used one of its paw to waved at Sango, "now that Sango-chan left what shall I do with you Fluffy? Do you want to sleep with me?" The dog barked and run toward my pillows. Its amber eyes stare at me as its tongue hang out of its mouth. _Wait! It has yellow eyes?_

"My goodness Fluffy, your eyes look really familiar to me. It reminded me of--" I said as I pulled the blanker over my body and Fluffy get in between my two arms, "him."

The dog's eyes looked at me curiously as if expecting me to go on.

"Ah what should I do about him? Hmm you have no idea what I am talking about now do you Fluffy?"

The dog barked.

"Your eyes reminded me a lot of this one guy name Sesshoumaru Michiyo. He is really tall, white long hair, and has the biggest ego I had ever seen in a guy before. I swear he doesn't like anybody but himself, well maybe Kanna but that's it. He is supposely my fiance but you know what? He doesn't even act one bit like one. He goes around the school thinking he is some kind of god and it seems like he just randomly pointed to one girl and goes 'You will go out with me' and that girl will automatically do as he say. As much as I hate to say this, I feel like one of those woman back in the days when their husband go out and screw other girls while the wife just stay at home doing nothing about it. I don't even know why I put up with his nonsense, I feel like a puppet. It made me sad that it seems I have no power over him. It's just not fair!"

Fluffy whimperd quietly as he licked my hand.

"You're a good comfort companion Fluffy," I smiled down at the creature, "your owner must have been a really proud one to raised you so well. It's late we should go to sleep. Good night Fluffy."

School was on hold, Christmas was a week away, and still I haven't done any shopping yet. The only shopping I had done since I got to Tokyo was for Fluffy with Sango. We got but the required materials like food, litter box, litter, and water and food dishes. We had also gotten some toy and chewing bones for the little guy. Fluffy seemingly to like his new home, he seemed to like me best because he would always wanted to sleep with me and follow me around when I'm home. However, as time passed by I started to noticed that sometimes he would be at the house when I called him but at other times he wasn't. I keep telling myself that the shrine is big and he likes to run around a lot so I have nothing to worry about, and eventually it registered in my head and I was no longer worried about it.

Today I have a shopping date with Kagome. She wasn't finished Christmas shopping from the last time that Sango and she went so we're going with each other this time. Sango caught a cold so she needed to stay home to rest. Kagome and I had to take the train since neither of us can drive, Kagome had no car and I had no license in Japan.

We took a trip downtown to visit all of the shops and boutiques again. As if downtown couldn't be any busier, there were so many people walking around Christmas shopping that I lost Kagome twice, though they were brief moments. Kagome picked out a see through bra to give for Sango since she didn't get a chance to buy it last time when they were here. I picked out an underwear to match Kagome's present for our girl. It was easy picking out presents for the rest of the group. I bought Miroku handcuff, Inuyasha a basketball, Kanna a kimono that matched with the one that belonged to her mother, Inutaisho a book on dreams which has to do with the unconsciousness that he was so interest about, Izayoi plant seeds, Fluffy a collar, Kagura a fan to her little collection, and Yura a crystal comb since she is so into people's hair. I didn't know how I was going to get Kagome's present without her knowing, so I decided to buy it another time. I also didn't know if I should get Sesshoumaru something considering that he is my fiance but I am not very happy with him right now.

"Hey there is a party tonight down at Kouga's house, you want to come?" Kagome asked me as we're looking through some clothes.

"I don't know who that is," I said not really remembering the name.

"Oh no worries, it's an open party that everyone can go to."

"When will it be?"

"Started at midnight."

"What? Oh don't tell me, this is one of those drinking, partying kind of type of party isn't it?"

"Yeah, but no worries Rin. I'll be with you the whole night and Inuyasha too."

"I don't know Kagome-- I had never been to one of those kind of parties before."

"Ah like I said no worries. Inuyasha and I will pick you up tonight. I never drink when I'm at those kind of party so I'll be watching out for you the whole night."

"Ok well, what should I wear?"

"This!" Kagome said as she pulled out an outfit for me from the clothing rack, "go try it on."

"Hey that looked good on you, sexy mama!"

"It's cute, but it's kind of revealing. I like it though, I think I'll buy it." I said looking down at the Santa clause outfit. It was a red bustier with white fur on the top hem and a mini red skirt that was laced through with a red string at both of my sides revealing the skin there. Kagome added in by giving me a Santa clause hat and stiletto to match.

After our long and wearisome shopping trip, Kagome and I had lunch and took the train home again. I stopped by her house to say hi to her family, they asked me to stay for dinner but Kagome gave me a look of 'You need to get ready' so I decided to go home. By the way it looks, I don't think Kagome was allowed to go out this late at night, she probably have to snug out.

"Oh Fluffy-chan!" I was being attacked by the pint size puppy as soon as I came into my room, "Haha I'm home now so stop licking me."

As soon as I hide all of my Christmas presents away in the closet, I decided to eat dinner and then checked on Sango. She seemed to be doing better now and as soon as I told her about the party I was going to that night she got up and told me that I need to get ready.

"But it's only nine Sango, I have 3 hours!" I wailed as she pushed me into the bathroom.

"Three hours is just enough time to get you ready now sit still while I work my magic on you. Who party did you say you're going to?"

"Umm a guy name Kouga, or that's what Kagome told me."

"Kouga ha? He never stop trying--"

"Meaning?"

"He's been in love with Kagome ever since 7th grade. After three longs years and he's still at it. Well you'll like his party, he usually throw them big to impress Kagome. Odds are there will be a lot of people there."

I sat through patiently while Sango curled my hair and styled it and putting make up on me. It was such a long process and I fidgetted around not liking to sit still for three hours straight.

"I had never worn make up before in my life," I told Sango, "it feels weird to for the first time."

"Voila! Lady Sango had done it again by perfecting another masterpiece!" Sango said as she threw kisses out at the invisible crowd.

"I looked--different," I said looking at myself in the mirror, "I looked--good."

"You look hot Rin," Sango smiled, "go change into your clothes."

My long hair was curled into big waves with random tiny braids around my head. The reflection looked like me but just an older version. I slipped on the red debonair outfit, put on the Santa hat, and the extremely high and tiny heels. It was almost midnight when I was done with the transformation.

_Wow Sango was right all along. It did take almost three hours to do this._

I thanked Sango for helping me out before she went back to bed saying she was tired again. I returned back to my room and Fluffy barked loudly at me as if he couldn't recognized his owner.

"It's me Fluffy," I laughed, "you can't recognized your own mama? Boy I must have looked a whole lot different for you not to realized it's me underneath all of these clothes…I'm going to go and wait for Kagome and Inuyasha to pick me up though. I'll see you when I get back ok?" I kissed the dog's nose as he sneezed before leaving.

Kagome and Inuyasha give me the same look when they saw me. Kagome was proud to partly helping me out with the outfit. Inuyasha complimented on the outfit as it reminded him of his kimono that he loves so much. (A/N: -sweat drop-)

We arrived at a twostories house. I hear the music booming and people talking. It was a big party like Sango had predicted.

"They must've been in the back," Inuyasha said, his dog ears twitched.

"Let's go then," Kagome announced.

I saw a couple girls from the dance squad at the party and a lot of my classmates. They were shocked when they saw me and reconizing that it was the Rin from school. I heard a lot of compliments through the night and for some reasons I still feel empty. Kouga came and flirt around with me a little before another guy come over, and pretty soon I was surrounded by so many guys I lost Kagome altogether.

"So baby girl," said one of the guys, "me and you should go for some privacy upstairs huh?"

"Psh she's not coming with you buddy," said another guy.

"Yeah she's coming with me."

"What the fuck are you talking about? She wants me the most."

And pretty soon the guys were arguing among themselves, which gave me the chance to escaped. They were so competitive that they didn't even noticed that I had left, and I doubt they even know my name. The outside was getting chilly so I went inside but the inside was so loud with the music that I decided to head upstairs where it was more peaceful. I tried to look for Kagome and Inuyasha but they were nowhere to be seen. I was afraid that they had left me so I started to panic but then I calmed down bringing some senses to myself.

_You should trust people more Rin. Kagome would never leave you and beside, we have only been here for half an hour. There is no way those two already left after 30 minutes, it doesn't make sense. I just got to be optimistic and stay focus._

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, it did. I walked upstairs to get some quiet time and to find Kagome or Inuyasha but found neither. In fact, I found the least thing in the world I would want to find right now. Sitting on the sofa was Sesshoumaru with a couple of girls. Yura was one of them, while the other four girls I haven't seen before. They all seem to enjoyed his company or maybe his presence overall. There were beer bottles here and there but what Sesshoumaru was drinking pure vodka. I was on the order of walking away downstairs or hide my face but he saw me. I don't think he knew who I was because he was keeping an eye on me while I walked away. I kept walking around on the second floor until I came out to the balcony. Nobody was there so I sighed in relief.

"When people were talking about how the new partier on the block was a hot chick I definitely didn't expected it to be you," Sesshoumaru walked toward me, "in fact you were on the bottom of my list of inspection." He handed the 3/4 empty vodka bottle to me but I just hold onto it.

"How many of these did you drink?" I asked him.

"Enough to still let me drive home," he answered, "so why are you at this place and not at home sleeping. Isn't it your bedtime by now?"

"Just because I wouldn't have sex with you doesn't mean that I don't have a life."

"I wasn't referring to that but now that you mentioned it," he said as he leaned toward me, "you still owed me a make out session from that deal we made at the fair."

_He couldn't even keep his balance,_ I thought, "I'm not going to make out with a drunken person and better yet to cheat with him behind one of my friend's back."

"Who's your friend?"

"Kagura."

"She's nothing but a--"

"Sex toy? I know," I said in disappointment, "and I will become one too if I give in."

"No you won't," he seemed to back to his normal self again, not a sign of drunkenness was in him, "no you won't." He repeated after a long pause.

"You should go home," he touched my cheek, "you don't belong with these kind of people."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are not what they seem…Go home before you will regret it."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Yura appeared at the door way, "oh hello. Rin right? I could barely recognized you when I first saw you. What are you doing here?"

"Just testing out new things in life," I smiled at her but glanced over at Sesshoumaru who seem to be off in his own world again.

"Yeah that's why you got vodka in your hand right?" Yura smiled, "here try some of this." She said as she handed me a white looking pill.

"What is it?"

"It's a great way to get rid of your worries when you take one of those."

"Is it like a pain killer?"

"Yeah I suppose you could say that," she said scratching her head, "I'm leaving right now so I'm just coming up to say bye."

Sesshoumaru was still in his daydream when Yura came over to say good bye and give him a light peck on the cheek. She didn't seem to noticed that he was not paying attention to her so I concluded that she was drunk too.

I looked down at the little pill, thanking Yura inside my head for giving me the medicine. Without one moment of a hesitation, I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed it. The white object had a really bitter taste to it but I did feel relaxed after taking it. We stood at the balcony top without a word to say for a long period of time.

"Go home," Sesshoumaru said as he trailed his fingers affectionately from my shoulder downward, "don't try to fit in when you don't. You're too soft--"

"--Stop trying to act like you know what is good for me! I don't need anyone to tell me what to do," I snapped not really meaning to and slapped his hand away from me, "and to prove it to you that you're wrong I think I'm going to get out of your big bubble and find myself another to invade."

I couldn't stand it anymore, I've been contemplating this whole thing about people keep thinking that I'm not strong enough for a reality check and Sesshoumaru had push the last button. I got to prove to him that I'm not some little girl and if I was to spend the rest of my life with him, he needs to know that.

I stomped through the whole floor not knowing what to do next and then decided to go downstairs. For some reason the stairs didn't look the same as the last time I walked on it, it had gotten somewhat wider and a whole lot longer. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it was my imagination and when I opened my eyes the stairs was back to normal. I wander around on the 1st floor and then decided to sit on a chair near the bar. Several people approached me but I couldn't really concentrating on what they were saying and they soon leave as fast as they came.

A guy from inside the bar asked me if I want anything to drink since I was looking really pale. His face looked quite worry and then he asked something about going upstairs but I didn't make out the last part.

"Thank you for giving a shit but I would like to sit here," I tried to smile at him.

"Ok," I heard him say. I couldn't make out his face because everything is becoming such a blur.

Another approached me a little bit later and asked me to dance with him. Normally I would say no, but I was getting bored of just sitting in one spot drinking some funny tasting liquid so I say yes. By the time we get to the middle of the ballroom, a remix of "Dirrty" was just starting and the guy seem to be really 'friendly' with me. Dancing was never something I hesitate to since I have been doing it for the last ten years, so I took his invite and grind along with him and the music.

For some reason, I feel like blowing away any fears and doubts in my mind just then so I'm starting to leave the guy and moved onto other random people on the dance floor. Not only do I pull random people that were not even dancing into the dance floor, but even to those who were dancing with another girl, and some girls as well.

The whole crowd went wild as I took Kouga's tie and started to see-sawing it between my crotch back and forth. A couple girls stare in disgusted but for some reasons I didn't care. In fact I had no worries in the world then. I didn't care that Kagome and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, I didn't care if those girls think that I'm some kind of strippers, I didn't care when some of those horny guys started to crossed the line, I didn't care as I took shots and after shots of alcohol that people gave me, I didn't care about anything.

However the fun was ended soon for me as I felt an arm tugging at my wrist. I turned around to look at a flustered Sesshoumaru and his misty eyes. Everyone stare at us as I screamed for him to let me go while he pulled me with force out from the crowd. Several guys opposed to us but most cowered back when Sesshoumaru looked at them. One, however, decided to advance.

"What are you doing trying to cause a riot like that. Leave her alone she doesn't want to come with you," He said while stepping up to Sesshoumaru.

Big mistake! As soon as the idiot was in reachable distance, Sesshoumaru grabbed the unfortunate boy's throat and lift him a good foot off the ground. The unlucky lad tried to stopped his opponent by grabbing the wrist and pushed it away but Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to even feel it.

"Pathetic fool," Sesshoumaru tsked as he tighten his hold on the guy while his nails drew crimson liquid from the boy's neck and carelessly tossed him aside like a ragged doll. He then looked around the crowd, "The next one who dare to approached this Sesshoumaru shall wish that they had treated their testicles better because they're going to be gone before you can say blue balls."

Everyone settled back like and bunch of mice running from its predator as Sesshoumaru looked in their direction. This whole time I was kicking and trying to get away from Sesshoumaru as he pinned both of my hands while pulling me to his car.

"Let me go! Where is Kagome? Kagome help me!" I screamed as he locked the passenger side door and got in, "Where are you taking me? Just because I'm your fiancé doesn't mean that you have the right to control what I can and can't do--"

"Shut up," he said, so quietly that those two words made me stop, "that pill that Yura gave you must have fucked your little brain up. Are you too effing dumb to realize that, that was an ecstasy pill?"

"What? Yura would never do that to me-"

"Yura was stoned, she didn't know any better. You, on the other hand, were sober. And now you're both high and drunk. I don't even know why the fuck I'm talking to you if I know that you would wake up tomorrow asking me what happened."

"Why are you on Yura's side and not mine!" I felt like crying and I could not control my temper, "You put me thought shit since I got here Sesshoumaru! Leading me on while you're dating Ai, pretending like I'm a nobody in front of other people, you were with me one day and then the next you go out and fuck Kagura, and now what is Yura all over you? Do you like to make me suffer? Do you like to see me in pain or get stabbed every time I heard that my fiancé is out somewhere and being a town bike?"

"I don't give a damn about you so why would I want to make you happy or depressed, so just can it. You don't know what the hell you are talking about…" he said in his unchangeable expression, as he kept driving.

His words began to fade and everything turned into jumble motions. I tried to gain back concentration but it didn't seem to work very well. I closed my eyes to drive away the headache that was starting to building in my head but it was just getting worse. I could feel myself crying but couldn't stop it.

After weeping for the rest of the way home, I somehow fell into a deep slumber. By the time that I woke up, it was daytime and I felt sick to the stomach. When the view had become lucid to my sight, I realized that I was not in my room but Sesshoumaru's. Suddenly I felt a cold breeze sweep into the room from a barely opened window. It was not yet Christmas but the snow was already weaving through the ground blanketing it with its white layer.

'Who would be crazy enough to opened the window?' I thought as I got up from the bed and walked towards it. When I felt my body tremble after closing the window, I looked down upon myself. 'What the heck!' I wasn't wearing anything but Sesshoumaru's oversized shirt with not a single button fastened.

"What happened last night?" I asked out loud, "I can't recall anything after the party." I tried to remember but a migraine started whenever I tried.

"Miss Riari?" A maid came into the room, "Oh, I'm sorry maim!" she said blushing as I jumped back into the bed.

"Um, well, yes, what is it?" I asked, feeling strange because for the first time someone called me 'maim'.

"I was instructed to give this to you," the maid said giving me a blue envelope.

"What is this?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama's order was to give it to you maim."

"Hmm…thank you."

The girl nodded before she turned to left the room. I watched her as the door closed behind her back. Looking down at the little enveloped, I opened it revealing a little note inside.

_Party at the house on Christmas Day, father wants you to be there. Had college classes this morning to attend to. Be ready to go out by 5 PM._

_-Michiyo- _

_P.S. Don't be late._

Though my spirit was lifted by the simple note, in the back of my head I have a strange feeling that 'something' happened without my knowing. I wanted to know what happened last night and it was a possibility that's why Sesshoumaru arranged our meeting later today. I stared at the handwritten note and smiled to myself in happiness. He actually cared enough to write me a note instead of leaving me hanging on a string…right?

* * *

_Author's Note: I bet you all are pissed because Rin said yes but hey! Just read the story, I did include some of the ideas that you guys gave me in the future chapters. **Next update will be on September 4 (This is a special chapter) and Chapter 4 will be publish on September 18.**_

_Comment&Reply:_

_C: Rin should resist until he does something... very... More than what he's already doing to her. Do you know what I mean?_

_R: I have no idea what you're talking about._

_C: I'll be looking for another great chapter some time this month, think of it as the best birthday present you can give me!_

_R: I'm sooo sorry I couldn't I upload this chapter in time for your b-day! My editor finished editting the chapter, but her aunt took her to go shopping and she won't be home till the next day (and I deleted my older version.) But I hope you had a good birthday and happy late b-day!_


	4. Special Edition I

_**MUST READ NOTE:** I had taken the liberty to introduced to you a style called the "Alternative Chapters," partly taken from one of my favorite fanficion writer's. I know that there will be some of you who read fanfics, whom do not like sexual explicit contents and this is where this form of writing come in (Though I don't even know WHY on earth you're reading a "M" rated story and not expected lemon chapters.) The alternative chapters are basically the kind of chapters that the readers can either choose to read or not based upon their own personal references. What happened if you chose not to read the chapter? No problem, you won't missed out on anything that has to do with the plot structures of the story. This is my first try to write lemon, so it won't be all that good. In fact, I don't think it's all that good but heh._

**Warning:** This chapter contained lemon. This is what happened the night that Rin got high/drunk.

* * *

**The Alternative Chapter (1)**

The sky was black and everything else looked pale and dead. There was no trees around, everything was dead and silent. I was in a haunted house and was running away from a vicious white dog. The panting monster pounded its way around the house looking for me, its long tongue hung out of its mouth while dripping poisonous spits, while I tried helplessly to run and hide from it. The process keep going as it chased me around and around. At times, it was so closed that I thought it was going to catch me and eat me alive. Finally I tripped over a crack on the ground and trip. I tried to get up but the ground seem to swallow me whole. Meanwhile the dog demon was catching up and was coming toward me in a fastidious speed. I was so scared that I started to sweat and felt tears coming out of my eyes knowing that I would die as soon as the monster reached me. It slowly crept up to me, inch by inch, until it was right above where I was sitting down in vulnerability. I try to run away but I couldn't move so I started to scream for someone's help.

"AHHHHHH!"

I opened my eyes to stare into darkness hearing my own scream echoing the room, only this place was more peaceful and snuggling. I stare around in the dark trying to figure out where I was.

A soft working lamp was lighted and that's where I spotted a long haired figurine. I knew right away that it was Sesshoumaru though his back was facing me and he was doing some paperwork. I still felt dizzy, everything was still a blur to me but I wanted to see what Sesshoumaru was doing, so I let my body worked on its own as it unstably walked toward him. My body and voice seems to have a mind of its own as my arms wrapped around his neck and my chin rested on his head.

"Whad argh uuuu dooin?" I asked him, but the words came out of my mouth sounds funny to the ear.

"Studying," was his reply not really paying attention to me.

"It's winter bree-ak, couldn't you wait? Wee have one moar week."

"College."

"Ohhh," I didn't really understand what he meant but my mind doesn't seem to registered to ask him to explain himself.

My body was loosing its balance while I was standing and his neck was the only thing that could keep me from falling. I hung onto it, my chest pushing it against his head as I tried to regain some balance from time to time watching him doing homework.

"This is boring," I grumbled.

Once there was no reply, I let go of him and try to walk back to the bed. Instead of the usual smooth moving motions that I see everyday, my eyes were just making picture frames of what I saw. Before I knew it, I was somehow on the floor possibly tripping over some invisible string. I tried to get up but I lost my equilibrium and fell on the floor again.

However a force lift me off the ground from behind and supported my fragile body to let it stay on my feet. I turned around to see a Sesshoumaru only with glasses on! I thought I was hallucinating again so I shook my head hard and try to look up again. His edgy squared glasses were still hanging over his eyes like before.

"UUU were glass-ass?" I tried to speak again.

The angel look alike just stare at me through his clear glasses but did not say anything. I blushed wildly when he lifted me off of my feet into his arms and carry me to the bed. It felt good, no one ever done that for me before ever since I was 8-year-old.

"Yuu argh really strong Sesshooomaroo saaama!"

Sesshoumaru just seem really attractive to me at this point with his mysterious way of treating people. I, all of a sudden, had the urge of wanting to touch him. I felt hot and bothered having him being so near to me.

He placed me gently down on his bed and let go of me to go back to his desk. As if my body couldn't get any more control of me, the arms that wrapped around his neck wouldn't let go.

"Were uu going?" I asked him and then I started to laugh out of nowhere.

"Back to study, go to sleep."

"Don't you like me?…Hey! I can speak again! Yay now I don't sound like a moron anymore. Aren't you happy that I can speak again?"

He didn't say anything but try to pull my arms away. My body would do no such and my arms kept a hold onto him which I was sure surprised him.

"Let go, Rin."

"I want you bad Sesshoumaru sama," I whispered in his ears while still keeping our close distance, "do you know how jealous I get whenever I see girls surrounded you all day?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at me, "You don't even have a clue what you're talking about."

"Yes I do!" I yelled, "I fucking hate it when you ignore me. I want you to like me Sesshoumaru. I really do."

"It must be really easy for you to avoid me with all those girls around huh?" I waited for a while but Sesshoumaru did not say anything, "tell me."

He was still was quiet for a while, "It's hard not to noticed you, Rin."

"I'm sure many girls had told you this before, but I respected you a lot when it comes to academic achievements and sportsmanship and especially you ability to tutor," I smiled again for nothing and move one of my hands to his hair while the other trailed down his face, "I like your mysterious silver hair, your strange colored eyes, your full lips--" I trailed off as I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. I don't why my body was acting this way nor did I care at that moment in time.

Sesshoumaru did not seem to hesitate this as he kissed me back. He got on the bed just in time for me to get on top of him. It seemed like he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it at first but then it changed. I pulled him closer to me as he get back on top of me, using his knees for support. I can hear myself moaning as he touched my body while unhooked the clasps on my corset. He broke off our long kiss and breath heavily looking away from me. I thought he was ashamed or something but that was soon changed. He lean over past my head and took off his glasses and then lean back just to stop in front of my face. He looked at me in such an odd way that for a second I thought I saw some emotions in his eyes.

He kissed me again but this time more aggressive than before while his hand untie the crisscrossed on the side of my skirt. His tongue crushed against mine as we battled over dominance. I whined when he pulled away again leaving my swollen tongue that was dying for more.

"Promise no whining and I might teach you a trick or two," he said looking at me.

"K," I said as my chest moved up and down, following the rhythm of my breathing.

Using his right hand over my eye blinding it, Sesshoumaru used his other hand lowered my chin to open my mouth. I could not see anything from the hand that was covering my eyes, but soon I felt a moist tongue dipping itself into my mouth slowly and then lift itself out in a blowjob motion. His tongue straight and hard going in and out of my open mouth like a Popsicle stick, again and again. I tried to suckle on it whenever it was in my mouth, but it made me want it more when it pulled away. I felt like grabbing his head and dragged it down to my mouth so I can have it as Sesshoumaru's game got trickier. When I finally gave up on it, I give out this unsatisfactory whine.

"Did I just hear that right or did you just broke your promise?" Sesshoumaru said as he pulled away and lean back to just sit on top of me.

"ARGH! Do you do this to every girl when you plan to fuck them?" I screamed impatiently as both of my hands took grabs of his hair and pull it down. I was quite satisfied when I saw a quick wince from his expression. _Good at least I know he knows physical pain._

"Watch it," he hissed when I pulled him close enough so that I can feel his breath against my chest.

"I will if you got anything to show," I said biting my lips with a smirk. I don't know where I get all these lines from. They were just spilling out of my mouth nonstop.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He just look up at me with his inexpressive eyes trailing leisurely from my neck down to my breasts. His eyes seemingly filled with desire and lust, but then again my eyes might be playing tricks on me.

He blew softly over one of my nipples causing it to harden while one of his hands teased the other turning it needle sharp. I put my hand over his and motioned for him to do what I wanted and Sesshoumaru was nice enough to let me lead. Circling my breast as I guided him, Sesshoumaru's fingers roll my nipple between his index and middle finger causing a groan to came out of my throat. His durable tongue flicked over my other nipple before he took it into his mouth suckling on it. Electric shot through my body as he touched me.

He next moved onto my other breast which were yearning for some more and bite down on it gritting the nipple between his teeth. I moaned at this action and even louder when I felt a hand massaging the inside my thigh.

Slowly and smoothly, his masterful hand toured itself inside my thong as his fingers circled lightly over my crotch.

"Ugh!" my inside tensed up when I felt a cold long finger invaded it. It slowly pushed its way into my opening and then leisurely pulling it out. Gradually the finger started to pick up its pace as did my breathings and reactions. No later I felt another finger joined in as Sesshoumaru picked up his pace pumping in and out of my throbbing gap.

As his two long fingers viciously play with my slit, his face lower to my crotch and slip its tongue inside. My hip buckled up in a small jerky motion as his tongue roamed around inside of me while flicking hard on my clitoris. He kissed lightly over it and then moved around everywhere hitting me from every corner. Something inside of me snapped as my hips begin to buckle in an insane speed as my opening tighten around his tongue and fingers and then released.

I could not explain the feeling surging through inside of me. It felt good more than anything I've experienced before, even getting high off of a pill. I closed my eyes while taking short and hasty breaths, but he wasn't done yet.

"Sesshoumaru," I murmured as I felt his hands moved up and down my waist, his hardening groin rubbing back and forth through the thin fabric of my underwear.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered.

After a while of just numbly laying on the bed, I got up on my knees as told and lowered down to support my body with both of my hands. He lowered himself in a lying position with his head underneath my abdominal. Sesshoumaru then snapped my t-string like a rubber band just when I at least expected it.

"Ow!" I whimpered feeling the sting that caused between my butt-cheeks.

He slid off my thong and let it fall to the bed. I closed my eyes when I felt his tongue entering my hole again. I groaned loudly spreading my legs to an almost-split when I felt his long tongue darted like an arrow inside of me. In and out it goes, I lowered myself as far as I can going with his beat whenever he entered me. Like a struck of lightning, I came again and collapsed my pelvis on his face. Yet he keep licking and eating the juice that was coming out of me as I groan in both pleasure and elation.

I turned around to look at Sesshoumaru, his bottom looked like they were going to ripped. A big bulge appeared on his crotch through his black pants. I looked at it in awed as I reached for it. He must have has a fast reflex for he dodged me just in time to see. His eyes soften when he realized it was just me and what I was up to.

He pulled me up so I was standing on my knees like him. He grabbed one of my hand, looked at my eyes not loosing contact, and lowered my hand from his chest down to his coagulating pelvis area. He then lead me to take off the belt and unzipped the zipper. My hands automatically do the rest of the job as it reached for the band of his boxer and slid them down. My eyes stare in speculate at the object that is hanging in front of me.

His penis wasn't long, probably not longer than 8 inches but it was thick. I'm guessing the diameter was at least around 2 inches perhaps bigger! With a natural instinct, I grabbed it earning a quick hiss from him. This raised the bar for the penis seemingly to just extend in its previous size and got harder.

Assuming that I have no idea what I was doing, Sesshoumaru hand guided me through. He led one of my hands to massage the balls in a circular motion while the other hand moved back and forth on the shaft. This I did and as I realized Sesshoumaru's breath quicken, I started to fasten my tempo upon his congeal shaft. My other hand playfully teased his testicles by doing it slowly and then unexpectedly speeding the motion up. Sesshoumaru grunted and moaned as he encouraged me to pump fast. I can feel my inside soaring as I hear his sexy voice whispering my name.

"Faster," he whispered to me, "that's right."

My hand felt slicker as the cum started to spill out of Sesshoumaru's head.

"Ah shit," Sesshoumaru's cursed quietly.

Soon after, he came, his cum splashed all over my thigh and hands. He lay down silently on the bed breathing in a nippy tempo.

After a moment of just lying there and Sesshoumaru stopped moving. I was curious for what he was up to and as soon as I turned to checked on him, I felt two fingers entering my butt hole. I cried out as the thrusting keep going though it caused me some minor pains. Without mercy the two fingers violently keep plunging themselves between my ass over and over again.

"Ugh--Sessh-ouma-ahh-ru-," I tried to speak between all the bliss.

He has somehow moved right next to me. "Hush," Sesshoumaru said as he licked my lips. He then kissed me, impatiently like a lion that hasn't eat in months. He suck on my tongue so hard that I thought I was going to loose them. He bite down on my lips a couple time leaving them to bleed.

I whimpered in ache feeling the pain on my lips. He licked my lips again to stop the bleeding and trailed down to my neck kissing it. Sesshoumaru gnawed at my shoulders and throat before slowly trailing down to my chest again. I felt a sting on one of my breasts as Sesshoumaru nibble at it making a bite mark somewhere down there.

I gave out a loud moaned when the swiftness of his fingering rhythm slow down but now they were more aggressive. His fingers then begin to twirl in a circular motion inside my butt making my head dizzy and my legs weak. He subsequently used two other fingers to copy the same motion as he did with my bottom to my vaginal area. Sesshoumaru worked his way deeply into my core as I felt something rubbing to against each other.

I was screaming in pleasure when he rubbed the two walls together sending me over the cliff.

Out of breath, I collapsed again on the bed as liquid trailed down my thigh onto the pale bed sheet. My whole body felt sticky from the activity, sweats mixed with cum. I was breathing for air like there was no tomorrow while hearing Sesshoumaru's heavy breathing in the background. Though he, obviously, wasn't as tired as I was.

After a moment of silent and catching up on our strength, I wiggled like a worm over to Sesshoumaru who was resting his head on a pillow. He looked down at me seeming to be in amuse, the sparkles in his eyes danced around outrageously in their own little world. I looked up at him, smiling, while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked still in the usual monotone.

"No reason, I'm just feel happy."

"Of course…" He said, a slight hint regret in his eyes appeared and then gone in a blink of an eye.

"Why do you say that?"

"Ecstasy pill do that kind of shit to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Without those little devils you wouldn't try to be this close to this me."

"What?" I raised one of my eyebrows up, "you think you're too good for me?"

"I don't think so… I 'know' so."

"Ah, you bastard," I said as I got on top of him, "what do you want from me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at me deep in the eyes, his hand playing with my hair, "There are too many things that I want from an individual. Too many that I had given hope to find that someone long ago. Too many to list them all…"

He sound almost disappointed for a minute until he got back to his emotionless self again.

I collapsed my body on top of him as he kept playing with my hair while his other hand swathed itself around me, "I want you to tell me what you want from me Sesshoumaru. I don't care how long it will be because I will always be here to listen if you are willing to open up to me and especially stop confusing me all the time."

"No," he said quietly, "'Always' is longer time than you think. Don't give something that you don't have to me…humans all die someday and you will too."

This hurt my feelings and puzzled me at the same time, "There you go with confusing me again. What are you talking about? Won't you be dead too?" I blurted out looking up at him.

"Yeah," he replied, "someday…"

Sesshoumaru's index finger tapped lightly on the bridge of my nose as his lips barely crept upward. It could barely even considered a smile but from Sesshoumaru, I take it as that's the best that a guy like him could do.

"You should smile more often. You look better that way," I commented.

"You won't even remember a single thing when you wake up tomorrow."

"How come?" I smiled again.

"…Yeah you won't remember anything," he whispered to himself, "good ridden."

"I'm sleepy," I said ignoring him while looking around for something to wear, "you don't happen to have something so I can wear do you? Going to sleep naked isn't really my thing."

"You look worse with clothes on."

"Haha I feel so special now…How many girls have you said that to?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're the first."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Are you accusing me of lying?"

"No I never said that."

"But you were assuming it."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes not wanting to argue with him since I was so tired.

Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and handed it to me.

"Thanks but don't you need it?" I asked him referring to the shirt.

"No."

"Ok then thank you," I put the shirt on, "Sesshoumaru?"

"…."

"Where am I suppose to sleep?"

"Meaning?"

"The bed sheet feel nasty."

"Hmmm then I guess you shouldn't make those mess then ha?"

"It's not my fault I couldn't help it," I blushed while putting my hair up in a loose bun.

"Sleep on the floor then."

"Stop playing will you?"

"Who said I was?"

"Argh! Don't you have any extra bed sheet or something? I figure with all those girls you did, you'll be smart enough to have some extras."

"Those ones were expected."

"Are you saying you didn't expected to do anything with me? Your own fiancé?"

"I didn't expect a girl like you would do such deeds."

"You think I'm too much a goody-goody?"

"Yes."

"Why?-- Crap!" I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could after tripping at least five times and forgetting to close the bathroom door.

-…Toilet flush…Water running… noises…bathroom light turn off…bathroom light turn on… gagging noises… toilet flush…water running… bathroom light turn off-

"That was nasty!" I called out after throwing up, "however I feel better now. And guess what? I found a bed sheet inside your closet."

"Closet?"

"I was looking for a new shirt to put on since I threw up on the last one," I said simply while taking off the old bed sheet and spreading the new one on top.

"…"

"Good night…no wait! Good morning Sesshoumaru," I said while pulling the blanket over my shoulder, "aren't you going to go to bed?"

"…"

"Fine don't answer me then!"

I pouted my lips and made a baby face at Sesshoumaru whom now turned around to look at me. He raised one of his eyebrows again looking at me if I was some kind of pathetic freak.

Still with my lips pouted and my eyes blinking like mad, I looked at my fiancé back as if we're starting a staring contest. He gazed back to his homework again, stared up at his rich brown colored wall, looked down at his desk for a second, and then turned his lamp off.

"Hey are you trying to blind me!" I asked in mid air while blinking my eyes.

"Maybe," Sesshoumaru was laying right beside me by the time I realized that he was talking.

"You got to stop doing that to me, or at least teach me how to sneak up on people like that."

He took my hand away from rubbing my eyes and kissed on the eyelid that I was rubbing on. When he pulled away, my eyes stayed close and it remained unopened for the rest of the night as Sesshoumaru arm enveloped around my body.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be update within a month or sooner. Why? Because I'm the all powerful and mighty writer and I have the power to published it whenever I want!... Hehe not really, I am already finished with chapter 4, I just need my editor to finished edit it that's all. So blame my editor, not me! _**Chapter 4 will be published on September 25th as a change of date.**

_P.S. My editor didn't edit this chapter because I was scared that she might freaked out with the contents that are in it. I just started to hire her from chapter 3 of THIS story so if you see 'my' grammar getting better, it's actually her._


	5. A Glimpse Into Your Past

**Chapter 4 Prolouge:**

Seems like a bitter quarrel. Everything is found by running around and digging through mounds of impersonal things just to find a meaning to a problem that cannot be solved. It's tourment isn't it? Sitting there knowing you can accomplish so much more, and yet you remain living a disgusting life. Examples make it all the more complicated. Silence and tears are all it would take to convince you of my dreams and hopes, and that I truly have aspiration to live up to. Love and lust, the passion felt within those emotions and beyond the not knowing how it feels to act upon each of them. Passion runs deep, emotion is all that is running, logic is irrelavent and pain-staking to comprehend. Just fierce, illustrious, rifidly blunt emotion can control you for those moments when you are alone in the dark.When no one is around and then you truly realize that you are there alone and might be there alone forever. (A/N: I thought this analysis was beautiful. _Credit to J.D_.)

l------------------------------------------------------------------------------l

**Chapter 4:**

Sango almost had a heart attack by the time I got back to the shrine and when I told her that I can't remember anything she nearly passed out. It seemed that Kagome somehow knew about the night and already informed Sango on the whole story why I wasn't home.

"She's coming over later today to check up on you," Sango told me referring to Kagome.

"Oh," I said and then giggled in silliness as my stomached growl in hunger.

"Have you eaten anything today yet?"

"No, I woke up and the driver took me home as soon as I got myself situated. No one was around the house except all of the maids and butlers so I figure to go back home."

"No surprise, that house is always busy."

"Yeah, I think I'll go downstairs to get some lunch."

"It's 2 in the afternoon!" Sango yelled from her room as I ran downstairs.

"After lunch then!" I laughed correcting myself.

There wasn't much in the refrigerator so I decided to cook myself some noodles. I have never considered myself a great chef, but when it comes to making regular home made food I can survive on my own. After pouring the noodles inside a big bowl, I carried it over to the table in the dining area just in time to hear the phone rang.

I let it rang for a couple times but Sango didn't seem to pick it up so I decided to do her a favor.

-Riiiinng-

"Moshi moshi?"

"Rin?"

A big smile swept across my face when I hear the familiar voice, "Hello daddy!"

"Good afternoon over there, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," I said not wanting my father to know about last night, "how are you and mommy?"

"We're doing well, in fact," my father continued, "we're doing so good that I think we will make it to Tokyo this year visiting you!"

"Really!" I jumped when I heard the news, "why that's wonderful!"

"Yes, I'm really excited about this and your mother too. She already went out to shop for your Christmas presents," I could hear my father's laugh over the phone.

"Oh shoot Christmas presents! I need to get you and mommy something too."

"No need, we're just coming over for a couple that's all."

"That is no excuse for me not to get you guys something. When are you coming over here?"

"Christmas Eve but we have to head back on the 26th."

"Oh right after? That's no fun daddy."

"Work calling, you know. Rin, I have heard great reports from Inutaisho about you."

"Oh yeah?" I gulped.

"Yeah, seems like you're getting really well with your fiancé over there. Maybe even too well in Inutaisho's word, but either way aren't you glad that I engaged you to him?"

"Sesshoumaru?" I paused deciding whether to lie or not, "yeah sure…he's great!"

"Good to hear that from you personally. Hey, I got a couple calls waiting for their order so I will have to call you back or see you during Christmas ok?"

"Ok, I love you daddy."

"Love you too honey, bye."

"Toodles," I hung up the phone and started to scream and jumped in joy.

"Sango! Sango!" I opened the door to Sango's room only to see Miroku and Sango making out on her bed, "Oh sorry! I'll come back another time."

Sango who was blushing couldn't say anything so Miroku took over for her, "No trouble Rin. You are beyond excited so the news must be good. We would all like you to stay and tell us what you have heard."

"Ummm well? Maybe another time it's really ok, really. I'm going to go downstairs to eat my noodles while you two uhh-get back to your ummm-- activity," I smiled cheerily as I closed Sango's door behind me and went downstairs to finished my after-lunch.

_Got to keep a note on knocking on the door of people's room more often._

Looking down at the clock on my desk, I yawned in boredom. It was 10 till 5 PM and still neither Miroku nor Sango had come out of their room yet. I still haven't told Sango that my parents would be coming to town and it's killing me to suppress such good news. Kagome hasn't shown up to visit so I figured she must either forgot or just decided not to come because of the rain outside.

I don't blame her though since she doesn't have a car and the nearest train station from this shrine was ½ of a mile away. I gawked out to the window that was above my desk looking at the weather outside.

The raid drops hit full force at the glass shield creating musical sounds. The sky had fallen dark because it was winter and the rain helped out somewhat. The snow had begun to melt because of the rainfall. Diminutive holes were forming on snow piles across the city as the rain drops sunk into the soft white blanket.

I felt sad hoping that it was going to be a white Christmas, but with this rainy weather it would be most unlikely. Sesshoumaru was to pick me up in a short while and yet I haven't even moved an inch on my bed after looking for my dog. Fluffy was no where to be found again and I was beginning to worry. It's so cold and rainy outside and if the puppy was to get lost, I don't know what I would do. Pushing myself upward, I sighed softly and walked droopily toward the bathroom.

_What on earth is this?_ I stare at myself in the mirror lifting off my shirt. On my right breast was a little reddish brown blotch. _I don't remember having this. Is it a mosquito bite? No, this is too big to be one. Is it a spider bite? No. I must have bumped into something last night when I was out of it, I probably need to ask Sesshoumaru._

After putting on some decent clothes included of a sweatshirt and jean, I messed around with my hair a little by French braided it into two low pig tails and touch it up with pink ribbons to match my sweatshirt. The bell rang right after I put on my furry boots. I passed Sango room saying I was going to go out and then ran downstairs to greet the guest. Opening the door slowly, I looked up to look at a face that I would at least expect to meet.

"LANDIN!"

"Hey," the tall boy said with a big smile, "long time no see."

"Landin!"

"That's my name," said Landin still grinning, "don't look at me as if you see a ghost. Are you going to let me in or leave me out here till I turn into an ice cube?"

I instantly pulled the door wider letting Landin into the living room, "Sorry I thought you were-- I just-- I was expecting someone else. Sorry, when did you get here?"

"A couple days ago, I saw you at the winter fair once but you were with someone so I didn't want to bother you," Landin said while examining the place, "nice place."

"Thanks," I shrugged while sitting down the sofa, "you saw me a couple days ago?"

"Yeah. You were with some guy so I thought--"

"You saw me at the fair and you didn't even come by to say hello!" I was in such shock, "I knew I saw you that night. I was going to go after you but I lost where you were going before I could do anything."

"Chill Rin," Landin chuckled as he pulled me down to sit by him.

I inhale deeply and let it out slowly. "How did you know where I live?"

"Jennifer told me," he answered, "don't you remember that you left your new address home to all of your friends except me?"

"Oh yeah… sorry about that. You were mad at me then so I didn't know what to do."

-Ding Dong-

"Oh there's the door bell again," I jumped up. _Why do you have to come at the most inconveniently time!_

"H-hey Sesshoumaru," I said weakly greeting the emotionless face.

"I see you have visitors," Sesshoumaru said as he walked freely into the house without my permission. He must have found out from Landin's car that was parking in the front.

He then eyed the room and then at Landin who was still sitting on the sofa, "or just perhaps one."

"Umm yeah, Sesshoumaru?" I ran over to Landin's side as he stood up, "I want you to meet Landin Ambrossio, my uhhh--"

"Boyfriend," Landin finished for me.

_Boyfriend!_ _Where did that come from? I thought he said that we're just friends!_

"Ohhk?" I shifted uncomfortably as I jumped over to Sesshoumaru's side, "and Landin? This is Sesshoumaru Michiyo my--"

"Fiancé," said Sesshoumaru continuing my introduction.

_Ok! I'm not a robot here now am I?_

The two men in my life couldn't be anymore different. Landin with his friendly, talkative, and sweet caring personality while Sesshoumaru filled with unresponsive, mature business like manner. Even their physical appearance differs from head to toe. While Sesshoumaru light eyes and hairs do match with Landin's blond and blue, the two have completely different taste in fashion. Landin with his navy sweatshirt and khaki baggy pants and Sesshoumaru with his white turtleneck and black jean .

"Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru," Landin said smiling as he lifted his hand up motioning for a hand shake.

Sesshoumaru said nothing of this as he looked down at Landin's hand and then up at his face again, his eyes bitter as the ecstasy pill. My rude fiancé then looked down at me, considering that I only reached up to his shoulder.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Sesshoumaru.

_He didn't even shake Landin's hand! Geesh Sesshoumaru could you be any ruder? _

"No Sesshoumaru," I answered him with a shrug, "I'm sorry but Landin here came all the way from Los Angeles to visit me. I haven't seen him for a long time and we need time to catch up on my days of missing the American ways of life."

Sesshoumaru did and say nothing as he gave a soft nod to me and then looked over to Landin. I turned to Landin just in time to see him gave out a startled look.

"Umm Rin, I think you should go with your fiancé over there," Landin smiled warmly at me, "I can always come by and we could hang out anytime. I'm not going back to the US till after new year."

"Are you sure?" I asked Landin in great concern as he walked hurriedly toward the door.

"I'm sure, I will just give you a call and we can schedule hanging out time ok?" He gave me a guarantee thumb up before he closed the door behind him.

I stood stunned; I didn't know what just happened! One minute Landin was so eager to see me and the next he say it was ok for me to go with Sesshoumaru? It was impossible for Landin to back out on a competition and from the look of things he doesn't seem like Sesshoumaru very much. So why did he leave like he was such in a hurry? It was as if he was scared of something. At that I looked at Sesshoumaru only to see him opening the door for me. Gaving him a warning glare, I walked out into the cold night as he followed shortly behind.

The radio was on when we got into the already heated car and it was on a station with Christmas carols playing. I was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru listened to Christmas songs after hearing that he doesn't like Christmas very much. Sensing my perplexity the golden boy reasoned with an excuse that Kanna was in the car earlier and she wanted to listen to it. He was about to turn it off but I told him I wanted to listen to it, so he left it on.

We drove in silent for a while before I broke in, "What did you do to Landin?"

"Explanation?"

"He was just fine before you showed up."

"And you think this is this my doing, how?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "you probably glare at him or something. Like--like what you did at those guys from the party last night."

"Those guys from the party were cowards, that boy who visited you was just a charlatan."

"Don't you dare called Landin a charlatan. He is my friend!"

"He doesn't come to Tokyo just to visit you as a friend. If he was then why would he say that he was a boyfriend of your?"

"Well he's a boy, that's my friend AKA boyfriend, is that so wrong?"

"Do you honestly think that I would fall for that bullshit?" Sesshoumaru's monotone traveled to my ears.

"So what if he was my boyfriend? He would still be my goddamn boyfriend if I wasn't forced to come over here and marry you," I confessed.

"Go ahead, date him then."

"What?"

"You heard."

"I'm not going to be like you Sesshoumaru. I won't go out and date random people to just have a good fuck for a while. I will never ever bring myself as low as that. Not in the past, not now, not _ever_."

Silent fell through after I blew the fuses off and Sesshoumaru gotten nothing to say, or maybe he just didn't want to say it. I realized that I had won my first argument with him and suddenly feel better about myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

"…"

"I said where are we going?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru, I will literally open your car door and fuck it up so bad that you'll--"

"Silence, I heard you the first time."

"Then why won't you answer me?"

"…"

"Fine! If you're going to be that way," I said feeling angry now. Looking around for something, I discovered an umbrella laying on the backseats. I then rolled down the window and open the umbrella up. Its cover flipped backward as the wind fight against it.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru said carelessly eyeing me before his eyes were back on the street again.

"I demand some respects around here and I will get it from you," I yelled and when I didn't hear any reply again, I pulled the umbrella so its edges would scratch against the car making screeching noises that could be heard even if a person was deaf.

-SCCCREEEEEECCCHHH!-

The next thing I know, Sesshoumaru had pushed on the break pedal and swirled the car in circles several times around burning up the rubber on the tires. Spinning wildly for just merely four seconds, I felt like I was having a heart attack that might end my lift. The car slowed down to its wild stop after about five times of spinning on its front wheels and stopped perpendicular to the road side. I was glad that I had a seatbelt on or else I would be dead by then. Sitting tight against the chair's back, I was breathing for air like it was the thin string that connects me to heaven.

"Do you still need to calm that sugar level down?" Sesshoumaru asked me.

"No!" I snapped.

"Because of you do, I could swirl up some more doughnuts," he said referring to the car spinning in circles.

"No thanks," I shuddered while looking around.

A couple garage cans were knocked off its stand, a bench was broken and flew into a bush near by, and Sesshoumaru's car was having bumps and scratches all over. His ride was in the middle of an empty roadway with us being inside it. The burned rubber invades my nostril was making me gag. Sesshoumaru nose twitches a little but I'm guessing that he was trying to hide the discomfort.

"Good," said Sesshoumaru as he started the engine.

The car jerked a couple times but started to run smoothly after a minute or so and we were once again on the road. I stayed quiet for the rest of the way toward our destination not knowing what to say nor did I want to. Sesshoumaru ended up taking me to a restaurant, with singers on stage in fancy costumes and everything. It was an extravagant place with different cultural designs stationed at different corners in the buildings.

We walked up to the clerk table and a bored looking woman was sitting there talking to a couple that was before us.

The man said sound angry, "How could you not have any more tables left in the VIP room? I made 5000 yen a week and I demand good service from here."

"Sir," said the woman in tedium, "I'm sorry but you will need to go and look for another restaurant."

The couple walked passed us while the man grumbled to the woman that was walking with him.

"Did you make a reservation?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

"No."

"Then how are we going to get in, didn't you hear the woman?"

"Yeah."

"Sesshoumaru--"

"--Sesshoumaru!" said the woman now more excited and full with life, "how are you doing Mr. Michiyo?"

"Decent."

"It is wonderful to hear and see you again! Tell your stepmother I said hi," smiled the enthusiastic clerk, "a table for two I see? Why, what a beautiful girl you have with you tonight."

I smiled knowing what to say and Sesshoumaru nodded as a waiter came out and lead us to a table for two in the VIP section.

I was shocked once again, "I'm confused," I whispered.

"When you have money," explained Sesshoumaru, "there is always room available."

_Ohhh, like those movies you see on TV. Who knew it actually happened in real life._

"What will you have tonight?" The waiter asked as he takes out a pad.

"Sex on the beach," answered Sesshoumaru. He looked at me as if hinting for me to say what I want.

"Ummm ice tea for me please," I smiled sheepishly.

"Alright and here's the menu for you. I'll be back shortly to take the order and with your drink."

I looked at the food on the table after the waiter had placed them down. My mouth watered as I looked at the steaming pork and chicken. Here and there are decorative salads and bread stuffed with exotic food. Even though I just ate 3 hours ago, my stomach response right away when my eyes spotted food.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but started take a piece of the fried chicken and put them on his plate. Taking the hint, I started to dig in as well. We both ate in silence until the waiter came by again to take away our food and put down the desert course.

"Do you always drink alcohol beverages?" I asked the wordless Sesshoumaru.

"You have a problem with that?"

"No… I was just wondering. It's not very healthy for you."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything for a while, "Alcohol doesn't affect my 'health'."

I didn't know what to say so I decided to zipped it when the waiter came to give us the check. Sesshoumaru, of course, insist to pay though I feel bad since he has been paying for everything whenever I was out with him.

We were back on the road again.

Sesshoumaru's drinking problem was beginning to get on my nerve so I decided to go with the book's approach consider that I was sure a guy like Sesshoumaru read a lot.

"Researchers reported that alcohol can shorten a person's life, caused heart problem, and--"

"It won't happen to me," Sesshoumaru said shortly.

"How would you know?" I argued back.

"If you see me without the vodka bottle yesterday, would you think that I was drunk?"

"No."

"You just prove my point."

"Did you drink all of what was in that bottle?" I asked in astonishment. _I would pass out after taking one shot._

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

"About last night," I shift around uncomfortably for some unknown reasons, "I couldn't remember very well what happened."

"Figures?"

"N-nothing happened right? I mean after I passed out on your car, I don't really recall anything."

"Continue."

"Well I want to know what happen."

One of his eyebrows rose, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know! I just want to know if anything that is worth mentioning happened. I mean I woke up this morning nearly naked and-and I have this red mark on my thing--," I said as my hands brushed over my chest.

Sesshoumaru parked the car in front of a shop downtown. He looked at me while pulling me by the shoulder closer to him as we ran into the big building, which happened to be one of the malls. (A/N: They got to run because it was still raining.)

"Did some guy do something to me last night that I couldn't remember?"

"No," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Then why do I feel like something happened?"

"You're hallucinating."

"How could I be when there's something on my-- nerver mind," I said in frustration, "Do I sound like a pathetic person right now?"

"No, you always sound pathetic."

"Sesshoumaru!" I give him an angry look with my lips pouted.

"You want me to lie to you and say you don't sound desperate?"

"No, but you could at least be nicer to me…and Landin too."

"I don't like him."

"You don't like him? Or are you jealous of him?" I teased my fiancé while grabbing his shoulder that was nearest to me.

He ears twitched at my question, "Name one good reason why I should be jealous of him."

I shrugged, "Because I like him better than I like you."

At this Sesshoumaru pulled away from me as his expression turned colder than its normal coldness.

"Oh I'm just kidding!" I laughed as I grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, "yeah you're jealous of him alright."

"I am not--"

"Ah say what you want, I know you're just denying it. Hey let's go to this shop, it has a lot of neat stuff in here. My mother love crystal figures, I want to get her one for Christmas."

"Are you going to send them back home?"

"No… Oh I didn't tell you did I!" I jumped in happiness realizing Sesshoumaru would be the first person to know about my parents coming to Japan, "My parents say that they're going to visit me during Christmas!"

"…"

"Aren't you excited?" I asked him in joy but then realized that I was talking to Sesshoumaru, "Never mind, there's no point telling you about that."

"…"

I already got used to Sesshoumaru's way of silence. "My parents will not like you very much if you keep up that attitude of your. Since I did you a favor to go on a date with you, why don't you do one for me by being nice for once."

"…"

"Hey talk to me, what are you looking at? Sesshoumaru where on earth are you going?"

"Don't follow," said Sesshoumaru as he left the boutique.

"Why?"

"Do you want to pay the water bill with me?" (A/N: 'water bill' is AKA bathroom related business.)

"Oh never mind," I said as I turned back to look at the crystal display cases.

I end up buying for my mother a dolphin figuring considering that she had always been a fan of sea creatures, and there were no dolphins in her crystal collection yet. For my father, I've decided to buy him a watch since he seems to always be late on schedule. I had decided to get something for Kagome then too, so I bought her a bracelet with 'cheer' saying on the charm.

I then realized that I should Sesshoumaru something for Christmas, and fast before he get back.

"Ummm excuse me?" I asked a clerk near by.

"Yes?" the guy replied back to me.

"Do you have any idea what I should get a guy for Christmas?"

The clerk smiled, "That depends on what kind of person he is."

"Ummm actually I'm not sure. Sesshoumaru is kind of hard to describe. He's quiet, like sports, get good grades--you know what? Never mind I think I'll try the gift on my own."

"Alright, good luck," the guy nodded as if he understood where I am coming from.

I roamed around the shop looking for something that will just pop out and say 'Sesshoumaru' but there was no such luck. I passed the shoe aisles and decided to try my chance there but then I apprehended that I don't even know my fiancé shoe size. In fact, I don't really know him at all.

I only know him from what people told me and rumors around school but I actually didn't know any factual things about him. Sure I spend time with him, however the boy doesn't open up to me about anything. All I can gather much about him is his personal appearance and his family status, except for his real mother. It made sadden me to think that I don't know Sesshoumaru all that well. I wonder who he talked to when he was mad or sad, who he confessed his secrets to, who he hang around with at school beside girls, who his best friend is, and who his first love was if he ever fell for someone before.

I was so deep into thought that I didn't notice that the silver haired boy was back.

"Oh hey, what took you so long?" I asked him.

"There was a long line," he replied.

"You should've stayed longer," I mumbled. _Great! Now how am I going to get his present?_

"Let's leave, are you done with your shopping?"

"Not really, but it's ok. I'll just come back another day or something."

Sesshoumaru right eyebrow rose, "Three more days till Christmas Eve."

I sighed as I sat down on a bench in the store, "I know. It sucks but I need to think of something fast."

"The place is closing down pretty soon."

"Ok," I sighed again in disappointment and followed Sesshoumaru out the door of the shop.

Sesshoumaru said nothing more until we were in front of the shrine once again.

"I need my jacket back."

"What jacket?" I asked.

"The letterman one."

"I don't have it….do I?" I looked over at the nodding Sesshoumaru, whom look at me as if I was an idiot, "Oh ok, I'll be right back then. I'll just run up and get it real quick for you. Is that ok?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" I made a face at Sesshoumaru as if he was crazy.

Sesshoumaru opened his door and got out of the car. I did the same without a moment to think.

"You're coming into the house?" I yelled out between the loud sounds of the water shower.

He said nothing but to walk toward the main building, which is the living area for us and I shrugged lightly as I followed him.

The dreadful weather kept on going as I entered the house. Everything looked the same as before I left. The weather had gotten worse since I left the store and though I was glad that I had gotten presents for my parents and Kagome, I couldn't help but to feel bad for not getting Sesshoumaru anything.

"You seem disappointed," commented Sesshoumaru as we both head toward my room.

"It's nothing really," I lied.

He didn't seem to believe my words but he did not say anything back either. We passed Sango's room so I decided to check on how she was doing.

"Sango?" I knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" I heard Miroku's voice answered.

"Oi is your name Sango?" I heard Sango snapped.

"Oops, my bad."

"Yeah Rin?" Sango asked from behind her door.

"Just checking to see how you're doing that's all. I'm back and I'm just heading to my room."

"Oh I'll be right out hang--"

"No it's alright," I interrupted Sango, "I'll just see you tomorrow's morning. Remember to set your alarm o'clock early because we have to go down to Kagome's."

"Gotcha!"

I heard crashes here and there after awhile. Knowing that it was probably Sango trying to find her way to her alarm o'clock through all of her messy clothes that were on the ground, I decided to leave.

Opening the door to my bedroom's door slowly, I was expected for Fluffy to jump with joy over me but none of that occur. Actually, my room was empty. I let Sesshoumaru into the room and then run around my room wildly trying to locate my pet but my effort was in vain. I was starting to worry big time now. Usually Fluffy would be gone from time to time but never was he gone at night, not this late anyway. I searched everywhere, under the bed, under the desk, inside the bath tub, between all of my beddings, underneath the dressers, cracks from the wall even!

"Fluffy? Fluffy? Fluffy if you don't get out of your hiding place right now mama is going to be really angry with you. Fluffy!"

_Oh lord!_ I fell on the floor and sit down in Buddha style in disappointment. _Where can that thing be!_

"Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me. (A/N: I just like to point out that this is Sesshoumaru's famous expression in most fanfics.)

"He's my puppy. I haven't seen him since I got home today and I didn't take any of it into consideration since most of the time he will always run off to places. But he always comes back during the night time, and now I have no idea where he is. Maybe he got stuck somewhere, a cave perhaps, or what happened if he fall off of a cliff, or he might be lost out there in the cold rain. Oh god what am I going to do!"

"Calm down," Sesshoumaru said though he doesn't seem to care much, "your dog is fine."

"How would you know?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"Yes."

"Name something."

"...Ok! So you haven't been wrong ever since I've met you, but this time you might be. There could be millions of possibility that Fluffy is out there somewhere freezing to death. Oh my poor baby is so helpless."

"Stop treating him like he's some kind of susceptible creature," Sesshoumaru snapped at me, "And stop calling your puppy Fluffy, it's a retarded name."

My lips pouted as my blood started to rise up, "Who do you think you are telling me what to name _my_ puppy! I can treat him _however_ I want and I don't need _you_ to tell me what I shall and shall not do with it. My puppy is somewhere lost right now and at least what you could do is--," my eyes water and I couldn't help but to sniff between words.

Silence filled the room except for my sobbing over the lost dog. I felt Sesshoumaru arms grabbed my shoulder blades. He leans down to level with my head, his forehead touching mine.

"Your dog is fine. He's a strong guy right?" He softly spoke.

I nodded while still sobbing.

"Good, then he'll survive if he's really out there. Sometimes it's best not to worry so much about life but to let it just play on its own."

I nodded again and Sesshoumaru pulled away. Looking up to him, I saw that he wasn't looking at me but seemed to be thinking over something, like he always does. Beside my dog's problem, I also began to figure out how I never really try to get to know Sesshoumaru whenever he's in deep thought. This time however, I decided to try.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sesshoumaru seems to be surprised at my question. It took him a while to speak as if he was trying to gather on what he should say. "Nothing worth telling you."

"You don't trust me?"

"…Where is my jacket? I need to get home before the rain pour down harder," said Sesshoumaru changing the subject.

I stared around here and there again trying to remember where I threw the jacket and spotted it. Jogging over to the chair near my working desk, I grabbed the object and took out the picture that Kanna, Sesshoumaru, and I took from the fair, and lastly handed the jacket to Sesshoumaru.

He said nothing but to accept the jacket and stood there not sure what to do.

I shrugged lightly as I felt an invisible wall began to build up around me, "Will you leave now? I want to be alone."

He nodded and we both walked downstairs. I opened the door for him to get out and he did just that. The thunders and lightning were beginning to scare me and I was having second thought about Sesshoumaru driving home in such a state, but I decided against it.

"Night," said Sesshoumaru as he walked toward his car.

I did not say anything but to go back to my room. The house seemed empty now with Sesshoumaru and Fluffy being gone. It is like that saying 'you never know that you have until it's gone.' I planned to go and invade Sango's room but then I decided it would be best if I don't bother her and Miroku. They were probably doing something that is very R rated right now.

As if to proven me right, as I walked past Sango's bed I could hear some interesting noises behind her door. It was as if I heard it from somewhere else before but when I tried to remember it, I couldn't and my head was starting to hurt again. As I approached my room, I thought my headache had gotten worse since I started to hear barking noises. Without a moment to think, I barged into my bedroom banging the door open and stare riotously into the empty space to look for something that was meant to be there.

The instant I opened the door, I was then greeted by the golden eyes and fluffy tail. The puppies spontaneously ran to me and twirl itself around my legs like a cat marking its territory.

"FLUFFY!" I jumped in joy seeing the puppy again, "Where have you been you naughty thing? You could've been killed or something! Do you know how worried I was about you? I even yelled at my fiancé over your loss."

Fluffy barked loudly as his tail wagged wildly in the air. Picking up the white fluff ball, I walked over to my bed and let it walk around while I lay down in relieve. _I guess you were right Sesshoumaru, Fluffy is OK!_

The rain had ceased to stop and snow flakes were once again descending from the dark cloudy sky. It has been almost two months since I stood in this same spot waiting for Inutaisho to come and pick me up. It seemed like it was such a long time ago though the time seemed to have flown by in a blink of an eye. This time it was different however, this time I was the one to pick up the new visitors, my parents. And another difference is that I'm actually looking forward to this meeting instead dreading over it like last time.

"Rin! Rin!" a recognizable feminine voice were heard from behind me.

I turned around with a big smile matching with the same one on my mother's face, "Mom!" I yelled as I ran to her like a little girl. We embraced each other tightly as if we're afraid to loose one another.

"It seemed like you're giving your mother all the love that there is none left for this old man," I heard my father's voice.

"Daddy!" I cried when I spotted his face.

The gentle eyes, the tall figure, and the long wavy hair. Tears could be the only way I could expressed my feelings. I let loose of my mother and walked toward my father not knowing what to do since he had a bunch of suitcases in his hands. My father, who stood one foot apart from me, dropped his entire luggage and spread out his arms only to be filled up by my tiny body. I don't know how I could expressed the full meaning of the word 'joy' when I see him. Seeing mother was of course a wonderful feeling, but my father was always the one that I loved the most.

Everyone respected him, listen when he talked, looked when he passed by, and pay attention when he is near. Women adored his company, even though he is married and has a daughter. He set high expectation for everything: life, love, people, his family, and most of all; himself. He set goals and have the ambitions to overcome all of it. Endless time he proved himself right and many wrongs by his actions and intelligence. There was no one like my father, he was a real man.

I squeezed my father with my short arms around the back of his waist and felt his arms wrapping around my shoulder, one of his hand stroking my hair. I felt like I was actually home when he hugged me, sweet and welcoming.

"I missed you," I heard him whispering.

"Me too," I pouted as he let go of me.

"Look at you, two months away and already you are a grown person. Coming here to pick us up all alone. I'm surprised your fiancé didn't come with you considering how Inutaisho say that you two are very close," my father teased me with a smile.

"I just saw him yesterday night, I don't need to be with him 24/7 father," I shook my head.

"That's my girl, talking like a real woman," my mother padded me on the shoulder as I took some of luggage from my father's hands.

My father inhale deeply when we reached the pavement on the airport, "I haven't been home since…wow over 17 years could you believe it Kikyo?" He turned to my mom.

She grinned warmly at him as she grabbed his arm, "25 years for me. I think I beat you on that one Naraku."

I couldn't help but to smile at this perfect picture. My parents had always been known for being the perfect couple. Father being a successful man and mother being a beautiful and generous woman. They were well over their 40's but their youth didn't even seem to leave yet. Mother still looked like she could be in her early 20's while father in his late 20's or so.

I put my hand in the air signaling for a taxi to come toward us. After a couple taxis that passed us for it already was filled with passengers, one stopped. The driver got out of his car and smiled to us welcoming our family to Japan. I didn't corrected him because it was actually my parents who just came to Tokyo. We uploaded all the packages and I gave him direction to drive toward the hotel that my mother gave me the name of.

"I don't get why you couldn't just stay with me," I complained as I dropped the suitcases on the floor in my parent's suite.

"We don't want to bother anybody," my mother wisely said, "and beside, I like suite. Your father was thinking about staying with Inutaisho and his wife but I don't want to bother them either."

"You worry too much about bothering other people that you don't think about yourself mom," I said, "just enjoy this stay and don't worry over everything too much."

"I couldn't help it if I want to look out for you," my mother argued, "who knows what could happen to you in a place like this. Did you see all those girls that dressed in pink and green hair in the street and how they all dressed like they're some kind of cartoon characters? I don't want you to turn out to be like that!"

I laughed and shook my head at her comment, "Mom that is normal here. They're called 'anime-girl'. People do this ALL the time in Tokyo Street. It's a fashion thing, you'll get used to seeing them walking around here." (A/N: This was an experiement that I went through when I was in Japan. It was crazy!)

"You must be joking! When I lived here--"

"When _you_ lived here, it was 25 years ago," my father joined in the conversation, "Now Rin do you remember Inutaisho's cell phone number? I have to call him to inform that we're here."

"Ummmm actually I don't even have their house phone number," I answered lamely.

My mother looked confused, "How could you not? He's your father in law."

"Mom, he's my, quote, 'future' father-in-law," I exaggerated and then shrugged, "either way I don't have it. Don't you daddy?"

"Yeah, but I figured it would be easier to ask you because I thought you would know," My father picked up the phone and started to look through his address book.

My mother and I sat in silence as my dad waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hmm that's strange; nobody is picking up the pho-- oh why hello this is Riari Naraku. Is Mr. Michiyo Inutaisho available at the moment?… Oh that's too bad… He is where?… That's terrible! Which one of them is it?…. Do you know where they are right now!…Ok Hospital? How do you spell that?….Ok thank you very much… yes I'll be sure to informed her… thank you… yes you too, good night." My father put down the phone with a startled look on his face.

"What is wrong Naraku? Is Inutaisho doing alright?" My mother asked in apprehension.

"Yeah he's fine, it's his older son--"

"What happened!" I snapped as my heart skipped a beat.

"I'll tell you on the way, Kikyo grabbed my suitcase with the new chemicals in it. We have to leave right now--"

"Where are we going honey?"

"The hospital. Rin call a taxi!"

"So tell me what's going on daddy," I demanded after getting into the taxi and giving the driver the direction of going to hospital.

"I actually don't know the whole story. From what the butler told me, Sesshoumaru got into a pretty rash car accident yesterday night from the way going home."

"Oh god," I heard my mom whisper and then she started to pray.

"He'll be fine," my father assured us as he put his arm around me.

I didn't know what to say out loud. Somehow I felt so culpable and responsible for his tragedy. If only I told him to stay the night or something instead of telling him to leave me alone. If only I had disagree to go on a date with him that night. If only I didn't let Landin go then I would be with him instead of Sesshoumaru. If only I could've been smarter to realized that the rain would have made the road slipperier. If only I didn't scratched his car so that he didn't have to fucked it up real bad to the point where it run like shit. If only I said something else that was rather nicer than 'I want to be alone' before he left. Sesshoumaru is probably dead and the last thing he heard from his fiancé was 'I want to be alone.' How horrible is that? Wait or maybe it's not.

_Maybe he doesn't care about what I think. Maybe he doesn't care about my existence at all. Maybe he is just fine. Yeah, I have to keep thinking positive, for the both of us._

I don't know what to do except to sit in stunt and silent for the rest of the way to the hospital.

After we got in there and checked with the woman in the front of the check-in line, my family and I rushed toward the room that the lady had told us to go. My heart beat faster and louder with every step we took and every inch that we had shortened down till we finally reached the room.

"M-58," muttered my father, "here we are."

He knocked softly on the door and heard a 'come in'. Opening the door for my mom and me to go in first, he followed shortly after.

Inutaisho, who hasn't seen his friend over 17 years rushed over to greet my father. He then smiled and started a short conversation with my mother and noticed me next. I could tell that he was filled with mixed emotion. Sorrow and worries over his son, but yet excited and over joy to see his old friend.

"How is he doing?" I asked referring to Sesshoumaru.

"The surgery was done this morning. The good news is that he will be ok and almost in one piece. The bad news is he won't talk to anyone since his left arm got cut off."

_CUT OFF! _

My eyes widen at Inutaisho's information but I did not say much but to look toward the ground. I didn't even dare to look passed my future father-in-law to see Sesshoumaru.

The resting room was quite big but not really compare to Sesshoumaru's room. In the far corner were the bed and a few plants here and there. An equipment table were set beside one side of the bed while the other set another table, and a carriage at the end of the bed was used for food and other transportation needs. The bathroom's door was on the left side as we walked in. The wall was painted light blue to emphasize the peacefulness and calming soothing-ness, though it doesn't seem to work on Sesshoumaru's case.

"--his case," I snapped back into reality with Inutaisho's words, "I'll take you two out and tell you the rest of the story. Rin?"

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Would you stay to try and talk to Sesshoumaru," he smiled warmly at me.

I didn't say anything but nodded because if I would say anything out loud it would be 'no.'

The three adults hushed each other and left the room quietly closing the door behind them. I bit my lower lip not really wanting to look up at the possibly-pissed-off Sesshoumaru. Silence filled the room beside the here and there toilet rushed from the many rooms that were in the hospital. I played with my feet and looked up at the bed slowly. The table that was beside Sesshoumaru's bed, nearest to the window, was topped with bouquets of flower and get well cards. I trailed my eyes toward the side of the bed and then gradually up at the sitting Sesshoumaru.

He was still in the bed but they had move the top forward so he could sit up. Seeing his invisible left arm was painful to me through his blue hospital cloth. I conscious felt like running over and get on my knees saying how sorry I am, but my body tell me other wise.

I looked up to his face… still icy and not one single emotion shown. His eyes stared blankly at the wall that was opposite to him. His lips closed so tight that he looked like he was pouting. His right arm resting on his lap. He seemed to show that he doesn't wanted me to be in the room considering that he didn't even look over at my direction. I thought about leaving but I think it over and decided that, that would be selfish and very childish of me.

I gulped and stared to the ground before breaking the awkward silence.

"Ummm I- I want to apologize… You know for you to be in such a condition. I really didn't mean to wreck your car, or tell you to go home," I started to get nervous so I picked up the speed of my talking, "Ok... so I did kind of mean to do those idiocy things but I honestly didn't mean all of it to end up with you being in a hospital. Maybe I'm being paranoid to blame it all of me for you having a car accident, but I do wanted you to know that I mean no harm and… I don't know. I just want to say if you need anything, I'll be here to try my best to help you out…And that's it, I guess?"

Silence still played after I trailed off on my last comment. I looked up again at Sesshoumaru to see if he was even listening to me and was surprised that he was looking at me. We stared at each other for a long time before he decided to speak.

"See all these?" He asked as he eyes trailed over to the flowers and cards along the table and then moved to the ones that were in the garbage can, "those…belong in there. And so does your words."

"I do not come here to be put down by you, Sesshoumaru," I said gritting my teeth and trying to stay calm.

"Then go home. I don't need you," he added, "…this Sesshoumaru doesn't need anyone."

"Even those you cared for?" I asked, getting hurt.

"I care for no one," he answered shortly.

"I think you do," I said softly, "I think that… you are just too afraid to show any feelings toward it because you are afraid that you will get hurt in the end. I think that you are scared to feel rejected if you say that you care for someone, but they end up not saying it back, I think that--"

"Be quiet," he interrupted me and looked at me dead in the eye, "do you ever stop to consider that those words that came out of your mouth was not for me but perhaps _you_?"

"No Sesshoumaru, I think it's _both_ of us."

Sesshoumaru looked down toward his lap where his one hand laid. He did not say anything and I felt at ease all of a sudden. It was as if I got something off my chest but not really sure what it is.

"Christmas is in three days," I smiled trying to change the awkwardness, "did your doctor say that--"

"I'll be going home tomorrow. The doctor didn't recommend it, but with Naraku here I'll be fine by then."

"What does my father has to do with you getting better?"

Sesshoumaru looked at my confused face and then a questioning look appeared on his. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Well?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru said slowly, "your father being here will just be more reassuring to my father, that's all."

"That's great!" I clapped in thrill for some reason not doubting his words, "one question though."

"..."

"How come you're talking to me?"

"Don't I always talk to you?"

"No, well I know that but--your father said you haven't talk to anyone all day and I'm just wondering how come you decided to talk to me instead of all those people. And don't tell me that there was nobody to talk to beside your father because from all those flowers, I could tell you got a lot of visitors today."

Sesshoumaru rested his head on the bed post and exhale deeply, "Why waste energy on useless thing?"

My eyes sparkled at his question. He didn't really say it directly but at least he put it in an easy way for me to understand what his answer was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You do care about me," I laughed as I hugged him carefully not wanting to hurt him in any way.

He made another 'feh' sound at my action. (A/N: This moment is SO cute! Don't you agree readers?)

"So why was your father the only one that's here? Where are Inuyasha and Izayoi?"

"Don't know, don't give a shit," Sesshoumaru said simply.

"What about your friends? Or all of those girls?"

"Visited and gone."

"And your girlfriend?"

"Have none."

"I thought Kagura was your girlfriend," I was lost again.

"She's not." (A/N: Sesshoumaru and his short answers... I love it!)

"…I see. Sesshoumaru?" I turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Hm?"

"What is your favorite color? I know it's a random question but--"

"White."

"What is your favorite sport?" I pulled out a small pad and started to trot down the notes.

"Anything fast and furious. Why are you asking me this?"

"For later references, ok. What is your shoe size?"

My fiancé raised one of his eyebrows at this question but he answered it anyways, "14."

I nodded trying not to grin very big but my lips wouldn't do such a thing. I started to giggled a little and then it turned in to a loud laugh.

"Sorry, your face expression was just too great. That would make such a Kodak moment," I laughed falling on the bed.

"You better be grateful to have a well-out future husband. Most girls would've been proud and bragged about it."

"Psh yeah I heard from all those girls you've done," I said in sarcasm, "Though I could care less about your size."

"You won't be when this Sesshoumaru is through with you. In fact I've already--never mind."

"What?"

"I said never mind."

"No tell me Sesshoumaru, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" I added while pouting my lips.

Sesshoumaru looked at me and then at the hand on his lap, "How far have you gone?"

"What do you mean how far I've g-- oh," I stopped between mid sentence and my cheeks redden, "well Landin was the one that I'd gone the farthest with."

"I asked you how far have you gone, not who have you done it with."

"Oh no you missed my point! I didn't do--I haven't--I--I have not done anything like _that_ with him."

"Stop blabbering and answer my question," Sesshoumaru looked annoyed.

"I'm going to if you will be nicer! You don't know who hard it is to tell a guy this, it's embarrassing."

"…"

"Well, he's Christian and very religious so ummm we haven't really done much except making out and maybe some other stuff but nothing really serious."

"Another word, he wasted a year dating you without getting some."

"It's not like that, Landin is not that type of guy--"

"He's either an idiot for not trying to fuck you or he's just plain wimpy," Sesshoumaru now turned to me, "you wanted to know what happened when you were out that night?"

I nodded silently while giving the 18-year-old a doubtful look.

At my acknowledgement Sesshoumaru continued, "To put it simply, this Sesshoumaru had succeed far passed what that pitiable boy and you can do in one year."

"What do you mean?" I looked up to meet with Sesshoumaru's eyes.

His index finger pointed at his temple. The expression on his face was of a playful appearance. His eyes sparkled with lust, "Use your imagination."

My face turned into an anguished and frighten look as I started to get nervous and out of control. _Oh no! No way! I did not do anything that terrible, did I! Oh my god what have I done! Oh lord!_ I felt like crying and I did. My face flushed pink and my eyes started to water when I realized what Sesshoumaru was talking about.

"Why oh why this did has to happen to me!" I cried out while muffling on the blanket, "Am I that horrible of a person to let all these things happen to me? What will I tell my husband at our wedding night? That I had lost my virginity because I took some stupid pill? Oh my lord, what have I done?"

I cry my heart out on the blanket in misery. My back tensed up however as I felt an arm lifting me up. I met Sesshoumaru's amused face, he looked like he would start to laugh any minute then at me, though he never did.

"What are you talking about, cry baby?"

"What do you mean what I'm talking about! I tried to so hard to stay away from you, and your whole reputation. I tried so hard to put that wall around me from you. I really tried, I did. But all of my efforts came to an end now. I've lost it and over a goddamn party too! Oh what will my parents say when--"

"--You haven't lost your virginity--"

"--they found out that--what did you just say?"

"You haven't lost your 'virginity'…yet," repeated Sesshoumaru.

"I haven't? But didn't you say--no wait you didn't say anything about that. Well--then what happened? Ok I'm confused."

"I'll use a short version and make it PG -13 for your little brain. Basically, I, Sesshoumaru almost hit home run but got tagged out on third base."

I was somewhat confused when I hear the baseball terms but soon grasped what Sesshoumaru was talking about. I started to blush not really sure why, yet feel like I should jump in celebration, "GREAT! Fantastic! I haven't lost my virginity! Oh thank you lord! Yes! On my wedding night it will be special after all," I looked dreamily up at the ceiling while smiling in happiness.

"Somehow I have a feeling that your 'husband' could care less if you lost your virginity to me," teased Sesshoumaru.

-Silent-

"OHHHH!" I exclaimed, "Sorry Sesshoumaru, I just realized that--never mind. Yeah, I suppose you're right. I keep forgetting that you're my fiancé," I felt dumb again. Sesshoumaru always made me feel this way whenever I'm around him.

"Hmp, what ever happened to your dog?" asked Sesshoumaru out of the blue.

"What? You mean Fluffy-poo?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched at the name but he nodded not saying anything else.

"Oh he's fine, I found him yesterday after you left. It was strange because he was in my room that whole time. Or maybe he got in while you and I were downstairs. I don't know, either way I'm glad he's back."

Sesshoumaru, who was looking at his lap again, seemed to be deep in thought.

"There you go again!" I exclaimed, "Running off into your own world. For once I wished you would tell me what you're thinking instead of doing that all the time."

The golden orbs still lingered looking down, "Sometimes, it's best to keep thoughts to you."

"B-but isn't it better if you can express it out? I think that would be better, I don't know how you can survive not having someone to talk to or trust."

"You get used to it once you realized that the world is filled with creatures that are full of disappointments and egocentricities."

"Well, can I be the FIRST person for you to trust then?" I asked hopefully.

"That place had already been taken by another woman."

I felt a slight jealousy and I was sure that my voice showed it, "By whom?"

My fiancé looked up at the ceiling seeming to recall something, "The woman who gave birth to me…" He answered.

_Awwww Sesshoumaru! _"Your mother?"

"…"

"You never told me what happened to her," I said quietly.

"Congenital insensitivity to pain."

"Come again?" I asked never heard of such a thing.

"It's a rare disease to which a person can't feel physical pain," explained Sesshoumaru, "She passed away saving another woman from a fire 16 years ago. Since she couldn't feel pain, she didn't even realized that she was on fire when they got out of the building. She ended up getting a 3rd degree burn and after a week of intensive care, she died. Christmas Eve would make it 17 years." (A/N: This is a real disease FYI.)

_Oh lord! _I looked at Sesshoumaru feeling sympathetic for him. Now I understand why he doesn't like this time of year very much. "I'm so sorry to hear that. You must be so scared, do you remember at all? I mean you were probably two year old back then--"

"--I remembered," Sesshoumaru cut me off.

"D-do you know what happened to the woman that your mom saved?"

"How could I not? I am forced to look at her face along with her incommodious son, living in the same house as I do, every goddamn day."

"The woman your mother saved was IZAYOI?"

* * *

_Author's Note_: As readers' request, I had brought back some characters that you wanted me to. Thank you you all for inspired these ideas to me. Keep sending in those reviews!**Chapter 5 will be published on October 17th. **

l-------------------------------------------------------l

_Comment and Reply_

**C**: OMg i loved and Rin is a freak i never would have thought well i totaly knew sessy was like super sex crazed freak but anyways...

**R**: What the hell are you talking about! lol

**C**: Will read last chapter tomarrow, god it's 5:30am

**R**: I'm very touched.

**C**: I think Sesshy is the puppy

**R**: Maybe yes, maybe no

**C**: About your editor, may you ask her to speed things up a little?

**R**: -sigh- my last editor got caught up with her own problems and I just hired a new one but I'm thinking about firing her too bcuz she's late on turning in her work haha.

**C**: I think if you want a better 'lemon' chapter, leave out long details.

**R**: Another word, you're saying I'm horrible at writing lemon chapter :(


	6. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 5 Prolouge:**

That one boy who stays on my mind for so long, and I barely know him. I thought it was physical and then I talked to him, only a few times, and I know. I just know that something was so different. I tossed and turned in my bed and want to scream because I thought of him. All neglects, regrets, lust, pure passion; everything I feel for him. I know there is so much feeling, I want to explode and I don't know why they can make me so happy, so sad, so dramatic. It's as though he can play with my emotions and I felt like an idiot because I don't KNOW HIM. But I think to myself "What the hell is wrong with me, I really need to stop" and I didn't , I couldn't , I might be able to but I thought it more and I realized that I don't want to stop. I like the twisted butterflies that lurk in my stomach. I like the flips it doe when I see him. I like the feeling of me wanting him so badly in every way imaginable and not having him there to tend to my every need. But that's' what keep me interested. (A/N: Once again, the credit is to J.D. for writing this.)

l--------------------------------------------------------------------l

**Chapter 5:**

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes seeming to be disturbed, recalling memories from his upsetting past.

I was once again in shock. How ironic is that, that Sesshoumaru's stepmother turned out to be the woman that his real mother died for? I had wonder why there seemed to be an awkwardness with Izayoi and Sesshoumaru when they are in the same room or why Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to like Inuyasha very much. At first I thought it was just regular brotherly love, but this is a whole different story!

"I don't know what to say," I admitted, "it must have been really depressing for you."

Sesshoumaru whom doesn't show any signs that he cared replied, "Hmp, people live and die. And for what? Nothing. So why waste your time caring about it."

"I don't get you."

"Don't feel too bad, this Sesshoumaru doesn't expected anyone to," he said playing with his earring unconsciously. (A/N: …yes, I made Sesshoumaru having loop earrings 'cause it's HOT!)

"But I want to!" I cried out, "I really want to get to know you better if you would just open up to me a little more."

"You wanted to get to know this Sesshoumaru more," Sesshoumaru repeated my intention, "alright. First rule: **I rule**."

"Meaning?" I made a face.

"When I talk you listen, when I want something you give it, and when I order you follow. 'Cappish'?"

"No," I said slowly, "how about we make it 50/50; American style."

"We're not in America," Sesshoumaru argued back.

"But I'm an American citizen and I asked to be treated like one."

"Not in Japan's land you're not going to. Just give it up, you'll never win a battle against me."

"I will win the war."

"How could you when I have won all the battles? A big picture is made out of little details. A good piece of art is nothing without the little factors in it to make it special. So what would you have left to win if I won everything?"

What the hell is he talking about! Deciding that it would be best not to fight a stick with fire, I gave up on the rebuttal with a 'Whatever.'

Sesshoumaru, however, wouldn't give it up, "So you decided to loose the whole war now?"

"Ah please stop Sesshoumaru."

"I will if you do me a favor."

"Name anything if you are willing to stop being a smartass."

"Stay away from that American boy," Sesshoumaru said dryly.

That was unexpected and did I just hear that right? He must be kidding. "You mean Landin? Sesshoumaru, you can't tell me who I can be friend with. That is just too controlling. I know that you like to be dominant but that is a little bit too overwhelming for me."

"I warned you if you wanted to turn your life into misery hell, I'll be glad to help."

"You're just impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it."

"So I was right!" I pointed at Sesshoumaru, "You _are_ jealous of Landin!"

"It's not jealousy, it's a matter of possession."

"Why you--" With that last two words I jumped on Sesshoumaru and charged myself toward him.

I actually had no idea how I should beat him up. Choke him? Pull out his hair that so many people loved? Punch his stomach? Ripped out his right arm? Kick his balls? None of these options were put to test because as soon as my two hands were coming for Sesshoumaru, his right hand had locked both of my hands together. My arms were forced to lift up in the air by his single hand. He then drove my two arms backward so they were behind my back and remained there.

"Let go of me," I screamed as he pushed me toward him.

"Why do women always have to say no when they actually meant yes?" Sesshoumaru tsked as he licked a strand of hair that was on my face away, "I don't think that is what you wanted me to do, Rin Riari."

"Well it is!" I denied.

"As you wish."

I felt a release on my two hands and Sesshoumaru pulled away when I looked back at him.

"Did you actually listened to me for once?"

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, The door then opened and came in was Inutaisho and my parents. I stared back into their startled eyes and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"Well Inutaisho," Naraku smirked, "I think I just see for my own eyes what you meant by these two getting along."

"It's not like what it looks like!" I said quickly while getting off of Sesshoumaru, "we're just--he was being an a-- I--never mind." I concluded seeing that there was no way that I could explain to the three adults without revealing that Sesshoumaru and I actually didn't get along all that well.

"Sesshoumaru, a girl named Kagura is waiting outside for you," Inutaisho said in a serious tone, "I'm guessing she's a friend of your?"

I tensed up at the mention of the name. Looking over at the now quiet Sesshoumaru, he was looking at Inutaisho and then to me. Our eyes met but no words were spoken for a long time.

"Well!" My mother broke the silence, "I think it's time that we head back to the hotel. Rin, honey, are you going to stay here longer or will you be going to the shrine now?"

"Ummm, I think I rather go with you guys now," I smiled tearing away from Sesshoumaru's watchful eyes, "I'm sure Kagura would like to be alone with Sesshoumaru."

"Rin, I want you to stay," Sesshoumaru said, staring at me still.

"I have homework to do."

"During winter break?" Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, math homework," I lied quickly, "and you know how I suck at it. So yeah, I think I will leave with my folks now."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something back but he must have decided against it.

"I'll walk you three out," Inutaisho smiled at my parents and me. He doesn't seem to noticed that there was something wrong with Sesshoumaru and me, if he did then he was doing a good job at hiding it.

"Sweet dreams," I said quietly to Sesshoumaru as I was the last to leave.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes?"

"That dog of your."

"What about Fluffy?"

"Don't expect him to be around anymore."

I was surprised to hear this from Sesshoumaru. It was odd enough that he asked questions about Fluffy but even weirder when he seemed to know something about my puppy that I don't.

"Why? How do you know?" I asked.

"Let's just say… he found his owner."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to," Sesshoumaru said in his usual tone, "just don't expect him to be around anymore. Good night."

I was so upset I didn't wanted to say anything. What I encountered right after made me even more wounded. Waiting in the hallway a couple door away was Kagura. She smiled when she saw me, though I was sure she was puzzled as why I was in Sesshoumaru's room in the first place.

"Good evening Rin," Kagura smiled at me, "is that Sesshoumaru's room you just came out of?"

"Yeah," I give her a fake smile back, "my parents were his dad's friend. They just came here to Japan and heard about his son's injury so that is why we're here."

"Oh that make sense I suppose," The albino girl seemed to be satisfied with my answer.

"You look very nice this evening, did you dressed up?" I asked Kagura looking at her.

Kagura's wavy hair was let loose instead of being in a tight bun like everyday. Her face looked the same with all the make up on her face yet there seemed to be something different that I couldn't point out. Adorn on her body was a long nude colored skirt and a red longneck sweater. She looked very sophisticated yet innocent with her simple high heel and white gloves. A spark of jealousy rose from my interior. Kagura looked beautiful whenever she went to see Sesshoumaru while I look like any regular people.

Should I dress up from now, too? Now that I think about it, all of his girlfriends are very dressy people who always wear make up and such. Maybe, just maybe I should start to take care of myself better.

Kagura voice disrupted my thought with her happy mood, "Yeah you like? I went shopping today to get these clothes just for him. Sesshoumaru said he liked me wearing red so I hope he'll noticed this shirt of mine."

"I--I'm sure he will," I faked another encouraging smile, "I really need to go though Kagura. I will talk to you later alright?"

"Ok! I'll call you later to tell you _all_ about what went through," Kagura called out after me as I walked pass her, "Oh and I'll bring your Christmas present by later too!"

"Good night," I said not turning around to see my sincere friend.

"Night!"

I felt down right horrible. Seemed like no one can improve my mood and nothing can do to weight it down anymore because it has already hit rock bottom. First Sesshoumaru's car crash, then Fluffy supposedly won't come back anymore, and last but the worse of all: Kagura's affection for Sesshoumaru, which I could not do anything about.

I couldn't tell her that Sesshoumaru is my fiancé since it would only break her heart. She had done nothing but a hope for a good relationship with him. Me telling her that he was going to marry to someone else is like putting a chicken in a cage full of snakes. This aggravated me even more for I could do nothing. My fiancé was no help since he seemed to like Kagura, which was something I dread.

You may ask: 'Why do you think that Sesshoumaru like Kagura?' Well, it's because if he doesn't like her, he wouldn't let her come to visit him. And since I figure she must have visited him earlier today, the fact that she is back now meant something happened. If he doesn't like her then he would have told her to get lost.

I tried to convinced myself that my fiancé will soon get tired of her and then break up with the girl, but a voice inside my head keep telling me that this relationship of their will last for a long time.

After assuring my parents that I was fine and nothing was bothering me, they let me go. The older priestess had already went to sleep but her granddaughter was still awake. When I found Sango, she was out of breath saying how she was trying to look for Fluffy ever since this afternoon.

'_Don't expect him to be around anymore. Let's just say he found his owner.'_

Thinking about Sesshoumaru's word, I could not comprehend how in the world that he would know such a thing. The only possibility would be that he is psychic which I doubt very highly.

"Fluffy found his owner," I said to Sango.

"What? Really?" Sango asked me, her voice filled with sadness, "That's great… I suppose, for his owner. Who was it?"

"I don't know," I said walking toward my room, "I'm not in the mood to discuss anything. I need to go to bed Sango, I'm tired."

"Are you alright, Rin?" Sango sounded concerned as she followed me.

"I'll be ok in the morning I promised. Sorry Sango, I honestly don't feel like talking. Good night," I waved lightly at my housemate before closing my bedroom's door behind. _Why do you always have to bring other people down with your problem Rin? I'm sorry Sango…I don't know what is going on in my life anymore. Maybe I need to go see a psychologist. _

I brought down all of my Christmas gifts from my closet and started to wrap them. _'Doing something active will always help you with stress'_; that is what my PE teacher used to tell me. Going through the list of all of the items that I'd brought, I passed the collar that I got for Fluffy. Staring at the simple blue collar with the charms spelled 'Fluffy' on it, my eyes started to filled with tears. I wept for a long while before pulling myself together.

Tears won't bring him back, I thought, _tears never bring anything back._

, I thought, 

I put the collar inside the bag again and put it back into the closet. Once finishing with the wrappings all of the other presents, I decided that sleep will probably be the best remedy now. I took off my jacket and fell onto my bed. Feeling the emptiness without Fluffy, I started to cry myself to sleep.

The telephone ring was what woke me up. Still having that annoying ring in my head, I turned to my clock reading it as 10:50. There seems to be no one home because the telephone kept ringing.

Argh! I'm going to kill whoever that decided to interrupt my sleep. "I'm coming, goddamn it!"

Picking up the phone already pissed, I said in an annoyed tone, "Mushi Mushi."

"You don't seem too happy Rin," Landin's voice teased me.

Landin… "Sorry, I was still sleeping when you called and I had a rough day yesterday so-- what's going on?"

"Aw nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to go for coffee today. And since you just woke up, what a better time to go like now!"

Landin being here for me had always lighten my mood somewhat though most of the time he didn't even do anything. The last time that we saw each other, things didn't went very well and I was sure not to waste this chance.

Didn't Sesshoumaru tell you that you couldn't hang out with Landin anymore? _Ah he's in the hospital, he won't know. And beside…_I thought sadly, _he has Kagura._

I thought sadly, 

"Ok," I sighed, "I guess it's better than staying at home."

"I'll see you in half an hour so you can get ready."

"K toodles."

I looked up at the clock again in anxiety. Landin might have the factor of being nicer than Sesshoumaru but when it comes to being on time, Sesshoumaru won.

Why am I thinking about Sesshoumaru? I am not falling for him am I? Nah, couldn't be. Probably just because the fact that I couldn't have him right now bugged me considering that he was suppose to be mine.

-Ding Dong-

Finally! I ran to the door and quickly open it.

"Good morning to you," Landin smiled at me. The innocent and frank smile that I couldn't get out of anyone else.

I felt my cheeks rushed with heat, "Hi."

"You don't look so good. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. Just kind of stressed right now but thanks for saying how bad I looked."

"I didn't mean you looked bad Rin, you always look good. What I meant is that--"

"It's ok, I was just playing," I laughed as Landin opened the door to his car for me.

"By the end of today, you'll be all happy and back to being Rin again."

"Let's just hope so," I said still laughing for no reason. Maybe it's because of Landin's presence or perhaps it's because I need someone that I can talk to right then.

He took the both of us to a coffee shop downtown and my mood has improved somewhat by the time.

"--so give me the 411 on your life since the last time we talked?" Landin asked me while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ah I don't know, my parents just got here yesterday," I informed him, "but then I found out that my fiancé is in the hospital but he's still alive and well. My puppy is now gone and there is a party during Christmas that I will have to go to, but other than that nothing else. Oh I forgot! I still need to go around and dropped off all of my presents for my friends."

"Want me to take you?"

"I don't want to bother you Landin."

"You never do and beside I insist."

"Ok, but let me pay for the gas at least," I offered.

"I'm a man," Landin said with pride, "I can pay for my own gas. You don't think I'm rich enough like your fiancé?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean anything by that Landin I'm sorry."

Landin, who is now laughing, pulled me up from the chair, "I was just playing, chill."

"Sorry," I said rubbing my temples, "let's go back to the shrine because I need to get all the presents."

"Fine with me," shrugged Landin as he left money on the table and the both of us left.

"837 Memory Avenue," I said looking down at a paper, "this should be Yura's place."

"Alright Pinkie. Go in, I'll wait out here."

I was a little hesitant when Landin called me by my pet name that he used to call me when we were an item, "Be right back."

"Rin! Aww thank you, I love this!" Yura hugged me after opening her present, "wait here, I got something for you too!"

The hyper brunette ran toward her room and then back in the living room with a box accompanied her. She then handed me the small box wrapped in green wrapper and ribbons.

"Thanks Yura, should I open it now?" I looked at the short haired beauty.

She nodded while her red lips arched upward. At the agreement, I opened the gift to see a photo album and gasped when I see what was inside.

"Yura! Where did you get these?" I was shocked.

Inside the album were pictures of Sesshoumaru. There were so many pictures in there: ones when he's changing the locker room, ones when he's playing hockey, ones of him without his shirt while working out, etc…

Yura laughed as she picked up her present, "I guess take photography this year is an advantage to me after all. I figured to give you and all the girls this for Christmas since I'm sure all of you would want to see this. And look at this picture him, I took this one especially for you. I bet Kagura will be jealous if she saw this picture. You like?"

"More like shock," I reply looking away from the sinful picture of an almost naked Sesshoumaru, "Ah well, this is wrong but thank you anyways. I have to make a couple more stops, but I will see you when school start alright?"

"Yeah definitely, bye Rin! Have fun with your present!" Yura yelled out her window as I got inside Landin's bug (meaning the car.)

"I see she got you something too," smiled Landin.

"Yeah," I said absent-mindedly while putting the object inside my bag.

"What is it?"

"Something that little boys shouldn't be looking at," I teased my friend.

"Ohh I see how it is," Landin made a knowing face, "you naughty girls you. That friend of your is something. She's kind of cute."

"You can have her, she will basically fuck any guy that's in her way," I said puffing up my cheeks.

"You're jealous?"

"Psh nah."

Landin sighed and shook his head still grinning, "You're a complicated one. Having a fiancé who likes you, an ex who is absolutely still care for you, and a bunch of other little midgets wanting you and still you're not satisfied."

"Correction Landin," I smiled now and not a fake one either, "those little _midgets_ are all perverted bastards and are not worth my time, my 'ex' who cared for me lives in America, and my fiancé doesn't give a shit about me."

"You think so?" asked Landin while the both of us get into my house.

"No, I know so," I rolled my eyes and then froze. _Shit that's what Sesshoumaru always say! He's rubbing off on me._

"You're wrong about one thing Rin," Landin said placing a hand on my shoulder, "Sesshoumaru do like you, and he surely care enough too."

"What make you say that? You only saw him once and it wasn't for long. You left because of him though ha?"

"Yeah well," Landin scratched his head, "how should I explain this. Your future husband glare is scary as all hell."

"Oh you don't need to tell me," I laughed, "I've seen it before. I knew something was wrong when you just started to act like a coward and left."

"Egh well--" Landin trailed off and sit on the sofa, "so you feel better now?"

"Yeah, you're right. I do feel better than this morning."

"Good. Say Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"That one party you're going to go to this Christmas," started Landin, "it's not a college party of anything now will it?"

"Oh no," I laughed at Landin's worried face, "it's a family one. My parents and I are going over the Michiyo's house. Kagome said that there will be other people there too beside family members like Inutaisho's workers and all of their friends, but that's it. And since there will be adults I don't think it's going to be like a wild out party like you think."

"Good," Landin said, "good to hear that. Well I'm going to go because I need to make a couple stop by this college."

"For what?" I asked in puzzle.

"The reason I came to Japan is because I got an offered chemistry course from this professor at Tokyo U. It's just an experimental project so that's why I'm only staying for two weeks."

"Oh I see," I said getting up to walk Landin out the door, "so you actually didn't come to visit me."

"No, you're my motivation to be in Tokyo. Without you being here, I wouldn't accept the job," Landin's blue eyes shine like the ocean as he took me into his arms, "you will always be my inspiration." (A/N: AWWW now don't you wish this is Sesshoumaru/Rin instead of Landin/Rin?)

He then leaned down to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. I blinked a couple times before gaining back my conscious. Laughing nervously I started to fidget with my shirt, "Ummm well we will have to hang out before you go home, yes?"

Landin nodded and let go of me, "See ya."

"Bye," I said while closing the door.

What is wrong with you Rin? What are you doing messing around with two guys at once? Am I two-timing? No…this is not wrong because Sesshoumaru is doing it too. Yes. There is nothing wrong with this because Landin and I are friends. That's all! Yes, we're just friends, nothing more. Then why am I feeling so guilty?

Sango, Kagome, and I went to the winter fair again the day before Christmas. We went on all the wild rides, tried to win some prizes for ourselves but that didn't go too well. Sango was talented at throwing objects at targets so she won a stuffed animal from the ring bottle place. Kagome was good at shooting so she went for the archery game, which she took out all the guys that were in it. I, of course, am not so great at most games so I decided on something that is not too hard: throwing coins. After about 10 times of trying, I had finally gotten myself a squeaky toy; thought it was like ant-sized compare to Sango's and Kagome's human sized stuffed toys.

We passed the hammering game that Sesshoumaru, Kanna, and I were at when I first came here. A sign 'Out of Order' in Japanese were stick to the scale.

"What happened to that thing?" Kagome asked looking at the broken game.

"I don't know," Sango shrugged, "I heard some strong guy hit the plate so hard that the bell came out of the scale."

"Wow!" Kagome gasped.

"And could you guys believe it that we know him?" I shook my head in amusement.

"Really!" Sango asked.

"Who was it?" Kagome squealed.

The two girls weren't excited for long after I told them it was Sesshoumaru and the reason why he did it.

"Kanna, that little girl can bring chaos without even intending to," Sango nodded to herself.

"Hey what did you get for her for Christmas Rin? I got her these flower pins for her hair," Kagome asked me.

"Oh I got a kimono for her," I answered, "what did you get her Sango?"

"Hello kitty radio," Sango smiled sheepishly.

"Aww she'll love that!" Kagome exclaimed.

Oh crap! I haven't got Sesshoumaru or Landin anything yet! I thought dreading the fact that Christmas eve was tomorrow. "Hey Sango? Kagome? Is there any shop around here that have things that are 'gift' potential?"

"Hmmm," Kagome touched her chin as she looked up in the sky, "there is this one little shop that is about half a mile away from here. Why?"

"I haven't finished my Christmas shopping yet," I smiled -sweat drop-

Sango then put an arm around my shoulder and Kagome, "Ok then let's head there then. I need to buy some stuff from that place as well."

The sign "Agent Provocative" appear in front of the expensive looking shop. I stared at it in awed and amazement as I examined all the items that they have in the store.

"You didn't tell me that this shop is filled with sex toys!" I looked at Kagome in suspicions.

-sweat drop- "Sorry, I didn't know who you're buying gifts for."

"Who are guy buying them for anyways Rin?" Sango asked me.

"My friend Landin who came to visit me," My blushed deepen as I added, "and Sesshoumaru…"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome and Sango exchange look.

I nodded not wanting to say anything.

"And Landin? Is that a girl or a boy's name?" Kagome inquired.

"It's a guy," I said looking down at the ground.

"Ohhhh!" Kagome and Sango exchange another look.

"Hey stop that!" I exclaimed.

Sango then came by my side and hit me playfully by the arm, "Well then this place is perfect to buy stuff for your guys."

"I said stop that," I laughed though I couldn't hide my blushing anymore.

"Aww Rin, no point of being embarrassed it's all of us women here," Kagome smiled.

"You guys are too much.".

Sango ended up buying a sex spin-the-bottle game board, Kagome decided to buy a collar because she say it fit Inuyasha perfectly. (A/N: hehe) I have no idea what to buy so the girls helped out quite a bit. They ended up convincing me to buy the sex-dice-roll-game for Landin and a whip for Sesshoumaru.

I really can't imagine Sesshoumaru using a whip and more over, I couldn't imagined Landin playing a sex game with any girl. Therefore, I think the presents are worthless but Kagome was convinced that they will like it so I gave in.

I guess these are better than nothing. I thought as the three of us headed home in Sango's car.

Since they are all close friends of Inuyasha, they are coming to the Christmas get together at Inutaisho's place tomorrow also. I was glad when I found that out because if as something went wrong, they will be there to make me feel better.

I had a conversation with Sango about Fluffy. She say that it's an unfortunate incident for us but she was sure that his owner is happy that Fluffy is back. However, I had a strange feeling at the back of head as if this wasn't normal.

First of all, why does Sesshoumaru know about Fluffy being gone? Two, Fluffy mysterious disappearing. Three, how come Fluffy doesn't come and visit me anymore? He seems very independent so even if he found his owner, he would still come and pay me a visit. It's not like he hates me because he doesn't!

The same night, my parents and I went out to dinner. My father was very happy that he had finally get to see his dear best friend while my mother was intrigued by all the changes in Japan and she even planed to move here when she retired. They then told me that they will be going to Inutaisho's party and I should come with them as a whole family.

My mother then updated me the most unexpected news, "Don't you think you're moving too fast honey? Going up to the mountain with them during new year all alone."

"Come again?" I asked in uncertainty.

"Inutaisho told us that Sesshoumaru say that you will be going with their family on their annual vacation trip during the new year," my father repeated.

"I am?" I made a face.

My parents looked back at me. Questions were surely building up in their head.

Argh Sesshoumaru! You are so troublesome! The thing I have to put up with you.

"Yes!" I decided to lie for the time being, "I am going with them. Sesshoumaru asked me to go a while ago and yeah I guess it just slipped my mind when you mentioned it. Sorry."

My father and mother nodded as if they understood.

"You should take care of yourself Rin," my father said in a deadly tone, "I want grandchildren but not at your age right now."

"Oh god daddy!" I exclaimed, "It's not like that at all. I would never do something like that with Sesshoumaru--well…what I mean is that I won't do it now."

"If you do darling," my mother grinned at me, "make sure use protection."

"Mom!"

"Just kidding," my mother laughed with her angelic voice.

"Ag-hem," my father coughed, "look like I need to have a talk with that fiancé of your tomorrow."

"Ummmm how about not daddy, I don't want to get embarrassed, really I don't."

"I don't want you kids to go out in the wood alone and--"

"Oh Naraku stop your nonsense," my mother hushed my father, "don't listen to your father, Rin. He's just being a little over protective since his little girl is growing into an adult."

"I am not."

"_De-nile_ is not the only river in Egypt daddy," I teased my father, who looked like he was having a hard time rebutting with two women.

"Oh do what you want if you think you're so grown up," my father said giving in though he doesn't sound very happy.

"Aww daddy but I will always be your little girl," I ran over to my hero and gave him a hug.

Our waiter came with a little tray along with some fortune cookies and a recite, "Have a good evening," he said and walked away.

"I will come at 7 PM tomorrow ," I said waving at my parents after they dropped me off in front of the old shrine, "good night!"

"Night honey," my mother smiled at me, "remember to be good or Santa won't come!"

"Mom I'm not 10 anymore!" I yelled back in hilarity.

"I trust that you had a good time with your parents?" A voice said when I entered my room.

Like a dog running after its tail, I turned around hastily at the intruder that was in my territory though I already recognized his voice. The rest of the house was warm but my room seemed to be freezing. I turned my head toward the window to see that it was open.

"Have you ever heard of using the door Sesshoumaru?" I asked in annoyance walking to the window to closed it, "and it's not summer. I would like to keep my room warm and comfy if you don't mind."

"You should be happy that I give a damn to come and see you at this late at night," said Sesshoumaru as he sat on my studying chair.

"Oh yes, I'm so happy that 'the' Sesshoumaru Michiyo had come to pay me a visit," I said rolling my eyes in sarcasm, "I'm surprised that you're not with Kagura today. I mean it's Christmas Eve." _Why did you have to asked about her? Rin you really are dumb!_

"I was," said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh so I'm the second on your list, I feel so special now."

"I came to dropped off her Christmas present," Sesshoumaru said, his hand toyed with his earring unconsciously.

Where's mine? A voice screamed inside my head. If it's one thing that Sesshoumaru is good at, it will definitely be making me jealous.

"I had a long day and I'm tired. I'm going to head to bed," I faked a yawn, "See you tomorrow."

Walking toward my closet, I took off my tank top and jeans.

Sesshoumaru, who was staring at me this whole time, decided to speak, "I'm surprised you're not hiding in the bathroom while changing."

"I would normally but you have already seen everything," I mumbled as I struggled to put on my pajama, "and beside, I'm sure you've seen naked women a million times before."

The phone then rang as I tripped over my pants' leg. Sesshoumaru, taking the hint, got up and take the receiver in his hand.

"Ouch," I cursed at myself while rubbing my forehead in pain.

"Mushi mushi?" His low voice answered, "no you called the right phone number Kagura, this is Rin's house."

Kagura! I thought as I finished fasten all of the buttons on my shirt and sat down next to Sesshoumaru on the bed.

"This is Michiyo Sesshoumaru…I'm at her house, you got a problem with it?… sure," he handed me the phone in boredom, "she wants to talk to you."

Gulping hard, I took the receiver from Sesshoumaru's hand, "Hello?"

"Rin, why is Sesshoumaru at your house? I thought you two doesn't know each other. What time is it? Oh it's midnight, yeah Rin, WHY on earth is he at your house at 12 o'clock at night! Tell me what's going on! I want the truth," Kagura blew a fuse I knew.

I was not really sure what to say and told her just that.

"What do you mean you're not sure!" Kagura yelled over the phone, so loud that I had to pull it away from my ear.

I looked at Sesshoumaru, who was raising an eyebrowse.

'What should I say?' I mouthed the words to him.

"You're pathetic," said Sesshoumaru as he took the phone from me, "Kagura. She's busy right now, she'll call you back tomorrow."

"But--" I heard Kagura's deafening voice.

"You're over exaggerating something that doesn't need to be. Calm down and try to make some sense out of it. Good night," with that he hung up the phone.

"You just hung up the phone on your girlfriend, you just realized that right?" I asked Sesshoumaru in shock.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then what is she? If she's not your girlfriend then why does she visited you at the hospital dressing up so nicely. Why did she care enough to go and see you _twice_ that day? She even went shopping to get some new clothes so you'll noticed her. Why did you tell her you like her wearing red but you never told me anything like that. And why does she acted so possessive of you if you two are not even dating?" I screamed, "Oh hell why am I yelling? Why am I asking you these questions? What's wrong with me!" My two arms reached out to Sesshoumaru and embraced the broad shoulders. I've been so emotional lately that I was starting to get scared of myself.

"You really are hopeless," Sesshoumaru whispered in my sensitive ear as his arm hugged the back of my waist.

He leaned backward toward the bed so that I was on top of him. Turning so the both of us were laying on the bed, Sesshoumaru's hand touched my face. I looked up after awhile and met Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. My face lift upward and my lips touched his.

What are you doing?

My tongue entered his mouth shyly but he welcomed it with much eagerness that I just went in for the kill. I felt his right hand touched my butt cheek as he squeezed it. I squealed in surprise and taking the opportunity, Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue in my mouth. The moist and hard tongue raided my mouth and shoot down my throat so far that I couldn't breath for a while. He pulled it out and licked my lips as he took the bottom half and started sucking and biting on it.

Grabbing onto his hair, I repeated the same motion that he was doing on my lip to his upper lip. I pulled myself to be closer to him; pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest and then his mouth pulled away from mine slowly.

I was out of breath after a couple minute of just laying there kissing him. Pulling the blanket over our shoulder, Sesshoumaru arm embraced my waist underneath it all.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked after a long while of silence, though I was not sure if I was dreaming or awake at that time.

"What?"

"Will I ever see Fluffy again?" I asked with high hopes as I looked up at him.

His forehead were glistening with sweats. He stared down at my sleepy eyes, "Yeah, you're looking at him right now silly."

When I woke up in the morning, I wasn't sure that I was dreaming about Sesshoumaru being here last night or not. Wonder boy was no longer beside me but I did saw something that convinced me that he was there. On my desk lay a red rose with a little note beside it.

I trusted that you already know about the new year vacation trip. We're leaving on the 27th and will come back on the 2nd of the following month. Informed all the people that you need to.

-Michiyo-

P.S. Merry Christmas.

Sesshoumaru and his note messages. I wonder if he does this to every girl that he dated; leaving a short note after every time they had some kind of intimate moment.

Probably does, I shrugged, _don't have too high of a hope Rin. He's a player, you can't count on him to do something that is only for you._

I shrugged, 

I came downstairs just in time to hear the busy door bell rang. A woman dressed in a blue apron smiled at me when I opened the door with a big flower bouquet in her arms. She looked down at the pink card that was sticking to it.

"Hiraikotsu Sango?"

I smiled looking at the card, "No, but she does live here. Thank you for bringing it by."

"Merry Christmas!" the woman smiled again.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I closed the door after the woman walked off, "Hey Sango!"

"What is it?" Sango ran from the direction of the kitchen and stopped in front of me, "Aww cute who is it from? You lucky girl."

"Actually it's for you," I said handling the bouquet to her.

"Oh," Sango made a face but took the flowers anyways. She opened the little pink envelope and read the message on the note, "Awwww, he shouldn't have."

"Who is it from?" I asked, though I was sure I knew who it was, "let me read!"

"Miroku," Sango blushed handling the little pink paper to me.

'_To the beautiful woman that can keep me in line…and a happy man -wink emotion- Merry Christmas. Miroku.'_

"Aww that's really cute of him," I laughed looking at the joyful Sango who was dancing around with the flower bouquet. She then placed it in the kitchen's table while standing there admiring it.

"Hey let's go open our presents!" Sango called.

"Ok!" The two of us raced to the living room as fast as we could. Sango ended up beating me which I wasn't really surprised about. Grandmother Kaede was drinking coffee and watching the TV when I entered the cozy family room.

Under the green Everest was a big pile of stacked presents which I'm sure wasn't that big a couple days ago. Sango explained to me that it was a silly tradition that all of our friends had snuck into our house to drop their presents. (Unlike me, who gave it to them directly.)

Sango laughed hysterically when she saw mine and Kagome's present for her. She thought that it was cute yet surprising that we had thought up of something like lingeries to give to her.

For me, I received a gift card to a sex store from Miroku (surprise surprise) a puppy stuffed animal from Sango which brought tears to her eyes and mine, massage therapy products from Kagome and Inuyasha, and a fried dried up seahorse from grandmother Kaede

"It's a good luck charm since this is the year of the dragon," explained Kaede.

"Thank you," With a sweat drop, I smiled.

We went to put our presents back in our room but when I meet Sango back in the kitchen, Miroku's flowers were still in the kitchen.

"Why won't you put it in your room?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because everyone who come to this house can see it. Beside, I'm spend a lot of my time in the kitchen rather than my room anyways."

"Yes, Sango," I nodded, "you and your cooking skills."

"Speaking of cooking. Here I made this for you, just for the Christmas special," Sango smirked as she brought over a big plate filled with colorful looking food.

"Ooh! They look good, what is it?" I looked down at the plate as Sango gave me the list of the food that she made.

"I called it Sango Christmas Bon Appetite," Sango announced, "it's filled with waffles stuffed green apple and cherry, fried eggs, Russian pancakes with jelly, sweet potatoes with marshmallow, strawberries and pears drizzled in chocolate and caramel. Oh! And also toast dipped in potato sauce."

"Gee Sango, I know people suppose to eat a lot during the holiday season but don't you think feeding me this much is healthy? I mean we still have lunch and dinner along with the party tonight. If I finished this, I don't think I can eat anything else throughout today!"

"No worries, that's where plan B come in."

"Plan B?"

"Store in for later," Sango shrugged, "I really didn't expect you to eat all these either. Only Inuyasha and Shippo have the stomached to finished this plate along with a lunch and diner feast."

"Who's Shippo?" I asked while biting down on the Russian pancake.

"Oh you'll meet him tonight," Sango replied, "he's Kagome's cousin."

"I see, do you know who all will be there?"

"Not really, but I can tell you who I know that will be there for sure," said Sango while holding up the chopstick, "we all know that the Michiyo's family, you, me, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, grandmother Kaede, and your parents are going to be there. Then there is Shippo, who I think came in town today and will be staying at Kagome's shrine and if anything Kagome's brother might come too. There will also be Totousai, Shaft, and Miyoga who are close friends of the Michiyo's. Kanna's father, Juuroumaru, is coming to visit her. Sesshoumaru's 'buddies' as I would call them: Hiten, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and whoever he's dating right now. Mrs. Michiyo's cousin will also be there, Takemaru I think is his name. I know that a bunch of workers and friends of Mr. Michiyo will be there too but how many I don't know."

I nodded throughout Sango's whole list, "Well… obviously there will be a lot of people."

"Yeah, but it will be fun," Sango clapped in excitement, "the Michiyo spend a lot of money each year throwing out a Christmas party. There will be a lot of exotic food there, and good drinks, and the place will be all decorative, and they also set out real fireworks!"

"Fireworks!" I jumped in joy though I was somewhat hesitant, "that's cool! Wow!"

"Yeah!" Sango jumped in joy with me, "we'll get ready after you finished eating."

"But it's only 11 o'clock Sango."

"Beauty takes time," Sango made an exaggerated pose, "Kagome is coming over soon and we're planning to go all out this Christmas. All three of us will dressed up and everything together."

I laughed but then realized that I was suppose to come to the Michiyo's mansion with my parents. I told Sango this and she just waved it off as if it wasn't a bother.

"Don't worry, we'll all see each other at the place sooner or later," Sango said, "and you can actually then formally introduced your parents to me and everyone."

"Good idea," I said.

Kagome came over a little later after noon. She brought a mound of wardrobes and a make up box to help out with our selection since we can all fit into each other's clothes. I didn't realized how big this party is until Kagome and Sango started listing all the famous celebrities that will be there. By then I was running around in my room trying to find a good looking outfit to wear and started to get into the spirit.

The snow kept rain down as it piled outside under the frosty weather while inside, the three of us laughed and gossiped about random things. I looked out the window and felt an urge to run outside and throw all the snow in the air just for the heck of it. I resisted however recognizing that I wasn't even half way finished with getting ready yet.

It has been three hours and I have only figured out what to do with my hair. Kagome and Sango had already planned their outfit ahead of time and by now, they were doing touch up on their make up.

Sango went with a contemporary fusion of elegance and seduction. Her natural beauty was enhanced with shimmering bronze on the eyes and flirty peach cheek. Finish with a sheer and sexy cherry-red lip to match with her crimson dress. A sassy style that swings with front ruching, mesh inset, and tassels. Her long straight hair were curled with big waves on the bottom.

Kagome dusked the change of seasons with a sultry new dimension of muted pink-tinged grey on the eyes, creating smoky holiday hues. Her rosy stained cheek compliment the color of tangerine on her full lips. Titivated on the 16 year old girl body was an orange double-layered dress with pink ruffled asymmetrical hem. Kagome's hair was let loose and swing freely as she walked back and forth.

Feeling frustrated, I was somewhat relieved by the time that I had found something to wear. The dress was not mine so I figure it must either belonged to my two friends, though I can't tell which one is which.

The dress was simple yet elegant. It was a rushed meshed dress with triple-tier hem that reached down to mid-thigh. The pink make it very popish yet the spaghetti straps and low V-neckline balanced out a sexy vibe to the outfit.

I decided to do nothing outrageous, so I pulled part of my hair up on one side and secure it with a pink, sparkly, butterfly hairpin.

"That looks really cute Rin," Sango commented on my hair, "it's simple but it'll stand out from the crowd since I'm sure no one can pull off a skimpy dress and still looks innocent like you."

"Thanks!" I laughed.

"Come here and let me put some make-up on you," Kagome waved at me.

"Well, I was actually thinking of not wearing any--" I started.

"You're going to a big party and no make-up?" Kagome asked in surprised yet she seemed to understand afterward and just smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with not wearing make-up," Sango nodded at me, "it's what make her unique. Unlike all those girls in high school these days with a pounds of make up on their face. Why take Kagura for example, she always--"

'_I went shopping today to get these clothes just for him. He said he likes me wearing red so I hope he'll noticed this shirt of mine' _Kagura voice rang inside my head.

Like a U turn, my mind changes its mind, "Maybe," I said quickly interrupting Sango, "maybe having make up on tonight wouldn't hurt."

My two friends stare at me, and then at each other.

"Ok Rin," Kagome smiled in satisfaction, "get your ass over here. I'm going to give you a make over!"

Once again, I was staring in awed at the effect of what make up can do to a person's appearance. Kagome told me that she was going for a sultry look and she had really out done herself with it.

My brown eyes were shadowed with black and tan colored eye shadows and a silvery white contrast on the contour line. Black liner were obvious coating the top of my eyelids and lower. The inside of the lower lid were covered with white eye-liner. My eyelashes were long and thick with the tint of seduction and exoticness. A pinkish bronze hue blanketed my cheeks and my lips were coated with the color of nude champagne.

I left a little before seven to pick up my parents from their hotel. Surprisingly, I found out that catching a taxi was faster this time for an unknown reason. Nevertheless, I did get to my parent's hotel.

"Rin, you look fantastic!" My mother exclaimed when she saw me.

My father seemed to have a problem with me having so much coverage on my face but he did admit that I looked good.

I presented them with my gifts saying how it's perfect for both of them. My mother shrieked in delight when she saw my presents for her. When I explained the reason why I get him the watch, my father shook his head in amusement and say thank you.

"Merry Christmas baby," my father hugged me as my mother handed me their gift.

I unwrapped the big box though it was light as a feather. Under the millions of lightweight paper was a cardboard. I lifted it up and gasped when I see the picture of what it is.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh lord, holly crap! Oh thank you daddy, thank you mommy! I love it!"

"I knew transportation was hard for you here considering that you don't have a car yet," my father smiled at me, "your mother knew how much you like these kind so we figure we get it for you."

I stare down at the picture of the coral colored vehicle and the key chain that was in the box. I couldn't believe it. My parents actually went out of their way to get me a viper! My parents surely spoiled me this Christmas with such a present.

"When can I go to get it?" I asked in excitement.

"Right now," said my mother, "it's waiting for you downstairs."

"Yay! No more waiting for taxi outside in the cold winter!" I laughed.

"Look at you," my mother shook her head, "jumping up and down while wearing that dress. Why don't we let your dad drive tonight."

The ride was long but fun for me. It was probably long because I wanted to show Kagome and Sango my new ride along with seeing everyone, but it was fun because I got to ride in my new transportation device.

By the time we get to the Michiyo's place, the parking lot was filled up. However, when we met up with one of butler he told us that there was a special parking lot for us. My father seemed to be content when he heard this, but my mother and I were looking at each other as if we were in Hollywood. After my father parked my viper in the special plot, we headed toward the house.

The party was held in the ball room and when my father asked me where it was I told him I had no idea. This earned me a confused look on my father's face. It was as if he expected me to know this place inside out though I had only been to the mansion once. I didn't tell him that because I was afraid that he might be suspicious.

Help soon came as a maid passed by. My mother asked for direction, and the maid was happy to show us to the ball room which was located on the second floor.

I found my two friends along with their boyfriends.

"Mommy, daddy I want you guys to meet my friends," I said, "this is Sango, I'm staying at her place. This is Kagome and she has been very helpful to me ever since I came here. This is Miroku, Sango's boyfriend and Inuyasha, who is Kagome's boy--well… they're close." I added at the end not really sure what to refer Kagome and Inuyasha as.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Riari," Miroku spoke in English.

"She was really excited when you two came," Kagome smiled as they all shook hand.

"It's great to finally meet you," Sango bowed.

"Hey, you must be the old man's best friend," Inuyasha said.

My father laughed at Inuyasha's lack of English yet he didn't say a thing about it, "By the way you look, I suspect that you're related to Inutaisho?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha is actually his second son," I answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," my mother smiled at all of my friends.

"You look quite young for being a mother of a 16 year old, Mrs. Riari," Miroku commented.

"And I bet if you didn't know that she was Rin's mother, you would try to feel something," Kagome grumbled.

"Huh?" my mother turned to Kagome.

"Why a man like myself would never intrude such a lady like Mrs. Riari, I know her place," at this Miroku started to rubbed on Sango's bottom.

-Slap-

"And you should learn your!" Sango yelled at her boyfriend.

We all laughed at Miroku's oddness and Sango's way of dealing with him.

Inutaisho joined the conversation with Izayoi by his side.

"Good evening old pal," Inutaisho came over to stand beside my father, "how are you kids doing?"

The two men were like yin and yang, literally. My father, dressed in dark blue with his black curls and brown eyes and Inutaisho dressed in white with his silver hair and golden orbs.

"Your place is pretty nice Inutaisho, a lot of space," my father complimented, "but I think mine is more decorative."

"Well let's see if you're right or not. I'll give you a tour around the place."

With that the two men left our horde of people and went on their own.

"Those two are like teenagers when they're together," my mother smiled at Izayoi.

"I agree," Izayoi said.

"Your maids did a wonderful job on the gardens that were outside your home!" Exclaimed my mother, "I'm surprised that they're still alive at these time of year."

"Oh actually I took care of gardens myself," Izayoi said proudly, "and yes those flowers you saw that were alive probably were the ones that came from Sweden. They're amazing when it comes to surviving in the cold. Would you like to see them?"

"I would love to! Hey Rin honey, I'm going to go ok?" My mother clapped her hands in excitement. With that the two women also leave our crowd.

"That was odd how those 2 pairs just get along like that," Inuyasha made the comment.

"Yeah, that doesn't happen normally now does it?" Miroku said.

"No," Kagome, Sango, and I said in unison.

"But hey thank you all for the presents," Sango smiled and then looked at Miroku, "I love the flowers by the way. Where did you learn that trick?"

"When you're reading a lot, you learned new things," Miroku nodded as his hand reached for her butt again.

-Slap-

"What did I jus tell you about learning your place Miroku!" Sango stomped madly into the crowd.

"Go after her," Kagome said and she and I laughed at the perverted boy.

"Well now that those two are gone--," Inuyasha started.

"Maybe you should too," Sesshoumaru said as he emerged from behind Inuyasha.

"Stop eavesdropping!" snapped the younger of the two.

"With a mouth that is fouled as your, I'm sure everyone in this room can hear you," replied Sesshoumaru coolly.

"Please don't start Inuyasha," Kagome rubbed her temples, "why can't you two be nice to each other for 10 minutes. Is that so hard?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed.

-sweat drop-

"Stop trying to copy me Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled at the taller figure.

"Why would I, Sesshoumaru, trying to replicate something that you, a mutt head, would do?" Sesshoumaru asked in disgusted.

"Before this brotherly fight turned from battle to war, how about I take Inuyasha and you go ahead and take on the other one," Kagome said whispering to me.

"What?" I asked but it was to late.

"--ready go!" Kagome said as she pushed me against Sesshoumaru and moved toward Inuyasha's side, "Inuyasha, I forgot something in your car. Let's go get it." With that, she pulled Inuyasha away from Sesshoumaru and I.

Gazing after the couple until they were out of sight, I turned back to Sesshoumaru. He looked quite good that night. His hair tie in a loose pony tail (A/N: Think Shido from Nightwalker) and his body was embellished by a pale green opened collar shirt and black pants. Unlike most of the male guests in the room, who were all wearing formal suits and tuxedo, Sesshoumaru just went with his typical style of clothing.

"You can stop staring at me any second now," said Sesshoumaru with an eyebrows raised.

"S-sorry… umm is that new?" I asked Sesshoumaru referring to the silver necklace with the charm "Bishi" that was wrapping around his neck.

"Kagura," he replied.

How I wanted to cut out Kagura's red seemingly-to-care eyes with a kitchen knife and spit in its hallow bloody shell! The dark thought floated in my head so sudden that I froze in the middle in fear. Since when did I started to think of such a thing?

"Oh," I was about to excused myself to go somewhere else realized that I still haven't give Sesshoumaru his Christmas present yet, "I have something for you…but it's in my car so umm I'll be right back!"

"Hang on," Sesshoumaru said grabbing my wrist when I was about to leave, "I'll go with you."

"I don't recall you having a car," remarked Sesshoumaru while he stood outside waiting for me to get the present.

"You like?" I asked, "I just got it tonight, my parents give it to me as a Christmas present."

He did not say anything but to look at me with his eyes squinted. His hand lift my chin up in the air, "Why do you have so much shit on your face?"

"B-because I wanted to," I reply feeling hurt. At least what he could do was to compliment.

I gave him the present and we walked quietly inside.

"You don't have to get me anything, I didn't get you any," said Sesshoumaru while putting the box down on the kitchen's counter.

A rush of sadness swept through my body. It was not because the fact that he didn't get me anything for Christmas, it's the actuality that he got _Kagura_ something for Christmas and not me, his own _fiancé_!

"Well it's alright," I lied blinking my eyes like crazy, "after all Christmas is all about giving right?"

"If by giving you meant to loose something then sure," Sesshoumaru said looking in the air.

This time however, instead of being confused I knew what he was thinking about: his mother.

"Yeah, loosing is not a good thing," I bite my lips although I was thinking of Kagura, "are you going to open the present?"

"No," he said tossing the box aside which gave me another stab in the heart, "all of the Christmas boxes I received are upstairs. I could care less to open them."

You opened Kagura… "Why?"

"Why go give someone something that they already have?"

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't," said Sesshoumaru, his hand found my face again, "tell me. Name something from you that I can't have."

"Ummm my car?" I said not really sure what he meant, "just playing."

"You're so naïve," remarked Sesshoumaru as he pushed me against the wall, "yet for some odd reason, why could I not stop chasing after you when I tried to get away?"

D-did he just say that he likes me! "The one thing that you couldn't get from me…" It's all coming to me now, "…is myself?"

"Damn right," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled back, "If someone were to give something of their value to this Sesshoumaru, there was nothing more that I needed from them. Once a person is worthless there is no point of keeping them around. Don't give me some pointless gift, Rin."

"What about you?" I called after Sesshoumaru but he did not reply and went down the hall.

I returned back to the party scene and met up with the rest of the gang. Kagome and Sango introduced me to Shippo, a red haired little boy that filled with energy. I also got to meet Hiten, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu who claimed they saw me at Kouga's house and acted as if they knew me for years. They were all very outspoken and loud folks unlike Sesshoumaru, in fact they are nothing like him except that they are all good looking. My parents introduced me to Totousai, an old humorous man but at the same time very intelligent, and Miyoga who was a short older male with a squeaky voice too young for his age but nevertheless he was quite a character. Takemaru was introduced to me by Izayoi and my mother, the man was very good looking for a 40 year old man and resembled Izayoi quite a bit. His long hair also reminded me of my own father.

However even with all the many socialized people and good food, I felt like something was missing.

"Hey Rin, how are you doing?" my father asked me when were eating diner.

It turned out that there were two dining rooms in the house. One for a close family atmosphere and the other one is designed like a restaurant. The room was misty and purplish with effects of the lighting. A grand piano was located at a corner of the room with a pianist playing Christmas jingles.

"I'm doing fantastic!" I lied, "best party I've been to yet."

"Really," said my father, "then why are you so down?"

"I don't know what your talking about daddy," I started.

My father gave me a look, "I've raised you during the last 16 years, you don't think I know my own daughter. I know, I've watched you throughout the night."

"Daddy I--"

"Hush, we'll talk about it later tonight," my father smiled as a woman came by his side to talk to him.

"Ok," I reply quietly.

Kanna, who was wearing the kimono I gave her, climbed onto my lap when I was sitting alone by the window after dinner.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, "you don't seem to be very happy."

"Yeah, just tired you know," I smiled at the child, "I usually am in bed by this time of night."

"Oh," nodded Kanna, "come with me! I want you to meet my dad."

The ghostly child pulled me through the mob of people and I spotted Inutaisho talking to a man resembled himself, only his presence was not as big as Inutaisho. When the head of Michiyo walked into a room, everyone turned their head. While with the new mystery man, he kept his presence hidden and he seemed to be quite shy.

"Dad!" Kanna called out to the tall man as we approached the two, "This is Rin, the girl that I was talking about. See, this is my dad."

The man took my hand and shake it, "I've heard a lot about you from Kanna, Ms. Riari. I'm Juuroumaru."

I smiled at the man, "Nice to meet you sir."

"I can see why Kanna is so magnetic to you," smiled the older man, "you are quite a charming young lady."

"Thank you," I laughed lightly, "it must be hard for you to be able to only see your daughter a few time a year."

"Ah yes, but life is unfair at times. We all just have to overcome the little obstacles if we wanted to reach our goal. Every time that you gave up on a chance, you will missed out 100 percent of its result. I spend time with Kanna and at the same time helped out my country, it's a cost that I will probably have to pay for later for not taking care of my only daughter but I'm glad for taking risks in life."

"You are a very wise man," I admitted, "Kanna is very lucky to have you as a father."

"Thank you, so you're Sesshoumaru's fiancé," the man smiled.

I nodded but didn't want to say anything else that is Sesshoumaru's related. As if to save me from falling to a dark hole, Inuyasha appeared and told me that Kagome and Sango was looking for me.

"They are waiting by the piano," Inuyasha informed.

"Ok," I nodded again, "if you all would excuse me." I smiled at the three white haired males and went on my way.

"Hey I want to come!" Kanna ran after me when I left.

"Where have you been, you were gone for a really long time that we thought you left without telling us," Kagome hugged me when she spotted me.

"Sorry, I just need sometimes away from all the loudness," I made the excuse.

"You sure?" Sango asked me looking rather doubtful, "are you hiding something from us?"

"No, really--"

"You've been really distant lately Rin," remarked Kagome, "you used to tell us a lot of things but now whenever we asked, you always say that nothing is wrong when I'm sure there is."

"Don't you trust us?" Sango asked me.

"Yeah don't you trust us?" Kanna joined in.

Kagome, Kanna, and Sango all looked at me. I felt guilty and uncomfortable at their gawk. Those three have always try to look out for me as if I was their own sibling and yet I'm sitting here not willing to tell them a single thing.

"Come on now, tell us what's wrong?" Sango begged.

I acquiesced and revealed to them what has going on in my mind: Fluffy being gone, Landin coming to see me, Sesshoumaru and Kagura, faking to like Sesshoumaru in front of our parents.

"Sounds like a soap opera eh Sango?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Kagome this is no time to be joking around like that," Sango shook her head and then turned to me, "well Rin. There are something in the life that all we could is to sit still and see how everything turned out. Landin will eventually go back to America, Fluffy…well at least he found his owner right?"

"And knowing Sesshoumaru, he will probably dumped Kagura after getting some out of her," Kanna added in.

"Kanna," I rolled my eyes, "I know you don't like a lot of Sesshoumaru's girlfriends but will you try to be nicer to her, she is my friend?"

"Sorry couldn't help it," Kanna laughed, "hey they're going to shoot off the firework soon. Let's go see them!"

Once again, Kanna and her randomness.

"Yeah, let's go get Miroku and Inuyasha and we will all go," Kagome jumped up from her sit.

I unwillingly let them pulled me outside. By the time that we found the two guys, the firework had already started. Inuyasha took us out to his mother's green house, that was connected to the house, to see the fireworks. There were throngs of people that was standing out there already watching the sky painted with colorful lines.

"Wow," I gazed at the sky in admiration.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard Kagura's voice.

Swinging my whole body around, I examined the surrounding around me. It took me awhile to realized that she wasn't talking to me but Sesshoumaru, who was standing a distance away from my friends and I. Reversed back to where I was looking at, I blinked my eyes dementedly wondering on what she was doing here.

"Hey is that Rin?" I heard her voice, "Rin! Over here."

"Shit," I mumbled to myself.

"What's that?" Miroku turned to me.

"Kagura," Sango made a face when she saw Kagura and Sesshoumaru walking toward us.

"Uh-oh," Kagome said.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked his half brother as the two come near. Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha by not saying a word.

"Hey Rin!" Kagura hugged me, "I'm so sorry about yelling at you the other night. Sesshoumaru already explained to me everything about why he was there to visit you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, I apologized."

"He did?" I raised an eyebrows. _Great, now I'm copying his style too of raising up the eyebrows too._

"Yeah," Kagura nodded, "you should have told me about Kanna. I would have understand it fully."

"Kanna!" Sango, Kagome, and I said in unison.

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru say that Kanna wanted him to go over and make sure that you remember about their family trip. And that they wanted you to come along with you. Oh I love that little girl."

Kanna who was clinging to me made a disgusted face when Kagura mentioned her name, though she was smart enough to not say a thing about Sesshoumaru faking to Kagura.

"Hi Kanna," Kagura waved at the little girl.

At this Kanna say nothing to Kagura but only to run to her older cousin and demand for him to pick her up so she could see the firework better.

Kagura, who thought it was so cute that Sesshoumaru did what Kanna told him, was the only person that didn't have a clue why the little girl did so. Of course, the rest of the gang knew that Kanna doesn't want Kagura to touch or be near him.

"I see…" I looked down on the ground. _He's not exactly lying to her, but he's not telling the whole truth either. The sneaky man whore. At least he saved me from the trouble of thinking of an excuse to tell Kagura I guess._

"That is the truth isn't it?" Kagura asked me slowly and then glare at Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah of course it is," I said quickly, "so did you just got here? I didn't see you throughout the whole night till now."

"Yeah I have good news!" Kagura said and grabbed Sesshoumaru arm but was soon kicked back by Kanna movement.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I urged a dried smile at her.

"My Christmas wish came true! Sesshoumaru and I are officially dating!" The 18 year old announced.

* * *

__

Comment &Reply:

C: I can be your editor if you fire your other one.  
R: YES! Finally someone offer to edit my long story. If you still are considering this job please, tell me so and I will email you chapter 6 when I'm done with it.

C: How many chaps do you think your epic is going to be?

R: I'm thinking of 10-12 chapters and I actually got the idea for its sequel already but we'll see how many people want the sequel after they found what the ending is.

C: **Sesshoumaru's chopped off arm**

R: Ok since half of the previous chapter's reviews mentioned Sess's precious arm being cut off, I'm going to ask for a vote from you all. 1) I could write something to make it so he have his "arm" back or 2) Let it be. Though if you vote for number 1, please include _how_ he should get it back.

C: I have one minor technical complaint. The currency conversion

R: Thank you so much for putting your time to explain the money's value to me. I had always wonder how their money system works. I will go back and correct it, thank you once again.

****

Chapter 6 will be published on November 20th.


	7. Can't Make You Love Me

_Author's Note: Guess what everyone? "Scandalicious" was voted second place in the catagory of "Best Out Of Character Fiction" on the portrayal of Sesshoumaru in Feudal Association! Ok I know it's not first place but at least I got something out of it (and it's not third place either.) I would also like to thank Joy for editing this chapter for me (she's mew new editor... well I'm pretty sure Joy is a girl's name right?)

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6 Prologue**_

_One could never appreciate the beauty of life if they saw it everyday. You were such a bright light in my life before I moved to this strange land, but now you're just a dim radiance gradually fading away and pretty soon, that light will forever be out. All that's left over of you will be darkness and very slowly you will be gone and forgotten in my memory._

_l---------------------------------------------------l_

**Chapter 6**

"Aren't you happy for us?" Kagura shrieked in happiness, "Oh and what's even more wonderful is that I'll be able to go with Sesshoumaru's family and you to-- Rin? Are you ok? Oh please don't scared me with that frightened expression on your face."

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all looked at me but not a single word escaped their mouths.

I didn't hear the rest of what Kagura was saying, for my thoughts were overpowering her words. _No, you can't reveal your weakness to Kagura or Sesshoumaru. You can't scream or cry. You have to pretend you're happy for them. Just suck it up and smile, even if it kills you. _

"I guess… I'm happy for you Kagura--and you too Sesshoumaru." My voice cracked on the last word.

Sounds of fireworks boomed in the background like cannon balls shooting out of their shooters, while the seven of us stood there. They all had their own couple while I was the third wheel. For the first time in my life, I felt like I didn't belong there. For the first time in my life, I told myself that I'm not worthy of a person. For the first time in my life, I felt empty, cold, and worse of all, alone.

Sesshoumaru stared back at me through those same stolid eyes. They harden however, as he looked my direction, not at me but at something that was behind me. The rest of the clique looked the same direction that Sesshoumaru stood gaping at. Confused expressions stated on their faces as they looked at Sesshoumaru and back at me.

I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and shifted toward the person that now stood beside me.

"What are _you _doing here, Landin!" His face had also toughened while looking at Sesshoumaru.

"The Christmas present that I was going to give you just arrived this afternoon. I figured that I should come here and give it to you since you said you'd be here tonight. Here, Merry Christmas."

"Thank you," I said quietly, so quiet that it could have been mistaken for a whisper.

Pushing back my horrid thoughts, I introduced everyone to Landin, excluding Sesshoumaru.

"--This is Landin. He's a close friend of mine."

"I have good news for you," Landin told me when the fireworks show was over and we were all sitting in front of the fireplace.

Most of the guests had already left since it was 2:30 in the morning. My family, being so close to the Michiyos, stayed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got accepted to Oxford University."

"That's wonderful! The one in London right!"

"Yeah, I sent an application for it a month ago and they just mail me a letter back accepting my implementation."

"That's great Landin! When are you heading there?"

"This summer," answered the blonde, "I still need to finish high school and get my AA degree too, along with the diploma."

"Well you've got your whole future figure out," I laughed.

I swerved toward Kagura, who was sitting by Sesshoumaru. The two of them were talking to some of the guests. Kanna was no longer with Sesshoumaru and Kagura took the chance to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm happy for her. Kagura looks happy with Sesshoumaru, don't you think?"

"Sometimes in life, you have to give up your own happiness for the ones you love."

"Just because I'm being forced to marry him doesn't mean I love him," I covered my mouth after realizing the words that escaped my lips. _How embarrassing!_

Kagome and Sango looked up at me and I waved to them. Both gave me a strange look but they returned to their own conversation as I did the same with Landin.

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying Rin. You could put up a fake front to all these people for all I care, but you wouldn't be able hide it from me."

"…Thanks." I said quietly.

"What for?"

"For always making me laugh, for being a reliable friend, for being a good person, for being here," I looked down at the unwrapped box that was sitting in my lap, "and for the present too."

"You're welcome Pinkie," Landin said, "Are you going to open it?"

I nodded and started to unwrap the glossy box. Inside was a snow globe with a figure of a happy couple giving peace signs with their fingers. Brilliant smile and eyes reflected upon their pale skin. The base of the globe was bedecked with emeralds gems that spelled out 'Merry X-Mas'. Rubies forming hearts were stabled at the beginning and end of the phrase.

"It's stunning, Landin! Thank you," I exclaimed, "oh did I tell you I got a car from my parents this Christmas?"

"That's great. You don't have to call a taxi anymore."

My giggles were halted when I saw Sesshoumaru standing over us.

_Say something. Anything!_ My mind worked mechanically but no words would come.

"May I have a seat?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

Landin spoke for me when I didn't say anything, "You have every rights considering that it is your house." He said it so nicely that no one could have expected that they loathed each other so.

"I think I need to head back," Landin said as he got up, "as much as I would like to stay and chat with you, Rin."

"Wait a minute--" I started to panic, "I'll walk you outside."

"No need," Landin stopped me before I could get up, "I'm sure you two have something to talk over. Good night." He nodded at us both and then took his leave.

Growling in disappointment, I fall back onto the sofa and closed my eyes not wanting to talk to Sesshoumaru.

"How's your evening been so far?" Asked Sesshoumaru putting an arm around me.

I opened my eyes just a little bit to see my fiancé looking at me, "Don't touch me unless you want me to yank off that precious arm of your."

"Try me," said Sesshoumaru coolly.

"I despise you Sesshoumaru Michiyo."

"No better words would make my day," came the reply.

"Hey you kids," I heard my mother's voice.

"Good evening Mrs. Riari," Sesshoumaru greeted her with a respectful nod.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, how are you doing?" said my mother.

"I'm doing fine now that Rin is here," at this Sesshoumaru pulled me closer to him.

_You are a fake and phony and I hate you with all of my heart._

Izayoi, who was with my mom, smiled at me, "It's so wonderful to have you with us on our trip to Sydney. Aren't you excited?"

At this time I felt like choking Sesshoumaru's neck and confessing to everyone that I couldn't get along with him one bit. But I couldn't for my own family's pride.

"Y-yeah," I smiled and gritted the words through my teeth, "can't…wait…till…then."

"Kagura is coming as well," said Sesshoumaru shortly. It came out more as a command than an informative statement.

Izayoi, with a sympathetic smile, turned toward me after nodding to her stepson but she didn't say a thing.

The next morning I took my parents to the airport without a single tear. The previous night had drained everything out of my small body and my mind was numb from shocks. It was strange that neither Izayoi nor Inutaisho would do anything to prevent their older son's rambunctious deeds.

_They know that I'm to be married to him. They know that Sesshoumaru's been fooling around with other girls. They know that he's dating Kagura. And yet, they still let him get away with his extreme nonsense. Is there nothing that this guy couldn't do? It seems like he could have all the things in the world if he wanted it bad enough. Well if there is one thing that I can help, it's me. I will not surrender to him and I will ignore all of his doings for it won't affect me._

Landin called to ask me to dinner on the next day. He sounded quite disappointed when I told him that I was going to be gone for the New Year's trip with Sesshoumaru's family.

"Well there it goes! Last night was pretty much the last time that I'll get to see you…ever?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"I'm going home on New Year Rin. And since you're leaving soon, I probably won't get to see you again."

"Oh," I said quietly, "well ummm there's today. I'm not doing anything except for packing to leave for tomorrow."

The other line seemed to go dead for a second before Landin raised his voice, "Will any of your friends go with you? Sango or Kagome?"

"On the trip? Yeah, Kagome is coming along because Inuyasha, you know."

"Inuyasha?" Landin said, "He's Sesshoumaru's littler brother right?"

"Yeah, him."

Landin said, "Today I have to go up to Tokyo University to pick up my project results. If you think that'll be any fun then I can take you with me."

With nothing exciting to do today, I concluded to go with Landin since I wanted to spend some time with my good friend before he went home. I told him agreeing that I would come along and to my satisfaction, his voice cheered up instantly.

"Good I'll meet up with you in half an hour," Landin announced.

"Sound good."

Looking good as always, Landin with his bleached blonde hair and ocean blue eyes picked me up 10 minutes later than what he had say. We arrived at Tokyo University just as the snow started to hail down again. It was reported on the news that a storm was to pass by a town near Tokyo tomorrow so the temperature was going to drop about -12 degree Fahrenheit. I informed Landin of this and he told me to be careful going on the trip.

Tokyo University is by far one of the most extravagant colleges that I have ever been to. The campus stretches about 5 to 6 blocks all around. Many buildings were stationed around the area separating all the courses. Landin and I walked around quite a bit before we reached the science building. It was very big, the size of the Michiyo's mansion, or perhaps a bit bigger, and surrounded by tall windows and well-cleaned glasses.

Many students and adults passed us as Landin and I walked through the hallway. They all stared at Landin's physique and then at me.

"What's with the Orientals living in Asia thinking that blonde haired and blue eyed people are idealistic beings?" Landin whispered to me as we made a right turn.

"Now that you mentioned it, I just realized that a lot of girls in Asia died their hair to a blonde shade and tried to get colored contacts," I said making a face.

"From my perspective as a human, we should embrace what we have. Females who put too much make up on their face are not attractive. That's why I like you, all natural. You look good today by the way, trying to be a little kid with those pigtails?"

"Hey it's called being cute alright!" I frowned, "but I guess as humans, we always want things we can't have."

We finally reached the science building's common room. There was a long line waiting as we walked up towards the crowd. They all seem to be waiting for their results just like Landin.

"Wow and I thought I was early," said Landin in amazement, "looks like we're going to be here for a long time, Pinkie."

"I'm hungry, do they sell food in this building?" I asked Landin when my stomach started to growl.

"There's a vending machine on the second floor."

"What does it sell?"

"Pops, coffee, chips, candies, and a lot of junk food. Japan is going to turn into America soon if they keep adding so much fast food to vending machines," Landin shook his head in disapproval.

I ignored Landin since I was more worried about my hunger than his analysis. "If there's coffee I'm there! I'll be right back," with that I grabbed my purse and waved off to Landin before leaving.

"Take your time," I heard Landin's voice echoing through the hallway.

After turning left at a corner, I ran up a stairs, took a couple turns, and tripping over a broom that was in the hallway I concluded that I was officially lost. Once again, I had no idea where I was or the location of the vending machine. I tried to ask a couple students that walked by for direction but they just gave me an odd look. With my horrible sense of direction, looking at a map didn't help much. As the final resort and quite an embarrassing one too, I might add, I decided to ask a teacher for help.

Once I had chosen a room by playing a game of eeny-meeny-miny-mo, I walked hastily toward it for my stomach had started to growl again. With my eyes shut, I turned the doorknob to the classroom and stepped inside. The once conversational and rowdy room turned silent with a couple whispers here and there when I opened my eyes.

Staring at the quiet surrounding, I scanned through the bodies that were sitting in the room. However as I discerned the room a figure caught my attention, and as fast as I glanced back at that person the faster I avert my eyes from his.

_Sesshoumaru… what is he doing in this place?_

"May I help you?" The teacher, who was in front of the classroom, asked me in Japanese.

"Ummm yes," I answered staring at a gray haired man dressing in a brown suit, "I was wondering where the vending machine is?"

Several chuckles and more whispers were heard throughout the room. I tried to keep my concentration on the teacher, but my attention span failed. Turning my head toward the student body, the first thing I noticed was Sesshoumaru staring back at me. Blinking my eyes wildly, I smiled at the teacher as I turned my head back to him.

The man then gave me a paper with the science building's mapped out printed on it, and I shook my head telling him that I'm horrible with maps. The enthusiastic teacher smiled knowingly and turned toward the classroom. He asked if anyone was finished with their gynandromorphy summary and several hands were raised throughout the room.

_Please don't pick Sesshoumaru, please don't pick Sesshoumaru, please don't pick Sesshoumaru, please don't pick Sesshoumaru--_

"--Michiyo," the professor called.

_Fate is testing my painful endurance._

"You should not interrupt a class over a minor food predicament," Sesshoumaru remarked when we reached the vending machine, "and if you wanted to see me that badly, all you had to do is to say so."

"Ha-ha excuse me and my love for your ego Sesshoumaru," I said in sarcasm, "one, I didn't even know you're taking college courses; two, I can't help it if I'm hungry; and three, I need directions to get back to the science office."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Landin had to pick up his finale's report today. He took extra lessons when he was here and we figured that this would be the last day that I would get to hang out with him, so we're hanging out. Oh god! I need to get back, Landin must be wondering where the hell I went." I turned and started on my way but a painful pull on my pigtail stopped me.

"OWWW! Watch the hair!"

"Do you even know the way back?" Sesshoumaru said with my hair still in his palm.

_Hmmm do I? _"No."

"Ok Sesshoumaru, I know where I am now. You can go back to class now," I said. _The farther Landin and Sesshoumaru are away from each other, the better. _

The unsentimental Sesshoumaru did not say anything but walked up towards the still, long line. He was saying something to Landin by the time I reached the both of them. The next thing I knew, Landin gave Sesshoumaru a light nod and then followed him to the front of the office.

"Hey Sesshy darling," smiled a girl in the front, "how are you doing?"

"Decent," Sesshoumaru answered, "where is Fuji-sensei?"

"He's in the back of the office I think," the flirtatious girl touched Sesshoumaru's arm, "do you need to talk to him?"

"He's in charge of the transfer student program, right?" Landin asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied, "--hey are you Landin?"

"How did you know?"

"The blonde hair and blue eyes are unmistakable like they said."

"Haha thanks, I think."

"We should get to know each other," offered the girl, "I'm Noriko."

"Don't we have somewhere to go?" I didn't care that I interrupted Noriko's and Landin's conversation. _First this girl hits on my fiancé and then she moves smoothly onto my best friend. What a whore!_

Sesshoumaru was already at the door to the office and on his way inside. I stomped toward Sesshoumaru while Landin followed.

We approached a wide desk and sitting behind it was an old man in his 80's. His gray hair covered little of his baldhead and his lips stayed hidden behind his long white beard.

"Fuji-sensei," Sesshoumaru started.

"Aah Inutaisho's boy, what can I do for you?" Said the man.

"This kid here need his finale's score," Sesshoumaru replied referring to Landin, "he's temporarily taking extra biology courses."

_How does he know that Landin is taking biology?_

"Name?" The old man stood up and started to dig in through the files.

"Landin Ambrossio, Ambrossio is my last name," my American friend said.

"A-a-a…aah I found it. Ambrossio Landin," the man announced as he pulled out a piece of paper and then handed to Landin, "here you go."

"That was fast," I remarked when Landin and I were riding in his car, "If we knew that all we had to do was to go to the back of the office to get your damn paper, things would've gone a lot faster."

"Egh," Landin snorted, "we have to thank Sesshoumaru a lot for it. If it wasn't for him we would still be waiting."

"All he did was show you to the old man," I argued.

"No, he did us a favor, a big favor. Mr. Fuji was the head of the scoring commission and the only reason I got the paper was because your fiancé knew him. It's one of those, 'you have to know people to get to people' kind of deal."

"Yeah right, Sesshoumaru? Helping? Give me a break? That bastard knows nothing about helping besides helping himself. By the way, what did you got?"

"395, I'm in second place," Landin said with a frown.

"Why are you scowling?" I made a face, "if I had the second highest score on my science finale compare to all the students in Tokyo University, I'd be proud of myself."

Landin was silent for a while before he spoke again, "You have to give Sesshoumaru more credit, Rin."

"What's with the change of subject?" I asked, "I thought you hated Sesshoumaru."

"I did," Landin admitted, "but I realized that the only reason I dislike him in the past is because of you. Other than that, he's not so bad."

"Name something that you like about him and please don't say his looks."

"Ok? Well he's a very intelligent being for taking college courses at his age and even more to be ranked first in our school and he has one of the top 5 highest score on the IQ test all over Honshu. He's the captain of your school varsity hockey team, and I'm a big fan of hockey. He's very successful as far as being his father's envoy. And last but not even close to least, he's the representative of his college's junior classes."

"He's in his 3rd year in college already?" I asked in surprised.

Landin nodded and then looks to me, "You should give him some credit, Rin. Sesshoumaru is a good guy."

"WHY is it that I'm the only one who sees wrongs in Sesshoumaru? He's selfish, arrogant, conceited, impassive, demanding, and above all: controlling."

"Well I would have a big ego too if I was him," Landin laughed.

_What is wrong with all these people? It's as if Sesshoumaru cast a spell over all of them to make them think that he is some kind of god or something. Am I the only one who thinks he's not all that, beside Inuyasha?_

Frustrated over Landin's defending Sesshoumaru, I asked him to take me home. He seemed disappointed and apologized for making me angry but I was too selfish to care what he had to say then. (If only I had known that was the last time that I would get to see him.)

The next morning, I woke up with a bad migraine and planned to sleep in until noon but Kagome's early arrival canceled that plan. She said that we needed to be at Inuyasha's house before 10 o'clock because the plane was to leave at 11. Kagome and I packed all of our suitcases (1 for me and 3 for her) in my car and headed toward Inutaisho's mansion after we departed with Sango and grandmother Kaede.

"Say Kagome," I started, "where and what exactly are we going to be doing on this vacation?"

"Ummm well every year the family goes to a different place and does different things. Last year, they took Sango, Miroku, and me to Miami. The year before that, Inuyasha told me that Bankotsu and Hiten went with them to Paris."

"Still not answering my question," I said.

"Oh yeah, we're going to Sydney. I'm so excited!" Exclaimed Kagome.

"Sounds fun," I was hesitant to agree.

"You don't sound very excited. I know that the idea being around Sesshoumaru and Kagura will kill you, but at least try to have fun. Heck you can hang out with me and Inuyasha the whole time if you want to."

"I won't let him be in the way," I told myself.

"Exactly," Kagome continued, "so I think you should have some fun and pretend you don't know Sesshoumaru or Kagura. I know it's going to be hard not to noticed certain things now, but try your best, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll try," I said, "but I have another question."

"Ask away."

"So umm are Inuyasha's ears really an accident from chemical reactions of a scientific experiment?"

Our belongings were transferred from my vehicle to a Range Rover when we reached the mansion.

"I hope you all didn't bring too much warm clothing," Izayoi smiled at Kagome and I, "Sydney is quite hot during these months."

"I brought a lot of skirts and shorts," I smiled back at the woman.

"--And bikinis as well!" Kagome added, "But I did warn Rin to bring warm clothes for areas around here."

"Smart girl," said Inutaisho as he walked toward Izayoi, "Inuyasha wasn't as smart as you two. He's repacking his wardrobes right now but he'll be down here shortly."

"Where is Kanna?" Kagome asked while looking around for the girl.

"She is spending time with her father before he goes back to the army again," Izayoi sighed with a pleasant smile.

"I see."

I looked around the front yard of the mansion and spotted a black Lamborghini going through the black gate and coming toward us.

Kagura waved at me as she stepped out of the car. Sesshoumaru, who came out of the driver's side, soon accompanied her.

"Figured he'd get a new car sooner or later," Kagome whispered to me with a giggle.

I, on the other hand, did not even budge at the sight of Kagura and Sesshoumaru being together.

After her greetings with Inutaisho and Izayoi, Kagura ran towards Kagome and I.

"Good morning you two," she said with cheerfulness that disgusted me. _A person should not be this happy to be dating a jerk like Sesshoumaru. _

"How do you do Kagura," greeted Kagome with a fake smile. I knew she doesn't like Kagura very much but she was able to keep a good front.

"Oh just wonderful," said Kagura, "Rin, you look as beautiful as always. How I just adore your hair and clear skin."

_Bribe me all you want, it won't make any difference._ "Thank you," I said without a complimenting her back.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded, "Everyone is here except… Where is Inuyasha?"

"My assumption is that the mutt is still trying to figure out what wax tastes like," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes wandering towards Inuyasha who was running our way.

"FYI," said Inuyasha, "I was looking for my surf board."

"Let's not start a riot," Izayoi smiled warmly at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "we want an early start on the road so let's all get inside and go."

"Onward to Australia!" Kagome jumped in excitement.

The personal customized Range Rover that Inutaisho owned was amazing. The 8-motored engine ran fast but silent to the ear of a mere mortal. Its exterior was painted with marbled black with gold sparkles sprayed randomly in the front and back. Four-steal 24" silver made wheels with automatic zone-changing clocks accompanied the ride. On the top of the vehicle were racks to hold extra snowboards, sleds, and big baggage. The interior of the Range Rover was even more extravagant with its wolf fur coverings. There were 2 seats present in the front as the driver and passenger seat like in a normal van. However behind those 2 seats was a different story. A small stationary table was in the middle while a sofa circled itself around it with 5 seatbelts included. The marbled table was decorated with ancient carvings and acted as a workstation. Right above the worktable was a flat screen to be used as a computer or TV. The sofa backs could be lifted down for entrance to the van. On the side of the doors were coolers and drinks.

It was by far the most advanced motorized vehicle that I'd ever been in. Kagome informed me that Inutaisho likes variety and changes, therefore every year he comes up with new ways to paint his ride.

"Your father and I had some good times up there when we were younger," said Inutaisho, "good times. Good times."

"This was before I knew you, I hope Inutaisho," Izayoi laughed seeing Inutaisho's eyes sparkled in a devilish way.

"Oh way before that my dear," Inutaisho nodded and then looked at the rear view mirror, "you remember don't you Sesshoumaru?"

"Not entirely," replied Sesshoumaru shortly, "However I do remember the expression on Naraku's face when he met me."

Inutaisho gave a light chuckle at his, "Yes, I do too. He didn't expect my son to look the same age as I was I suppose."

"I don't get it," Inuyasha said, seemingly lost. For once, I agree with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked quite as old as his father now, but how could he have looked his father's age when Naraku and Inutaisho first knew each other? It does not make any sense.

"With a tiny brain like your, I'm not surprised," Sesshoumaru said with his single tone.

"Why can't you two befriend with each other for just 5 minutes? I think that should be your New Year resolution," Kagome remarked.

"Me being nice to that conceited hot-shot?" Inuyasha said, "like hell I would."

"Inuyasha," Izayoi looked back at her son, "please be nice to your older brother."

Giving into his mother's demand, Inuyasha puffed one of his cheeks and turned away with a 'Feh.'

_It's strange indeed. Those two constantly fight each other and yet, somehow I can still feel a strange loving relationship between them. Though Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha say they couldn't stand each other because of their differences, they do have many similarities beside their physical appearances. From saying 'feh' or just plainly being level headed and confident, the two brothers are quite alike in personality. The only difference I could think of is that Inuyasha can express his feelings easier than Sesshoumaru and he doesn't mess with a female's feelings. But if they're so much alike, why is that I can stand Inuyasha but seem to dislike Sesshoumaru's gut so much?_

"I wonder--" I said to myself.

"Wonder what?" Kagura asked.

I looked up at her with a questionable look, "Huh? Oh yeah… I was just wondering when we're going to get to the airport." I lied quickly.

"Oh I love this song," Izayoi squealed as she turned up the radio to the song 'When you believe' by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston.

"It's a great song," Kagome remarked, "don't you like this song Inuyasha?"

"No," answered Inuyasha, "I prefer Chemical Romance or Nirvana when it come to American's music."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to show your soft side," argued Kagome.

"Whatever."

"What did you say!"

"I said--"

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to argue while Inutaisho and Izayoi started to talk about their old friends. It was quite peaceful to see them like this. Even though Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, I couldn't help but think that they were just absolutely perfect for each other. And what more was that Kagura and Sesshoumaru hadn't gone all over each other.

_I wonder what Sango and Miroku are up to now. Probably making out with each other or something._

"Was that American friend of yours satisfied with his finale's score?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask.

"He said he was in second place, which I think is not bad at all but he doesn't seem to be happy--wait a minute," I said, "did you take that same finale?"

"Yeah."

It then hit me why Landin wasn't happy with his score.

"What did you get on it?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

"400."

"400! That's like a perfect score!" I exclaimed, "No wonder Landin wasn't happy. He had a 395, just 5 points below you. So you got first place?"

"Nothing new," Sesshoumaru said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"How did you get a perfect score on it!"

"Determination. If you want something bad enough, you have to try hard to get it."

Kagura's face automatically flashed into my head when I heard Sesshoumaru's comment. "Are you trying to tell me something here?" I asked Sesshoumaru suspiciously.

"Like?"

"I don't know," I yawned, "but I'm going to take a nap." I said as I took off my coat and used it as a blanket.

"Come here," Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around my shoulders as he pulled me closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just looking out for you," he said.

"You're just doing this because your parents are here aren't you?" I whispered harshly into his ear.

"Perhaps," said Sesshoumaru.

"And Kagura?" I looked over at Kagura to see her staring at Sesshoumaru and I. I averted my eyes when she smiled at me.

"She thinks it's nothing more than a brotherly-love."

"Brotherly-love!" I sat up, "What the fuck did you tell her?"

"Hush down," said Sesshoumaru.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't punch you in the face right now?"

"One, You can't; two, you'll have to explain yourself later; and three, I bet you like this position right now so why don't you just zip it and play along this whole trip."

"You disgust me," I said as I pushed Sesshoumaru away.

"I find that factor attracts many females," said Sesshoumaru.

"Not by me."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sesshoumaru said and moved towards Kagura.

We arrived at Sydney after a day and a half of traveling. A beach was located near the condo Inutaisho owned, which had everything needed for a perfect get-away. The sandy shore brought out the orange paint of the house, and so did the little porch with its wooden chair in front of the building. It contained three bedrooms upstairs, and one downstairs. The warm atmosphere of the living room welcomed new guests with a big fireplace that was connected to the kitchen.

Naturally, Inutaisho and Izayoi stayed at the master bedroom that was downstairs. Kagome, Kagura, and I shared the biggest bedroom upstairs, which included a big walk in closet and bathroom. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha each had their own room considering how that they would most likely tear each other apart if they stayed within each other's presence.

It was a disturbing annoyance to hear Kagura plan her visits to Sesshoumaru during the night while we were unpacking. Though I was sure Kagome would do the same thing with Inuyasha, it was more of an aggravation to hear those words coming from Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.

"I want to go see the view from our balcony," I lied as I excused myself out of the danger zone. One more minute with Kagura and I would have definitely started screaming.

I stared in awe at the sunset stationed against the horizon. Its orange brightness reflected upon the glimmering sea creating a rainbow of colors. Zigzagging with violet and yellow lines, the sun mirrored images floating on the calm surface of the ocean while the pink skies filled the spaces not blocked with blue. Covering the pale atmosphere were puffs of clouds grouping and playing together against its protector, the sky. Hordes of bird flew in groups across the horizon onward to their nest after a long day of finding food. Chirping and singing with the sea, those birds of paradise seemed to awaken animals from underneath because once in a while, a fish would flip into the air and then dive back into hiding.

_How beautiful…but_ _such beauty can only last for so long. _

During the last three days, I enjoyed the hot weather of Australia, the beautiful beach, the food of the coast, and most of all, the time being away from Kagura and Sesshoumaru. However, my fun halted tonight. We decided to go out for dinner considering that Inutaisho and Izayoi took a little time off from their family to visit a friend nearby. Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to dinner elsewhere for alone time, which left me with Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Originally I wanted to stay home for dinner but Sesshoumaru insisted that I would not be able to take care of myself if I stayed in the condo alone.

"Oh I'll get an even deeper sunburn if we keep going to the beach like the past three days," complained Kagura. She raised her red arm in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Your pain is not my concern," said Sesshoumaru coldly, "I've warned you in the past about the humidity of this place. You chose not to listen and it's your doing that lead you towards this conclusion." He took a sip of wine and continued with the dinner.

"Hmm you're right."

_How could she say such a thing! How rude of Sesshoumaru to say such a thing to her?_

"I'm sorry for being whiny," smiled Kagura.

"Oh I have enough of this," I said as I slammed my hands on the table. Clattering of glasses and plates were heard throughout the room.

"Sit down," ordered Sesshoumaru quietly as he looked at the people that were staring at us.

Though I obeyed his request, I wasn't about to give up, "Kagura, stop being a ninny and stand up to that jerk over there. Why are you letting Sesshoumaru being so rude to you?"

"Well, I--I really didn't want to upset--"

"Oh please don't give me that Miss. Perfect attitude," I cut Kagura off, "I've seen you being bitchy before if you wanted to-- are you afraid that Sesshoumaru will break up with you if you started to show your real self to him?"

The ruby eyes of Kagura looked scared when I stared her down with my own.

"So the feud begins," said Sesshoumaru, "--waiter, check."

"Damn it, cursed myself for not eating at diner. Damn Kagura and Sesshoumaru for ruining my appetite."

The growling of my stomach woke me up from the deep slumber that had overtaken me after the unpleasant dinner. It wasn't a surprise that my supper was ruined by the presence of Kagura and Sesshoumaru nor was it a surprise to know that Kagura didn't even noticed the way I've been acting since she started to date my fiancé.

Everything was quiet beside the swaying and swashing of the sea outside. Looking over at my right, I saw that Kagura was sleeping neatly with her blanket over half of her face while Kagome was absent from her bed.

_Figures she would sneak out tonight. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be quite fluttery after supper. Something must have happened. I won't think about it now, I have to worry about my empty stomach first._

As silent as a cat, I managed to get downstairs toward the kitchen without making much noise. The wooden floor of the kitchen felt cool against my feet as I swept through the kitchen to the refrigerator. There wasn't much inside beside some fruits, yogurts, eggs, and ham. I decided to make something out of the small quantity of food with the loaf of bread on the kitchen counter. After making myself a sandwich, I placed it on a small plate along with the kiwi and yogurts that I took from the refrigerator.

The peaceful sound of the waves called onto me, as I was about to eat my late meal.

_Why not eat outside where it's calm and undisturbed? _I thought as I unlocked the front door and went outside.

Though it was only four in the morning, the weather outside was warm with the humidity of the early rising sun. Birds from far away calling on each other, here and there cars and trucks driving by on the main road, teenagers riding bicycles and jog in the morning; it was indeed a great view. I was making a mental note to myself to take all of these beautiful sceneries in my mind and treasure it for as long as I live.

A couple was walking together along the seashore, hand in hand, laughing and talking to one another about their life.

"How romantic," I thought dreamily as I looked at the jubilant pair.

"I see that I'm not the only one that woke up early in the morning-- but then again, I see that we have different reason for being up so early."

I already knew whom that unmistaken voice belonged to. Nevertheless, I turned around to see a tall figure sloping down to sit by me on the step.

"Good morning to you too," I said as I started to eat the yogurt, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Going for a run before the sun fries everyone," said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh," was all I could say. I could not think of anything to say. It seems like I have distant myself away from everyone after knowing about Kagura as Sesshoumaru's girlfriend. It was an insane situation and I didn't know what to do. Kagura was a nice girl who would not like to make others angry and she deserves someone that she cares for. What about Sesshoumaru? Does he even care about her?

"Maybe this trip was a bad idea after all," I said.

"I'm heading off," said Sesshoumaru as he got up, ignoring what I just said.

"Ok," I said quietly.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be in thinking process when he was walking away from me and then stopped. He turned around and then walked back to where I was.

"You're going for a run with me," he said.

"No, I am not," I said with a frown, "Not when I just finished eating. And if anything you'll run me over and leave me behind since I can't run as fast or as long as you."

"I'll make it so you can keep up with me and for the eating excuse, running will help you loose all those calories. Now let's go."

"No," I said as I stomped my feet to the ground.

"Oh why did I listen to you?" I said between breaths as Sesshoumaru slow down to a walk. My forehead was glistening from sweats and my feet burned from the boiling sand, "Wait, wait let's stop. I'm tired and my feet are beginning to discover the pain of blisters."

"I have a better idea," said Sesshoumaru as he picked me up off my feet and threw me into the water.

The water wasn't deep but it did manage to get my shorts and t-shirt wet, "You bastard!" I said as I grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's hand. He didn't even budge when I pulled on it, "Oh why do you have to be so proud and look at me like I'm a wimp for not being able to pull you down. I hate you."

"No better words would please me more," said Sesshoumaru when he pulled me up. His arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer, "We're leaving in two days. I'll prove you wrong."

"W-what do you mean you'll prove me wrong."

"This trip won't be bad. And as a Michiyo I'll give you my word that you'll enjoy it."

"Why don't you just say that you'll show me a good time instead of saying that you want to be right and prove me wrong?"

"Pride prevents me from such. Let's get back, I need to go with father to a meeting at 10 today."

"I thought this was a vacation," I pouted.

"It is, for most of the family. In a way it is for me as well, but I would never expect someone like you to understand," said Sesshoumaru as he started to walk back to the condo.

"Ah you and your goddamn unexpected personality. Shit my feet are sorer than I thought they would be," I complained and limped to catch up with my fiancé.

"Get on my back."

"Are you offering a gentleman's gesture?" I asked him with a big teasing smile.

"No, I'm offering my back to you over your bothersome complains. I've got enough from Kagura and the last thing I want is to add more gas to the fire."

"Why can't you just admit that you care a little bit about my health being instead of being such a stubborn brute?"

"You have your hotheaded troubles and I have my pride."

"You are just insufferable."

The afternoon's sun beat heavily against my pale skin while I was sitting in front of the porch. Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho were off again on their mysterious business meeting. Kagura had decided to go on a shopping spree with Izayoi for she wanted to know Sesshoumaru's stepmother better. Kagome and Inuyasha went surfing; they asked me to go but I was no good at surfing or any sports in general so I decided so stay to, as much as I hate staying in the condo alone.

_Some good time this is. Ha I guess you're wrong Sesshoumaru. I'm just having a grand time here, right!_ I thought in sarcasm.

As if to disagreeing with my statement, a black and silver motorcycle pulled up against the sandy shore. On it sat two tall figure; they both got off the bike and walked towards me. At this gesture, I sat up quickly and was about to run inside before one of the two lifted off his helmet.

Inutaisho smiled at me and threw the motorcycle's keys toward his companion, "Rin I think you need a tour of this place. You seemed very bored sitting in front of the house alone."

I laughed nervously while shifting my feet, "I wasn't bored, and I was just tanning."

"No need for excuses," said the person who was with Inutaisho. He lifted out his helmet and a stream of white poured down, "Your good time will start now on."

"Will you cancel all of your plans to show me a good time?" I asked.

"No, but I will cancel all of my plans in Sydney to show you that I'm right and you are wrong," said Sesshoumaru. He put on a pair of sunglasses and led me towards the motorcycle.

"Wow it's big," I admired the vehicle, "and it's very pretty too."

"Stop touching it and get on," Sesshoumaru said as he pumped on a pedal and handed me a pair of sunglasses, "put this on."

It was lucky for me that Sesshoumaru decided to pull his hair back or else I would have had a bunch of hair in my face while we went on the ride. The wind blew fiercely against my face and the sand on the beach did not help either by split in half when the wheels ran through them. Sesshoumaru was going at such high speeds on the beach that I thought we were going to run into the ocean every single time we neared a corner. The low tides of day break beat against one another; one side followed of the west wind while the other was the adherent of the east wind. Each time the waves crashed together, foams and bubbles met in the middle making sizzling sounds.

We went along the coast and then up to main street where all of the main attractions were located: shopping center, museum, parks, and restaurants. Sesshoumaru then rode toward a quieter part of the city. The highway road surrounded one side by the sea and the other by mountains and hills. Scattered randomly far beyond the horizon and near the coast were swimmers, beginning and expert surfers, big ships, and sailing boats.

The vivacious style of Sydney is a competitor to the Tokyo's high fashion and advanced life. While Japan provided their people with high tech tools and economic lifestyle, Sydney is more of a resort than a business place. Sydney, which is surrounded by the blue waters of the beaches and seas. Sydney, whose red soil is the mother of the exotic floras and fruits. Sydney, whose heart belongs to those who have the ability to have fun during the night and work long hours during the day.

Sesshoumaru and I visited the Sydney Harbor Bridge and we followed a group of tourist on top of the bridge.

"This is a good place to looked upon Sydney," said Sesshoumaru, "the high ground let you have a good view of the city."

"OOH look at that white blob over there; is that the famous opera house!"

"Indeed."

"It's very pretty," I marveled at the view, "hey look over there! What is that?"

"That is Darling Harbor, good place for sailing."

"Wow," I sighed in satisfaction at the edgy building surfaced on water, "I have never gone sailing before. Have you Sesshoumaru?"

"Plenty when I was younger," answered Sesshoumaru, "Kagura and I are going tomorrow; however because of her sunburned she didn't want to."

"Ohh poop," I said in annoyance. _But if Kagura couldn't go…_

I gasped and smiled brightly at the taller figure standing beside me, "Could I come?" I looked at Sesshoumaru hopefully.

He closed his eyes for a moment as a wind current rushed through us. Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked at me and an almost sympathetic appearance played across his face.

"You did say that you'll show me a good time while I am here," I said to increase my chance of going, "and since Kagura is not going--"

"I'm not going to deceive on my girlfriend, Rin," said Sesshoumaru as he pulled his sunglasses over his eyes.

_What does he think we'll do while we go sailing! It's not like we're going to--_

"And I suppose taking advantage of your fiancé is not as depraved!" I snapped as my cheek rushed into the color of pink, "You sure have a strange way of thinking, Sesshoumaru Michiyo."

"I won't and never intend to defraud a woman."

"And I'm suppose to believe that crap?"

"What made you believe that I would so such a thing?"

"Uhhh what you're doing RIGHT now!"

"How could I cheat on you when you already know of all the things I've done. I told you what and who I'm courting and since you do not object to it, I will and can do whatever I wish to do."

My mouth opened in an 'O' in surrender. _Ooh how dare he outsmart me like that with his smartass's senses!_ I thought in fury as I crossed my arms persistently.

"I will make you a deal," said Sesshoumaru, "no funny business and I'll take you to go sailing tomorrow, do you follow?"

The beach and its atmosphere was always a good comfort to one's soul and spirit. I was sitting on the beach shore when Sesshoumaru proposed to the pact. We didn't talk on the way back to the condo for I was too furious with him to be near him. No one said a word to me when I was around them for I was sure they knew I would chew the first person that came and tried talk to me.

"Oh my, Sesshoumaru Michiyo is asking me to go to sailing with him after asking his girlfriend's permission," I said in sarcasm, "what shall I do?"

"I wanted you to benefit from your time here. Nonetheless if you would like to sit home alone with Kagura tomorrow then that is fine with this Sesshoumaru. The choice is your."

"What made you think that something is going to happen between us, Sesshoumaru!" I retorted, "for Christ's sake, you are the one that always visits me at 12 o'clock in the morning and tries to invade my privacy!"

"That was the past. I would appreciate it if you kept it on quiet from Kagura's ears," said Sesshoumaru; his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. What time are we going tomorrow?" I asked after giving in.

"We set sail at 7 sharp in the morning and we'll come back at noon, no later no sooner," Sesshoumaru said as he began to walk away, "oh by the way, don't deny the fact that you enjoyed those visits that I paid you."

"ARGH! FUCKER!" I screamed and grabbed a pile of warm sand in my palm and threw it toward Sesshoumaru, though it missed him completely by 2 feet. _How does life treat me so unfavorably, with such a good-looking fiancé but the most unbearable and uncompromising jackass that I had ever met. _"I pray to god that you will change."

"Never will it happen. Until the day that you die, this Sesshoumaru will be the same, in more way than one."

* * *

Comments and Reply

C: Sess arm is not back yet rite? So is it awkward to walk around without one of it?

R: How am I suppose to know. I'm not Sesshoumaru.

C: If he (Sesshoumaru) is a demon, could it just simply grow back?

R: Umm well? Have you ever watch Inuyasha? lol Sesshoumaru never grew back so I figure in the fanfic it shouldn't either.

C: Now I wish it's a Ladin/Rin but then again when you have scenes on Sesshoumaru and Rin I become a fan of that pairing again.

R: THANK GOD! The last thing I want my readers to do was to think that Sess/Rin shouldn't be together.

C: I have a question. Is rin going to die in her accident on the first chapter?I hope not!

R: ...can't say... If I can recall, I think I told someone else this from a previous chapter.

C: Ohh yeah also if you are still looking for someone to edit your stories , then it would be a honor to fill the position.

R: To Mea14-I'll email you chapter 7 when I'm done with it.

C: Does that mean this (the story)will not be a happy ending?

R: ...can't say... remember? 1st person point of view.

C: I screamed at the last line. (Of this chapter)

R: HAHA I bet anything you'll pass out from screaming in the end of this story then -evil grin-

C: Anyway does sesshy know that she didnt take the fluffy thing seriously? And does she ever get to see him like that again?

R: Your first q? I didn't really understand therefore, your second q? doesn't make sense either haha sorry.

**Chapter 7 will be published on December 18th or 19th.**


	8. Ship Wreck

**Chapter 7 Prologue**

Maybe if I concentrate on writing

I'll forget about crying

Why am I always waiting

My heart is slowly dying

It actually hurts

Holding in, not to blurt

Making me feel like dirt

My emotions stir

Slowly hating life

So easy to bring out the knife

Talking about husband and wife

And then ending in one night (_Thanks to C.C. once again.)_

**l---------------------------------------------------------------------------l**

**Chapter 7**

"_That _thing is your boat?" I asked Sesshoumaru when we reached the harbor.

The boat I imagined Sesshoumaru, the son of Inutaisho Michiyo, owning was completely different from the one that was in front of me. Sesshoumaru's boat was about 15 ft in length and 5 ft in width. The old and worn out look of the metal looked like they would fall to pieces any day, and the rusty sails were half covered with green fungi.

"Be grateful that I felt benevolent enough to let you come with me," Sesshoumaru said as he jumped from the deck onto the floor of the boat and then helped me get into it afterwards.

Making a comfortable spot for myself at the head of the boat, I sat down on the base and adjusted my long skirt so they would not blow so ubiquitously once we started to sail.

"I suppose I should have told you not to wear anything skirt-like today," admonished Sesshoumaru as he untied the ropes that connected the boat to the harbor.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything, you're the one that's sailing the boat. Where are we heading anyways?"

"Around the harbor and towards the ocean. I want to show you something, -lower you head- and then we'll come back. That should take five hours or so."

The anchor was pulled up by Sesshoumaru's strong arm and we were soon sailing en route for the ocean. The wind, Sesshoumaru told me, had blessed our sail and it was a nice day with sunny weather. Circling on top of our heads was a horde of seagulls gawking for fish under water. Here and there were seals barking on top of the deck's that were located aimlessly around the harbor.

I carefully stood up and walked towards Sesshoumaru after awhile of just staring at him controlling the sails. Walking on the small boat or even keep balance was harder than I thought. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice that I was behind him until I decided to speak up.

"I apologize for being really childish yesterday."

Sesshoumaru turned his head sideway to look at me; he did not say anything but went back to adjusting the ropes on the side of the boat. Seeing that he was quiet, I decided to go further.

"I was-- I was just kind of jealous I guess. I mean--not that I like you or care about you or anything-- don't take it the wrong way," I quickly said, "it was just that when you think that you have something and then you find out that you don't really have it, you get kind of disappointed. You know what I'm trying to say?"

Suddenly a large wave dived underneath the boat and took me by surprised. I landed with a light thud on the boat's floor when I lost my balance. Calmly, Sesshoumaru settled opposite to me when he felt like the boat was going the direction that he wanted it to go.

"I understand what you're trying to say to me, but if you were to say that to any other guy on this planet, they wouldn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked in stupefaction.

"I know you, Rin, though you might be too stupid to realize this, I do. You're trying to tell me that you were envious because of the fact that I seemed to give too much attention to other women instead of going after you. Well let me tell you something, this Sesshoumaru has never licked anyone's feet and Kagura is no different. Kagura, like any other women in my past, is nothing to me but a challenge in this boring conquest of life."

_He's trying to tell me that Kagura is not as important as me, but he couldn't say it to me directly. He has too much pride to put himself on thin ice._ I thought in happiness.

"Oh why on earth can't you just tell me word for word that you put me over other women?" I asked in frustration.

"Because I don't," replied Sesshoumaru, "you misunderstood what I was saying. In no condition do I _care_ about you more than Kagura or anyone else."

"Then what did you mean--"

"I meant that Kagura is just as worthless and pathetic as any other women in this world…even you," Sesshoumaru said as he got up and walked towards the head of the boat again.

_Surely he didn't mean that! _I felt my whole body shattered into pieces and rush down the toilet. Sesshoumaru's words banged up and down, side to side, and all around my head. He said it so simply, so meaninglessly, so coolly that it would seem influential to anyone who was listening. _Why did I decided to go sailing anyhow? For my own selfish reason of thinking that Sesshoumaru will fall for me and leave Kagura? What a fool I was to think that something would come out of this sail. He's just a harsh and cold block of ice that no one is able to crack. He lives with no shame or compassion towards anything but himself. He cares only about himself and what he can accomplished in his life time. Nothing matters to him, he spends money with no limits, he wastes women like there is no tomorrow, and he will do anything to get what he wants. How can someone like Sesshoumaru be happy? Is he even happy? Surely he must be. He has everything in the world that a man would wish for!_

"I want to go back," I said finally.

"I was wondering when you would decide to do that," said Sesshoumaru in satisfaction.

_It's--it's as if he planned this to make me wanting to go back. It is a plan! Oh I'll show him!_

"What do you mean by that!" I asked.

"It's not a surprise, most people couldn't stand sailing with me for a long time. You lasted the longest though I will declare, but we'll head back now so--"

"Oh no we're not!" I snapped.

"No? Do you just say that just to prove me wrong or do you really want to go?"

"I'm saying this so I can prove you wrong," I said honestly, "but I would appreciate it a lot if you would only try to be nicer to me. Couldn't you just be nice to me for like 10 minutes? You seemed to be nicer to Kagura way longer than I what I'm asking for."

"Again you compare yourself to Kagura," said Sesshoumaru, he seemed to be amused and satisfied at he same time, "I'll take you out to the ocean a little further to see something and then we'll head back."

I said nothing in reply but sat with my chin rested on my two hands to show Sesshoumaru that I wouldn't be going anywhere.

The orange sun was almost on top of the clear blue when I spotted something moving along the horizon. A curved figure shot out of the water and then went down again, another one did the same thing, and another.

"What is that!" I walked quickly toward Sesshoumaru and grabbed his arm.

"You'll see. We're heading toward them."

"Are they what I think they are!" I asked in excitement.

"Don't jump on the boat," cautioned Sesshoumaru, "intriguing creatures aren't they?"

"Oh my mother would be so jealous of me right now. Dolphins are her favorite animal," I shrieked in joy, "oh look at that one! Is it just me or is it pink?"

"That one is a pink dolphin," nodded Sesshoumaru, "that species will become extinct pretty soon if humans kept hunting them. There are only several thousand left on Earth."

"Wow!" I cooed, "Do you think I can touch them?"

"Dolphins are very friendly," was Sesshoumaru's answer as the boat got closer to the dolphin's horde.

As Sesshoumar's boat got closer to the dolphins, they all disappeared from the surface one by one. I waited a while to see if they would come back but I was proven wrong. Sighing in disappointment, I turned toward Sesshoumaru to see that he was on the opposite end of the boat. He was leaning over toward the water and seemed to be occupied with something.

Out of the blue, two heads rose out of the water and rocked the boat. Again and again the boat kept rising and falling back down as the dolphins made laughing noises. I laughed too when a pink dolphin splashed water at me.

"They are very playful creature," I stated out loud.

"Indeed," agreed Sesshoumaru, "come here Rin."

Crawling over to Sesshoumaru, I gasped at what he was petting, "Oh how cute! I had never realized how small a baby dolphin is! I want to touch it too!"

"Don't be so perky," said Sesshoumaru, "the infants are not too familiar with human contact yet so they might get scared of you."

"You talked as if you're not human yourself," I said to Sesshoumaru and turned toward the mother and baby dolphin on Sesshoumaru's side. I was too distracted to notice the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

We were both sidetracked; I with the baby dolphin and Sesshoumaru with his own thoughts, to see that the wind had started to blow stronger and the currents were getting harsher. It wasn't until, one by one, the dolphins gradually left us that Sesshoumaru noticed the darkening sky. My eyes followed Sesshoumaru when he stood up and walked toward the sail again. Sniffing like a canine, Sesshoumaru inhaled the air. His eyes narrowed and my back tightened when thunder was heard and lightning was sighted from far away.

"This should be an interesting challenge to get back to shore," said Sesshoumaru easily.

"How can you joke around at a time like this?" I was frighten, "I don't want to die! I've heard stories from people that were trapped in storms and let me tell you, they didn't come back very pretty."

Sesshoumaru gave me a look of nonchalant, "You are too excessively into gossips to face reality. If we're going to get back safely, I'll need your assistance. Don't argue, just shut your mouth and do as told, do you follow."

Loud thunder roared up the sky and I yelped at the blue lightning that invaded the once purple-blue sky. Even though I was scared to death, I nodded in agreement to Sesshoumaru's command.

Sesshoumaru, after assuring me that I wouldn't die, looked upon the ocean. He wasn't looking for the way home, I figured, he was looking for the nearest land in sight for he knew that we wouldn't make it back to the condo unless we stopped at somewhere else first and waited for the storm to be over. It took him a while but Sesshoumaru must have spotted something nearby, though I didn't know how he did it because I couldn't see anything between the now pouring rain. I ran over to Sesshoumaru's side because I was too scared to stay on one side of the boat alone, for once I was glad that the boat was not big.

"Sesshoumaru, I think-- HOLLY SHIT!" I stepped back a couple strides when the lightning stroke the right side of the boat. The boarder on the right was shattered into pieces and floated on the surface, slowly drifting away. This was bad news because without the right weight on each side of the boat, it would flip. And certainly the boat tossed right after the strike of lightning.

My body collapsed into the ocean and sunk down with the anchor of the boat. I was almost out of breath when someone pulled me up. Gasping for air, I reached toward the figure that was beside me.

"Stay calm Rin," ordered Sesshoumaru as he grabbed a floating plank nearby, "hang onto this."

"Where are you planning to go?" I asked between breaths, "You're not leaving me are you? I don't want us to end up like the Titanic movie!"

"We will not wind up like the Titanic story," said the annoyed Sesshoumaru, "and I'm not going anywhere."

"Then why aren't you grabbing onto me?" I asked frantically.

"My dear," said Sesshoumaru sarcastically, "I would like to comfort you but a man with one arm can only do so much."

"Oh," I said. _That's right, he only has one arm. Oh why do you have to bring that up?_ "Where are we headed, Sesshoumaru?"

"Just keep kicking, I'll lead us there."

"Yes sir," I said though I was too tired to really listen to what he was saying.

It seemed to take forever and still I didn't see any land in sight, I didn't even know if we were even going the right way, but I had faith in Sesshoumaru's words, as strange as that may seem. My legs and arms were getting numb and my face was pale as a ghost. My eyelids felt heavy and it was very tempting to close them. It was very annoying and just strange for Sesshoumaru to talk nonstop to me about the most random subjects: Inutaisho's plan for him when he was born, his plans for college, what he likes about the ocean though as bad as it seemed to appear right now…

I was annoyed and sleepy at the same time, "Hey! Will just be quiet, Sesshoumaru, I want to go to sleep. Geez who knew you were such a babbler. I felt tired just even speaking out loud."

"Don't you fucking dare close your eyes, Rin Riari," Sesshoumaru scolded me, "the only reason I'm talking so much is because I want you to stay awake. Do you hear me Rin, don't fall asleep."

"I can't help it, I'm tired," I said as my heavy eyelids fell down and my legs stopped kicking.

The next thing I knew, a hand smacked me on the cheek alerting my whole body. Rubbing over my burning cheek with my hand, I gave Sesshoumaru an angry glare.

"I told you to stay awake and you will stay awake even if I have to beat you to death," said Sesshoumaru seriously. He was threatening me, yet he was trying to look out for me at the same time.

"I'll beat you back," I mumbled.

"You can beat me all you want if you stay awake. Deal?"

"Okay."

"Good girl," said Sesshoumaru softly, "look, we're almost there."

"We are?" I said as my head rested against the plank. I was so exhausted I couldn't even afford to talk.

"Yes, we are almost there and if you keep kick your feet we will get there even sooner."

"Yes," that was my last word before darkness fell over.

From a distant I could hear Sesshoumaru's voice telling me to open my eyes and keep on talking. Even from his ushering words, sleep was more powerful.

'What kind of sport are you?' said Sesshoumaru's voice.

'We're almost there.'

'You have to stay alive, love.'

_Love?_ I repeated the word in my head.

It wasn't until a moment later that my body was out from the water. I felt someone lifting me out of the ocean and placed me on the wet, cold sand. Warmness filled my body when I felt a hand rubbing my palms, and then my legs, my shoulder, my stomach, all over my body. My neck was raised and my mouth was opened, and I felt someone's lips upon my own. It left and then came back again after a while and that motion repeated. Water poured out of my mouth and I coughed, my throat sore. A head rested on my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to see whoever it was holding onto me but my eyes stayed shut and unconsciousness took over from that moment on.

The smell of burnt wood woke me up from the drowsy slumber. My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was a spider web. It hung strongly over the lumbered ceiling and its brown background. Turning my head to examine my surrounding, I spotted a fire in the middle of the dirt ground. The cabin was quite small with a coffee table and two chairs on the far side from where I was laying, and a desk standing beside it.

Recalling what my memory left for me, my hand touched my lips.

_Sesshoumaru…_ I thought as I searched the room for him.

My head was still aching but I was strong enough to pull myself up from the bed and walk around. The wet blouse and skirt stuck to my body with every movement I made. Walking over to the door, I was curious to see how the weather was outside. A strong wind rushed right at me when the door was opened and I was forced to fall back because I was too weak. The fire went out when the wind invaded the room and I was sorry for opening the door since now I couldn't see anything.

Someone walked from another room, they seemed to stopped swiftly, and then more footsteps were heard as the person came nearer. I heard sounds of wrapping paper, and then some scratching noises, and the next thing I knew the fire ignited once again.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Sesshoumaru shook his head as he came towards where I was.

He offered a hand to me and pulled me up when I grabbed onto it.

"I was wondering where you were," I said weakly.

"So you looked out the door?"

"Well--yeah!"

"Interesting," said Sesshoumaru, "I suppose you thought that I would be dumb enough to go outside in this weather to look for help."

"I don't know, it was just a thought. I wanted to know how the weather has been, that's all."

"Not so good," Sesshoumaru said as he took a seat beside the fire, "this cabin was built a long time ago, I'm guessing, considering how molded the wood looks. The nearest civilization is probably about 10 miles away, which is not too far. I will go there when the weather starts to clear up."

"10 miles is a long distance," I said.

"You forget that I'm not an ordinary…'being' or are you having doubts that I will leave you once I get there?"

"No," I said, "I have faith that you will come back for me."  
"What make you say that?" Sesshoumaru took a sip of coffee, from the cup, which he poured from the pot that was on top of the fire.

"Well… would you come back for me?"

"Don't I always come back to you?"

I smiled at Sesshoumaru's answer. _He's right, no matter what, he always comes back to me._

"I was worried," whispered Sesshoumaru suddenly after a moment of silent.

_Sesshoumaru Michiyo? Worried? _I didn't believe that I was hearing right, "Over what?"

"Funny how I was fighting for someone else's life instead of my own this morning. I was scared over the thought of loosing someone I'm beginning to have some special feelings for. For the first time in my life, I didn't want her to die. Why? Because I have a feeling that my life would never be the same again after loosing her… Rin, I was worried about you."

My eyes widened in shock when these words came out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. It was like someone else was speaking for him. This was not the same Sesshoumaru that everyone knew. This was someone else; someone who was compassionate, someone who was considerate, someone who would risk his life to save the girl he cared for.

"You're not Sesshoumaru," I said with my head shaking from side to side.

"Hmp," Sesshoumaru's eyes were glazed with the fire's colors, "Father was right, humans are indeed perplexing to understand. Perhaps I should stick with Kagura from now on instead of trying to talk down to the likes of you." His previous attitude was gone, the icy Sesshoumaru was back.

"Where does Kagura come into this conversation?" I asked. My blood boiled with hatred when her name was brought up. "And didn't you say that she was like me?"

"She is like you for the fact that she is a female but when it comes to class and understanding, Kagura is far beyond your years."

"Oh please don't give me anymore of that crap, I've had enough," I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

My head already felt dizzy but I had to appear strong in front of Sesshoumaru. Grabbing for the doorknob, my free hand held onto the side of the wall for support so I wouldn't fall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly. The expression changed however when he saw my face, "For heaven's sake, don't try to be tall headed when you're not. You need to be back in bed."

"No I don't, don't touch me!" With my last strength, I pulled away from Sesshoumaru's hold.

However, it was not a very good come back for the reason that I fell over, having no more support from the door, the wall, or Sesshoumaru. Staring at me with the same unemotional eyes, Sesshoumaru picked me up from the ground and placed me on the straw bed.

"You'd better take off those wet clothes or else you'll catch a cold."

"I'll catch a cold if I take them off," I mumbled, "beside, I'm too weak to move."

"I guess I'll have the honor to strip you naked then," said Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you dare touch me," I glared at Sesshoumaru when his hand touched the top button of my blouse.

"Say that phrase to anyone but me; I have looked at your body more than once, Rin."

"I hate your guts," I said in repugnance and turned my head away from Sesshoumaru.

The storm cleared up later during the night, but Sesshoumaru insisted on staying for reasons he would not tell me.

'It's not of your concern,' he says.

_He is afraid that he won't make it to civilization in time and perhaps he was just bluffing about getting there. Maybe he doesn't even know where we are. Maybe he's just putting up a strong front so I would look like a sissy, or maybe he cares enough to stay because I'm sick…_

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" I asked. My legs dangling from a chair while my feet soaked in hot water.

"…"

"Do you even know where we are?" I gasped when I realized that tomorrow was our last day in Sydney, "Are we going to miss the plane back to Japan?"

"It's a possibility."

"How can you be so calm at that chance! We might get stuck here in Sydney, or on this island…alone. Just me… and you."

"We are located 30 miles off of Darling Harbor. I don't have a problem with that."

"I do!"

"Why?"

"Well--I don't know. It just felt strange."

"That you are with your fiancé on a remote island?"

"Don't make it sound so common! It's not like this relationship is mutual or normal either."

"It's not?" Mocked Sesshoumaru.

"You and I both know that neither of us is happy with this engagement."

"We aren't?"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Look," Sesshoumaru took the chair that was beside mine, "there is no need to get upset about the present situation. I will take off tomorrow to get some help I'll send a messenger to my father to inform him that you and I are both in good health. If my family decides to leave with the original schedule, which is most likely, we will just take the next flight available to Japan."

"What makes you think your family will leave no matter what?"

"Father has some…business functions to attend; he cannot afford to wait."

"What about your girlfriend? Do you think Kagura would want to leave without you?"

"Good question," said Sesshoumaru, "I would assume that she wouldn't. But no matter, it wouldn't make a difference if she chooses to stay or not."

"How come?"

"Enough question. You need rest and I need to get away from here."

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm that _dangerous_," I said mockingly.

"You have no idea," Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked away into the next room.

_What does he mean by that?_

That night I found my answer. The movement of the bed's surface alerted me that someone was invading my bed. Long strands of hair tickled my necks as the person hovered over me. The ocean smells mixed with coconut scent was appended to the hair; a sweet almond favor that was good enough to eat. Rough fingers smoothed over my eyelids, down to my cheek, my lips, my neck, my chest, my stomach.

_Who is this? What am I, stupid? Of course I know who this person is. There is only one other being in this place beside me. I should open my eyes and tell Sesshoumaru what's up. How dare he try to take advantage of a young girl when she's weak and sleeping! But I couldn't, I can't. Why should I stop something I like? I want Sesshoumaru to touch me. I want him to kiss me 'til I feel drowsy again. It's been awhile…_

A strand of hair was bugging me for it was sticking to my chin. Sesshoumaru wisped it away and traced his finger over my lips. His lips touched mine, softly and slowly, and his tongue licked the rim of it. At the same time, his hand outlined my jaw line down to my neckline and even more. My lips parted open and a grunt broke out from my throat when two long fingers traced my pelvis. Taking this opportunity, Sesshoumaru tongue thrust into my opened mouth and forced my dried mouth to become alive once again.

Sesshoumaru lifted the blanket that was covering my bottom half and placed himself on top of my frail body. With his one skill hand, he groped onto my breast and grinded my hard set nipple between his straight teeth. More awkward sounds escaped from the mouth when the motion was repeated for what seems like eternity in this blissful night. Then, with no warnings, Sesshoumaru forced himself into my opening.

My two hands clenched the straw bed when the pain shattered my whole entire body. My eyes shot wide open and my voice whimpered in twinge. The pain did not stop (like the adults say) when Sesshoumaru kept pumping himself into me. Tears blurred my vision and I could barely make out two red glowing eyes staring down at my body. I bit my lips in agony when the pain continued. When Sesshoumaru finally drew away, it was the first time in my life, I was thankful that Sesshoumaru was no longer near me. My whimpers kept on when he touched my face.

His gold met my chocolate brown orbs, and he narrowed them to almost a slit as his face breathed against mine. The boy licked the apple of my cheek and then my ear lope, and then my wet eyelashes. Subsequently he kissed me again with such determination and eagerness that I was encouraged to kiss back. As soon as I did so, he pulled back immediately. The expression on his face was shock and then it turned into anguish and confound. He walked away from me and towards the door once his clothes were intact.

"Sesshoumaru--"

"Say nothing of this," Sesshoumaru cut me off, "it wasn't planned to ensue." He kept repeating that phrase to himself when he walked out the door.

Wrapping the thin blanket around myself, I had never felt so cold before. Not even in the icy cold water, not even during the storm, not even being naked on the beach during tonight; none of these things are comparison to what I felt right then. I fell asleep soon afterward; sleep was easier for me now that I was worn-out.

The next morning, it wasn't until I had put on my old clothes and ate some peas and corns that Sesshoumaru came back. Accompanying him was a couple, a man in his late 30's and a woman about the same age.

"You were very lucky to find this old cabin, mate," said the man, "This building was one of the many compartments that were here 500 years ago. They all got burned down after an accidental fire, only this one remained standing."

"One of my ancestors built this old resort," said Sesshoumaru.

The man examined Sesshoumaru carefully and then nodded, "Now that I have a closer look at you, Mr. Michiyo, you do very much look like the builder of this resort here."

"So I have heard from my father."

"Inutaisho is in Sydney!" Asked the man in excitement.

"He was but I assume my family already left this morning to go back to Japan."

"Oh and he didn't even give me a visit."

"He will be very thankful to have such an honest man like you to help me out, Ben."

"Oh shucks," the man laughed loudly.

The woman looked at me through her droopy eyes, "You looked very tired, deary."

"I will be fine," I smiled weakly at the woman.

"Not with those bags under your eyes you won't. Old Ben told me all about your trip and how brave you and your fiancé were to travel such a long way to get to land. Now don't you worry about one bit because Michele here will take good care of you until you can walk all on your own again," said the woman with a big smile, "I brought a wheelchair just in case you need assistance."

"I don't need any wheelchair thank you," I said as I got up but then fell down again, "…or perhaps I'm not as strong as I thought I was after last night."

At this Sesshoumaru give me a short glance but I averted my eyes when I saw him.

"Here let me help you get into your wheelchair," the woman offered her hand to me when we were outside.

The now sunny shore and soft waves did not seem harmful like it did the day before. Michele said that the ocean is full of mischief and surprises; one could never know when it will bless or curse you.

It took two days before I could get up on my feet like any healthy person again: one day filled with nutrients and laying low and one day of sunny weather and more food. It wasn't until January 5th that Sesshoumaru and I were aboard the plane home. I thanked Michele and Ben, who were siblings, with my greatest gratitude and promised to visit them again next time I was in Sydney.

Throughout those last few days in Sydney, Sesshoumaru and I were never alone. I was always in Michele's care and Sesshoumaru spent most of his time wondering alone on harbors or seashores. The trip to Tokyo was no different, although were both boarding the same plane and class, Sesshoumaru would not speak nor look at me. I was relieved and happy to once again by in Japan.

Sesshoumaru drove me home. He helped me unpacked in my room without saying a word and left with the same manner. Sango obviously noticed the new attitude; she rushed into my room once Sesshoumaru was out of sight.

"How was the trip?" She started off coolly.

"It was okay, except for the part that I got trapped during a storm. I'm still in one piece though."

"Kagome and Inuyasha told me about it. I was so scared but are you really alright?" Sango asked suspiciously, "there's tension in the air between Sesshoumaru and you. Whatever it is, you two need to solve it out now that Kagura is in the picture. He will give her more attention, do you understand?"

"You just want me to make up with Sesshoumaru because you don't want Kagura to be happy," I teased Sango with a dried smile, "tell you what Sango. Even if I got pregnant with Sesshoumaru's baby, it wouldn't stop him from meddling around with other women. He's too riotous to be controlled."

"You did not have sex with him when you guys were up there did you!" Sango jumped in shocked.

"NO!" I snapped but soften my voice as I went on, "of course not. I would never do such thing."

"Oh Rin, you can't just stay in one spot and wait for Sesshoumaru. Make him yearn for you! School starts in two days so how about Kagome, you, and me go out and have fun tonight," Sango suggested.

"I'm too tired to go out tonight, Sango."

"Ok how about tomorrow? It's girls' night out at _The Beach_."

"I'll think about it."

"You do that; I'll go and let you get some rest."

School was back before I knew it. Though everyone still went to the same classes with same teachers and hung out with the same people, there was something different in the atmosphere. Girls and guys chattered on in class about their vacation and how wonderful it was. Old and new couples, Kagura and Sesshoumaru included, emerged from class walking close together and whispering words to one another.

Every weekday was the same for me since I got back: I woke up, had breakfast with Sango and grandmother Kaede, drove to school (now in my own car,) attended all of my classes with my mind in the clouds, went to dance team practice after school, waited for Kagome and Sango along with their lovers after practice was over, went home, did my homework if I felt like it, took a shower, and then headed to bed.

Everyday was no more exciting than the last, even on weekends. I felt like half of my old spirit was gone. I was always a shy yet happy child, but no longer was I that same person. My grades were just as dire as my mood, but I didn't have enough energy to care to improve my already C's and D's. My friends knew, even Inuyasha noticed, but none said anything. They just gave me sympathetic looks from time to time when I caught them off guard. I didn't care what they thought what my problem was. They all probably guessed the reason I was so down because of my lying and trying to be happy in Kagura's presence.

Each time that I spotted Sesshoumaru and Kagura together: Sesshoumaru hugging her, Sesshoumaru pinching her cheek, Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulder, Sesshoumaru playing with her hair, even when Sesshoumaru was talking to her, was like a stab from a sharp knife in the butcher's shop piercing through my heart. Over and over the assault continued, and I cried in sorrow as my heart was slashed and shredded into pieces. Yet everyday I held my head high in the air as if nothing happened on that night when I gave half of myself away.

'_I don't know why you put up with this crap, Rin,' Sango complained._

'_You should just tell her that she is being deceived if you really care about Kagura that much,' Kagome suggested._

I came up with the excuse that it was not Kagura that I was depressed about; it was just Fluffy whom I missed. Sango bought it for a while but Kagome saw right through me. She didn't know what I was blue about but she knew for sure that it was the puppy.

Winter finals came and went as swift as wisps of Northern winds. The results were posted for everyone to see and I passed by one single point. This was a surprise to me as well as everyone else for I did not even study for it. Sesshoumaru, of course, was 1st place as always, followed by Miroku in 2nd. Inuyasha failed it misery and had to take it again, Kagome was the 20th of the top 25, and Sango placed 12th.

My father was outraged when I told him of the fallout.

'_Never in my life have I been more ashamed of your school work, Rin Riari!' He yelled over the phone, 'passed by one mere point. When I was in school, never once did I not make the top 10 of the chart. You always did just as well when you were living here! Why are you falling so hard on this final? Kaede informed me just a month ago that you were on top notch shape in your education. How could you just give up like that Rin? It's not because I'm ashamed of you for my reputation, oh no don't even dare to think so, I'm ashamed of the fact that you just decided to give up, to make less of yourself, to put yourself in front of others. This test will go down on your record and it will look terrible when colleges look at your transcript--'_

'_Stop daddy, please stop,' _I remembered crying over the phone, _'you've made your point. You've made me feel miserable, are you happy now?'_

'_Why on earth do you think that I would ever want to make you feel bad, Rin?' My father's voice softened, 'You are my only child and I'm looking out for you the best way I know how. I would never ever want to break you. I wanted to encourage you to do better because you and I both know that you can do far better than what is representing you right now. Do you understand?'_

I wept for the longest time after that phone call. There was so much pride in my father, so much pride in me, that I could not let him down or myself. After putting myself together, I decided to start all over again.

_No more gloominess over what is already past. I can't think about that right now. I need to put Sesshoumaru and everything that happened behind. What's important is the present and the future; I need to set goals for myself. _I thought as I got out a piece of paper and started to do my homework.

Even if I didn't grasp it, I was doing exactly what Sesshoumaru has been doing his whole life: mentally setting goals for one's self.

"Alright girls, let us go through this routine one more time. 5, 6, 7, 8!" yelled Ms. Tanaka over the upbeat music, "up, up, down, and up--Kagura watch your spacing-- up, down. 1, 2--position 4 ladies-- 3, 4, 5, 6, and step together. 1, 2, spin, spin --I want an arch not a snowboard Mai-- spin, --on your toes Yura and Cho-- pier. Bravo ladies, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Nice job!"

"Oh I'm pooped!"

"--I want to go home."

"--thank god it's over."

"Hey Rin, can I talk to you for a moment? We need to discuss an issue." Ms. Tanaka, our dance coach, called.

Running over to her in sweat, I smiled sweetly at the young woman, "Yeah coach?"

"You have improved a lot over the last couple months. I knew there was potentials in you when I first saw you try out, you were filled with such hidden energy and you were so expressive with your movements that I was astound. The assistance coaches and I were talking about making you captain of dance team if you kept up the good spirit. However, you kind of slowed all of us down with your lost spirit a while ago and the team and I were not really sure. Yet again you proved us all wrong; you are now on top of the game and you are one of our strongest dancers in the squad. I want to offer you the position of team captain, Rin."

"You're not kidding?" I shrieked in excitement, "what would the team members think of this?"

"The squad lost Ai when she went through her depression and never got out of it. There has no team captain since her and the squad needs a new captain. The team and I have already talked about it. Kagura and Yura nominated you and so did the rest of the group; therefore if you would say yes to this offer, you're _it_."

"Ohh of course I'll say yes! What an honor!" I laughed, for the first time, in real joy. _Gosh, when was the last time that I had laugh like this?_

"Good, now go change before I lock the door."

"Yes Ms. Tanaka."

Not only did I get elected dance team captain, but I was granted the permission to retake the Winter Final that would be held in a couple weeks along with Inuyasha. My spirit lifted even higher when my mother gave news that she was pregnant once again with a baby. I was very excited to know that I would have a sibling and what more, it was to be a little brother! Father was quite proud of my progress in school as well as dance team status and he promised that my mother, he, and the baby would visit me when summer came around.

"Did Sesshoumaru received the late Christmas present I sent him?" Asked my father.

"Late Christmas present? Sesshoumaru? Ummm…" I twirled the phone cord around my finger while trying to think up of a good lie. I had gotten used to lying to people and good at it as well, ever since Sesshoumaru came into my life.

"I'm not sure daddy. I haven't seen him in school for awhile because he has college finals; he needs to study you know. What is this present that you sent him?"

"It's something you can't miss when you look at him," teased my father, "I'm sure Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru will be pleased when they see it too. I was surprised how legitimate it looked considered that there were over 1000 managing chips in that small container."

"You're making me curious," I smiled, "tell me, what it is?"

"My dear, you will have to find out for yourself. I need to attend to some late dues from old customers. I will talk to you some other time Rin."

"K, toodles daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, bye-bye."

"Oh what a beautiful day!" I sighed in excitement and let myself fall on the feathered bed, "mother's having another child! What fun!"

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were all happy for me when I told them of the news; I was positive that Inuyasha felt the same way, but he just didn't want to admit it. The next day, we all went out to eat dinner at _Sushi Bar_. I was eating as much as Inuyasha and Shippo, who is visiting Kagome. There was so much sushi and only one Rin. Fish, carrots, octopus, and so many other types of sushi were displayed and moved around in a circle on the circular food treadmill. They were enhanced with food coloring, red, yellow, orange, even blue salmon and pink, green, and white crabs; I felt like I was in heaven at the sight of Japan's delicacies.

The adults that were sitting around the food treadmill looked at my friends and I in a distasteful yet amused manner. Inuyasha and Shippo, as usual, were pigging out like there would by no tomorrow. Kagome, Sango, and I are usually good-mannered but tonight we were eating all that we could stuff into our little mouths, and Miroku wasn't doing any better.

After all the mouth watering food and jugging contests, Kagome decided to spend the night with Sango and me.

"Oh that was the best night I've had ever since second term started!" Exclaimed Kagome.

"Kagome, second term just started," Sango looked at Kagome as if she was an idiot.

"I wouldn't call two months a 'just started' Sango. I started with an A and now my average is a B-. How does that happen?"

"Kagome, everyone starts out with an A at the beginning of each term," I sighed with a smile, "and if you spent as much time with your school work as you do at Inuyasha's house, I'm sure you could pull that B- higher."

"Stop being a smartass with me Rin Riari," laughed Kagome, "Just because you're now on top of the sophomore class again doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"Of course she can!" Sango argued, "She was doing worse than you and now she's ahead of everyone in the grade. We are very proud of you Rin!"

"Thanks," I said in gratefulness, "I'm retaking my finals again to improve the score in two weeks. Ohh! I'm so stressed out."

"Don't stress Rin," Kagome said brightly, "here take this _stress releasing_ rope, whenever you are in need of some just start trashing your room with this. It helps me tremendously."

I looked at Kagome in oddness, but I smiled at her optimistic thinking as I took the rope.

"Rin don't you dare touch that thing! You don't know where that had been. Kagome might have used it to strangle her exes with," Sango shouted.

"You are so mean!" Kagome yelled and chucked a pillow nearby at Sango.

The pink pillow hit Sango right in the face and then fell on the bed's surface. Sango, who was left with a surprised look, picked up another pillow and hurled it toward Kagome's directly. It was unfortunate for me since Kagome duck at the throw and the pillow automatically shot towards my direction. It hit me and knocked me off of the bed; Kagome and Sango started to laugh in hilarity when I came back onto the bed with my hair messed up and a pillow in my hand.

"That's it! It's on!" I yelled as I threw the pillow at Kagome and this time it hit her right on.

"Pillow fight!" Kagome yelled as she picked up a pillow and hit Sango on the head.

The three of us laughed out loud as we gathered as many pillows as possibly and started a pillow fight. Feathers and cotton flew everywhere around the room as Sango, Kagome, and I attacked each other with our weapons.

"That was fun!" Sango said once all three of us were situated to go to sleep.

"Too bad it's already 6 in the morning or else we'd keep going," yawned Kagome.

"Oh crap!" I shouted and sat up, "I need to go to Tokyo University at 10 today for volunteer work. Oh how could this be? I get only 4 hours of sleep, that's not enough."

"Then start sleeping right now. Please don't stress Rin, you're already worried enough about the finals retake. The last thing you want is another worry on your little body. Now just relax and just skip a day of volunteer, it won't kill you."

"I need to turn in my volunteer hours by next week or else I can't go on that dance team field trip Kagome," I groaned in anxiety, "and today is the only day that I can do it because for the rest of the week I will be busy. Every other day I have dance practice in the morning not including the practice after school everyday, and then on the mornings that I don't have practice I need to get my car fixed because the exhaust pipe is leaking plus the fact I need to find a job soon."

"Why a job?" Inquired Sango.

"I can't depend on my parents to send me money. It's enough yes, but I want to start saving on my own for college just in case scholarship is not enough," I sighed.

"You've got a good plan I'll admit Rin, but you're agonizing too far ahead of time. You should fret about the present situation first," said Kagome.

"And right now what you need to worry about is spending as much time as possible sleeping," added Sango.

"Thanks girls," I said in gratefulness.

"What are friends for?" Sango asked rhetorically.

"We will always be here for you Rin. Remember that in tough times," Kagome smiled.

Those were the last assurances I needed to close my eyes and leave all troubles behind. _Think of the present and future, and nothing else._

It was as if Kagome and Sango wanted to guarantee their oath even further. Kagome made sure that I was awake 30 minutes before volunteer time, and Sango fixed a simple yet delicious breakfast for me. Sango gave me a ride in the morning because of my car problem after dropping off Kagome at her house. My morning was great so far and I couldn't ask for better friends than Sango and Kagome. Though my American friends were great company; they were the past and I couldn't waste any time comparing my two groups of friends or decide which one is better.

"From the schedule list, you are to report to Room S47," said the man who was at the front desk.

"S47?" I asked uncertainly.

It took the man a moment to realize that I did not go to the college, "Forgive me Miss. S47 is located in the Science building. Maybe a map would help you?"

"No thanks," I said quickly, "I'm not very good with maps."

"Do you need someone to show you to the place?"

"That would be excellent!" I smiled brightly at the man's idea.

"This looks familiar--" I stared at the room that read 'S47'

"This is S47," repeated the woman who showed me to the classroom as she open the door, "Sensei?" She called out to the empty room.

After a brief moment of silent, a voice replied, "Yes?" A man of old age came into view from the side door of the room.

"This is Rin Riari, she is from the dance team committee and is here today for volunteer work. Ryuichi said that you needed assistant so he sent her here," the woman explained to the older man.

The sensei nodded quietly and smiled undauntedly at me once he recognized my face, "Oh I remember you."

"Have we met?" I asked curiously. Surely, I could not have known him for I didn't know many people in Tokyo.

"How could I forget you?" The man laughed loudly, "the last time I saw you, you were trying to find a vending machine if I remember correctly."

"Vending machine--Ohhh!" It suddenly hit me then that this man was the same teacher that had helped me find the food machine. It was no wonder the room S47 looked so familiar to me.

"Yes yes, Mr. Michiyo reported to the class that he had to show you back to the office too after you got your food," laughed the man again as he nodded, "I take it you two are friends?"

"Just acquaintances," I smiled nervously at the teacher's mention of Sesshoumaru, "well anyways, should we start?"

"I'll leave you two be," the woman smiled at the sensei before she left.

"Thank you for showing me here," I bowed at the lady before she left.

"I see that you needed an escort to this room yet again Ms. Riari," the man laughed again.

There was something about this man's laugh and constant nodding that made me a warming character. His jolly Santa-like laugh and his soft head bobbing motion reminded me of a grandfather who always read stories to his grandchildren. His spirit was high and energetic even though he was past his 90's. The man told me to call him sensei and nothing else.

"What do you need my help with?" I asked Sensei after setting my purse aside.

"We are waiting for another volunteer to come. Hold your horses, isn't that what your American say?" Sensei laughed at his own joke again, "Being on level 2 is not easy, I have to climb stairs every single day to get here and go back down once the day is over. I'm getting old and I need an easier way of getting around. The science department decided to switch my room with another one downstairs so I need help with moving all of the belongings downstairs."

"ALL!" I asked in bewilderment when I looked around the room.

Chemicals, tubes, glasses, dissecting tools, a teacher desk, a computer, pictures, posters, and bags. Those were only the things that I saw in the first few seconds of glimpsing; this would take all day to finish and I would have to make trips back and forth from upstairs to downstairs.

"I'm glad that we got a helper," I sighed in relieve," who is it?"

"Why who else? Mr. Michiyo of course. He is one of my brightest students yet! But of course you knew that, right?"

"Sure," I said quickly. _Of ALL the people in Tokyo it has to be him. Oh why does it have to be Sesshoumaru? No, it won't be a problem! Yes, not a single problem at all because I will just treat him normally like any other guy. He has been avoiding me and I should just regard him like how he deserved to be dealt with: ignored. That's it! I will just ignore him and pretend that nothing has happened between us and we are just plain acquaintances._

I assured myself with a strong nod like Sensei's before I started to gather some of the light weighted materials and started my trip downstairs. The first couple times, Sensei, with his black cane, showed me the way to the room that we were moving to; however after that, I didn't need his help anymore since I had gotten used to the direction. For the rest of the time, Sensei decided that he would stay downstairs to rest and wait for his items to arrive.

It was not until an hour into my volunteer work that Sesshoumaru finally showed up. Right away I noticed that he walked differently, yet the same as before when he still has two arms.

_Arms…oh lord where did the right arm come from! Wait a minute, daddy was saying something about me seeing Sesshoumaru and knowing exactly what his present was. It must have come from daddy. But that's impossible! That arm looks so real and human like. It couldn't be fake!_

Though I was stunned, nervous, disappointed, and excited to see Sesshoumaru, I kept up an unattached front. "Sesshoumaru-sama," I said formally while shaking his hand.

"Ms. Riari," said Sesshoumaru as he took my pale little hand into both of his.

Sesshoumaru, who showed no signs of surprise or suspicion in front of Sensei, shook my hand in the same manner. That was the only time that we exchange words that morning since the rest of the time Sesshoumaru was lifting all of the items that were too heavy for me and talking to Sensei about arranging his furniture around the new classroom. My job was to transfer all of the lab tools and cleaning all of the containers and dust of the surface. Although Sesshoumaru's job seemed to be harder than mine, I was perspiring while running back and forth on the stair while Sesshoumaru didn't even break a sweat. He made me look like a sissy and I didn't like it one bit. The worse was that he didn't even look at me or exchange one single word. He kept his distance and he timed everything so we would never be at one place alone. When the grandfather clock chimed 4 o'clock, Sensei called us both into the new furnished classroom. He looked around at the new room in pride and satisfaction before he turned to the two of us.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sure you have enough volunteer work done. How many more hours do you need for my college credit?"

"Two," Sesshoumaru answered.

"I'm afraid I have nothing else for you to do. However I will write down the extra two hours for you if you would like that. You worked hard enough that's for sure."

"That would be considerate of you Sensei, but unlike some people, I don't like to cheat and would be damned if people thought that I did," Sesshoumaru said bluntly. I was sure he was actually pointing that phrase to me.

"Honor to us all," laughed the jovial elder, "Rin, you earned your volunteer hours so you do not need to worry about getting more. I appreciate both of you for your help."

"Thank you sir," I bowed lightly.

"I heard you're retaking the winter finals," Sesshoumaru said to me when all three of us were walking towards the parking lot.

I nodded but did not reply.

"Why? You passed it with flying colors," the senior said mockingly, "just one more point than the failing grade."

_Don't yell, don't scream, just take the heat and simmer, act like you don't care._ I told myself while gritting my teeth at Sesshoumaru and the cold weather.

"My father expected higher of me," I replied, "and so do I. I'm confident that I will pass the finals and I'm aiming for the highest score as well."

"If I'm correct, did you not have the highest scored in your high school winter final Sesshoumaru?" Asked Sensei.

"Yes sensei," replied my fiancé.

The male teacher nodded and walked towards his car, "Seems like the best way to score higher than one is to learn from them."

"What does he mean by that?" I loudly asked as Sensei's car drove away.

"Something that I, Sesshoumaru, will not put up with," said Sesshoumaru before he went to his car, but stopped short. Turning around Sesshoumaru gave me a short glance before speaking again, "where is your car?"

"The exhaust pipe has a hole in it. I haven't had time to fix it between dance practice and studying for the final," I pouted while answering Sesshoumaru.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru strolled to the passenger side and open the door with one hand and motioned with his other hand to get in. I was not about to denied a ride in a warm car instead of walking home in the cold so I jogged willingly towards the vehicle. The ride to Sango's shrine was not a talkative nor pleasant one. In the past, it had been quiet but with no uncomfortable-ness, but this time it was different. This time I couldn't wait to be out of Sesshoumaru's bubble. This time I actually wanted to get away from him for real.

"Your arm," I started to break off the uneasiness, "was it from my father?"

"A very useful Christmas gift I might add," nodded Sesshoumaru, he seemed to be satisfied, "a worthy present from a man like him. Your father is a respectful and knowledgeable man."

"I'm glad you like him; it doesn't seem like you like a lot of people."

"What gave you that idea?" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically with one of his eyebrows raised.

I rolled my eyes at his mocking though I was glad that part of the awkwardness was gone.

"No really, Sesshoumaru, why don't you like people? Are you just that criticizing?"

"Hypocrite is a more appropriate word. That is what most people are now-a-day. I don't expect a good affair when dealing with kinds like those who are lower in status than me. No, Rin, I was not referring to money or popularity; I'm talking about intelligence, honesty, loyalty, one's morality, the beyond imaginations, abilities to do the impossible… Those are hard to find during this period of time; your father and mine are two of the few people in the world that have those rare factors; because of that they have earned my respect."

"Your expectations are very high," I said quietly, "you can't expect everyone to act that way. Imperfection is human's household name; that's what beautiful Sesshoumaru. Many believed that perfection is the idealistic being but perfection is not reality. Landin told me that imperfection is beauty because it gives us strength and room to improve. If people were to be perfect, this world would be as boring as watching paint dry on the wall."

"What a bunch of rubbish," said Sesshoumaru in disgust, "if perfection is what you said it was then why do humans chased after it. Why chase after something that is not even real? I would surely back up that idea if it was a pragmatic goal, but it's not even equitable. That American boy is nothing but hogwash, he grilled too many holes inside that head of your that now I'm sure it's almost empty. Perhaps that is why you practically failed the final."

I could not take it in any longer; his teasing about my final score was getting on my last nerve. -red angry marks on Rin's head-

"The real reason that I almost bombed that final was because of _you_, stupid!" I yelled on top of my lung.

It was the perfect timing because by the time I finished my thought, the car was pulling up in front of the shrine's gates. I planned on turning towards Sesshoumaru to see him glaring at me, glare back at him, and then slam the door in his face, but he wasn't. This surprised me and my idea wilted. Sesshoumaru, with a spiteful look on his face, grabbed my hand. He looked down upon my pale palms and narrowed his eyes, and I knew he was thinking deep within his own mind again.

"You need a tutor for the final," Sesshoumaru said finally.

"No I don't," I lied, "I can take care of myself and with all of the crap I have to deal with right now. I don't have time to go look for a tutor, and furthermore to pay them."

"I was referring to myself when I said 'tutor'," said Sesshoumaru, he was still avoiding eyecontact

"I thought you said that you expected to get paid on everything that you do," I said in suspicion.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I want your money. I will get my payment one way or the other without you knowing."

"What is this payment?" I narrowed my eyes while pulling my hands back smoothly.

"I haven't thought about that," said Sesshoumaru, "I will, however, inform you when I decide what it will be. Either way, you need a tutor. I will help you with the math portion only; that is probably what you need help on the most."

"Wow, my prince charming knows me too well," I pouted my lips and smiled in derision, "tell you what. Since tomorrow is Monday, we can start. How about you and I after practice?"

"If I didn't know you any better, I would have guessed that you're using me as ride home as well," said Sesshoumaru, "It's concluded then."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I waved lightly before getting out of the car.

* * *

_Comments and Reply:_

C:I hope in the end sesshoumaru won't be with kagura! is this why you say that wen they will know the end of the story not so many people would want the sequel?

R: The ending of this story won't be good, but it's not that bad. Don't worry, Kagura won't end up with Sesshoumaru. I like to tortured my characters but never in my life would I ever put those two together.

C: By the way...it does seem more like a Kagura/Sesshoumaru fic to me. No offence, but he seems like he really likes her, and I'm not loving sorry...tee hee. Can't help it but get angry most at Sesshoumaru.

R: Trust me, I don't want those two together and hell in no way would I do that to people who are reading my stories. I just wanted reactions and emotions from my readers and boy! I got a bunch! Yay for me hahaha.

C: I would not have gone on the trip with Sesshoumaru. But I suppose the whole thing with Japanese's pride and family means someone needs to put up with all of their crap.

R: Bingo! You people have to understand that asian's families have a thing we all call "pride" and oh boy! Some can go to an extreme level and this is what I'm basing it on. The Japanese culture had a lot to do with those things and that is why back in the old days they have engagements that gone rotten.

C: This plotline is so boring and stupid that I have to literally grit my teeth in order to refrain myself from hurting my computer screen. Though the audience will never see Rin grown-up in the show, the way that you depict her is absolutely ATROCIOUS. She has no indepth character perception and is a love-sick-BITCH. And Sesshoumaru, now, understand this: I DO like it when he's a cold-hearted bastard, but they way YOU portray him is quite...pathetic. Please, discontinue your horrible writing until you are able to figure out how to turn disgusting, worhless, POINTLESS smut into a classic. And if that (grammar problem) doesn't work, I suggest you take an English Grammar and Mechanics class.

R: Yay for me! This is my first "rude" and "obnoxious" comment (I would labeled) that I had on this story. Though I'm sure you won't be reading this story again considering how you said it's absolutely horrible, just in case if you did, I would like to thank you for the comment anyways. This just proved to me that I really can't pleased everyone and I still needs to improve on my story. However, the way that you wrote thisreview is really offensive to my taste and if you were looking for hurting my feelings? Well it did, and to be honest I frankly don't take time to think about "adjusting" my writings skills to those who wrote me in such manner.

C: Dun inutaisho and izayoi feel guilty when sess is treatin rin like this? how many chaps more to go huh?

R: Once again, it has to do with the Japanese's culture and their holly pride with the society, that's all I can say. About five more chapters to go, I assumed.

C: What does he mean that she doesn't care about his affairs. If he knows so much about her than he should know that she cares. I think she should have told him and Kagura off at dinner. I would really really hate to see Rin die but if the act causes Sesshoumaru just a little pain than by all means I think it should happen. She would be much happier that way than with him.

R: Hehehe but that is what made my story so addictive right? You hate what he's doing to her but you want to know how it will end.

C:U know when she asked him if shed ever see him again and sesshy said ur looking at him. Did she take him seriously and will she ever get to see cute little fluffy again?

R: Rin thought she was dreaming when Sesshoumaru said that to me her and yes, she will see Fluffy again.

C: Oh, I hate Kagara. She has some serious nerve being with Sesshoumaru! Oh, I like the little stars in your title!

R: I'm glad my readers doesn't like Kakugra because that was my point of putting her into this story. And thanks! I like the stars too haha.

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Chapter 8 will be published in Jan. 22**


	9. Cupid Struck Again

**Warning: This is another lemon chapter.** **_However it does contain contents that has to do with the plot.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 8**

Studying was not exactly my favorite thing in the world, but today was different. Today, studying actually sounded good! Throughout the whole day, I could not help but to imagine what it would be like after practice. To have Sesshoumaru beside me again, with the scent of his strong-tasting exotic cologne, and to hear the apathy in his voice, so unattached yet alluring to the mind.

Sesshoumaru was putting his sports bag in the trunk by the time that I got out of dance practice. We greeted each other in a formal manner and seeming to act like there were no special feelings attached. The car ride was quiet as always, but relaxing considering that I was exhausted from practice. Nationals were coming and the coaches had pushed all of the members, especially me, to give 120 percent of our effort.

Kagura gave no suspicions when I told her about the tutoring; in fact she was being understanding and sweet as usual, which was beginning to bother me. She was an intelligent girl with many talents and she used them well to her advantage. Not only is she the vice caption of dance team, Kagura is also in 3 honor classes. She was known for being the nice girl; unfortunately it was too nice for my tastes. There seemed to be no darkness in her, Kagura only saw good things in people and also translated bad signs into optimistic light.

'_Oh of course I don't mind Rin! Sesshoumaru is a very smart person so he will be a great tutor and I'm sure you will learn a lot from him. If he hadn't volunteered to help you out with the exam, I would have made him.'_ Kagura's smiley face appeared in my mind when I thought about what she had said earlier that day.

My two hands clasped tighter at the thought of Kagura's innocence. _Why is she so nice? Why can't she be a mean person like Ai so I can loathe her?_

"Problem?" Sesshoumaru glanced my way and raised his right eyebrow.

"No," I grumbled.

The tutoring was not as exciting as I thought it would be. It was as boring as any tutoring I had received in the past from American professors. Sesshoumaru kept his distance from me, not physically but mentally, and he concentrated on nothing else but to keep me focus on the exam. He was a good teacher, his explanations were very easy to understand and there were rarely any lectures that I did understand. On the ones that I did, he would be patient went over the concept again.

On the last week of tutoring, I was confident that I would ace the exam. In fact I was so confident that I was determined to beat Sesshoumaru's score. When I told Sesshoumaru the idea he made fun of my thoughts.

"You are a good student Rin, but not good enough to surpass your professor yet," said he, "However I am in no doubt that you will beat my half-brother's score."

"That reminds me," I made a confused face, "if you are helping me with my exam, why aren't you helping Inuyasha with his? I mean-- I'm sure I'll beat him but doesn't that make a better reason for you to help your brother?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, "even if I wasted my time on Inuyasha, his small brain would not assimilate as well as you have in just two weeks. The time it took him to learn what you have would probably be a year or more. I do not plan on squandering my time on a mutt who is too dumb to tell his right shoe from his left."

"Ouch," I said, "I suppose I should feel relieve that I'm not the only one that you insult."

"I make fun of Inuyasha with a passion; with you, I do it out of amusement," Sesshoumaru said.

-Ring…ring…-

"Excuse me," I told Sesshoumaru before getting up to take the receiver, "mushi mushi?"

"Hey beautiful!" A familiar voice said over the other line.

"Hi, who's this?" I asked.

"Your one and only Alisha! Am I bothering you right now? I forgot the time zone in Japan so I'm not sure if you're sleeping over there or not," laughed one of my American friend over the line.

"Just a little, I'm in the middle studying for a final," I said as I glanced over at Sesshoumaru. He was getting ready to leave. "You haven't call me since forever."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Alisha yelped, "Forgive me I'm a little hyper off of Red Bull but hey! I just wanted to check on how you are doing and to tell you that I got the coolest present for Valentine and I think it's worthy of you knowing."

"Haha surely it must be something special considering that you are calling me just to accounted it. What is it?"

"Landin and I are going out! Oh it's so cute Rin, he got on his knees and made this really corny poem to ask me."

I laughed out loud and screamed in excitement, "Oh I'm so happy for you Alisha! Tell Landin that I'm happy for you both. How are you two going to communicate after he goes off to college?"

"Oh about that, I'm going over to London for study aboard too. I won't be going to the same college as him since I'm not as smart, but I'm going to another college in the same city."

"Why that's wonderful! I'm excited for you guys, but holly crap it's Valentine already? I forgot today is the 14th. Japan doesn't celebrate Valentine."

"Awww well you should just tell your fiancé it's an American holiday and he should get you something."

"Funny you mentioned him," I chuckled; Alisha has always brought out the giggly side of me, "he's here right now. He's actually my tutor, interesting huh?"

"Ooh let me talk to him!" Alisha gasped, "is he sexy?"

"Uhhhh," I looked over at Sesshoumaru who was now walking towards the phone, "He's a 10 on the outside but a -2 on the inside. And no, you cannot talk to him. He's about to go home anyways."

"Aww come on Rin! This is my one chance of interviewing _the_ guy that you are going to marry!"

"Hang on a sec," I said and then turn to Sesshoumaru, "Are you're leaving right now?"

"I'm in no hurry but yes, I'm planning to leave sometime," answered my tutor.

I covered the receiver quickly and talked in a whispery tone, "Will you do me a big favor by talking to one of my friends from the states? And please try to be nice to her? She just wanted to know who I will be marrying and the last thing I want her to find out is what kind of jerk you are to me."

Sesshoumaru did not say a word to me but, he did take the receiver into his hand.

"Hello," Sesshoumaru said in English, "yes this is him…thank you, you're as well… I'm 18... Do I now? I heard that many times before… No, I don't know that… Really?… Rin did not tell me of this…I will be sure to watch out for that… She does?…Oh I see… Yes I know him… Congratulation, send my greetings to your new boyfriend as well… No, I'm afraid they only celebrate those holidays in the West… Should I? I suppose that would make her feel better… We've had some quarrels but nothing too extreme… It's part of life, everyone goes through obstacles… Thanks… Well then you should ask Rin for the number then… It's because I do not want her to be upset with me… It's a pleasure…Alright, I will…Good day to you. Bye."

"Hello?" I snapped the phone away from Sesshoumaru's hand when he held it out to me, "Alisha what did you tell him?"

"Oh nothing, I just asked him some questions and told him some stuff about you he can watch out for. He seemed nice, I think I'll visit you soon and see what he looks like; he sounds sexy though."

"You're stupid," I laughed at Alisha's comments.

"I've got to go Rin, so I'll talk to you later! Oh by the way, expect a box at your door soon, the whole crew and I sent some valentine goodies for you!"

"Aww really? You shouldn't have!"

"Yes we should. I've got to go girly, I'll talk you soon. Toodles!"

"Toodles!" I hung up the phone and turned Sesshoumaru again, "What did she say to you?"

"She wanted my number, you friend seemed to be a fast one," Sesshoumaru stated, "looks like that American boy of yours has move on."

"I'm happy for both of them, Landin and Alisha will be cute together," I smiled, "I'll give you her phone number if you're so interested."

"I'm not interest in women who are already taken," said Sesshoumaru.

"What else did she tell you?"

"Some information about you, though I already knew of it, and a holiday called Valentine," said Sesshoumaru, "another holiday made up by the card company to make more money for themselves, I'm guessing."

"That's very true, but everyone gets into the spirit in America," I said, "last year Landin got me this big pink teddy bear and a bundle of 6 red roses for our 6 six months anniversary. It was really cute."

"That is not much of a gift," said Sesshoumaru, he took a sit on my desk, "you could do better than stuff animal and flowers that only last a week."

"It's not about the present," I snapped, "it's what inside that counts. God, you are so not the romantic type. I really wonder how you managed to keep all of your exes in line. Hell I'm talking like I'm your friend more than your future wife. Am I the only one who thinks this is weird here?"

"You ramble just much as Kanna," Sesshoumaru remarked, "I will get you something that is far more impressive than what that boy gave you."

I sat up when I heard this, "Are you saying you will actually get me a Valentine present?"

"That is indeed what I'm saying."

"It's too late now, today is Valentine and it's like 9 right now. All of the stores downtown are closed," I said, "you can't get me anything nice. Beside, I wouldn't like it as much as what Landin gave me anyways."

Sesshoumaru was instantly in front of my face when he heard what I said, "Don't you ever compare me to that low-class human. You will like what I get you more than what that boy got you. In fact you'll like it better than any presents that you've received in the past."

"Confident are we?" I teased, "whatever Sesshoumaru. I'm going to do my nightly routine and head to bed. You can go home and I'll see you again tomorrow after practice. Good night."

"Don't lock the front door," Sesshoumaru ordered before he left my room, "I'll be back."

"I can lock it whenever I want, Sesshoumaru, this is not your house," I rolled my eyes. Conversely, I left the front door unlock like Sesshoumaru said.

Spring was near and I could not wait until warm weather hit Japan again. Sydney was beautiful and the weather of the lively city excited me. Being back to Tokyo, in the cold again was like falling from heaven to hell. I have had enough snow and fog. The once beautiful snow was now dirty piles of white shoved along the roadway. The once pink sakura trees were now draped with crispy ice crystals; no more warmth or color.

The shower relaxed my mind after a day of rigorous brain power. The hot sizzling water ran down my shoulders and spine relieving the aches of sore muscles from dance practice. My nostrils were filled with watermelon and jasmine scented lotion as I ran the thick liquid through my body. After towel drying my hair and leaving it partly wet, I wrapped the big towel around my body and proceed to my room. My whole body froze, however, when I saw my room.

_What happened in here!_ I gazed at the transformed room.

The bed was covered with red rose petals and the floor was decorated with flowers that smelled like the tropics. The ceiling light was off but the lamps on the table and my desk were on; they dimply lit through the sheer dark pink fabrics that were draping over them. The once blue colored wall now burned intensely with mixture of blue and red.

I walked cautiously into the room with my two hands clenched tightly around the edge of my towel. There was no one inside and no changes from any items in the room except for the additional decorations. I didn't know what to do; I could run to Sango's room and tell her to come over or I could try to find out who did this.

_Of course! Who else would it be?_ I slapped myself dumb-founded and started to run to my closet. _By the look of this I need clothes! Lots of layers to protect myself from Sesshoumaru. Oh no! Never again will I get hurt like that night in Sydney. I still felt sore from that._

I quickly ran my fingers along my wardrobe and look around again for invaders. I looked in the mirror for anyone that was behind me and saw no one. Relieved yet still cautious, I slipped on my bras and underwear while still holding onto my towel.

"God I'm being really paranoid," I told myself and started to laugh. _Sesshoumaru is probably in his car right now on his way home and laughing at my stupidity. He's probably predicting I'm acting this way right now._ "Well I'll prove you wrong."

But I was the wrong one. As soon as I let go of my towel and let it fall to the ground and grabbed onto my clothes, the light to the closet went black.

"Oh shit!" I whispered as I frantically tried to put my clothes on in the dark, "Oh don't you dare get near me Sesshoumaru. I swear I'll rip all of your precious hair out and no one will think you're good looking anymore."

"Somehow this Sesshoumaru doubts you will," Sesshoumaru whispered in my ear as his hands caressed my waist, "relax, I just wanted you to see this."

Something thin touched my neckline and was placed there for awhile. The bright fluorescent light came back on again and Sesshoumaru still stood behind me with his hand behind my neck connecting the chain.

"Oh my god!" I gasped and stared in the mirror in astonishment, "this is that necklace that I saw downtown during Christmas! This must have cost a fortune! Oh Sesshoumaru how did you get your hands on this at such an hour! You didn't steal it did you?"

"How could you say that I, Sesshoumaru, would steal a woman's necklace?" Asked Sesshoumaru rhetorically, "To be frank, I brought this necklace awhile ago but I never knew when to give it to you. I do not celebrate Christmas and therefore I did not intend to give it to you then."

I looked at Sesshoumaru in awed and admired the pink diamonded necklace in front of the mirror at the same time, "I love this! Thank you so much for buying this. You are not as heartless as I thought but let me tell you, I'm still not going to have sex with you if that is what my room is setting for."

"I intend to bribe you into doing what I want and whether you admit it or not, you're falling for materialistic things easily. The room was not for sexual setting like you thought, but it could be one."

"Oh don't start," I blushed and fumbled with my clothes as I put them on, "You can have sex with Kagura all you want but you will not have your way with me that easily."

"I do not date Kagura for sex, the same as why I do not tutor you for money," said Sesshoumaru, "the room was just something to wow you with and indeed it did. My mission is complete and now I will be taking my leave." With that Sesshoumaru turned his back on me and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute," I jumped clumsily between putting my boxie on, "what mission?"

"Don't you agree that my gifts were far better than Landin Ambrossio's?"

"N-no," I lied.

"Oh then I suppose that you would not mind if I were to take it back?" Mocked Sesshoumaru, "I should give it to someone else who would show their appreciation more than you, maybe Kagura."

Instantly, my hands covered the pink diamond trying to protect it. I was angry at Sesshoumaru for even thinking of such a thought. When I see that Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows, my hands left the necklace and I started to pout.

"What Landin gave me came from his heart. You just gave me all of these things because you wanted to compete with him, and you can't stand it for him to beat you anything."

"That may be true," said Sesshoumaru, "but as far as material goes I, Sesshoumaru, had won."

With my hands on my hips, I shouted when Sesshoumaru started to walk on again, "You really made me sick with all of your competitive motives. You really don't care about me do you? All you care about is your stupid ass self. I despise you with passion, Sesshoumaru Michiyo."

"Then why are you still here?" Turning his whole body around, he walked swiftly towards me, grabbed a hold of my shoulder blades and slammed me against the wall, "So what if I don't gave a shit about you or anyone else? Why should I care about you when the favor is not return? You don't give a fuck about me, the only logical reason that you would is because you do not want your family to be disappointed in your disapproval of marrying someone you so greatly _despise_."

"I do care about you or else I wouldn't be here," I shouted back as I tried to break free, "Do you have any fucking clue that whenever you're with Kagura, I just want to stabbed her? Sure, I'm jealous of her. Why? Because I care about you or else I would not gave a damn if you were dating her or anyone one else for that matter.

_Oh god what am I saying! One moment I told him that I hate him and now I'm saying that I care?_ My eyes started to water. I haven't cry over Sesshoumaru in quite a while.

He was quiet the whole time listening to my rage as he slowly let go of me.

"I don't even know why your whole family put up with the fact that you have a fiancé and yet you go around meddling with other women. Is it going to be like this for the rest of our lives? I can't stand it Sesshoumaru. I wish I could be strong enough to break out of this. I wish I could push you and family behind. I wish I was strong enough to just venture out to the world myself and without a care, but I--I--!"

Sesshoumaru long arms wrapped around me and hushed me before I could finish the sentence. He did not say a word but his body seemed to be doing all the talking.

'You don't have to be strong' It seemed to say, 'I'll be strong for you. I'll strong for the both of us.'

"Crying is for weakling," said Sesshoumaru softly, "I don't like seeing people cry, it's pathetic."

At that moment I pushed Sesshoumaru away. "So what if you think I am pathetic? Have you said that enough?"

"You are pathetic," Sesshoumaru agreed, "but this Sesshoumaru likes your pathetic-ness. Not many people can pull off being useless yet so entertaining to watch and lovable at the same time."

"If you are trying to make me feeling, you are not doing a good job," I said, though my cheeks were feeling hot at that moment. Sesshoumaru actually came out and say that I was 'lovable'.

I had found a new comfort zone, a small and thin space, but it was still a comfort zone. Wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his hard chest, I felt secure and complete again. Sesshoumaru held me tighter when I reacted to his touch. It seemed like an eternity before I decided to let go and pull back.

I looked at the ground, not wanting to look up at Sesshoumaru, fearing that if I did, my comfort zone would expand to the point of trusting him fully, of giving my body and soul to him and that was the last thing that I wanted.

"Tell me Rin," Sesshoumaru started, "did you love Landin?"

"Do you love Kagura?" I asked him back. _How silly? Of course he does! He said he didn't date her for sex like most women. He appeared to like her too._

"I'm not the lover type." Sesshoumaru said simply, "I do not expect to fall in love with anyone. Now answer my question."

"No," I shook my head, "I don't love Landin. I don't know how I know that, but I know. I do want to fall in love someday though, and hopefully it won't be unrequited…or physically painful." I added in the end with a blush.

Sesshoumaru took my hand and sat me down on the bed and took a seat beside me and turned my face so I would look at him. Looking into my eyes, Sesshoumaru asked me in a serious yet gentle tone, "It was a selfish and uncontrollable desire for me that night. I do not expect one like yourself to forget it but I do wish that you would forgive. It's hard indeed for any man, I'm positive, to stay in your presence and not have a slight desire for you… Are you still hurt?"

I shook my head lightly.

"First time is always the most painful," said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure you know all about it too," I teased.

"No, be serious Rin," said Sesshoumaru.

"It hurt," I blushed wildly, "I really didn't expect it to be so painful for such a long time. Have you and Kagura--?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered before I could finish my sentence.

"Oh," I said quietly, "What does that mean exactly? Usually you would do a girl real fast and then get it over with."

"Kagura is special," commented Sesshoumaru, "there is no point of taking something away from her away without permission. From the past, women have been wasting themselves for me so easily, Kagura is different."

"And I am not?" I asked mockingly, "You took my virginity away without permission."

"I already explain it to you," said Sesshoumaru, "beside, are we not betrothal?"

"Yeah but--"

"Hush, it's late. You need sleep since tomorrow is still a school day."

"Don't go, I want to talk still," I grabbed Sesshoumaru hand when he stood up.

"Do you honestly want to talk? Or do you want something else?"

"This and that," I made a face as I looked around the room, "do you have college classes tomorrow?"

"Yes," answered Sesshoumaru, "do you want me to spend the night here?"

There was something in his voice that make the phrase 'spend the night' sound exciting, unlike the way Kagome and Sango did.

I looked around again like a tiger waiting for its prey, "If you want." I shrugged as I got up to grab a shirt to put on. _Why am I asking him to stay? Am I crazy! Do I have no moral anymore?_

"Why are you putting on a shirt when it's going to come off later?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he pulled on my pigtail.

"Ow that hurts," I yelped, "who told you anything will come off tonight just because I agreed to let you spend the night here."

"You like to play hard to get a lot, don't you?" Sesshoumaru was instantly by my side and pinning me down to the bed.

The purple light in the room played tricks on Sesshoumaru's hair and turned his silver strands into light lavender. His lips touched mine and I responded to his contact right away. His tongue fought against mine, both eager to win. Sesshoumaru sawed my bottom lip between his lips. His hands invaded my top as it dexterously got underneath my undergarment.

Hiking up my shirt over my head and arms, Sesshoumaru hungrily took my neck with his mouth, kissing and suckling on the skin. He traveled from my neck to my sensitive ears, and then back down to my chest. Sesshoumaru nibbled on the bra straps, which tickled me until I started to laugh.

Unclasping my bra from its front clasp, my breasts were exposed to the warm atmosphere. A tingly shock was sent from my nipples all the way down to my toes when Sesshoumaru took them in his mouth. Gnawing lightly over one of my breasts, Sesshoumaru fingers were teasing the other one until it turned needle sharp.

My hands traveled up Sesshoumaru's shirt and unbutton his blouse revealing the nice pecks and abs underneath. Peripatetic my hands down to Sesshoumaru's hair, I grasped onto his hair when his tongue swirled around my belly button and ticklish sensations shot through my body.

Sesshoumaru pulled down my boxie. His glistening body morphed with my sweaty figure as he grinded his pelvis against mine. The bulge in his pants felt harder and bigger through the fabric as time passed.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" I asked Sesshoumaru as I touched the belt that was securing his chinos.

"Don't," he snapped in his husky voice.

"Why not?" I squinted my eyes.

"Temptation is hard to control when it comes to you," remarked Sesshoumaru as he pulled away from me.

"What are you running from?" I wrapped my arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "I don't want to loose to any girl who came after me nor do I want you to use me like other girls. I want to earn respect from you, Sesshoumaru, like your father and my father. I want to show to you that I'm not like the other girls that you have met, but it's hard, Sesshoumaru, because you don't noticed anything. Everything I've tried you shot to the ground."

There was a silence and Sesshoumaru touched my hand that was on his shoulder with his, "You don't need to prove anything. The reason that I didn't approved of your changes because it's not you: heavy make up? Drinking? Those characteristics are not Rin Riari now is it?"

I shook my head lightly, "No, they are not. I only did it because I wanted you to notice me."

"I did," Sesshoumaru turned to me, "conversely it was not something I like to see."

"What about Kagura? She does all of those stuff and you're with her," I pouted.

"Don't compare yourself to Kagura. You can't compare yourself to something that is not the same as you, it would not be logical."

Sesshoumaru cupped my face into his palms as he looked at me intently, "Tell me," he started to kiss me softly, "will you regret this?"

"This?" I asked in puzzlement.

"I took it away with force," said Sesshoumaru, "I don't want that to happen again."

"Do regular couples do this when they are in bed?" I laughed at Sesshoumaru's formality.

"No, but then again you and I are not a regular couple."

I shift slightly when Sesshoumaru abruptly got on top of me. He kissed me again, but this time it was more passionate. My hands automatically found his shoulder blades and held onto it tight when his fingers entered me. My back tensed up and I felt weak. Sesshoumaru thumb rubbed my clitoris in a circular motion and at the same time, his two fingers pumped slowly in and out of my opening. Sesshoumaru tongue forced into my clit the second my legs started to jitter.

He expertly roamed on the inside sending me over the cliff of ecstasy. My back arched high up in the air and those same awkward sounds came out of my mouth again when I released.

Sesshoumaru lifted me up and got behind me. His tongue ran over my butt and trailed up my spine to the back of my neck. Biting and nibbling from my back, Sesshoumaru grabbed both of my breasts into his hands and massage them in a spherical motion.

"Ugh! Sesshoumaru--"

My back arched again and my behind touched Sesshoumaru's pelvis. It was just like dancing on the dance floor with all the dirty moves. Dance is sex, and sex is dance. Sesshoumaru leaned his front and milled my butt against it as he bite harshly on my neckline. It bled little, but for some reason it stung like a wasp-sting. Sesshoumaru turned me around to face him and licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. He found my lips again and attacked the upper lip this time, suckling on it.

When I got a hold of his bottom, he did not stop and let me help him take them off. The sight of his penis brought back that frightful night again and I was hesitant to move on. Sesshoumaru made me face him.

"I won't go any farther if this is not what you want," he said suddenly.

I shook my head to let him know I was fine with it and Sesshoumaru proceed on. Sesshoumaru pushed me so I would be lying on my back. He grabbed both of my ankles and raised them vertically up in the air. Pushing himself slowly into me, he seemed to be looking for a reaction. It hurt a little but not as much as before. As time passed, the speed increased and a feeling of wanting more rushed on top of my head.

Swirls of polychrome played with my brain as it become smaller and bigger inside. The harder and faster Sesshoumaru pushed, the bigger the multi-colored circle become and the shades become more vibrant. My head felt wobbly, not exhausted, but an exciting and unexplainable kind of lightheadedness. I called out to Sesshoumaru in my fainted voice and it seemed to encourage him even more.

My breaths become faster as I began to want more. I could not encourage myself to be in sync with Sesshoumaru for he was the one holding my legs up in the air. Biting my lips from making any more embarrassed noises, I tried to hold all of the sounds that were trying to escape from my throat.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be amused with this and he was promoted to make me spit all of those sounds out. He stared playfully with his glistening light eyes; they seemed to be saying 'I dare you to scream my name' and 'you're going to blurt something out any second now.' He teased me emotionally and physically, going ever so slowly and barely hitting the inside of my wall.

"Oh you!" I snapped out of frustration.

"Ask for it," said Sesshoumaru, "no wait, beg for it."

"For what?" I asked.

He knew what I wanted; I wanted him to pick up his pace and hit that nerve inside of me, I wanted him to make love to me more than any women in his past, I wanted him to make me feel like I had just taken an ecstasy pill, I wanted him--oh I just wanted him as a whole. But I didn't know how I would try saying that in front of Sesshoumaru's face.

"Beg me to fuck you," answered Sesshoumaru.

"Hell no!"

"No?" Sesshoumaru asked as he slow the pace even more, yet he got ever so hard.

"Oh Jesus!" I gasped as my body reacted to it and I tried to grasp onto that moment, but I couldn't for my ankles are still dangling up in the air.

"Beg for it, Rin Riari," Sesshoumaru hit my G-spot and kept it there making small nudges.

"I--I," I stammered, "oh just fuck it. I'm begging you, ok! Just freaking do it! Screw me!"

"Address me by sama from now on," Sesshoumaru added.

"Ok, whatever," I said quickly between breaths.

With that reply, Sesshoumaru plunged himself into me with such force that I felt like I would fall off the bed if it wasn't for him holding onto my ankles. He was going too fast for me to comprehend and I didn't care if I could or not because it felt so good. It was by far one of the best feelings that I had ever experienced. There was something intriguing and addicting about this, I just wanted more and more of it and I was reaching the apex.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said harshly, though he still kept going. It was hard for him, it seemed like, because he tried again to say my name but nothing else came out afterward.

I clutched tightly onto the bedding as I started to feel a build-up inside of me, as if I was going to explode off something wonderful.

"Oh it's coming," I said out loud.

At that instant, I felt a release from the inside of me and at that same time I felt something else entering me. They mixed together and then flowed out of my opening. The warm thick liquid swathed over Sesshoumaru's and my thighs.

Sesshoumaru fell on the bed with a light thud; he lay so still that I thought he had passed out. However, I did not bother to say anything to him because I was also tired and I didn't want to move at all, not even an inch.

It wasn't until 20 minutes later that I got up and crawled over beside Sesshoumaru. He was still lying down but I knew that he was fine, after all I had gotten up, and he was far stronger than me. I poked at his shoulder; he didn't reply. I turned him gently around so he would be lying on his back and saw for the first time, a sleeping Sesshoumaru.

I was surprised at how peaceful and boyish the 18-year-old boy looked. He didn't seem one bit dangerous or intimidating when he slept. In fact, he reminded me of a baby boy who liked to sleep by their mother's bed at night in her comfort zone. Deciding that I didn't want to bother him, I started to crawl to another spot on the bed to sleep when a hand grabbed my wrist. Turning around to notice Sesshoumaru with one of his eyes open, Sesshoumaru pulled me down all the way so I was lying right next to him.

"The last time that you were this close to me was after you got drunk," remarked Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't count that time in Sydney?" I asked.

"I did not mean physically, Rin."

"You better thank Kouga then, huh?"

"For trying to get some from you? I'll pass."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

"I want you to do a small favor for me."

"What?"

"Be here when I wake up in the morning, please?"

"Why?"

"Beeeeecause," I exaggerated, "I always woke up alone after something like this happened. Don't you think that a woman would like to see her husband beside her when she wakes up every morning, to know that he will always be there, or to think so at least? I'm not saying that's us but I'm just using it as an example."

Sesshoumaru did not answer my question but started to play with my hair instead.

"I like people playing with my hair. Did I tell you that whenever someone plays with my hair, I fall asleep?" I asked Sesshoumaru.

"No."

"Well now you know," I smiled, "say, do you let people play with your hair Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

"Did I ever tell you that your hair is really silky for being so long?"

"No."

"Wow there are a lot of things I haven't told you!"

"Same here," mumbled Sesshoumaru as he kissed my head, "jasmine and watermelon."

"Yeah it's my lotion," I giggled, "you like?"

"You always have a fruity-flower smell that tagged along with you. Most humans do not smell like that."

"Another weird comment. Why do you always refer to me as human, Sesshoumaru? It's not like you aren't one too."

"…"

"I'm sleepy," I yawned and stretch my body along the bed, "wait we can't lay here, I'm going back to where a person is suppose to sleep. Come on, you're coming with, right?"

Once again, Sesshoumaru and his silence didn't give me a verbal answer. He pulled the velvet blanket over our shoulders and held me close in his arms, as if he did not want time to pass.

_This feels nice, the present was good. I have accomplished that, but what about tomorrow? This happy moment won't last forever._

"What is going to happen tomorrow?" I asked Sesshoumaru, "Will you act like I don't exist again and go on with Kagura?"

"No."

"No?" I looked up at Sesshoumaru hopefully.

"I will be taking college exams this week, I won't be present in the high school all week."

"Oh," I said in disappointment, "well how about the next week."

"I'm planning to have diner with my fiancé for I know she will pass her final and I also plan to invite her to Kanna's birthday," said Sesshoumaru.

_He's referring to me. _"It's Kanna's birthday next week? How old is she turning?"

"7."

"Wow seven!"

"It would an appreciated if you came. She likes you."

"You care a lot about Kanna, don't you?"

"Enough to make her as happy as a child can be," Sesshoumaru's answered.

"Good enough," I mumbled, "good night Sesshoumaru-sama. Remember that I want you to be here in the morning when I wake up. I don't want you to run away again."

"I won't."

"I don't trust you," I wrapped my arms around Sesshoumaru's neck to close our distance.

"I don't either," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

* * *

_Comment & Reply:_

C: Your story always makes me a VERY deep thinker, more than normal and with this rant I thank you!

R: Actually I thought your ranting was quite beautiful. It actually gave me some ideas for this story.

C: You can't be serious that the ending "would not be so good" according to your reply ? After all the mental ANGUISH Rin (and I guess Sess to a certain degree) is going through, I can't believe that you would make this an unhappy ending ?

R: That's why I put this in the catagory drama. The ending won't be good, nor would it be bad becuase there would be a sequel.

C: Not much to say more of the problem of it needing to be reread before you post it some words were left out that's all I found wrong with it.

R: Alright, once again I will repeat this... I think there is something wrong with the program I'm using because it always left out words when I upload. My editor and myself both proof read every single chapter and still the goddamn program messed it up.

C: your story is a rare one about SessRin, probably the most logical one I'd ever read .(I'm serious) For example, the character's personality and reactions, the scene settings, twists... the atmosphere is somewhat a mixture of sadness (in a larger portion) and joy, and a brave attempt to face the reality. Thanks for writing such a realistic fiction!time to wake up from daydreams about knights in shining armour!

R: Let me just say that I feel so blessed by all of the comments of this chapters. Many of the readers had realize my intention for this story and the statement above is one of the several comments that I got for the last chapter. Thank you guys.

C: But it got depressing after that umm.."sleeping" scene... poor Rin..wait..is she getting pregnant?

R: OOOHH! You, my friend, are good. But not quite, you have the read to find out.

C: Please kill Kagura and make Sesshoumaru suffer! He needs to understand what true pain is!

R: Oh Sess will be in pain alright. Although I think that you'll feel sorry for him afterward. As for Kagura, well you'll have to grit your teeth for awhile before I made her suffer a little.

C: Okay if I wasn't addictive to this story before I sure as hell is now! Is Rin going to end up preg from her little not exactly a rape but not exactly consential either night with Sesshoumaru. I don't blame the girl I'd do it too even thou he is being a bastard! If she is then does that explain why she said what she did at the very beginning in the 1st chapter? About it taking 9 months but ending in a second?

R: The 9 months thing in the beginning of this story has nothing to do with what will happen to Rin. Though I guess some people might think so after this story... but it wasn't my intention.

C: Why don't you put a little romance thing with Rin and someone else?

R: I will. But you probably won't like it very much after you found out who it will be.

C: Ok, thats enough of sesshy playing mean guy. Is he a demon still? When will rin learn this info if so. CAN SESSHOMARU JUST GO AHEAD AND GET TOGETHER WITH RIN?

R: There will be no point of making Sesshoumaru being "nice" because the truth is ...he's not. Yes, Sesshoumaru is a demon still. However don't expect Rin to find out in the next couple chapters. And if Rin and Sess. get together then there will be no point of writing more chapters now is there?

**Chapter 9 Will Be Publish In Feb. 18th**


	10. A Trip To Hell

_**Author's Note: **This is the unedit version of this chapter. My editor haven't send me the edit version yet, but since I'm already a day late, I decided to post the chapter anyways. If you think that it's so important to read an almost perfect chapter free of grammar mistakes, I suggest waiting for a few more days.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9 Prologue**_

So maybe I should say it's over

Maybe you aren't the lucky clover

As I write this I'm thinking in general

For me, the people that fit this are several

As I speak, it may not be you

But don't get ahead of yourself

You're not out of the loop

I'm not spending my summer thinking about you

I'm moving on, changing into my new shoes

I've spent hours debating this case

I've left this world, long off in space

All of this thinking I consider necessary

So now I'm capable to leave you at the invisible cemetery

I'm a new girl; my spirit is free

Now everyone will see the real me

When it comes to my heart

I'm holding on tighter to the key

I'm not letting people dig as deep

I won't live in despair when I find your not there

Because now I know its over

And you aren't the lucky clover

-Written by: C.C.-

l-------------------------------------------------l

**Chapter 9**

My mouth felt dry when I opened them. Moving my tongue to wet my lips, I opened my eyes slowly in deliration. Shifting my eyes from side to side while keeping my head still, I noticed that the room was still dark. Slowly I looked over at the clock on table--7:00-- and then yawned lethargically.

_Seven? SEVEN! _"Holly crap! Seven! School will start in half an hour." _Wait, why am I naked?_ I stared down at my body. A stream of memories poured back into my head as I started to put pieces together. _Where is Sesshoumaru?_

"Oh I told him to be here when I'm awake, that jerk," I cursed loudly as I ran into the closet to get the school's uniform.

Then with speed of light, I sprinted into the bathroom without hesitation to change into my uniform. A light foggy mist appeared before my eyes as I stared around the heated bathroom. My eyes widen when the view was clear and I saw a figure in the bathroom.

"Shit, sorry!" I said quickly before shutting the door again with a slam. _That was a good morning wake up call. Though I have to say, he looks better in person than those pictures that Yura took. _My face, I was sure, was flushed with the color of crimson.

I walked promptly into the closet again and changed in there. By the time that I came out of the closet, Sesshoumaru was fully dressed and was ready to go.

"I told you that I wanted to see you in the morning," I pouted at Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed you did," nodded Sesshoumaru, "and I'm here still, have I not."

"I can't argue with that and what a sight it was too. Hey would you do me a small favor?" I asked while pulling my hair up in pigtails.

"You need a ride to school because your car broke down and you didn't want a ride from Sango because you would rather be with me?" Sesshoumaru came behind me and enfolded his arms around my waist.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my knees almost give in when Sesshoumaru kissed lightly over the mark that he had left on my collarbone.

"Y-yeah, actually, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed his letterman jacket, "let's go."

"But I haven't ate breakfast yet," I whined when Sesshoumaru pulled me to the door.

"We'll stop for breakfast along the way, I'll buy you something."

"Ooh! Let's get some coffee," I smiled cheerfully. (A/N: Some breakfast!)

The next weekend Inuyasha and I took our second exam. There were approximately 60 people who had to retake the test. All of the problems came easy to me especially when it come to the math portion. Inuyasha, however, seemed to have some trouble with everything. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him biting vigorously on the eraser part of his pencil. At times I would hear popping of gum and turn around to see Inuyasha staring up in the ceiling in frustration. How are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru related really? Inuyasha lacked completely in one area while Sesshoumaru exceed in the same category and vice versa.

I was one of the first to finish my final and I was confident that I aced it, though I could not say the same for poor Inuyasha. He finished his test an hour after me, as Kagome told me over the phone, later that same night. We then somehow got to the conversation regarding Kanna.

"She is quite excited because next year she will be in 1st grade," Kagome said in her cheery voice.

"I haven't seen her for a long time," I stated, now realizing that I did indeed haven't talk to Kanna ever since Christmas break. How long has it been? Two months?

"I heard that her father is working on getting a couple days off for her birthday," said Kagome.

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice person."

"You met him?" Kagome asked after a pause, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah," I said absently, failed to notice Kagome's change of tone, "he was just asking if I was Sesshoumaru's fiancé and complimented me a bit."

"Interesting," Kagome said, "Kanna's father doesn't like to compliment a lot of females."

"What are you saying?"

"N-nothing," Kagome said quickly, "let's talk about something else."

"Ohhhk?" I said slowly, "Do you know when they will post up the scored for the final?"

"I think in a week or so. Say Rin, I have to go, but I will talk to you later ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to make a phone call to Inuyasha real quick."

"Okay, toodles."

"See ya!"

Kanna's birthday was just like what I had imagine, kids running uncontrollably around, posters set randomly around the wall, colorful streamers everywhere, and hello kitty games.

"Rin!" Kanna ran to me with a big smile, "so cousin Sesshoumaru did tell you to come. I was afraid that he wouldn't."

I chuckled lightly and gave the girl a light hug, "Happy Birthday darling. Oh what is this? A new dress? It looks lovely on you."

"Thanks, it was a present from Inuyasha," Kanna laughed.

"Inuyasha!"

"I was surprised too! Hey let me introduce you to some of my friends!"

One by one, Kanna announce the name of her friends to me and commented something about each of them to help me remember. There was Joey, who had intensive red hair and bright blue eyes; Hara, who was Kanna's best friend; Yamato, Hara's twin; Layna, who was an Englishman's daughter; Seiya, a boy that Kanna has a crush on; Yuki, whose name fit her perfectly with her porcelain skin tone; Bebe, the bossiest girl on their group of close friends. Oh there were about 10 more, but I could not remember all of them.

Kanna seemed to be so happy the whole night; she could not sit still for even her happy birthday song. Kagome was also at the party and I joined her and Inuyasha when Kanna was busy opening her gifts.

Kagome smiled when I approached the pair, "Hey Rin, how are you holding up?"

"Tired but happy," I replied, "Kanna was pulling me all over the place and would not let go. I felt like a mother." I laughed lightly at the comment.

"Well you do look like her mother a lot," Inuyasha nodded, "in fact if I remember right, you kind of act like her too."

"Maybe she's a reincarnation!" Kagome blurted.

"Ha-ha funny, I don't believe in those things," I said, "Hey have you two seen Sesshoumaru?"

"Who knows," shrugged Inuyasha," he is probably outside somewhere fixing his old car."

"Why do you want to know Rin?" Asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell him that I passed the final. How did you do, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha seemed to be bothered by my question because he started to fidget with his fingers, "I passed," he said.

"That's good," I said slowly, not really sure if it's the right thing to say.

"He just made it by one single point like your score last time," Kagome said lightly.

_Poor guy_, I thought.

"DADDY!" Kanna's voice brought everyone's attention to her.

Standing between the door way was Sesshoumaru and Juroumaru. Kanna's father stretched out his arms to welcome her when she ran to him. Embracing each other heartedly, Juroumaru smiled at his daughter as he let go.

"Happy birthday princess," Juroumaru said as he handed her a big rectangular box.

Kanna gasped and hastily took the present, "Can I open it now?"

Juroumaru nodded with a smile on his face.

Nosily Kanna ripped off the wrapper and opened the box. She gasped the second time when she saw the item that was in it.

"Ooh daddy!" Kanna awed, "A new Barbie toy set. It's a fun park, lookie cousin! Pretty ha?" She raised the toy park to Sesshoumaru.

"It fits you," Sesshoumaru nodded unemotionally.

"My favorite present was still what you gave me though," Kanna smiled as she planted a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek, "daddy, guess what?"

"What?" Asked Juroumaru as he looked at Sesshoumaru and Kanna.

Kanna exclaimed, "Yeah he built this dollhouse just for me in the backyard. It was custom made and everything and I could fit 20 people in it. Ooh I have to show it to you, daddy, it has a bedroom, and a kitchen, and a living room all built just for me!"

"You surely outdone yourself than any of us as usual, Sesshoumaru," Juroumaru remarked, "though it's not exactly a surprise considered that my wife loved you more than she had ever care about me." Juroumaru laughed at his own comment as he shook his head.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, just stood by the door and didn't say a word to his uncle.

"Look Rin and Kagome!" Kanna, with her new toy, ran toward the two of us.

Never did my eyes left Sesshoumaru since he had entered with Juroumaru. He seemed content when he was in the doorway and seeing Kanna with her father; however, his expression change once he saw me. Narrowing his eyes, it was as if he was mad that I was at Kanna's party. It wasn't like it was my fault; he was the one that told me to go.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed, "How pretty!"

"You two will play with me won't you? And in my own new house too."

"Of course," Kagome and I answered.

Sesshoumaru and Juroumaru strolled toward us. They took a sit on an extra sofa nearby as they watched Kanna ran back to her group of friends to open the rest of her many presents.

"So you made it huh?" Inuyasha asked his uncle.

Juroumaru nodded, "Sesshoumaru picked me up at the airport. I would have been here earlier but--"

"I had business to attend to," Sesshoumaru finished it for him.

"What? Kagura?" Inuyasha gagged, "she's an evil whore."

"Eat a bag of royal fuck," Sesshoumaru said calmly as he hurled an apple right into Inuyasha's mouth.

"You mother fu--" Inuyasha said angrily after taking the apple out of his mouth.

"Rin you looked very lovely tonight," complimented Juroumaru to break off the sibling's argument.

"Thanks," I said cheerfully.

"So how old are you Rin? I'm sure you must be around Sesshoumaru's age."

"16, turning 17 in a couple months," I smiled at the mid-aged man.

Juroumaru mouth made an "Oh" before he nodded to be himself, "I see," said he, "she is quite young for you Sesshoumaru. Even if it's only 200 yea--Oh I mean-- 2 years."

_What is he saying? Two years? That is not much at all!_ I thought.

"She is also younger than you by far _uncle_," Sesshoumaru eyed narrowed again, "you should know your place in this house."

"And you should try to respect your elders."

"I have no room to respect another male who is after what is already claimed as mine."

_What are they talking about? Cars? Money? And what is the deal with Sesshoumaru? Is it me or he is in damn of a bad mood tonight?_

"Take it outside if you must," Kagome said interrupting Sesshoumaru and Juroumaru. Somehow I have a feeling that Kagome knew about this situation more than I did. No surprised, she had known the Michiyo for a longer period of time than I have.

"Let Kanna have a good birthday," added Inuyasha.

Juroumaru seemed to ignore Kagome's comment about going outside, but he did simmer down his voice, "It's that attitude of your that drove her away from you."

Sesshoumaru said, "If you don't want your tongue to be slit in half I suggested that you stopped at this moment, you old fool."

"What were you two talking about?" I asked Sesshoumaru later that night when we were alone.

"Stay away from Juroumaru if you care for your health being, Rin," said Sesshoumaru as he took a sip of champagne.

"Why?" I asked, following the movement of the clear liquid going down his throat.

"Just do it."

"That is not a good enough reason anymore," I firmly said, "and stop drinking will you? It bugs me."

"It's out of my hand to try to explain anything concerning a certain situation to you. Therefore I won't."

I sighed in surrender as I realized there is no point of trying to get something out of Sesshoumaru. "Spring break is coming near. What are your plan for that weekend?"

"Don't know yet," replied Sesshoumaru, "the family is planning to take another trip, but I am not interested."

"You are not going?" I asked.

"Juroumaru is coming along. If I were to go with them all, that meant that you would have too."

"And your point is?"

"Is it not obvious?" Juroumaru interrupted, "Your dear fiancé is trying to protect you, Rin, from your future uncle-in-law."

"Mr. Michiyo," I smiled at Juroumaru, "I'm sure that is not what Sesshoumaru is intending to do--"

"But it is my dear," Juroumaru started, "and please do call me Juroumaru. I'm not that old."

"Yes sir," I smiled again, "So you are going with the family for this spring break? That is quite a surprise considering how everyone say you never have time to come back here. I'm very glad that you could spend more time with Kanna, she would be so happy to hear the news."

"And it would make me a happier man if you come along with our family on the trip as well," Juroumaru smiled hauntingly at me.

It gave me chills at the back of my neck but I pushed the odd feeling aside. "About that--"

"She will not be going on this trip, Juroumaru," Sesshoumaru said as he poured himself another drink.

"Why nephew," Juroumaru tisked, "surely you are not trying to control Rin's heart already, and to think you two are not even married yet. Rin, do you think that it's fair of your fiancé to do such a thing to you?"

"No, it's not," I pouted while looking at the white haired elder.

"Do know that you are a part of this family no matter what," Juroumaru said as he took my hands into his, "and you are welcome to go anywhere anytime with us all under any circumstances. It's no difference if Sesshoumaru will not go on this trip, you can still go if you want to. In fact, it would make Kanna very happy to have you along by her side."

Juroumaru's last comment leaped with pride to be so loved by the little girl that I was persuaded to go. "Oh why not! I don't have anything planned yet and it would be fun to travel somewhere else again."

"You don't say," Juroumaru smirked and took a short glance at Sesshoumaru before excusing himself, "I'm glad you are going, Rin. Have a good night, you two."

"I have made a mistake," said Sesshoumaru quietly when he parked in front of the shrine.

He wasn't about to pull another one of those formal lectures on me is he? I was still mad over the fact that he didn't take his drinking problem seriously. He was drinking champagne like there was no tomorrow earlier, it was as if he did something wrong. I knew that something was not right, but if I asked him he would not have answered anyway. Sesshoumaru had a habit of not answering question directly, or he will volunteer to answer through a long speech.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have pulled someone innocent into a tangling mess," said Sesshoumaru, "I should not have done it. I should not have done it…" And continually Sesshoumaru said that phrase to himself until I couldn't take it any longer.

"For Christ sake, are you going to tell me what has been eating you?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to snap out of his chant when I shouted. He looked at me through his glass like eyes and touched my face. It was beginning to scare me because he seemed to look so vulnerable at the moment, like when he was asleep.

"Juroumaru is coming. I shouldn't have made arrangements for him to be here on Kanna's birthday. I should not have done it."

"That doesn't make any sense. Juroumaru is a nice man; he won't be doing anything wrong. Not on Kanna's birthday especially. You are drunk, Sesshoumaru. I'll go and call Inuyasha to pick you up."

"No," snapped Sesshoumaru, "I told you I don't get drunk easily."

He was back to his normal self again. I couldn't figure this drastic change, no matter how much I think about it. What is going on in that head of his? Just like the wind's current, Sesshoumaru two sided personality switched on and off without warning. And what is this about Juroumaru? It's totally random and illogical for Sesshoumaru to even bring him up.

"You must be needing rest," I said, "I'm going to go to bed and you should go home and do the same. You are probably stressed out because of finals. Good night, Sesshoumaru."

"Wait," Sesshoumaru grabbed my wrist before I touched the door, "don't trust him."

"Kanna's father?"

"Stay away from him, do you understand?"

"No," I retorted, "This is an unreasonable situation. I like Kanna and I care about her too, so I will be respectful to her father. He is your uncle for god sake, Sesshoumaru, why are you being so gloomy?"

"It's because he is a relative of mine that I know him better than you," said Sesshoumaru, "and from what I know and what you don't, believe my words and stay away from him."

"What gave you any idea that I would believe you?" I asked.

Gradually Sesshoumaru's hand found the necklace that was on my neck, he touched it lightly and then pulled his hand back. I looked down at the necklace that Sesshoumaru gave me. Is he trying to distract me or is he trying to tell me something? I couldn't tell and either way, I have had enough for one night of trying to figure out Sesshoumaru's mind; I told him just that.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru," I said as I walked back to the main house, "Get a good rest okay?"

I was beyond excited when I found out that on this resort, Sango and Miroku was invited to go with the Michiyo's. Inutaisho and Izayoi were both quite uncomfortable when they knew that Juroumaru was coming along on the family spring break trip to Tahiti just like everyone else, except for Kanna and I. Though they all wouldn't say why in the presence of the little white haired child, they would still whispered to one another and looked cautiously when they are around him as much as they hate to show it. I surely did not see what everyone problems were. Juroumaru had always treated his daughter with much adoration and love and it was no difference with everyone else around him, though they don't seem want his love.

Tahiti was no more and no less beautiful place than the last one that I have been to, and the fact that Kagura is not in the same air that I breathed made the vacation even better. Sesshoumaru, surprisingly, deciding that it would be best for him to come along. Although he says that the reason he came because of the beautiful yachts that he would like to sail out to the ocean, I was sure the real reason was because he was suspecting his uncle's motives.

So far in the trip, I have not really noticed much of Juroumaru's 'motives' toward me. He had always showered me with compliments and gifts that made me fluttered. The stories that he told me were fascinating, some about battled with trespassers, some about going under water, some about watching night hours, and some just beautiful scenery that he had seen while being in the army. I was in amazement with Juroumaru's intelligent and his ability to controlled his surrounding. He made everyone listen when he talked, just like my father, and he had a certain mysterious charm to him that light up a room. To me, he was like another father and Kanna, a little sister that I had never have. The image of a single father raising his only daughter touched my soul in many angles and I cried with tears of joy to see the two being so happy together when they played in the sand on the beach or when Juroumaru read stories to his daughter before she fall asleep.

I told Kagome and Sango about these incidents, but all they did was to shake their head and say it was a front that he put up.

'_He never did that to her until now,' Sango said sadly, 'Kanna is probably too happy because her father is actually the one that is doing that to noticed the reasons behind his action.'_

'_That is crazy,' I exclaimed, 'why on earth would he be doing such a thing to his daughter to prove some point?'_

'_Because that is how he can get to you,' Inuyasha said, 'you like Kanna, and his only manipulated weapon is her.'_

'_That still doesn't make any sense to me,' I said, 'Kanna acted as if she had always had someone to read her books before she goes to bed because she always asked an adult to read her something, I noticed that. That means that Juroumaru must have always done it when she was little.'_

'_Juroumaru doesn't even care about her,' Kagome said._

'_The person that had been taking care of her since she was little has always been Izayoi,' said Miroku, 'if anything, it must be her who had done it.'_

'_Nah,' Inuyasha shook his head, 'it's Sesshoumaru. He likes to hide himself into our library sometimes and Kanna would always follow. Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of a 4 year old always following him around so he promised her that if she leave him alone during the daytime, he would come to read for her during the nighttime before bed. It has been their little deal since she had moved to the house.'_

Though now I know that Sesshoumaru was the person who had put Kanna into her bedtime habit, I was still not convinced by the gang's dislike to Juroumaru.

One night when I outside watching for the ocean's flat horizon to be brightened with its sunlight, Juroumaru came to me. He took a seat beside me on the deck and soaked his feet under the cool water of the sea.

I gave him a big smile as a greeting when he inhaled the air.

He smiled gently back, "Good morning to you my dear."

"You too sir."

"How do you like the vacation so far?" He asked me.

"It's too good to be true," I answered.

"When I was younger, Inutaisho and I used to visit Tahiti every single year," Juroumaru was starting another of his interesting story again, "we always woke up early to the chicken's sound in the morning and we would row our little canoe out to the sea just for a morning work out. I have always enjoyed the calm and coolness of the water upon my face and skin; it had been a long time since I visited this place. This was where I had met Kanna's mother."

"Wow, how romantic," I sighed and giggled in silliness, "oh dear! So how did you two met?"

"She was a beautiful woman, Rin," smiled Juroumaru, "did I tell you how much you reminded me of her?"

"Yes you did, many times now."

"Yes, she was indeed a beauty. It was just another day like this when I rowed my boat out to the sea; Inutaisho was doing something else that morning so I went out alone. There after I went ashore, I saw her. I couldn't help myself but to pull up the courage to talk to her and before I knew it, I found out that she was perfect for me. She filled my life with so much pride and joy that I couldn't explain."

"Wow," I sighed again in happiness.

"But," Juroumaru said slowly, "all of those good feelings went away when she passed away. Kanna, without a mother, and myself? I am like a boat floating on frozen water. It was painful to see her die and the last thing she wanted from me before she died was to bury her back here, in this land. That is why I came back to Tahiti, I wanted to visit her grave again."

Juroumaru's story touched my heart once again. Though he must have shortened that one by many times to control his emotions, the simple tale was still heartbreaking and moving. I was determined now to make Juroumaru's vacation as best as it could be.

Still I don't know why the rest of the Michiyo's doesn't seem to like him very much. Usually, everyone was always supportive and caring but to Juroumaru, it was a fake front. They just do it when Kanna is around; Sesshoumaru was the only person whom show his hatred for his uncle no matter what the setting is though he simmered down a little in front of the child also.

"I'm going to visit her grave the day before we left," Juroumaru nodded, "with my daughter. I'm sure Kanna would like to put flowers on her grave. Kanna's mother will be happy to see that you were a kind soul and would watch out for all of us."

"Huh?" Juroumaru's last comment was questionable to me. What does he meant by watch out for all of them? Why, he must mean Kanna. What else would he meant by that?

"It was nothing," Juroumaru shook his head again, "How are you and Sesshoumaru?"

"He does nothing on this trip beside watching my every movements," I shrugged, "I have to admit having him being jealous over something that is not even logical does lighten my heart. He at least still cares enough to come."

"Why, what do you mean by that?"

"No offense Juroumaru, but he doesn't trust you for god knows why," I laughed out lightly.

"Say Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Will you not tell anyone about my visit to my wife?"

"Well how come?" I asked in curiosity.

"Nothing," laughed Juroumaru.

"Okay I won't tell."

"I'm glad I can trust you," Juroumaru said as he got up, "I'm taking Kanna on a trip to an island next to this one. We won't be back until the day before the flight left."

"What? Why do you tell me now? I haven't got time to hang out with her one on one yet," I said.

Juroumaru gave me another warm smile before leaving, "No worries. Pretty soon, you two can be together unattached as long as you like, my dear."

"Okay," I hesitated not really sure what he meant, "goodbye. Have a fun trip."

"Did you know that Kanna and her father wouldn't be back until the day before we left Tahiti?" I asked Sesshoumaru one night.

"Excellent," Sesshoumaru said in his monotone.

I rolled my eyes at this and came to stand in front of him, "I wish that you could try to be nicer to him. You like Kanna so why can't you just try to do the same for her father?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at me in annoyance, "Get out of my way."

At that instant, he pulled onto my wrist and I was fallen into his lap inside the sofa. His left arm wrapped around my waist to keep me from moving while his right clicked on the remote control to turn on the big screen TV on the other side of the room.

"NBA playoff is more important than Juroumaru at the moment," Inuyasha said as he grabbed a bowl of popcorn near by and started to munch on them in another sofa near by. Sitting by his side is Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, whom all were into the basketball game.

"Sweetie, Juroumaru is a great father and a nice person," Izayoi smiled at me as she spoke, "but he has his own imperfection and I would watch out for him, especially if I were you."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You reminded him too much of Kanna's mother," Sango told me.

"As strange as you already might think our family is," Inutaisho said. He seemed to have difficulties picking out the right words to portrait for me. "Our family line is different from a regular family, you see. The tradition in our family is not very--ordinary-- I would call it."

"Huh?"

"Father, I would not waste my time trying to explain the circumstance to Rin," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"I agree," said Kagome, "it would have confused her even more because she doesn't know about 'you know what'."

"What!" I asked in irritation as my blood rose up.

"Just forget it, Rin," Miroku laughed, "your brain will hurt afterward."

"But--" I started but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's sudden movement.

His hands tighten onto my arms as he sniffed the air like a dog. He looked around the space with narrowed eyes and stopped for a short second at each of the females within the room. Soon after Sesshoumaru's bizarre action, Inuyasha hopped up into the air and started to smell the room also. He lurked around the room just like a k-nine sniffing one corner to another, one person to another.

"It's a very faint change but I can detect it," Inuyasha said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked her boyfriend.

"I don't smell anything, do you?" Sango turned to Miroku.

The young man just shook his head at Sango's question and looked over to Inutaisho and Izayoi. "What do you say, sir?"

"I'm not so sure," Inutaisho said calmly, though he wasn't sniffing the air like his two sons.

"Is there something we all should know?" I asked him.

"Juroumaru won't be happy when he found out," Inutaisho chuckled.

"You don't say," Inuyasha started, "it couldn't be father."

"I'm lost again," I whispered to Sesshoumaru while everyone else was watching the half time show.

"I didn't expect anyone to know, except for father and I," Sesshoumaru said bitterly, "Damn it."

"Damn what?"

"None of your concern," Sesshoumaru turned to me.

I pouted at him in dissatisfaction and stood up while still giving him a dirty glare, "I need food to release my anger."

Sesshoumaru looked up at me and gave the look of 'then why are you still standing there?' and he gestured with his hand again to make me move out of the way for basketball game. Stomping in madness into the kitchen, I took a plate and filled it with as much fruits and sweets that were in the refrigerator and pantry as I could. Munching vociferously on all of the fat food, I was about to finish with a chocolate bar when Inutaisho walked into the kitchen.

He smiled when he saw me sitting at the breakfast bar, "Good evening Rin"

"Good evening to you too," I forced a smile at him.

"Those food are quite unhealthy to eat all at the same time," Inutaisho chuckled, "you must either be really hungry or angry."

"Both actually," I admitted, "I haven't ate much today."

"I see," Inutaisho said as he grabbed an apple from the fruit plate, "well happy eating Rin."

"Night," I smiled at the elderly man when he waved goodbye.

I looked down at my plate: Hershey bars, kisses, strawberries, apples, yogurts, pears, peaches, candies, purple grapes, cookie and dough ice scream, bananas, etc… The plate certainly was filled. Thinking back that day, I remember having breakfast, lunch, and diner but yet I was still hungry. My anger did not help either as it kept feeding on the food that I ate. Shaking my head, I went back to finish all of the things that were on my plate.

The next morning I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. Inutaisho was right; all of those foods I ate last night before going to bed were, without a doubt, detrimental. It wasn't until I threw up all of the food that I felt a little bit better. Izayoi and the girls took turn checking up on me when I was laying in bed that day and the day after that. I was order not to go or do anything too far from the house and was forced to drink grass juice. Izayoi said it was a remedy of the Tahitians and she say that it worked like a charm for any women who came down with bloats. Inuyasha's mother was right; I was up and on my feet again just in a short amount of time of drinking the liquid, although I would prefer to taking pills than drinking that gross juice ever again.

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho took most of their time sailing around the island trying out different yachts and ships. I only wished to go to one of the many striking ships that I saw, but they both told me that it was inappropriate for women to command a cruiser. Inuyasha and Miroku, besides spending time with their girlfriends, sometimes sailed with Sesshoumaru or Inutaisho while other times would wonder the island together exploring the land. Kagome and Sango divided their time equally with their lovers, friends, and at the house. Someday they would be out with Inuyasha and Miroku, other days they would be with Izayoi on the beach, and some day they would went shopping with me. Izayoi spend most of her time visiting the people around the island talking about new herbs and medicines and making new friends and revisiting old ones.

This vacation, by far, was the best one that I have been in. I went swimming, tanning, kayaking, boating, shopping, touring, and ate so many exotic delicacies. It would have made everything more fun with my family was with Kanna and me as well. No matter how much time the little girl spend in the sun, her natural pale skin stayed white and pure as if she had never been touched by light. Sesshoumaru told me that she got it from her mother's side and no one really knows why because her mother originally was from Tahiti to began with.

"We are leaving tomorrow night," Sango told me in our bedroom that we shared.

"I don't want to go back to school," whined Kagome.

"Me either," I agreed, "I have the national competition right when we get back and I still need a job."

"The sushi bar is looking for new workers," Kagome suggested, "I'm going to try to get a job there, you should too if you want a job that bad, Rin."

"Good idea," Sango said, "I heard that they paid their workers well and I know a couple girls who works there so we will have some connection."

"I'll see to that when we get back," I said.

-Rinng…ring…-

"Phone!" Sango, Kagome, and I yelled in unison when the phone rang.

"Wonder who it is," Sango said.

"Probably somebody demanding bills," Kagome replied, "or it might be one of Miroku's exes trying to kill Sango."

"Shut up," Sango laughed as she hit Kagome.

'RIN!' Inuyasha's voice called from another room.

"YEAH!" I called back.

"Someone wants to talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Be down in a minute!"

"Maybe it's that really cute blonde who we saw back during Christmas," Kagome said.

"Nah, he doesn't know I'm in Tahiti and beside, he got a new girlfriend," I replied while walking out.

"Who is it?" I asked Inuyasha when reaching him.

"I don't know," shrugged the young Michiyo as he walked away.

"Hello?"

"Hey my baby," said a feminine voice.

"Oh hi mom," I said, "how did you get this number?"

"I called the shrine and Kaede told me," said my mother, "how is your trip?"

"Good, we are coming back tomorrow," I said, "Why do you call?"

"Just checking to see if you are still alive or not that's all," my mother laughed over the other line, "you never call home to me anymore."

"I do too," I argued.

"To your father at his office," said my mother, "I missed talking to you and I'm sure your little brother too."

"How is the little guy?"

"He's doing great! Been doing a lot of kicking lately but that's a good sign," said my mom.

My mother went on to talk how excited she is about the baby coming and the trip to Japan to revisit me. She told me that she had send over some cards from my old friends and that my father missed me. Just then a beep interrupted our conversation to indicate that there was another call.

"Hang on mom, I have another call," I told my mother. Pressing the 'hold' button, I spoke into the phone again, "Hello?"

"May I talk to Rin Riari," said the voice.

"Ummm this is she. Who is this?" I asked the stranger.

"Oh goodness, I could barely recognized your voice over the phone," said the man, "this is Juroumaru."

"Oh hello there sir, could you hold on for just one second?"

"Of course."

"Okay," I switched the phone line back to my mother, "Hey mom?"

"Yeah darling?"

"I need to get off the phone but I'll call you back when I get back to Japan ok?"

"Alright, bye honey."

"Toodles," I switched the line again, "Okay Mr. Michiyo?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name."

"Sorry," I said hastily, "do you want me to give the phone to the others?"

"No," said Juroumaru quickly, "I actually called to talk to you. Listen, Kanna and I are on our way back to Tahiti right now. I wanted you to go to my wife's grave with me tomorrow morning."

"Wait what?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. They won't let you come if you told them."

"But why--"

"Kanna wanted you to come along," explained Juroumaru.

"I know, but why can't I tell anyone. They will be worried if I was gone for some unknown reason."

"Sesshoumaru will not let you go for sure if you told him that you would be coming with me to my wife's grave. You know how the family members doesn't like me very much."

"That's another thing I don't get--"

"I'll explain it all later, I'm in a hurry right now Rin. I'll pick you up tomorrow by Green Road. Be ready by 9 AM."

"But--"

"Kanna and I will be waiting."

"Wait--"

"Goodbye." A quick click followed by silence.

"What on earth is going on here?" I whispered to myself.

"What on earth is going on what?" Sesshoumaru asked me.

I turned around to see him standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway.

_How on earth did he hear me? I was talking to quietly! _"You heard me?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It's a gift," Sesshoumaru explained, "now answer me."

"N-nothing," I lied, "my mother called me and she just told me some stuff that I was confused about that's all."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to a thin slit as he looked at me. He walked toward me and cupped my face. "You are lying."

"No I am not. You are crazy," I shook my head wildly.

"Who else called?"

"My mother, I told you."

Silent once again filled the room. Sesshoumaru let go of me and pulled away.

"And still you lied when I gave you another chance to redeem yourself," said Sesshoumaru, "Suit yourself. When you are at the bottom of hell, don't expect me to be there to help you get up."

_What is he talking about? Does he know?_ I thought in bitter. "Sesshoumaru, wait."

"…"

"Never mind," I shook my head. _I can't break a promise._

That night I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was crammed with guilty guilt that could not be found. I was wrong to lie to Sesshoumaru, my fiancé, but I was right to keep a promise with his uncle. I was wrong for not listening to everyone to stay away from Juroumaru, but I am right for wanting to know what is hidden from me, right? It was not like it was my fault! Nobody tell me anything and this is what he or she is getting in return. Juroumaru said he will explain everything to me later and I need explanations. Sesshoumaru's odd behavior is nothing new, but when it comes to Juroumaru he became unexplainable more ever than ever.

_I will go to see Juroumaru tomorrow, and Kanna as well. It only paid respect to see Kanna's mother's grave and to see the kid as well. We haven't been spending too much time together and I need to. _

Thinking about what a lovable child Kanna is, I felt pity for her to have no mother and be all alone in this world. Her father is a good man, but he is never around enough and girls like her needs more than a father figure; she needs a mother as well. I was sure that Juroumaru was going to ask me to watch out for Kanna when he left. Maybe that is what this meeting was all about. It is only right to do it in front of his wife's grave. Comfort by my own optimism, I went to sleep in peace with lesser guilt.

I was running again in that empty void. I heard dogs barking and their howling were coming near as each second passed by. I tried to run but thousands-pound chains bound my feet. A huge blue and white dog-like creature proceeded in front of the rest and a bright light surrounded him. His form started change a human's form started to become visible to my eyes. Wild lavender-white like hair and dark eyes was the first thing that I saw.

It looked so familiar, so mischief yet kind, so near yet far away. The name of the person was just on the tip of my tongue.

My mouth started to make out the name of the man that was charging toward me.

"No," I said, "Stop! Stop it! Jur--"

"Wake up Rin!"

Someone was shaking me.

"Stop blabbering and open your eyes goddamn it!"

My eyes slowly opened and a blurry figure of a face appeared in front of me.

"W-what?" I looked confusedly around me.

"What were you dreaming about silly?" Sango asked me.

"I don't know," I answered, "I was just about to find out who it was but you woke me up."

"Oh," Sango laughed, "sorry."

"What time is it?" Kagome yawned as she looked at the clock beside the night lamp, "Oh it's only 8 in the morning. I'm going back to bed."

"Yeah me too," Sango yawned as she get back into her bed, "you should too Rin."

"Yeah sure," I said absently as I stared up in the ceiling. _Who was that?_ "Kagome did you say it was 8?"

"Yeah," answered the half asleep Kagome.

_9 AM. Green Road._

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I lied as I got up and dragged some new clothes with me.

After putting some decent clothes on, I snuck out of the quite house and walked toward Green Road. It was only 2 blocks away from the place where the Michiyo and I were staying at, and the seashore really gave me something to look at as I walked toward my destination.

My mind was still racing back to my nightmare. This dream was no ordinary nightmares, and this was not the first time that I had dream of something that is similar to this dream. It was as if my unconscious is trying to tell me something that my conscious could not grasp.

Who was the person that was in my dream? I knew he was evil though on the outside he is as gentle as any teddy bear.

As soon as I reached the corner of Green Road, a spotless shiny black car pulled up. The window shield slide down on the driver's seat and Juroumaru poke his head out of it. He smiled when he saw me. Followed by his smile was the backseat door opened with Kanna running out to me. She was wearing the dress that Sesshoumaru got her last Christmas, as she told me later that day. The soft yellow and orange color blended perfectly together and looked absolutely adorable on Kanna's porcelain skin.

"Rin!" Kanna yelled out loud as she hugged me, "I got sooo many new dresses and toys when we were on the island. Do you want to see?"

"Of course," I laughed, "good morning Juroumaru."

"Great seeing you too," said Juroumaru, "come on now, both of you get in."

A strong wind rushed toward us when I was about to get into the car. I hesitate as I looked inside the car. The vehicle was packed with suitcases and strange looking devices that I haven't seen before. It looked quite gruesome to me, but I told myself that when you traveled a person need to bring all of their belongings with them.

"Excuse me of the mess," said Juroumaru, "those harmful looking wires and metals were from the army."

"Oh," I nodded as I stared into the sky. No more wind or breeze, the stems and branches on the green trees stood motionless in their position.

_That was odd._ I told myself as I closed the door and the car started to leave the street side.

* * *

_Comment and Reply:_

C: IS RIN GOING TO BE IN THE SEQUEL?

R: I can't tell u. Just gotta read, sowwy!

C: how many more chapters are you planning to write?

R: There will be 12 chapters in all.

C: just to tell you, there is a valentines day in japan

R: I gotta tell you, this is so ironic, but the day that you wrote me this comment is the same day thatI found that there is actually a V-day in Japan from an exchange student in the school. hahaha.

C: How old is Rin? Is Kagura prittier than Rin?

R: Rin is 16 at this moment in the chapter. And as far as looks go, I think it's all in the eye of the beholder. Personally for me, I imagine that Rin is by far better looking than Kagura.

C:I was telling my mom of how you should write a book. It would be great and who knows i might read it.

R: Thank you, I'm very flatter by that.

C:U had me hooked up with ur story for three days da chapters got so much in them! this the first story that i am completely happy to have read, the chapters r long n interestin n da plot i kuv it.

R: YAY! New fan!

C: You have a couple grammatical errors in previous chapters but this last was the worst..you need to reread your chapters before you post, it looked like you were forgetting to type words. Also make sure you use the correct word like awe instead of awed..ok?

R: Alright! This will be the 3rd, 4th, or maybe 5th time that I have to repeat this...but for the sake of clearation (is that a word?) I will. My stupid word uploading program sucks. I typed all of my text in my compter and then I have to upload it to another program to another computer and send it to my editor. AND then I have to upload the new version onto my word text program and put in here. It's a hella long process and I'm not exactly sure which one of those programs messed up my text, but one of them did. The program somehow cut out some of the words and spacesand it just happened okay? There! I'm done!

C: At the end of chapter nine, did you mean to say that "Chapter 10 Will Be Publish In Feb. 18th", or...? Even though I know that you said that Sesshoumaru just isn't a nice guy, can't he feel a bit more awful that he took away her first like that? And it seems to me that Rin doesn't even care that her first was half-rape... That just doesn't seem all that normal to me... I know I would be plain old pissed of at whoever it fucking was that forced my first from me. Ya. I'll end my rambling now.

R: No I meant chapter 9, not 10. If you would read the title of my chapters carefully, you would noticed that one of the chapter is a special edition, which I do not count as a chapter but fanfiction did. About Sesshoumaru feeling bad for taking away Rin's virginity and her feelings toward it... honestly I have no idea lol. I guess you could call me an ignorant person when I was writing that part. I suppose a virgin who lost 'it' to a really hot guy who happen to be her fiancee suppose to be moping for the rest of her life? And an apathy demon suppose to feel bad about taking away a girl who he thinks is his property? I dunno, decide for yourself.

**Next chapter will be publish on March 19th.**


	11. Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note: **Alright! Since everyone was giving me crap for writing such a horrible chapter, I decided to revise it (Though I do admit it that this chapter was by far the worse chapter that I have written... my apology.) So I got a new editor and she is doing a wonderful job so far!

* * *

**Chapter 10 Prologue**

Some people's stories are better than others

Every one of them has something bad

Everyone mourns over lovers

Thinks of what could have had

It's harder than you'll ever know

To remember your enemy's tears are just as wet as your own

Every one of them has their share of pain

And from knowing that

You can only gain

A sense of wisdom

A sense of love

Understanding

Never thinking you've done enough.

-Written by: C.C.-

l-----------------------------------------------------l

**Chapter 10 **

The trip was long, but by showing me the new clothes, play toys, and dolls that her father bought her Kanna provided me with great company. As she displayed each of the gifts, her eyes shone and grew more excitedly, as she told the story of each and everyone of them. One dress was from a lady who adored her so much that she gave her the gift free. Another handbag was from playing some fishing game. Her father bought her a new Hello Kitty watch. She got some things from complete strangers who couldn't resist buying her what she had wanted after seeing her beg and cry. Meanwhile, Juroumaru had suddenly taken a 180 degrees change. He was no longer the jolly nice man I knew, but a silent and serious driver. He passed the speeding limit a bit, because he seemed to be in a hurry and he couldn't wait any longer to get to our destination.

"Say Juroumaru... How long till we reached the grave place?" I asked pleasantly.

"Grave place?" Kanna echoed, "What grave place? You didn't tell me anything about some grave place, daddy."

"Hush Kanna," Juroumaru hushed his daughter's interrogation, "we are paying a visit to your mother's sleeping ground."

Kanna was about to say something but Juroumaru cut her off.

"It has been a long time since you have visited your mother's grave, Kanna," explained Juroumaru.

"Mother was buried at Uturoa," Kanna said with doubt, "I was sure of it."

"She was buried here," Juroumaru confirmed his daughter, "you were just too young to remember."

"I was never too young to remember where my mother was put away," Kanna said suddenly, in an anger manner. She looked over at me, and then something seemed to hit her.

"You are not going to get her if that is what you are intending to do father of mine." Kanna proclaimed to her father.

"But I am... and I will," replied the elder man, "what are you going to do about it, dear Kanna? After all I am your biological father."

Kanna didn't say anything, but she suddenly uttered out, "You're a sick and disturbed man," she shrieked, "I thought that you were back to normal after you got out of that rehab... but I was damn wrong."

"Your mother lives in her, Kanna, can't you see that?" Juroumaru pointed at me, "and I will take your mother back once again, for both of us! God took her away from me once but I will not make the mistake of letting it happen again."

What the hell is going on? Why are they suddenly yelling at each other? This is insane. Wild thoughts ran through my head as I looked back and forth between Kanna and Juroumaru.

"Mother is dead. She wont be reborn again and even though Rin might resemble her, she doesn't belong to you!" Kanna exclaimed.

"Oh yes, she does. She has and always will belong to me! Even if your mother was in love with him once!" Yelled Juroumaru, as he pressed harder on the gas pedal. "Sesshoumaru has always been better than you," Kanna exclaimed, "and mother will always love him best and the only reason she stuck with you was because he didn't love her back. Even I know that, and I'm your own flesh and blood."

"He had taken her away from me so why can't I take his prize away from him? In this lifetime it is only fair," said Juroumaru.

What on earth are they talking about? Kanna's mother was in love with Sesshoumaru? But she is a dead woman and he is only 18. How could that possibly be? Is Juroumaru trying to kidnap me? --Oh god! We're going way beyond the speed limit!

I looked over the little form that was sitting next to me. Her head held up high, directed towards the man who had help make her, and her eyes ignite with a dark glow surrounding the orbs. Kanna's once innocent facade was now gone and was now replaced by a more mature and determined look. What happened to the Kanna that I used to know?

Her two hallowed eyes squinted to a slit. Kanna stared at her father in the rear-view mirror.

"Stop the car and drive us back to uncle and aunties place right now!" Kanna demanded harshly, "Rin... you are coming with me as well."

"No Kanna!" Juroumaru answered for me.

"Now!" Kanna barked, "Did you not hear me?"

"You have to excuse us," Juroumaru calmly said to me. He stepped down on the gas pedal with force, and the car sped down the road knocking Kanna and myself back in our seat.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled at Juroumaru.

"I'm taking you away from them all... Rin," said Juroumaru, "Just you, Kanna, and me. No one else. Isn't that what you want? You don't even want to spend the rest of your life with that useless bum, Sesshoumaru. You two don't even get along you said so yourself."

"You are crazy," I shook my head wildly, "where are we going?"

"Heaven..." answered Juroumaru, "a miracle has gave me another chance with the woman that I love and she lives inside of you. I'm not going to let him take you away from me again like he did last time. You are mine Rin."

"That's nut!" I screamed, "Please slow down you're starting to scare me. We are going to get into a car crash!"

"Turn the car around right now!" Kanna yelled, as she took off her seat belt and jumped on her father who was in the drivers seat.

"Kanna!" I yelled but it was too late.

As Kanna and her father fought over control for the car, the steering wheel went here and there, making the car do the same motion.

"Let go!" Kanna yelled.

"Back off you little wench!" Juroumaru said while he struggled to push his daughter back, and knocked her back to her seat, "and stay there!"

"You fucking mutt!" Kanna's wild words flew out of her mouth as she jumped at her father again.

The cursing went on as they battled over the control of the car. I was too shocked and scared to say anything or even move. I have never seen anything like this before. A young seven-year old biting and punching, at an older man, who is her father, while the father slaps and bites back at the little girl, who is his daughter. It was as if they didn't even know their own level, they were fighting like animals; that was the only way I could explain the scene.

Kanna's little feet kicked at her father's face and the car rapidly swerved left, "Die you over grown old devil!" She cursed at him.

"Back off!" Juroumaru cursed back at her, as he grabbed a hold of her neck and tightened his grip around it. Then he threw her, like a puppet, to the back of the car, and then he went back to his driving.

"Kanna!" I grabbed her tiny body, which was breathing heavily next to me, "are you okay?"

"Shit," Kanna cursed after she coughed up some blood. I was mortified at the sight but Kanna didn't seem to mind a little blood at all. She then turned to me with an impassive expression on her face like Sesshoumaru, "If you don't fight him back... you wont get away," Kanna said between her breaths, "fight Rin."

I gazed down at Kanna's form. There were little scratches and big bruises all over her frail body, as she struggled to breath.

"Please stop this!" I cried out to Juroumaru, who was driving madly down the road, "You are hurting your own kid for god sake! What kind of father would do this to his own child? Do you hear me, Juroumaru? Juroumaru!"

Seemingly to give up, Juroumaru pushed instantly on the brake pedal swerving the car uncontrollably on the road knocking everything in its sight. The front and back shield broke as the car hit two electric polls, and the side window on Kanna's side shattered as well, when the knocking went on.

Kanna and I held onto each other as the spinning continued and Juroumaru's laughter echoed in our ears. He is crazy, nuts, insane! Everyone was right about him. What is wrong with him? Why is he acting this way?

The car was finally put to a stop when the front hit a poll nearby. Everything went silent, no cries, no screams, no sounds, nothing. I opened my eyes and stared sideways to examine the condition of everything. Kanna was no longer grabbing to my arms. Her grip on my sleeves had immediately loosened after our crash into the poll. Her once silky white hair was now drenched in a red, sticky liquid, and her eyes were closed.

"Oh lord! Oh my god no!" My arms started to shake as I cleared Kanna's face of crimson blood.

Putting my ear near her heart, I could barely hear it beat. There was little breathing when I checked her nose. Her neck faintly gave off a pulse, as I checked.

Oh Jesus! Oh please! I shook my head not wanting to finish my own thought out loud.

Tears overflowed my eyes as I stared down at the half broken body. Kanna looked like a rag doll; she was torn and dead. The top of her yellow and orange feather dress stained the color of deep red. Her pale skin couldn't be any paler than, it was at the moment. Her dried, thin lips looked to be a blue or purple shade. Little pieces of shattered glass stuck between her little arms and bony legs, while bigger pieces of the windshield tangled between her strands of beautiful hair.

"R..Rin..." Kanna's raspy voice whispered.

"No don't say anything," I said, "don't waste your energy trying to talk to me. I'll get you out of this hell, I will get both of us out of here."

Kanna struggled to shake her head as she held onto my sleeves, "I can't hold on much longer... Run away... Either that or you could stay and fight, but I know a girl like you, couldn't. So r---run away Rin."

"What are you talking about?" Juroumaru is dead," I said as I looked at the wrecked car.

Kanna shook her head slowly again and whispered in her haunting voice, "He is not like your kind... We are not like your kind, Rin. He is still alive; I can smell it. Run Rin...Run"

"I don't know of what nonsense you are referring to, Kanna, but I'm getting you out of here right now before you can say another word."

"Leave me," Kanna coughed up more blood, as she loosened her weak grip on me.

"Kanna?" I stared down at the unconscious Kanna, "Kanna. Kanna! Kanna! Oh dear god! Kanna!"

Choking out my cries of sorrows, I hugged onto the chilly skin of the delicate girl. She lies as comatose and still as a dead fish out of water in my hands.

"You poor, poor child," I shook my head as I whispered.

A movement out of the corner of my eyes caught my attention. Leaping out of the pile of sharp glasses suddenly was the head of Kanna's father. I gazed in horror to see his bloody and disoriented face, leaping like a jaguar out of the jungle seeking for its prey. His two almond shaped eyes stared intently at Kanna and then back at me again. No emotions were shown through the red devil-like eyes of his.

Red eyes... I thought. My dreams!

"You killed my daughter," Juroumaru said suddenly as he looked at me.

Blinking furiously to stop his tears, Juroumaru infuriated emotion rose to its climax, once I pulled Kanna away from his touch.

"She is NOT dead!" I said as I shook my head wildly to hide from the truth that lay in front of me. Kanna couldn't be dead. She was just talking to me a moment ago. She was just too tired so she passed out, that's all.

"Give her to me," Juroumaru motioned with his hands.

"You don't deserve to touch her," I found my own voice fighting against Juroumaru, "no one is horrible enough to deserve, to be touched by you.

"Give her to me," He repeated harshly, "give me my daughter."

I shook my head to protest as I held onto Kanna's fragile body with all of my might. Juroumaru closed the distance between us as he crawled gradually out of the pile of clear broken glasses. His clothes were torn from the crash and his whole body was scarred from his past. Juroumaru was too close for my comfort and I was not about to give up Kanna. Absently I searched on the door and found the handle to open the door. Instantly, I pulled on the handle and fell out of the car along with the body of the dead child.

"Give my child back to me!" Juroumaru screamed, "Give my Kanna to me!"

Desperately crawling out of the ruin while carrying the light weighted body, I slammed the heavy door shut with my foot earning a painful cry, from Juroumaru. I did not see what happened to him, but I was sure that I must have slammed the door on some part of his body.

Looking to both directions of the road, I could not make out where we had come from. The highway was empty and the sun shone bright against the hilltop. Already sweating from Tahiti's sunlight, I began to run in a random direction, carrying Kanna along.

I didn't know where I was going or what I was looking for. All I knew is that I need to get as far away from Juroumaru as possible.

Thoughts ran through my exhausted mind as I kept running. Why didn't I listen to my friends? Why didn't I listen to Inutaisho and Izayoi? Why didn't I listen to Sesshoumaru? I just had to be stubborn and blunt, didn't I? And look where it got me? Oh Kanna! What will I do!

Tears overflowed my eyes again when I played back the accident that had just happened. Kanna had given her life to try to stop her father's nonsense, and what did I do? I just sat still and watched her be brave, as if I were watching a movie. Only this time, it really hit me hard; this time the injuries were not fake. It was real and I could have somehow helped if I were braver, but I was no heroine, I am just a plain and a good for nothing coward. Even a seven-year old was braver than I was.

I can't continue running forever. Juroumaru must have certainly driven a long distance. I might not even be going in the right direction right now. I can't run away from him forever. Juroumaru is still alive back there and he will eventually catch up to me, with either his car or himself. He doesn't have Kanna with him so it won't slow him down.

I need back up, I need help soon or else I won't be able to hold it all together. "Oh why didn't I get a cell phone!" I cried out loud as my sneakers beat against the concrete ground of the highway road. Considering this is a highway and all not many people would be walking passed me either.

"Oh I pray to the lord that someone will come."

As if to answer my call, something did come, at last. A bright light came from behind me as I ran. Turning around in joy to see who was behind me, when I recognized the vehicle, my eyes enlarged in horror.

Burnt, broken, and bewildered but still running, Juroumaru's scratched up car moved towards me. Though it was going at turtle-speed, I was moving like a snail. It would soon catch up to me and I would have no place to go and hide for protection of any sort.

"Oh god hear me now and please bring some help, Kanna doesn't deserve this," I cried to the sky and started to run as fast as I could.

Wetness was built up on my back and my clothes were getting drenched with sweats and Kanna's blood. The rotting smell of the dried blood rubbing against my skin and the heat of the sun did not help one bit with my running speed. The car was moving slowly because its engine was badly damaged but it was gaining on me.

Sometimes when I looked back at the black car I swore that I could see Juroumaru grinning back with an evil expression on his face.

And then it hit me...Oh No, he doesn't want to get me yet; he would rather let me run my ass off and suffer for a while, as he spends his time in a working vehicle under a protected roof.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, if there is anytime that I need you most now would be it!" I cried out. It is strange that at an urgent time, I always think of Sesshoumaru. Why? I have no idea, it just seemed right to be wanting his help because he seems to always be there, when I really need him the most.

"Suit yourself. When you are at the bottom of hell, don't expect me to be there to help you get up." Sesshoumaru's words echoed inside my head.

Oh no! What if he did meant what he said; Sesshoumaru always means what he says. What if he won't come like he always did? What if he doesn't even know where I am right now? No, I can't think of bad thoughts right now. I have to think positive, it's mind over action; if I keep thinking positive thoughts then something good will happen. Yes! I must think positive.

It seemed like forever as the never-ending chase continued. Just when my eyes sighted something like a building ahead, Juroumaru's car pulled up just a few feet behind me.

"Oh no!" I cried as I tried my best to run faster.

Both my legs felt like they each weighed a ton, and my body felt as if it were just as heavy as a blue whale. From behind me, suddenly, the engine of Juroumaru's car became alive once again and then it sped past me and stopped just a bit ahead of us. Getting smoothly out of his car, Juroumaru gave me a gentle smile, which then turned into a terrifying smirk.

"You can not run away from me, my wife," said Juroumaru, "you never could, even if God really did decide for you to be with Sesshoumaru and not me.

"You are really messed up and need to go to rehab," I shook my head in disbelief, "and this relationship doesn't even make any sense, so I would rather not know about it, but how could you do this to Kanna... your own daughter?"

"She was never my daughter," Juroumaru said in disgust, "Sesshoumaru took my wife's heart and he took Kanna's as well. She had never loved me, and the same with her mother. She was only in love with what I pretended to give and buy for her, never me. Kanna had always loved Sesshoumaru, for god knows why."

"Kanna doesn't like you because you have problems. Not because of Sesshoumaru," I yelled.

"It doesn't matter what you say," Juroumaru said, "I just want Kanna's body to prove that she is indeed mine, and yours as well. Come with me Rin, and I'll show you so many things that Sesshoumaru could and never can give you. I will give you all of the love a man can give a woman and much more."

"You are sick," I said as I backed away, "you are a sick person."

"How ironic is it? That I stopped you right before you could reach the resort... eh?" Juroumaru said as he stared above the road at the sight beyond. Then it hit me.

'You lead me to do this, I realize now that, you made me run all the way here, just to see me in agonizing pain and frustration, when you knew that I was almost back to safety."

"A keen trick, don't you think?" Laughed Juroumaru, "I don't have anything left, my dear. My wife is gone, my daughter is gone, but I will soon gain it all back. With you by my side, I can rebuild everything. I will have a child once again and I will love you and the baby with all of my heart and soul."

"Kanna is not gone! Not with me right here at her side," I said stubbornly.

"She is dead, cant you sense it?" Juroumaru screamed.

"She is not dead!" I fought back, "and I'm not going anywhere with you." I shook my head as I planted my feet right where I was standing. Holding onto Kanna as if she was my life, I stood still while looking at Juroumaru as he came by my side.

"I said... come along," Juroumaru said slowly as he grabbed and yanked my arm.

The pain shot through my whole, aching body, and as much as I tried to restrain from him, I was forced to enter his dreadful car. Juroumaru shut the door with a rigid slam and climbed in. His rough hand touched my cheek and slid down toward my neck. Suddenly his other hand grabbed my jaw and crushed them together. His lips were almost to mine until I did the most intuitive thing, by spitting on his face. Juroumaru pulled back slowly and let go of my jaw to wipe the saliva off of his cheek and mouth. He sighed as if he was in disappointed and then slapped the left side of my face, out of the blue. The bash was quite brutal and hurtful because I couldn't feel any sensation for a while, just numbness. A thin rivulet trailed down from my mouth when I touched my lips.

"Karma is a bitch you know," I told Juroumaru.

"I have two in my car right now, I am not too worried," Juroumaru replied as he climbed to the drivers seat and started the car.

Numbly I sat in the uncomfortable seat and looked out the crashed window. Kanna was still lying in my lap looking peaceful, as she always does. It bought tears to my eyes just thinking about how earlier that same day she was happy just telling me about what she had brought and how excited she was about playing with all of her new costumes and toys. I sniffed and then stopped myself from crying before the tears should start to flow again.

Closing my eyes, my mind started to wonder about the present and future. What will happen to me now? Will Juroumaru be kidnapping me and taken me to an isolated dungeon where he will lock me up? Will he torture and beat me up if I don't become his wife? Will he try to take advantage of me if I don't agree to become his lover and bear his children? All of these horrid questions, already had an answer and none of them were pleasant either.

No I will not cry! I can't cry; I had enough tears for one day. I need to stop thinking about what will happen to me and try to figure a way to get away from this psycho freak.

"Oh look we have company, my dear," Juroumaru's voice interrupted my thinking process.

I was almost annoyed and was about to tell him to shut it, but he stopped me from doing anything like so, with his continued ranting.

"I'm surprised that your fiancé© had found us so early. Who knew that he was smart enough to detect you being gone, and my presence of being back in Tahiti?"

Sesshoumaru? I got up quickly and searched around wildly for him.

"He wont be able to catch up," Juroumaru said as he pressed on the gas pedal, "my car is no slowpoke... well only when I was toying with you back there.

"You fucking jerk--"

"Now hush up on the cursing," said Juroumaru, "if you want to live I suggest the silent game."

I was not paying attention to Juroumaru's threats any longer. Instead, I was looking back at the faint light that was gaining on Juroumaru's car. Stooping low on a motorcycle was someone riding the black and red vehicle. My eyes could not make out anything else, until the bike had gotten closer to us. White hair flew from time to time into my sight as I kept a sharp look upon the figure. The form was lean and long and I could recognize the sunglasses that were covering over the rider's eyes. It's the infamous sunglasses that Sesshoumaru always wore.

"Its Sesshoumaru!" I exclaimed.

"Didn't I just say that 5 minutes ago?" asked Juroumaru rhetorically.

I stared in annoyance at Juroumaru as I turned my head back around, "He is catching onto you, you know."

"And what?" Juroumaru said, "He would be a fool to shoot at the car, because you and Kanna are in it, and I'm sure he doesn't want either of you to get hurt. I... on the other hand... can. With that, Juroumaru pulled out a pistol he had tucked under his belt.

'Oh my god!' Were the three words that came automatically out of my mouth.

"I would cover my ears if I were you, my dear." Juroumaru warned me, "These things tend to get quite loud."

Before I could react, Juroumaru used his rearview mirror as a tool to spot Sesshoumaru and turned quickly around to shoot. The bullet barely missed my head and went through the back; it hit the front of Sesshoumaru's motorcycle but the bullet reflected off, because the front was bullet proof. Another shot followed, soon by another, and another, but all shots missed Juroumaru's target, when Sesshoumaru ducked here and there.

Out of nowhere, the motorcycle was soon beside Juroumaru's car and by the driver's seat. Sesshoumaru quickly punched his uncle in the face as soon as he was parallel to Juroumaru. The handle of the motorcycle scratched against the metal door of the car making a soprano screeching sound that hurt my eardrums. I covered my ears to help keep me from getting a migraine, but I kept my eyes open.

Sesshoumaru used one of his fists to punch Juroumaru over and over again, while his other hand pulled onto Juroumaru's firearm. A painful cry from Juroumaru escaped his mouth when Sesshoumaru literally tore Juroumaru's arm right out of his body along with his gun as well.

My jaw dropped when the gruesome sight displayed in front of my eyes, but for some unexplained reason my eyes were kept wide open, to see what was happened next.

Sesshoumaru drove his motorcycle ahead of the vehicle and used the pistol to shoot at the car. With one skillful shot, he aimed at the left front wheel and flattened it. The car was soon pulled to a complete stop just before it could reach the corner of Sesshoumaru's bike.

I was in awe and amazement to see what Sesshoumaru could do. I always knew he was good at sports and school, and possibly a good fighter, but never in my life did I think that he was good at this kind of thing too. I could imagine Sesshoumaru working for the secret agent or possibly one of those Mission Impossible cases.

As if to act on instinct, I hugged Kanna tightly close to my body and opened the door as fast as I could to get out of the car. However, Juroumaru was not done. He was also out of the car by the time that I had taken Kanna out. Juroumaru was in pain, I could tell, but he did not show it. Although parts of his body were now drenched in blood and dirt, Juroumaru still stood erect defending his believed prize.

"Come now wife stealer," said Juroumaru, "you are not planning to take my women away from me, are you?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to Juroumaru without hesitation and punched him in the stomach spurting blood from Juroumaru's throat. Not only that but he also flew several feet before landing on the ground.

I was about to run to Sesshoumaru but he stopped me before I could do so.

"Stay," Sesshoumaru said to me. He then strolled over to where Juroumaru was, "I know you better than that now get up, old fool."

"You do know me well enough, dear nephew," Juroumaru laughed as he got up.

It was like they were not even human! How could Juroumaru be laughing so easily like that after having hundreds of tiny glass particles stuck into his body, his arm ripped off, being soaked in his own blood, and being knocked off by such a powerful strike!

It was as if Juroumaru and Sesshoumaru could sense my confusion for they both looked at me at the same time. Juroumaru still smirking and Sesshoumaru with the same inexpressive expression on his face as usual.

"That's right, Rin doesn't know about our families secret now does she?" Juroumaru made an exaggerated surprised face.

"Shut up," Sesshoumaru said to his uncle, "well settle this in the traditional way."

"Suit yourself," Juroumaru said calmly as he collected himself up.

Sesshoumaru walked towards me as if he had never been in a fight. Grabbing a hold of my shoulder blades, he gripped onto them firmly and looked into my eyes.

"Listen to me and listen carefully; no but or what if questions," said he, "I want you to use Juroumaru's car and drive it back to the resort. You don't need to answer any questions and you don't need to explain anything. I will take care of it when I get back..." Sesshoumaru took a short pause when he saw Kanna's body in my arms. He didn't give any surprise or startled expression. To me, this was a good sign that she was okay. "Give Kanna to Izayoi and let everyone else worry for the time being. I don't give a fuck about how much pain you are in or how much you are bleeding, just get yourself back to the hotel and you can faint as soon you see civilization, understood?"

I nodded quietly, but still standing in my spot. But what about Juroumaru? What if he decided to stop me? What will happen to Sesshoumaru and Juroumaru? What if I can't find my way back? What am I going to do? Millions of questions were poured into my head all at the same time.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

I opened my mouth to ask my thoughts but I realized that all of those questions were what if and but questions so I decided against it. Walking cautiously while also watching the grinning Juroumaru on the side of the street, I climbed into the car and started the engine.

"Don't worry, there are no bombs inside!" yelled Juroumaru.

"Jerk," I said to myself.

As I drove away, I could faintly see Juroumaru getting up slowly from where he had been sitting, from the rearview mirror. He didn't seem to be in any pain. Sesshoumaru and him looked at each other as they both began to talk about something that was inaudible to me. They both stood there still as statues as I pulled away. Only when I was at a far distance away did I spot something glowing like a soft aluminum light, but I told myself that it was only the electric polls playing tricks on me.

All of a sudden a jolting pain jabbed me in the side and I looked down. My eyes widen in shock when I realized that I was bleeding. How long had that happen I obviously have not noticed.

"Just get yourself back to the hotel." Sesshoumaru's words rang up in my head.

That's right, I need to get back first, I encouraged myself to go on and stopped my eyes from wandering around; the last thing I wanted to see was a mirror that reflected on how bad I looked at that moment.

Everyone rushed to my side once I was back with Kanna. I gave the little girl to Izayoi just as Sesshoumaru had directed me to do and Inuyasha and Miroku brought me inside. Kagome's and Sango's eyes started to fill up with tears, when they saw me; I took it as a symbol that I looked quite banged up. It wasn't until I was laid down on the sofa that my pain was realized. I looked down at my body to see that not only did the glasses injure Kanna and Juroumaru; I had also shared my part as well. The blood that was dousing my clothes did not come from just Kanna but it also came from the injury on my waist and legs as well.

"Minor scratches and bruises appeared all about my body," the doctor had told me, "but nothing was too serious." All the glass particles were removed and it made me feel much better, when I knew that I no longer had any sharp shiny objects jabbing me.

"Oh Rin," sobbed Sango as she kneeled down by my side.

"I'm okay," I tried to smile at her but the side of my mouth hurt.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Kagome asked, "What happened to Kanna? Izayoi was crying beside her body?"

I bit my lips tightly together to stop myself from blurting out anything or else I knew I would have started to cry too.

"It's too painful for me to talk about… right now," I said as I turned away from my two friends.

"Okay," Sango sobbed again, "I've brought you your favorite soup."

"I'm not in the mood to eat right now," I said.

"You need to eat... Rin, it's not healthy to not eat after a hard day such as this. You haven't eat all day," Kagome urged.

"No really, I'm not hungry." I repeated.

Kagome and Sango exchanged their worried looks, but didn't say anything to me.

"All right, then we will leave you to rest," Sango said, "and I'm leaving the soup right here so if you become hungry, you can have something to fill up your stomach," she added in.

"The flight has been canceled to go home until you and Kanna are better," Kagome said.

Tears flooded my eyes as Kanna's name was mentioned. I turned away to hide my face from both of my friends as they left the room. After assuring myself that they were gone, I started to cry in anguish, as much as it hurt to do so.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I thought it only made sense when a person cried too much, that they could cry themselves to sleep. It wasn't too long before I was forced awake by some loud rattles from the front of the house.

Though everyone tried to make everything quiet, one person wouldn't.

"I swear I will take her back!" Juroumaru's voice yelled from a distance.

Oh no! I thought in horror. Where is Sesshoumaru? Why is Juroumaru back here again? What happened to Sesshoumaru? Oh God, please let him be okay!

"Where is my Rin?" Juroumaru asked loudly, "I want her down here right now!"

What came next was a loud groan from Juroumaru and then... silence. I tried to be as quiet as possible to hear any noises but all I could make out was mumbles and whispers. Even though I was in masses of pain, I forced myself up on my feet and used the wall for support to walk toward the front of the house. The closer I got to the living room, the louder all of the noises became. My heart skipped when I heard Sesshoumaru's voice at last.

"For her sake, I have spared his wretched life," said Sesshoumaru, "how is she?"

"The doctor is still examining her right now," Inuyasha's voice answered.

I forced my legs to go further down the hallway until I could see who were all in the room. Holding all of my stings in, I gripped onto the wall as I poked my head from behind a drawer. My jaw dropped when I see the sight before me. On the floor were a knocked out Juroumaru and Sesshoumaru, standing behind the cataleptic body. Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat on the sofa surrounding them along with Sango and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's clothes were half tattered. There were beast-like claws that tattered his chest.

How did those get there? Did Juroumaru use some kind of weapon on Sesshoumaru? After all, he had all of those electronics in his car.

Big and long red scratches appeared all over Sesshoumaru's chest and stomach while on his legs were steeped with desiccated blood. Thick blotches of red liquid rained on his silver long hair and some were still dripping on his long strands of hair.

A thin strip of blood lead from the door to where Juroumaru's body was and a pool of crimson blood surrounded Juroumaru's body on the brown wooden floor. As bad as Sesshoumaru looked, Juroumaru was much worse. I could barely make out any of his skin between all of the blood that was covering him. His hairs were sticky and oily looking and all over his face were blue and black marks. His once dressy suit was now one piece of a deep red rag. His shoulder was still bleeding from the one arm that was gone.

"Should we call the police?" Asked Kagome.

Inutaisho shook his head, "I will have my agents take care of Juroumaru."

"We shouldn't have let Juroumaru come on this trip," Sango sniffed, she was still crying.

"Everyone makes mistakes, we partly thought that he would have changed by now," Miroku pulled his girlfriend closer to him and hugged her, "but we all did not expect this."

"How did you find them?" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

"The blood called out to me when I was cruising down by the beach," Sesshoumaru replied, "I could smell the faintest change in the wind."

"Good work son," Inutaisho told Sesshoumaru, "I will call Myoga and Tatousai to finish this."

At that moment, Izayoi came out from another hallway into the living room. Her face seemed pale and filled with stress. From the parched trails of tears on her face, I could tell that she had just finished a great deal of crying. As if she didn't finish crying, when Izayoi spotted the group in the middle of the room she started to ball again.

Inutaisho came over to assist Izayoi right away and led her to the coffee table. He looked sympathetic at her as the same with everyone, except for one person in the room.

It was a hard job to try and make out the words that came out of Izayoi's lips, and I was sure that it was the same for the rest of the family members to understand her also because Inuyasha asked his mother to say it all over again. At this request, Izayoi cried out even more.

Right then, the doctor came out of the same direction that Izayoi had come from a little while before. He looked at the sight before him, and gasped at the body that was on the ground. Inuyasha, with the speed of light, cuffed the man's collar and raised him up the ceiling.

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho called, "let him down."

Slowly, Inuyasha let go of the doctor's shirt and threw him down on the hard floor.

"Please doctor," Miroku told the doctor gently while shielding Juroumaru's body, "I know this view is not what you would like to see after helping us out, but please tell us how Kanna is doing."

It took the man a short period of time to recover from his shock, but after a moment of assurance that Inuyasha wouldn't kill him, the doctor finally reported his examination on the little girl.

"She has suffered a great deal," he started off, "there are too many impure particles that are in her body and even if we rushed her to the hospital, they would not be able to take them all out. The crash had done some great deal of physical damages to her body, and she is having a hard time breathing because her gas exchange system is clogged. Adding to these serious conditions and the maintenance of heat today, I'm afraid I can't do anything else for her."

A loud cry escaped from Kagome's mouth followed by silent cursing from Inuyasha.

"No," Sango cried silently.

Oh god! Oh lord no! This can't be happening! My hands loosened on the wall and I felt as if my whole body lost its balance. My lips trembled to cry but no tears would come out.

"You are just not trying hard enough," Sesshoumaru said grimly, "there is always someone who can do more for Kanna. Father, we will get better assistance for her. We will call the best doctors around the world if we have to. I will fly her to America for medical treatment---"

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho said.

"You," Sesshoumaru looked down at the doctor's frightened face, "you are not trying your best to save her. I will rip your heart out and puncture it with more holes than you can ever imagine if you don't tell me what you have done to her."

"Sesshoumaru stop," Inutaisho said sternly, it's not his fault. Izayoi, will you please assist the doctor out and show him our gratitude?"

Izayoi, who nodded silently, between her cries lead the old man out of the living room that was filled with emotional people.

Furious beyond imagination, Sesshoumaru violently punched through the wall that was the nearest to him. His fist went through the other side with a loud crash and rumble.

Swiftly Kagome ran out of the living room to where Kanna was laying and Inuyasha and Sango followed shortly after her.

Inutaisho rubbed his eyelids and inhaled deeply as he took out his cell phone and dialed his two assistance's numbers so they would come and take care of Juroumaru's left over body. He then called the funeral home to arrange the ceremony for Kanna's death. After taking care of all of the things that needed to be done, Inutaisho turned to the quiet Sesshoumaru, whose head was facing the floor.

"Son," Inutaisho said, "we will hold the funeral here in Tahiti, even though I would have liked to bury her body on the Uturoa Island."

"The place where Miyo was bury," said Sesshoumaru quietly.

"Miyo was a good person, she was good for you," Inutaisho said with some hints of regrets, "almost as good as Rin."

"How is she?" Sesshoumaru asked referring to me.

"She is currently resting upstairs--where are you going?" Asked Inutaisho.

"Paying a short visit," Sesshoumaru said as he left the living room.

Instantly but painfully, the nerves in my body began to work again. I pushed myself with all my might from the ground, which I have been numbly sitting on.

I need to get back to my room before Sesshoumaru can reach me.

Climbing up to the second floor was easier than I remembered. Perhaps it was because I felt like nothing at that moment. Though my body was functioning, my mind was still anesthetized. It didn't take long until I reached my room and laid myself back into the comfort of a bed. Gazing into nothingness, I stared up at the ceiling as the happy memories of Kanna played in my head. I'm forever in debt to her. She was a young and brave soul to put up a fight with a man such as Juroumaru. Never in my life can I ever compare my bravery to Kanna, and I don't think any other child I know can either.

I was expecting for Sesshoumaru to come right when I got to my bed, but it took him longer than that. In fact, it wasn't until a half an hour passed before he finally entered my room. Coming in with such a vivid presence, Sesshoumaru strolled into my room and stopped right before my bed.

From his look, I could guess why it took him so long to get to my room. He must have taken a shower for now his glistening toned skin was free of blood. Adorn his upper body is a sheer blue blouse which he paired up with a simple trouser. The tips of his hair were still wet from the shower; he must have taken not long before.

Sesshoumaru peered down at me with a blank face and then moved his eyes over to the cold bowl of soup that was on the nightstand.

"You don't look so good," was his first comment as Sesshoumaru took a seat on the bed.

"I'm glad to be greeted with such compliment from you," I said sarcastically. Somehow Sesshoumaru can always lift up my spirit a little bit, with his semi-rude remarks.

"You have always been the healthy one out of everyone, yet the soup on the table is full and cold."

"I don't feel like eating... Sesshoumaru... I know about Kanna."

"What?" He replied.

"I um... I know about Kanna's situation," I said softly. I might as well admit it now than to make Sesshoumaru explain. It would be better on his part. "I know that she is no longer with us."

Sesshoumaru showed no emotions through this, but it did take him a while to reply, "How?"

"I heard a lot of racket downstairs and I heard Juroumaru's voice calling my name, so I got scared because I didn't know where you were. I was worried when he was yelling and I thought you might have...well you know," I explained quickly, "so I went downstairs to see what was going on. And then I stayed down there through the whole scene."

"When did you decide to stop eavesdropping?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"When you left."

"I hope you are not mad at me for doing that. I have the right to know too, Sesshoumaru."

"I never said you didn't," Sesshoumaru said, "she liked you a lot."

"Because I reminded her of her mother. Of Miyo?"

At this Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped a little though he closed it instantly.

"Um... maybe I am being a brown noser but what happened between you and this woman named Miyo? She was your aunt-in-law, am I right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Then why did I have a feeling that there is more to it than that. Juroumaru told me something about you stealing his wife and then Kanna said something about her mother loving you? And then, your own father says that she was a good woman for you. Sesshoumaru, I...I don't understand."

"You don't need to. It's none of your business," Sesshoumaru said quickly as he got up, "the less you know, the better. I'm going to tell Sango to bring you a new bowl of soup and force it down your throat."

Looking up at the quick changing attitude of Sesshoumaru, I felt hurt for some reason. It was upsetting to see that he obviously did not trust me.

"It's okay," I said quietly, "like I said, I don't feel like eating."

"What do you feel like then?" Sesshoumaru asked in annoyance.

Then a thought came to my mind. "I want to see Kanna," but when I saw the perilous eyes of Sesshoumaru that was staring back at me, I quickly added, "If its okay with you... that is."

I didn't know why I wanted to see Kanna. Maybe I just wanted to see her body to make sure that she was actually gone. Maybe it's because my guilt was still swimming inside my head and if I saw Kanna, it will somehow go away. Or maybe it's just the fact that seeing her angelic face will make me feel relieved from all of what was going on at the moment.

Silence followed and then Sesshoumaru sat down on the side of my bed once more. He took a glance at the soup bowl and then at me again.

I didn't know what was going on inside of his head, but I could tell that he was fighting over something.

"I'll make you a deal," Sesshoumaru finally said, "If you eat the soup that is brought to you, I will let you see Kanna."

"Deal," I nodded.

I did not like the stillness of the house when Sesshoumaru led me toward Kanna's room. Everyone was trying to make him or herself busy by doing something productive in the house. Sesshoumaru was quiet as usual but from his body language, I could tell that he was tense. His gestures became more staccato as we got closer to Kanna's bedroom. Stopping shortly before the door, my fiancé© then gradually turned the gold doorknob. He pushed the door softly and then stepped out of the way so that I could go in first.

The scene played before me was very gloomy yet so chaste that it could only be described as beautiful. What met my eyes was darkness; all of the window curtains in the room were closed isolating the moonlight from outside. The only light source was the different colored night-lights that were dispersed around the room. There were pink, yellow, blue, green, purple, and orange lights. All of the night-lights were shaped in circles, hourglass, squares, rectangles, and hearts. The brightest and biggest night lamp of all was in the far corner of the room that was placed on a nightstand next to her small bed, which bared Kanna's body.

Her saintly and pale face was like an angel under the sheer blue aura. Her small lips came together in the shape of an o, and it looked like at any moment she would start to sleep-talk, like from before. She looked so peacefully, with her closed eyes, almost as if she were sleeping. She looked so much like she was sleeping, that I was afraid to wake her when I walked over to the side of her bed.

All of the old memories of Kanna rushed back in my head when I kneeled down beside her bed. Kanna and her laughing smile, Kanna and her haunting giggly voice, Kanna and her mysterious alluring eyes. Her jubilant personality and carefree soul soothed any human's mind when they had stress and fear of the day. I remembered back to the first time that I saw Kanna, the day Sesshoumaru took me back to the Michiyo mansion, I remembered back to the fair when Sesshoumaru took Kanna and I, I remembered Kanna and her big plushy collection, Kanna and her obsession with Hello Kitty, Kanna and her distaste for Ai, Kanna and her crying and whining. Every scene flashed into my mind and the next thing I knew, tears were dripping from my chin.

"I'm so sorry, Kanna... I'm so sorry for not being strong enough... I'm sorry," I whispered in grief, "I was a fool and a coward. I'm sorry. Maybe if I didn't go with Juroumaru then it wouldn't have ended this way. Maybe if I would have listened to everyone, then you would still be here." Oh so much guilt was building up inside my head. "Why did you have to be so thickheaded and charge your father? Why did you have to leave? I'm so sorry...so sorry--"

"Grief will take you along with it, if you don't stop those horror influences it's making you do," said Sesshoumaru, while suddenly appearing behind me, "Kanna died. People come and people go; it's life. It's not your fault nor was it mine; it's just fate."

How could Sesshoumaru think of such things to say about Kanna! He seemed to care about her more than anyone else did when she was alive, and now he's saying that it is no big deal that she died? I was going to turn around to argue with Sesshoumaru, but I stopped in the middle once my eyes met his. There was something different about Sesshoumaru's eyes. It lacked emotion, yes, but there was something else that was in it. Something I could translate as the meaning of pain. Sesshoumaru did care about Kanna! He will always care about his cousin; it was just hard for him to show any emotions, or in his, point of view, weakness. I felt sorry for my fiancé©.

Now that I had experienced and seen Sesshoumaru in such a situation, my mind began to wonder. Did he act like this when he found out that his mother was dead? Had he been acting cold and ruthless all of his life, just to show people and himself that he is a strong and emotionally detached person? What kind of life or fantasy does Sesshoumaru live in where showing your emotions is a weakness? How did he put up with all of the world's opinions of him without showing a sign of care? How long did it take him to freeze himself into this block of ice that he is forcing himself to be in right now?

"Sesshoumaru," I said slowly, "have you ever cried before?"

From the lighting of the room, I could not make out the look on Sesshoumaru's face. The only thing that I could see of him is his ever so abnormal hair, and his glowing tiger-like eyes. It took Sesshoumaru a long time to reply, he seemed to be contemplating whether or not he would answer me.

"Crying is for the weak," said Sesshoumaru bluntly and then he added, "the same goes with love."

"Do you think of yourself as a tough person?" I asked.

"I, Sesshoumaru, am indeed a proud heir to the Michiyo's name. I was born with toughness within my blood line, there is no need to see when you can feel it."

" But you called Inuyasha weak---" I began to say but soon got cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"It's because he is only half of what I am," Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha is half empty."

The burial of Kanna was mournful and sad, even though the day she was buried was very sunny. Many people cried during the ceremony; Kanna's friends, Sango, Kagome, Izayoi, all of the ladies whom Kanna had charmed from the past, and myself. Her casket was covered with so much flowers that one could barely see any part of the caskets carving. Inutaisho and Inuyasha didn't cry during the ceremony, but they both excused themselves right after and everyone knew why. Sesshoumaru... on the other hand, kept an unemotional and balanced front through the whole week after Kanna's death.

Never in my life could I ever imagine myself going back to school and acting normal like the way I did. Somehow, I had taken some part of Sesshoumaru with me without noticing it. Even though I didn't take it to his level of being lethargic about someone's death I some how did manage to pull off acting normal, however I could not say the same for some others.

Going back to school I felt like a new and different person. I looked at life from a different perspective, and I felt more grown up than most of the people that I see everyday. I was in danger and almost died! I now looked at life and tell myself every morning when I wake up, that I need to live my life to the fullest. I could not sit around and sulk over another's death, because mine might end in any minute.

On the other hand, Kagome and Sango were still moping over the death of poor Kanna and they showed it with their facial expressions everyday. Inuyasha and Miroku were better, but not too much, for they still acted how they used to act, however once we are in a group they start to get depressed as well.

My friends looked at me as if I were nuts and they treated me the same because of my attitude towards Kanna's depart. They could not understand why "I haven't been acting like Rin," as Kagome put it.

"You should stop hanging around Sesshoumaru so much. He's rubbing some of his goddamn influences on you," Inuyasha told me.

In spite of this I did not care what the gang thought of me. I went on with life living it like there was no tomorrow, and in the end I enjoyed it. Kanna, of course, was still a painful issue for me to think about, but I told myself not to think about the past.

Live the present and future; don't think about the past. I told myself.

Dance team was going great. T.H.S went to national and although we did not take the first place, we won second, and everyone was still proud. With all of the work we had put in, to get that far, I felt proud as well. Kagura and I have been on good terms as much as I hate to say it. I could not find any reason to get mad or loathe her for, and it was really starting to bother me. She was perfect, too perfect to be real. Nonetheless my stand on this opinion changed one night after a month when I got back from Tahiti.

I was drinking tea with Grandmother Kaede when Kagura called me that night. Picking up the phone, I was hesitant to talk to her because I knew that I would get a headache later.

"This is Rin," I answered.

"H..hey Rin," Kagura said nervously, "I..I..I need to tell you something. It's really important and you are the only person that I trust at the moment to talk to."

"I thought Sesshoumaru was the one that you trusted the most," I raised one of my eyebrows.

"He is," Kagura said, "but this is something to do with him and I don't want him to find out yet."

I was starting to get interested at the mention of something having to do with Sesshoumaru.

"Well? What is it?"

"I can't explain it over the phone," Kagura said, "could you come and pick me up?"

"Where are you at?" I asked.

"Mizu Hospital," replied Kagura.

"Why are you at the hospital?" I asked.

I'll explain everything to you, once you get here, please hurry. I'm standing outside in the rain right now and I'm freezing." Kagura told me.

"All right, I'll be there in about ten minutes." I answered.

"Thank you, Rin."

"Okay Bye," I said as I hung up the phone. I wonder what this is all about.

Kagura was already waiting outside for me, as I pulled my car up to the curve. Her face looked pale and stressed out when I saw her. This raised my curiosity even higher, and when she got into the car I could not help but to ask her right away.

"So what's going on Kagura?"

"Can we go somewhere else beside parking in front of the hospital? It's making me nervous." She answered.

"Okay, we'll go to a coffee shop then. But first tell me what are you doing in front of a hospital of all places? You hate the hospital."

"Yeah I know that," Kagura said as she started to play with the end of her shirt.

"Well?" I asked her again, although I was now a little annoyed since she kept putting the reason off.

"My digestive system was having a problem… or at least that is what I had thought. You know how the national competition was really important to us so I watched my diet by eating less and then I worked out and practiced double the amount of what we usually do. Well after national was over, my body started to give in. I began to eat more than I ever have in my life, and I thought that it was normal because my body probably needed a lot more nutrition. Everything went okay with a little stomach here and there, but then I started to throw up a lot. This scared me because I have never thrown up before my whole life! So that was why I was at the doctor's office."

"So what does your eating habit have to do with Sesshoumaru and you sounding so alert over the phone?" I asked.

"That was what I thought too, but my eating habit has everything to do with it- um… lets go to this coffee shop, I'll pay.

The rain poured down softly outside the window-planes as Kagura and I sat down near the front of the shop. You could hear elevator music playing, and people talking around the coffee shop in the background. After ordering our drinks, I made sure that Kagura got back to our original topic.

"So continue Kagura," I beckoned her.

"Okay, but do you swear to keep this from Sesshoumaru?" Kagura said softly, so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

I rolled my eyes at this for I knew Sesshoumaru well enough, to know that he will find out what he needed or wanted to know, no matter what, and I told Kagura just that.

"Yeah… Sesshoumaru is a very smart boy," Kagura dreamingly said.

I was very annoyed by her sparkly red eyes that were staring up at the ceiling in fantasy,

"All right, so will you tell me or not?" I said getting a little upset.

"Oh I don't know how to begin Rin," said Kagura nervously all of a sudden.

"Start where you left off...with the doctor's appointment." I informed her to help resolve her problem of not knowing where to begin.

"Oh yeah…" Kagura whispered, "well after the examination my doctor told me that I was in good health and I was in no danger of any illnesses. Yet he told me to wait because he thinks that there is something else that he needed to run some more tests on."

"Uh-huh," I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I had to wait for like an hour until the doctor finally came out. He had this weird expression on his face, as if he didn't know if he should be happy or sad for me--yeah I had the same expression on my face that you do right now too Rin-- but any ways he came up to me and asked if we could talk in private. Once we were in his office, the doctor then told me this word for word, Ms. Kagura… what I am about to tell you is no joke. You need to take better care of yourself from now on because from now on, you are responsible for another person's life."

"Wait what!" I shook my head wildly as if I didn't hear what Kagura said. And then it hit me; Kagura must be playing a joke on me! I mean what else could it possibly be? Kagura had always been the responsible girl and she had always said that sex after marriage was so important to her. Registering this safe thought inside my head, I started to laugh to show Kagura that I was not about to fall for her joke.

"Ha..ha..ha very funny, Kagura, but April Fools was like last month?" I stood up from my chair and started to laugh even harder.

"But I'm not Rin," Kagura said while biting onto her lower lip, "My doctor told me that I'm officially pregnant."

My jaw dropped open and I tried to talk, say anything, but nothing would come out. It was just a long silence then; I was in too much shock. Kagura? Pregnant? With who?

Oh lord! Of course! That is why Kagura doesn't want Sesshoumaru to know. He is the father of this...this thing. Oh my god!

"W-what?" I choked out a word finally.

Kagura looked at me awkwardly as her voice meekly said, "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly my feet felt like jelly; I felt like falling. Dropping back into my chair, I could only look Kagura in the face and shake my head in disbelief. How could Sesshoumaru do this? How could he do this to Kagura? To me, of all people! He told me that he wouldn't take away Kagura's virginity. Sesshoumaru had lied to me. Oh Jesus why did I ever listen to him! What a fool I was to listen to Sesshoumaru? Now what is going to happen?

Though I was certain who Kagura's baby's father was, I wasn't about to believe it until it came out of Kagura's mouth.

"Who is the father?" I found the tone in my voice harsh and blunt when I asked Kagura the question.

"Well... about that--" Kagura started.

"Who the fuck is the father, Kagura?" I interrupted her.

"To be honest, Rin? I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea?" I narrowed my eyes. In some odd way, hearing Kagura's answer relieved my anxiety somewhat.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are not sure if Sesshoumaru is the father of that thing that is inside your stomach?"

"Yeah," nodded Kagura.

"All right then," I sighed heavily in relief as I began to settle myself, "you better explain what the hell is going on right now, Kagura."

"I'm beginning to get impatient here." I added.

"Okay," sighed Kagura, "The real reason why I dated Sesshoumaru was to prove to people that maybe I am perfect, by being with someone that is seemingly perfect as well. Everyone told me, even you, that Sesshoumaru was the type of guy whom used people and is rude and mean, and I just thought how cool it would be if I could conquer a guy like him. Well, soon I began to feel more for him and the next thing I knew, I have fallen hard for him. I wanted the best for him and I wanted harm to stay away from him. I want him to be happy, Rin, that is all there is to it and when Sesshoumaru is happy, I am.

Everything was going fine until one day, I overheard these girls saying how the best way to a man's heart is...well…you…know-- his unit--" She paused for a brief moment as if to let me take in all she had just said.

" Any way I gave some thought about it and in a lot of ways that statement is true. Sex wasn't something that I'm comfortable with to have during my years of high school, but I have heard that Sesshoumaru was quite a playboy when it came down to that sort of thing. So I thought that if I really love Sesshoumaru, I would trust him and give him my whole self."

"Meaning loosing your virginity to him," I nodded while looking down at my coffee.

"Right," Kagura nodded, "but when I had told Sesshoumaru about this idea of mine, he stopped me. Now I was surprised just as you are right now Rin... for we all know that, that was not like Sesshoumaru to do. Sesshoumaru earned even more respect from me when he told me that I should wait because this is a big step for a girl like me, and he didn't want me to feel sorry about this later. Oh Rin, Sesshoumaru is just too good of a person. I know that you don't like him very much, but if you could only see how sweet he acts toward me you would have to agree with me too."

He didn't want to fuck you because he had already screwed me over. I thought bitterly; I was beginning to lose my patience as Kagura mentioned Sesshoumaru. "So what is your point to this story?"

"Before Spring break when you guys went to Tahiti, Sesshoumaru told me that I should live my life to the fullest. He told me that he held no restriction for me to go out and have fun during the break when he is in Tahiti, and that also included going out and hanging out with other guys while he was gone. Now that I think about it, I wished that I had not have listened to him.

Well one of the days during the spring break week, I went out with some of the girls from the dance team. They took me to this bar and introduced me to these foreign drinks and told me I should drink them. Not knowing what they were, I took the shots and the next thing I know everything went haywire. I could vaguely remember myself talking to this one guy and then he took me home. And then what came next was a lot of weird sounds and clothes ruffling. Oh Rin, it was horrible! I didn't even know why I did it. I am such a horrible person!"

"You had sex with a guy that you met at a club?" I asked rhetorically, "So is he the father?"

"No wait, I'm not done with my story yet."

"Well continue on then!" I impatiently urged.

"I felt so guilty about everything that had happened that night. But in the end however, the guy turned out to be really nice. His name is Keichi and he is a college student. I, of course, thought it was only a one night stand thing but then Keichi kept calling me from that night on and he kept wanting me to hang out with him, and all of these other things. So Keichi and I began to see each other over the break and I thought that I was just doing what Sesshoumaru had told me to do.

Well after the break when Sesshoumaru returned from his trip, I decided to tell Keichi that I have a boyfriend. I should have told him sooner, Rin, but I was too afraid. Keichi took it pretty well and told me that it was no big deal, and it was just a spring fling to him any ways, with that he left. I thought I had it easy and the hardness was over. That is until I saw how miserable Sesshoumaru was when he came home from Tahiti. He would not tell me what happened and told me to mind my own business. In the mid of fright and paranoia, I thought that Sesshoumaru had found out about Keichi. I decided that at that time, it was just right if I would give Sesshoumaru myself then. He was forceful to resent me but I pushed myself against him, Rin, oh how horrible it must have been for him. He was so unhappy when everything was done and he just walked out of my bed. I tried to call him to apologize and even tried stopping him in the hallway at school, but every single time I had, he told me that he had lost all respect for me and I had disappointed him like all other women in his past. I haven't seen him since then and oh goodness, I dont know what to do Rin. Tell me what I should do!" With that, Kagura began to cry.

"You forced yourself on him!" I cried out, "Kagura, for god sake! It wasn't enough, that you had betrayed him by having sex with another guy, but you thought that by having sex with Sesshoumaru, you would be giving yourself to him? What foolish talk! You are a fool to think that sex is all there is to Sesshoumaru."

I could not believe these words that were coming out of my mouth. Wasn't I the girl who used to think the same thing about Sesshoumaru? Wasn't I the girl who used to think that Sesshoumaru was just a womanizer? Why am I defending him of all people?

"But Rin, don't you think that Sesshoumaru and I are meant to be?" Kagura asked in desperation, "I mean, for all I know I am the only person that he trusted the most, not to mention he told me so many things. Sesshoumaru must have cared about me or else he would not have told me to wait. He must have loved me or else he wouldnt have been as sweet and nice to me as he is and he would treat me how he treats all the other girls--"

"You are dead wrong Kagura," I said unsympathetically, "you and all of your morality are wrong. You may have angelic intentions and may achieve many good things in your life, but your priorities are messed up. You don't even know Sesshoumaru. If you knew him well enough, you would have known what he thought of the words sweet and nice and love. And you know what else? If Sesshoumaru had trusted you fully and actually loved you, he would have broken up with you the moment he realized."

"Why? What are you saying, Rin?"

"You have no idea, do you?" I asked Kagura, "You honestly never do. Do you know who I am to Sesshoumaru? From before I was even born I was forced to belong to him, and to suffer with his insolence. However it won't this time. I'm going to end it here, and right now. I'm just going to say it bluntly, Kagura, I am Sesshoumaru's fiancé. Yep I am engaged to him."

"No, it couldn't be-- Kagura started.

"Well it is and you better soak all of this information up right now," I said as I took a long sip of my coffee.

"You are a liar, Rin. You are lying to me!" Kagura cried.

"Why the hell would I be lying to you at a time like this? Give me one good reason... Kagura."

"You are envious of me," Kagura exclaimed, "just because I have better grades then you in school, people like me better than you, Sesshoumaru likes me better than you, I am the one Sesshoumaru is dating, he gives me more attention than you, and I'm by far a better dancer than you. You are just jealous of what I have and what you don't. You are just saying these things to make my relationship with Sesshoumaru split up."

"You are crazy," I could not believe what I just heard, "so what happened to being Ms. Perfect now?"

"I am perfect!" Kagura shouted, "and you are just jealous of me because I had sex with your fiancé." (A/N: Oh no she didn't!)

Inhaling calmly, I walked closer to Kagura with an understanding smile and yelled, "You fucking SLUT!" And with that said, I raised my hand up in the air, and brought it down toward Kagura's face as fast as I could.

* * *

_**Comment and Reply:**_

C: Don't get me wrong I love ur story it's like reading a good,intense,dramatic soap opera. If u don't like those then 4get I said it. U draw ur readers into this and I guess thats why we get so angry at u and want to kill u when u leave us off at cliffies like u just did! So please update soon! Please! Oh, ur probably tired of hearing this but is she pregnate? I mean with the sniffing and sickness or is it just bad food combinations?

R: Actually I do watch soap operas.

C: Sounds like you're planning to make this a sad ending. :p this is about reincarnatin isn't it? About Rin-chan being the reincarnation of Kanna's mother. Right? She doesn't know about Sesshoumaru's family secret. So I'm guessing, tell me if I'm right.

R: You're right, this ending is going to be sad, but this not about reincarnation. Rin is not Kanna's mother's reincarnation, she just happens to resemble a little bit of her.

C:I wonder why kagome, miroku and sango know about inutaisho and his family being a demon and why nobody wants to tell rin? where can i find amvs about sesshoumaru and rin?

R: Kag, Miroku, and Sango all knew about the Michiyo's secret because they have been knowing them for a long time. No one wanna tell Rin because they afraid that she will be freak out and ran out on them. And about your second q? I have no idea what amvs are, sowwy.

C: And what's that about a sequel? Can you give me some details?

R: Information about the sequel will be given in the last chapter of this story.

C: Another thing is...I think it's a dangerous game TELLING people when you're going to post (unless you've already written this whole story and are simply spacing out entires). I used to do that until I realized my life got in the way...my advice would be not to say when, but maybe give an estimate, that way people don't complain when you're late (IE, you say the next update will be in a month or so, not "On March 20th", etc...

R: Thanks for the concern, but I got this cover. I'm done with the story, yes, that is why I'm giving exact date when I'll update. The reason why I don't upload all of them at once is because I still need to go over them to change some of the contents in the chapter to suit the purpose of the ending.

C: Ppl shouldn't obsess about spelling errors. If grammer, vocab and reading comprehension are strong enough then it should not be a huge problem figuring out what you trying to say. Also your spelling isn't really that bad. First comes conveying the story in an effective manner with logic and then spelling. Everyone should take an Ap english coarse. The college board will tell you that what is being said is ten times more important then how it is spelled. Anyway I will stop ranting..

R: Funny you should mention AP courses, and I actuallytook someAP English courses in highschool.

C: Why such a long time til next update?

R: Because I am the almighty writer of this story.

C: By the way i'm a big fan of sess and i love how you portray him, but if he gets any nicer it will just be weird.

R: Yeah I know what you mean.

_**Chapter 11 Will Be Publish on April 22.**_


	12. Plague

_**Author Note:** I thought it would be interesting to learn random facts (that has nothing to do with the fanfic)about the world considering I have only two chapters left of this story.

* * *

_

****

Fun Fact of the Month:

The person that was portrayed in Leonardo Da Vinci's painting, the Mona Lisa's Smile, was neither a woman nor man. Two different Greek god and goddess, Amon and Isis, formed "Mona Lisa", this name origin. Hint: the combination of "A monlisa." This idea stood for the purpose of gender balance in the world, man and woman. Amon was god of masculine fertility and Isis was goddess of love and sexual desire.

l-------------------------------------------------------------------l

Chapter 11

Touching her reddening cheek in startle, Kagura's crimson eyes looked up at me in surprise. I was pretty sure never in her life did she imagine Rin Riari slapping someone in the face before. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she started to cry again.

"I am sorry Rin," she said between her sobs, "I don't know what had come over me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you in that manner. That was very rude and irrational of me. I'm sorry; I promise that I will never ever do that again. I will abort the child if it would make you happier --I bet it would make Sesshoumaru happier too-- no matter whom this kid belong to."

Looking down at the exhausted Kagura, I felt nothing, "Come on, I'm taking you home."

I had now concluded that Kagura was not perfect. She was putting an act up to everyone, and right now she's giving me one. She wanted me to feel sorry for her, but I won't. I never will fall for her act again.

"I--I don't think that I want to go home," sobbed Kagura.

"And I suppose you want me to left you here in this shop and let you walk around downtown during these hours," I asked sarcastically, "if it makes you feel any better I'm going to tell you a secret."

Kagura was quiet.

Taking a deep breath, I let the sentence escaped from my mouth, "I'm going to break off Sesshoumaru and mine engagement."

"W--wait what?" Kagura eyes met mine.

"Come on, let's go. I will let you unite with your fake prince charming if that is what you are truly after," I said easily as if nothing had affected me.

At this idea, Kagura rose up and looked at me, the pitiful face looked at me. Why haven't I realized how ugly she was until now? It's a strange thing how the personality of a person could make one changed their opinion of how they look. Kagome and Sango had became more beautiful to me everyday whenever I see them, while Kagura at first seemed so beautiful now became ugly and even hard to look at in my eyes.

It was clear to me now that Sesshoumaru and I were not meant to be, even though I had just told Kagura that we were. There were so many signs that told me that our relationship would hit rock bottom sooner or later, but I just never take them into consideration; it just took Kagura and an unborn baby to take it to the next level. Sesshoumaru was not born to be with anyone. He was born as a challenge of life to anyone who would take a chance at it. He was not meant to settle down with any girl nor was he meant to be at the bottom of the food chain; Sesshoumaru was born as a conqueror. He was born as a leader, and he had work his way up to that reputation. Neither Kagura nor myself are at that level; we are just ponds for him to experience with, but unlike Kagura and his past toys I won't stay a pond forever. I will get myself out of Sesshoumaru's shadow and find a new kingdom to be queen of. I don't need a king, a prince, or a knight in shiny armor; I just need me, myself, and I.

The trip to Kagura's house was silent, and somehow it doesn't bother me one bit. Now I knew how Sesshoumaru felt like during those quiet moments in the car that I shared with him. He liked the silent of it all because it relaxed him. I had never taken that thought into consideration until this moment.

"Rin, you deserve better than what is going on right now," Kagura said quietly when we reached the gate of her house, "You two have been together before you knew. I'm positive that his family would not accept a girl like me."

"Kagura, it honestly doesn't matter what you try to say to me. I'm not doing this because of you. I'm doing this for Sesshoumaru and myself because I care enough. I don't think that I had ever loved anyone and vice versa for Sesshoumaru. I didn't even know him until I moved to Japan and even then I couldn't even stand his attitude. I don't know how you and his past exes can withstand his nonsense, but I am not going to be the one that will take all of his shit. I will call off the engagement no matter what; plus your pregnancy is just a good excuse for me to start off of."

"Rin--" Kagura eyes started to water.

"Don't pity me Kagura," I said sternly without any emotion. For once, I think I felt like I was in Sesshoumaru's shoes. "I have never like your made believe perfection. I have always been envied of you for Sesshoumaru seemed to be really interest in you, but now I know that you are not so perfect. You made dumb mistakes just like other people and I'm glad that I see that now. If I were you, I would tell myself not to trust this girl that is in front of you right now. I had never truly like you since you have been dating my fiancé, Kagura. Many days I curse myself for being such silent peacemaker, I cursed you for hogging all of your time with Sesshoumaru, and I cursed Sesshoumaru for being a fraud that only I can see through. It doesn't matter now, you fell for him and so did I; unlike you however, I will get up and started a new path. I will end our relationship right here, you and mine, and mine and Sesshoumaru and started a path for myself. Whether you chose to run after Sesshoumaru in a never ending circle or decided to cut the chain and be on your own once again, I wish you luck; not from a friend but from an acquaintance. Good bye Kagura."

With that, I drove away leaving Kagura in front of her door. Tears rolled down my eyes and blurred my vision. Turning the radio on to get my mind off of the bad thoughts, I switched to every channels that were clear that night but none really helped. They all referred back to love incidents or something other than love, but somehow for me, it all tied back to Sesshoumaru. Finally getting pissed at my own radio, I turned it off and gathered myself together.

Right away when I got to the shrine, I dialed up the number to my father's office.

"Father," I said to the phone.

"Is this Rin?"

"Not unless if you have another daughter with the same name that I don't know about. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Well I obviously can tell," my father cleared his throat to his business voice, "you have never address me by 'father' before so it must be something. So talk now, my dear."

"I have decided to call off the engagement, Sesshoumaru and mine."

There was a deep silent on the other line. I was expecting a sudden cry in the air follow by millions of angry questions by my father, but none came. In fact, he was very calm when he spoke.

"Is there any specific reason why you are calling this betrothal off?" Asked my father.

"There are more than one specific reason," I answered.

"What is the most important, you think?"

This question took my by surprise and I had to take some time to think. "I felt betray," I said carefully.

There was another pause on the other line before my father spoke again. "Do you need me to fly over there?"

"No," I said quickly, "this had been an emotional roller coaster for me; I don't need anymore. I just wanted you to take care of all of the paper work and get me home as soon as possible. I had enough here. I know you said that I need to gave everything a try before deciding and I have; now I'm saying that I don't like it and I wanted to go back."

"I will call Inutaisho tomorrow morning, and I will call you back if there is any addition information."

"Thank you."

"Anything else you wanted to know?"

"How are the baby and mother?" I asked suddenly remembering about my beautiful mother.

"They won't be doing good when they hear this news, but at the moment they are quite happy."

I sighed heavily when I think about the shames that this deal had bought to my family and the Michiyo as well. "I will take full responsibility of my action. Mother will live and the baby will too, and I bet anything she will be glad to see me again."

"I cannot say that I disagree with that," said my father.

"Well good night, father."

"What? No 'toodles' or 'daddy' no longer?" My father teased.

"No," I laughed dryly, "I'm afraid your little daughter had finally grew out of that stage."

"Okay well good night honey."

"Goodnight."

Sango poked her head into my room once I hung up the receiver. She smiled as she greeted me. "Are you okay Rin?"

"Come here Sango," I waved at my housemate, "I have news for you. I'm leaving Japan."

"What!" Sango gave a startled look, "Why?"

I then told Sango about my conversation with Kagura and what I have decided to do as a conclusion.

"Ohh Rin," Sango sighed, "I'm so sorry this trip to Japan had been a bad experience for you. Just to let you know, Japanese folks are not all that bad!"

I laughed at my housemate's comment, "Of course not Sango, I know that. I have learned a lot from this experience and I have you to thank. Because of you Sango, I now know 100 Japanese recipes of breakfast, lunch, and diner meals. My mother will be really proud of me when I cook for her and the baby."

Sango's eyes started to flow with wet tears, "This house will be so lonely without you."

"You will survive," I said sadly, "tell you what? Why don't we spend the night at each other's room from today until the day that I left, Kagome too? We will call her tomorrow along with the guys to break the news." I was trying to be optimistic and wanted Sango to take her mind off of the subject that I dread to talk about most, Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately, my plan backfired.

"What do you think Sesshoumaru will say about this?" Sango asked.

"Don't know, don't give a shit," I said, and then I started to laugh when I realized that Sesshoumaru was the one who said it back when he was in the hospital. "I honestly don't want to think about what he will have to say to me really."

"Okay," Sango smiled brightly through her crystal tears. She evidently understood my intention and decided to go along as well. "I'll go get my pillows and blanket right now and we'll have out 1st going away sleep over. Be right back."

"Take your time," I shouted when Sango ran out of the room. _These last few weeks should be fun._

The gang took the news just like how Sango and I had imagined. Kagome with tears but understanding, Miroku calmly analyze over the whole situation and say how much he will missed my company, and the irritated Inuyasha says how it doesn't make a difference if I leave or not but later complained every single minute how I should reconsider.

My father was late on calling me back, but nonetheless he kept his promise. Three days after I called him, my father called me one afternoon. He seemed to be in a lot of stress and often cough between his informative sentences.

"I informed Izayoi of your decision," started my father, "and she was very sorry that you have decided to leave."

"Wait," I interrupted, "why were you talking to Izayoi and not Sesshoumaru's father?"

"You didn't know?" my father sound surprised, "Inutaisho had been sick ever since his niece's decease and haven't got back to normal ever since. Izayoi said his health is getting worse and worse as each day passed. She also told me that if anything she won't tell him about the disengagement until the moment he gotten better."

"But if she won't tell him then how will this deal be settle?" I scowled.

"Sesshoumaru will be taking over everything of --"

"Sesshoumaru!" I shouted and then started to curse silently while covering the receiver. Calmly talking into the phone again, I cleared my throat. "I won't speak to him."

"My dear," said my father coolly, "this betrothal is surrounded by Sesshoumaru and you. It's only right for you and him to talk things over. I already made an appointment with him tomorrow morning at the court."

"I don't like this idea so I will not go. I don't want to face him, but I will only talk to Inutaisho," I stubbornly argued.

"Rin--"

"That is my conclusion, father."

"Okay," my father had given in, "I will call Izayoi again and arrange your meeting with Inutaisho, but let me tell you, you will have to wait in Japan for awhile until he gets better."

"That is all fine by me," I said.

"Okay then, I will call you on any news."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

I threw the receiver against the wall in aggravation and fell onto my bed on my stomach. All of this bad news just seemed to come one right after another. It seems like I can never have any peace, if any at all. I knew that I was creating many disturbances in the air and it will be another depression to add along with Kanna's death. I did not want to be selfish and pulled everyone else into a mess that could not be detangled, but it was not me who got pregnant with another woman's fiancé. I don't want to blame Sesshoumaru consider that Kagura was the person that forced him into the mess, but no baby can ever be made with a woman alone and Sesshoumaru had taken part in it.

Without realizing it, I fell asleep under the afternoon's warm sunlight against my back and the excruciating pain of a divorce. It wasn't until a strong breeze from the opened window invaded my room that I began to stir. On the outside, shadows of the trees cast against the wall opposite to the window. My eyelids droop down again as another light breeze invaded the room.

Wait a minute! Since when was the window open? Startled, I got up instantly when I realized that there must be an intruder inside my room. My heart beat faster when my mind started to work. There can only be one person who always snuck into my room by the window. I searched around my room for any sign of invaders, the bathroom, the closet, even under my bed but I could not see anyone.

Sitting back on my bed again, I looked out to the opened window. I was half relieved but half disappointed both at the same time. I haven't seen Sesshoumaru for what seemed like months though it had only been a few weeks. He had not bother to come or made any attempt to contact me. As happy as I am to know that, some parts of me felt like something was wrong. It was not like Sesshoumaru to not do something like that. As heartless as he might seem, he always showered girls with gifts and surprises on regular basis and especially when one is mad at him. But this time was different, this time it seemed like something was definitely wrong.

Kagura was saying how he had not given her much attention either outside of school hours. What did she say the reasons were? Oh yeah, business and school. But that doesn't make any sense; Sesshoumaru had always been free even with school and his job with his father. Then again, Inutaisho is sick so maybe Sesshoumaru is taking over the company. Is Inutaisho that sick? As I think about it, we have been back from Tahiti for a long time, 2 months to be precise, and still Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father was still ill? Crashing onto my bed again, I grabbed a hold of a pillow nearby and hugged it.

I wonder what Sesshoumaru is up to.

As if to answer my call, something fluttered in the air caught my attention. Beside my bed was a small brown envelope that blended in with my blanket. It was no wonder why I couldn't see it before until now. Opening the glossy cover, I opened the card that displayed a message hand written inside.

****

Father will be seeing you shortly. We need to talk one on one, no game this time. Pick you up at 8 tonight.

-Sesshoumaru-

I groaned in anxiety when looking at the clock, after reading the note. _Ahhh it's already 7:30! I can't go, I don't want to see him, I will not face Sesshoumaru. Yes, I will simply just call the date off. But how? I don't even know his cell phone number. _

"Why don't I ever bother to ask for his number?" I told myself as I hit my head against the wall, "Damn it."

Dragging my lazy self out of bed, I brushed my hair thoroughly and made one braid on each side of my head. Next, I took sometime in picking out what I need to wear and concluded that this date was not exactly worth anything so I grabbed a random cleaned jean and a green halter strap. Finishing it off with a track jacket and sneakers, I ran to the temple telling grandmother Kaede that I'm going to be out for a while. Sango was nowhere in sight so I didn't waste anymore time trying to find her, instead I wrote a short note and left it in her room.

Great, now I'm even copying Sesshoumaru's style as well. Just then the doorbell rang. _On time as usual, Sesshoumaru never seemed to change. _I stared at Sango's clock, which read 8:00 sharp.

Just then the doorbell rang. I stared at Sango's clock, which read 8:00 sharp. 

Running downstairs, I opened the door to greet the expected Sesshoumaru. Before he could say anything, I held up a finger for him to wait for me. As fast as I could, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed Sango only yogurt drink and some crackers and went back to the living room. Sesshoumaru had already invited himself in and when he saw me with the food one of his eyebrows rose.

"I assumed that you are too hungry to wait for diner?" he asked.

I easily shrugged as I opened the door to get out, "Now-a-day, I felt like I need to eat a lot to be able to forget bad news." I smiled dryly at him as if it should hurt him to see me in pain; it didn't.

"By the look of everything, I think father will be seeing you tomorrow night," Sesshoumaru announced.

"Great," I clapped my hands in satisfaction and then turned my attention to the road, "So where are we heading today? An Italian restaurant? American? Or is it French this time?"

"Do you always think about food?"

"Now-a-day yeah. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't give a damn about you eating habit," said the careless Sesshoumaru.

"Good, because I had lost about caring for you drinking habit," I said.

"Really?" Asked Sesshoumaru, "Then you wouldn't mind if I were to bring out some crystal right now?"

"While you are driving?" I shook my head, "I don't care about you drinking but when it comes to affecting with my life, I do. I still want to see my mother's face and for her to see mine when I get back to L.A."

"So you have decided permanently that you will go back to America, hm."

"Yeah," I stopped talking right then. I was afraid that if I were to say something other than that, Sesshoumaru would know that I was lying to him.

"Well to answer your original question," said Sesshoumaru, "we are going to the park."

"The park?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he took a turn toward the highway, "Remember that winter festival that we went to during Christmas time?"

"Yeah, how could I forget," I laughed at the old memory. It's a weird to hear Sesshoumaru say 'we' when he referred to him and me (and Kanna.) He never did that in the past before and to hear him said that simple noun just made my heart skipped.

"The festival ground was held in the Millennium Park, that is the one that we are heading to."

"Why a park of all places?" I asked curiously.

"There are many reasons," Sesshoumaru said as he parked his Lamborghini, "first of all I would count that as our first date. Secondly, this place doesn't have food or alcohol and therefore you and I won't get sidetrack. Thirdly, the park is a good place for a walk and talk. And finally, I like this place."

"Your last reason is not exactly convincing material," I said with a critical raise of eyebrows.

"It is from my perspective."

"So you say."

"My mother used to take me to this place when I was…younger," said Sesshoumaru, "it was way before this place was even a park. It used to be a garden belonging to a demon lord's castle."

"Demons, ha! Don't make me laugh," I said out loud, "I don't believe in ghosts, spirits, or demons."

"You believe in God."

"He is different."

"How?"

"I don't want to argue with you," I said quickly, "anyways so was this park newly built?"

"You could say that. It was built about less than 100 years ago."

"Cool," I said, "wait--that doesn't make any sense. You are so lying, if the park was about 100 year old when you were young, what does that make you?"

"Older than 100 years," Sesshoumaru said.

"No kidding," I rolled my eyes, "and I suppose that I'm actually a 500 year old angels that just got dropped off from heaven!"

"I'll believe you are angel dropped off from heaven if we have never met," said Sesshoumaru as he looked down at me.

I averted his eyes once I see the amber sparkles that played within the pool of the golden eyes.

"Do you know what I thought when I first saw you, Rin?" Sesshoumaru continued.

I shook my head lightly in a response of a 'no.'

"I thought you were just like New Year Eve," whispered Sesshoumaru, "the most beautiful, exhilarating, wholesome, and spectacular holiday of all. No other holidays is like New Year and that's the same with you Rin."

It sent tiny shivers down my spin to hear such words from Sesshoumaru. I didn't know what he was trying to do or where he was heading with this idea, but I like it. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"I have never told Kanna the whole truth how I felt about her," Sesshoumaru said, "thought I would have done it to someone else before it's too late as well."

My stomach was having butterflies again, and I do not like that feeling one bit. Though we were talking like usual, I can sense the invisible distant between Sesshoumaru and I. I felt as if there was nothing left for us, and we are drifting farther apart as days passed by. Never will I bring up the subject that concern of Kagura's pregnancy today or it will ruin my day, and perhaps Sesshoumaru too.

Our eyes met and we didn't loose contact until a small ball rolled to Sesshoumaru's feet. A little boy about the same age as Kanna ran up to us panting like dog after a long distance of running.

"S-sir, my soccer ball," said the little boy.

Sesshoumaru picked up the ball and handed to the child. Running toward the boy at the moment was his group of friends that were about the same age as him.

"Thank you," they all thanked Sesshoumaru before running off with their soccer ball again.

I watched Sesshoumaru as he ogled after the children, whom all ran off into the soccer field. The sparkles in Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to dance when the children smiled and thanked him; his eyes shone brightly under the sunlight of the May's heat.

"You like children, don't you Sesshoumaru?" I asked while smiling after the kids.

"And why not?" Asked Sesshoumaru rhetorically, "Children are far better than adults. Their minds are filled with nothing but purity and wholesomeness. Adults are just troubles and dramas. You don't see 6 and 7 years old around the world trying to kill each other everyday."

"So I'm guess that Kagura's pregnancy surely made you a happy man," I nodded to Sesshoumaru remark and then quickly turned away, "FUCK!" _Why the hell did I brought her up all of a sudden! I honestly need to think carefully before I speak again._

There was a silent in the air as Sesshoumaru sat down on a bench to watch the children play soccer. "The sake of a new born is more important to this Sesshoumaru than a dying relationship."

"That is it then huh?" I asked hatefully.

"…"

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to hurt someone, anyone, but I couldn't. There would be no point of doing any of those reactions for it would prove that I'm a weakling and I don't want that. I will have to start building thick walls around me, and possibly making it into a building with no doors or windows.

"When are you leaving?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"My flight leaves at 9 tomorrow night," I said finally holding back all of my emotions.

"That's all I need to hear," Sesshoumaru said as he got up, "let's go. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7 to see father."

I nodded as I followed Sesshoumaru toward his car without a word of protest.

It was Kagome's idea of a girl night out that same night. Kagome, Sango, and I decided to go to _The Beach_ with no protection of Miroku or Inuyasha, though both of them pleaded to tag along.

'_Unless the two of you went through transsexual surgeries to transform yourself into girls, you can't go,' said Sango as she stuck her tongue out at Miroku._

'_But Sango sweetie, the ability to pleased myself would be so harder without a male's unit.'_

'_You are sick!' I laughed at Miroku as Sango smacked her boyfriend._

'_You three will get into a lot of trouble without the protection of a male,' Inuyasha argued._

'_We are girls but we are no sissies Inuyasha,' Kagome said, 'why don't you and Miroku spend tonight with each other?'_

'_That is not a bad idea, Kagome,' Miroku remarked._

'_Feh,' Inuyasha made the sound after he gave into Kagome's suggestion._

To prove the boys that they were wrong, none of us got into trouble at the club. There were drinks that were offered, but none of us took us and we all stuck together through out the whole night. Dancing in the club had gotten many of my stress away and I loved every second that I spend in a place where there are music to dance to. Beside trying to stay away from drugs, drinks, and men, Sango could not help but got into a fight with a boy who was trying to feel her and Kagome got into a cat-fight with a girl who purposely stepped her new bought shoes.

We did not get home until one in the morning, but grandmother Kaede did not seem to mind. She knew that these few weeks were my last; she didn't want to ruin our fun. After talking about new town gossips and normal rumors around the school about this girl and that guy, Kagome turned off the light and we went to bed.

The next day Sango and Kagome helped me pack all of my belongings into my suitcase since I told them the day before that today was the day that I would be seeing Inutaisho and finished up our deal.

"Sango, will you bring in the scale to weigh all of my suitcase to see if they fit the weight requirement for the flight?" I yelled at Sango, who was in the bathroom gathering my little belongings.

"Okay," Sango replied as she brought the scale to Kagome and me.

It took both of Kagome's and my strength the lift up the suitcase on top of the scale, but we finally managed to put them up.

"Yeah, it fit's the requirement," Sango announced as she read the weight from the scale.

She was about to take the scale away before I told her to wait, "I want to see how much weight I have lost since I got here."

"More like gain from the way you have been eating," Kagome laughed as she started another part of packing.

"I read from a recent research that Japan had the oldest people ever lived because of the dieting system. Japanese were known to be the healthiest on earth because everything is cooked and measure with the right nutrients and proteins," I said as I stood on the scale.

"You sound like a book," Sango laughed at me. She made a surprised face however when she saw the scale, "Oh goodness, Kagome was right. You have gained weight ever since you got here, Rin."

"Ooh," Kagome made a face, "is that pudgy fat I see?" She laughed as she poked at my tummy.

"What!" I snapped as I looked down at the meter, "holly crap what happened to me?"

I had gained some weight, 10 pounds to be exact, but it did not make any sense to me. I have always been eating a lot, in L.A. and Tokyo, but my weight had always stayed in the same area because of my high metabolism. It did not make sense why I would suddenly gain 10 pounds from eating Japanese's food, not to mention Japanese food are known for being healthier than American's. To make matter even worse, I do have a little bulge at my lower abdomen like Kagome said. It was not big but it was visible if one were to look at a before and after picture carefully.

"Oh my god I am fat!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, no matter how fat you get I'm pretty sure Kagura will beat you by a dozen pound," said Kagome with a light chuckle.

"You are not fat, what baloney," Sango rolled her eyes, "you are still a skinny stick, Rin. It is a miracle that you gained all those weight, you should be proud to gain them. Not many Asian girls can gain weight unless if they were to be preg-- "

"Son of a bitch!" Kagome eyes bulged wide open as Sango and her exchanged look.

"What?" I looked at the both of them, "Hello? Rin is confused again."

"I have to call Inuyasha," Kagome got up quickly and left the room.

"Wait Kagome," Sango called as she got up as well, "I'll come with you."

"I'll come too," I started.

"NO!" Sango and Kagome both said at the same time.

"No," Sango repeated, "you stay."

"Yeah, just keep packing, we'll be right back," Kagome smiled.

I slowly nodded at them as they both ran downstairs to make the call. I was really irritated by the thought that Sango and Kagome had thought of something that I didn't catch. It's either they forgot something and just remember it or perhaps it was something I say.

What did I say? I replayed the conversation again in my head yet I could not think of anything that was out of the ordinary.

It was a while before my two friends came back. They acted as if nothing happened and went on helping me with packing until the time for Sesshoumaru to come.

"What are you going to wear, Rin?" Kagome asked me out of the blue.

"I don't know, jean and a shirt?" I looked at Kagome in oddness, "What else am I going to wear Kagome? I'm going to see Inutaisho over a disengagement, it's not like a cocktail party or anything."

Kagome and Sango exchanged another look again. This time it was Sango who approached me.

"Kagome and I think you should at least dressed semi formal to go and see Inutaisho tonight, and preferably something dark."

"Give me one good reason," I said with my hands on my hips.

There was a short stillness that went throughout the whole house except for the leaking of the water in the bathroom's sink.

"Rin," Kagome said quietly, almost to a whisper, "Inuyasha's father is dying."

"W-what?" I asked as if I didn't hear what she had said.

"The doctor said that he won't be living for long," said Sango, "it's a possibility that this is his last night."

My jaw dropped open when Sango finished her sentence. How could this happen? It's like a plague, just one death after another. When will this end!

"Won't you guys come tonight also?" I inquired Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are coming later to pick us up," Kagome replied.

I nodded leisurely as I began to dig through my packed suitcase for something dark to wear. The next half hour went by slowly as I waited impatiently for Sesshoumaru. Each minute gained from the clock is another minute of Inutaisho's lifespan being taken away. I knew that Sesshoumaru was always on time, but this time I wish that he could be faster and pick me up early. Walking hastily back and forth in the living room, I checked once in a while at the window to see if any Lamborghini would be pulling up at the driveway. Finally when the sport car pulled up and I spotted Sesshoumaru walking up to the entrance, I instantly ran to the door and opened it before he could ring the bell.

Sesshoumaru, whom dressed in his black blouse and trouser, gave a short glance at what I was wearing and greeted me with a bow. Not bothering to be formal to him, I walked toward Sesshoumaru's car without waiting for him to open the door for me and got in. The trip to the Michiyo's mansion was like waiting for the result of a turtle race. My two hands fidget together, and I didn't realize how jumpy I was until Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Nervousness is something that I expected from you, but I didn't pictured it quite to be this extreme," remarked my fiancé.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"Father can still sign papers if that is what you are referring to."

"I'm not a heartless person like you," I snapped quickly, "I was talking to his health."

Sesshoumaru took a short glance at me and then glanced back on the road again, "He hasn't been eating for the last three days. He is quite pale, a dreadful sight to look at. He won't be able to maintain the form that he is in right now. Father will transform probably by the end of tonight."

"Transform?" I asked.

"Tonight is when you will know everything and hopefully come into an understanding."

I made a puzzled face but Sesshoumaru ignored it. Silent infested the atmosphere once again and I was forced back into my fidgeting habit. Then a warm hand covered my own and squeezed my hands in assurance.

"Your fidgeting is a bother to my driving," said Sesshoumaru.

Immediately, I pulled my hands away from Sesshoumaru, "Sorry." I said shortly. I could not stand of being touched by Sesshoumaru, even breathing in the same air as his was intoxicating. To stop myself from fidgeting around, I grabbed a hold of the bottom of my dress and held onto it instead.

The Michiyo's mansion suddenly seemed scary to me when I enter. Everyone was dressed in mourning clothes and only candles were lit inside the building. I grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's sleeves as we passed all of the dark rooms for I was afraid that I might get lost in those unknown territories, but I instantaneously let go when he looked down.

At last, we reached a double door that resembled the designs that were on Sesshoumaru's bedroom's door. Gradually, he opened the door for me and we both walked inside in silent.

The room that we were in, instead of lighting with dim candles, was light with gold and silver chandeliers. Surrounded the master bed was Izayoi and several people that I had met at the Christmas party, there were Miyoga, Totousai, Takeroumaru, Jakken, Shaft, and even grandmother Kaede. On all of their face was the same expression, sorrow.

I suddenly felt sorry that I have decided ever come. Pulling me softly by the hand, Sesshoumaru led me toward the bed. Each and every one of the familiar faces of the adults looked up at Sesshoumaru and I and greeted the both of us. When I came nearer to the extravagant bed, a shocking feeling shot through me. Laying in the middle of the bed was Inutaisho's ghost-like body. His thin lips were dried, his eyebrows seemed to fade to a color of white, and his skin was as pale as Kanna the night that she was dead. Dark bags appeared under his eyes and when he opened them, the pair of shiny golden eyes was bloodshot. That dreadful fear when I found out that Kanna was dead swam back into my body again, and I shivered at the sight.

Inutaisho forced a sincere smile when he saw my face. It brought greater guilt to my soul when he did those sweet but little gestures. How could I be asking for Inutaisho's signature of a disengagement paper at a time like this? Did he even know that the ordeal was cancel yet? I was about to ask Sesshoumaru, but Inutaisho's voice stopped me.

"Will you all leave for a moment?" Inutaisho requested, "I wanted to speak to Rin alone."

Slowly, each and every one of the adults left Inutaisho's side, including Sesshoumaru. Izayoi was the last to leave after kissing her husband on the head. She looked skinnier than ever, even worse than after Kanna's death.

"Mr. Michiyo, I--"

"Shh," said Inutaisho, "you don't need to say anything. Izayoi had already told me everything."

"She had?" I choked out the words. I felt like crying at Inutaisho's sight.

"Izayoi is willing to sign the paper in my place," said Inutaisho, "but the reason I asked to see you before my death has nothing to do with the papers. Don't cry Rin, you don't need to feel pity for an old man like me, I have been living longer than most of my kind. It is too bad that I could not see your father before my death to thank him for all he had done for me and all of those others out there. Rin, what I am about to tell you is another long homily like the one that I gave you when you first came to Tokyo. The story I am about to tell you might be too much for you to grasp all at once, but it's okay. It will take time for you to soak all of it in considering some of the things I say will sound impossible to you. Are you willing to hear it?"

I nodded agreeing to the man's last words.

"There are reasons why Christians and Catholics believed in God, why Buddhists believed in Buddha, why the Greeks and Romans believed in their ancient gods and goddesses, and why the Japanese believed in demons and spirits. No matter what angle you look at it, there is one general answer to one's belief, and that is that they have seen or told of it. Tell me, Rin, do you believe in demons and spirits?"

"No, not really," I answered.

Inutaisho nodded to himself and then continued with his speech, "The Japanese believed that there are many kind of demons and spirits, most of them took in the form of an animal. Out of all of them, dog demons were known to be one of the best known and strongest. It is believed that one of the dog demon lord back in feudal time was a greedy person; he treated his people badly, used women as if they were paper tissues, ruled his people under fear, and ruled his land with strict laws. Though many hated him, they would not do anything to upset their monarch for they feared that he would kill them. The humans would pray and put tributes to the gods up in the sky hoping one day that a miracle would come. This frightening time went on about 200 years until one-day help did come when a sorceress came to their aid. This voracious lord had always favored beautiful woman and the sorceress was especially charming. He gave order to his servants to come and take the sorceress to him but his efforts were in vain for she would kill of his men. After a while, the lord become impatient and decided to take the sorceress all by himself. Though the dog lord was powerful, the sorceress was cleverer. She ended up not killing him, but cursed him with a dreadful curse instead.

"It was recorded that this dog demon had always been having a hatred for humans. He despised their smell, their presence, and their weakness. As a punishment, the sorceress cursed the demon lord that the only way for his kind will live on and survive is for the first son in each generation was to wed a human wife.

"And from then on, dog hanyou were born slowly with each generations passed. Neither the humans nor the demons know whether to be happy or angry about this change. Though the dog family hated this sudden change in their line, they had to admit that their kind had become stronger as time passed. It seemed like the combination of human and demon's blood morphing together had become a good thing when it comes to power and strength. Some was happy with the changes and started to go along with the curse now taking it as a bless; others were too stubborn for this drastic change, and they mated with their own kind though they died sooner as the result."

Inutaisho stopped talking to grabbed a tissue to cover his cough. After coughing several times, he went back to talk again.

"Do you want to know what kind of job your father does, Rin?" asked Inutaisho.

I made a confused face. "Yes sir." _What does father's job has to do with the fictional story that Inutaisho is referring to._

"Your father had always been a man of curiosity. He was a believer of spirits and demons, and ever since he was young he was determined to find one because he knew that there were other creatures living on earth other than animals and plants. That was when he met me, back in his years of elementary.

"He was a friendly person and made friends with people very fast. Because of my strange hair color and eyes, Naraku was indomitable into getting to know me better. I was never an open book and when Naraku approached me, I pushed him back with much force."

"Like Sesshoumaru?" I smiled.

"Yes, very much like Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho smiled at me, "I was always a stubborn person but Naraku was worse, finally I gave up and befriended with him. He was a very intriguing person, always wanting to learn more and willing to learn with an open mind. It was in high school, 10 years after getting to know your father that I decided to reveal to Naraku my secret, just as I will to you right now. Rin, what I will about to tell you won't sink in until much later after my death possibly, but you need to know.

"The people that you have met Inuyasha, Juroumaru, Sesshoumaru, myself, and many others that you have met at my house are not what as we seem. We are not like you, we are not humans."

Inutaisho must be suffering from his illness. There is no way that what I just heard is true! I thought as Inutaisho went on talking.

"I'm not surprised that you are not willing to believe what I'm saying right now, but your father was different. Like I said, he was open to new ideas, and he was also a believer of demons because of the Japanese's culture. He asked me to prove to him that I am human and I did by introducing Sesshoumaru to him. Of course, the look on Naraku's face was priceless when he saw a full-grown teenager like Sesshoumaru claiming to be my son when I was supposedly in high school with your father.

"While we are demons and have limitless power, some problems still occur. For higher-class demons, the ability to change into human's form was an easy task, but the lower classed demons couldn't. This has been a problem in the demon's world. Humans were taking over the world and though they are weaker than us, their technologies and weapons are just getting better everyday and pretty soon they had overcome us. Demons, who are too weak to transform into human's form, were forced to live in deserted islands, haunted house, subways, and many dirty and lower places. Besides taking care of my company, I am part of the demon protection cooperation and it's my job to try and look out for my own kind. I told your father about this situation, and right then he decided to helped us out. He told me that he had been working on this transformation potion ever since his year of high school and if he had enough money, he would like to further test it out.

"You remember when I first told you about your father's experiment and I tried to sponsor it when he asked for help? Well that was it, and his transformation potion was a success, Rin. Thank to your father, many demons around the world are now be able to live freely in the world without the suspect of human's eyes.

"But back to my original story. I'm a demon, a dog demon to be more precise and because of the curse that the ancient sorceress put on our family a long time ago, every male in my family were forced to marry a human. Sesshoumaru's mother was not human; she was one of our kind. I thought that if I had live a kind life, the curse would spare me but it didn't. The curse killed my wife and I had to marry Izayoi. I love Izayoi with all my heart, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but it just made a point of why all the males in the family have to marry a human female.

"The same curse was put on my sons. Although Inuyasha had volunteer to fall in love with Kagome without the need of this old man telling him to marry a human girl, Sesshoumaru is different. He, just like all of the stubborn demon lords who won't submit to change, would not yield to marry or commit his future to a human girl. That was when you were born and knowing that Naraku is a good man, I don't see any problem engaging my oldest son to the daughter of my very closest friend."

"So this engagement was made because of the curse in your family?" I asked in bewilderment. _Why…why all of this time I have been used!_

Inutaisho nodded, "Sesshoumaru's pride was bigger than anyone that I have seen. He was not exactly too happy with my idea of marrying him to you. He told me that he would rather kill himself and let his whole family suffer than to lower himself to be engaging with a human. It seemed like there was no ways to make Sesshoumaru listen to me. On a trip to visit your father in the U.S., I took Sesshoumaru along, and that was when he first saw you. At the instant when he saw you, something snapped within him as much as he would not admit it to a living soul, but I knew that something did. He simmered down when it came to the betrothal idea and he was willing to accept his future, but he told me not to butt in in your relationship any longer after that.

"I was sorry to agree to his agreement when you first came to Japan. You were such a sheltered child and Sesshoumaru was corrupting your roof. I could not do anything to help you to get out of the misery hell that he had put you in because of my promise to Sesshoumaru. He was unwavering to push your button so you would call off the engagement. By the look of this all, I think he has accomplished it."

For a long time, I just sat by Inutaisho's side without a word coming out of my mouth. I couldn't talk when I tried; my mouth was dried from being opened for such a long time. All this time, all this time it was all but a game to Sesshoumaru. He planned all of this, dating girls after girls, acting so perfectly to everyone but me, leading me on, putting me through shit, acting so heroic and then dropped me just like that!

"As much of a heartless person my oldest son appeared to be," coughed Inutaisho, "he had suffered just as much as anyone, or perhaps more. Loosing his mother was a great loss to Sesshoumaru, his stepmother was part of the reason why his real mother died, the only girl he actually cared about, Kanna, is dead. Fate had given me two wonderful sons and it blessed and cursed me with both of them. Inuyasha is normal but he had to put up with being a hanyou and the pain that one needs to go through to fit into society. Sesshoumaru is an intelligent being, but he is too smart. He analyzed every factor about life and he become too wise that life became boring to him. He is like a dead soul living in an active body, he needs some life into him and that was when you came into his life. You changed him somehow and everyone around him knew it. He acted and treated you differently than anyone, and I know that it's not out of hate.

"Rin, as much as you wanted to detangle out of this engagement, I want you to forgive Sesshoumaru. He was too proud to accept you, but he had changed unconsciously. Forgive him and his pride and stay by his side. I'm not asking you to stay and be his fiancé, no, but I am asking for you to just be there for him. He won't stay sane for long after I died."

"Please don't say that," I stammered.

"I'm pleading for you to forgive my son," Inutaisho's said in his raspy voice as he grabbed my hands tightly, "Promise me."

"…"

"Make me a happy being before I die and please do that small favor for me," said Inutaisho.

What should I do? I would love anything to make Inutaisho a happy soul before he died, but this I could not. How could I be a support to Sesshoumaru when seemingly he doesn't need or want one? How could I stand by his side when there is another woman in the picture? Can I suck it up and just accept a suffering future?

I have to say no.

Before I could say what I really thought, I utter out something else complete opposite, "I promise I will," I said.

Inutaisho's slowly loosen his grip on my hands and closed his eyes.

"Oh god!" I shook my head wildly, "Mr. Michiyo? Mr. Michiyo."

"Don't worry, I'm still alive," said Inutaisho in his singing voice, "I won't die yet. Call Kagome and Inuyasha in on your way out, Rin."

"Okay," I nodded again as I quickly strolled out of the room.

Along the two sides in the hallway stood the many faces that I knew. Turning my head to Inuyasha and Kagome, I told them to go in Inutaisho's room. Meanwhile, I excused myself to the lobby to sit. My body was numb the entire time that Inutaisho told me of the story. Half of myself thought that it was just Inutaisho's hallucination while the other believed the reality of the plot. My mind fought over the two sides of the story, but neither side won. The thought of myself being in a house full with demons, who would likely, to rip me apart scared me to death. On the other hand, I have been hanging out with them for the last 6 months and still I'm in one piece. When a person say demon the first thing that came to my head was an ugly green skinned monster with two horns on his head, but looking at all of these abnormal looking humans I don't see any of it.

What did Inutaisho say about the potion that my father made? It made all of the demons looked human? A frightful thought came into my head and I cried out in horror. What does Sesshoumaru or Inutaisho looked like in their real form? Will I get scared and run away when I see them? Kagome, Sango, and even Izayoi stayed after knowing that their friends are demons, maybe it's not that bad, my positive side told me.

Inutaisho must be half hallucinating when he told me the story, which is why he mixed up common sense and fiction. I thought to myself. Slowly that idea dug deeper into my head providing me with a more reasonable foundation and I was beginning to believe in that idea.

Miroku and Sango came into the lobby after a while of me sitting on the sofa. I could tell that Sango had been crying from her face, but I decided not to say anything about that.

"I'll take you the both of you home," Miroku announced.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"He's dead," Miroku said quietly.

At that instant, Sango tears poured down again. "He was such a good man," She cried.

"How did Izayoi take it?" I asked.

"She probably took it second worse out of everyone," answered Miroku.

"Who took it the most?"

"Who do you think? Sesshoumaru, of course," said Sango.

"All he did was to stare at his father when Miyoga closed the eyelids of Inutaisho," Miroku said, "he just stood there paralyzed to the floor."

I bite my lips together as I thought about how Sesshoumaru must have felt.

"I would not hold it in all together like he if my father were to die, surely. Sesshoumaru's hidden yet balanced emotion had earned my respect especially when it comes time to make hard decision," Miroku remarked.

"He just started to gave orders to everyone," Sango added, "funeral date, ceremony's plan, burial plan, he just went on and on giving orders to everyone. I think he wanted for them all to have something to do so they wouldn't spend more time mourning."

"I think I wanted to go home," I said quietly.

Miroku nodded to me as he helped Sango get up. "When are you leaving tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know," I replied.

That night Sango and I spend our time with grandmother Kaede in her temple. The old woman went on to talk about what a good man Inutaisho was and what he had done for her and how his spirit will always lived on in our life. All of these mournful talk did nothing but to depressed me further and build up more of my guilt. Though I had decided to leave Japan, after hearing Inutaisho's side of the story and promising to him that I will stay, I didn't know what to do. I told Sango of this and all she did was to cry more, which is not much of any help.

Inutaisho's death ceremony was held for one full week. There were so many people that came to his funeral, even my parents flew in from L.A. The mansion was filled with people for all seven days and they even take up the back and front yard of the land. Kagome say they all came from all around the globe from every continents, some were friends, some business, some family members, some paparazzi, and some are just there to see what is going on and paid respect to the man who had help them.

Spring is officially here and the lovely cherry blossoms trees were blooming with every shades of pink around the shrine. It had been two weeks after Inutaisho's burial and my parents were getting ready to leave Japan again.

"Are you sure you wanted to go along with this idea, Rin?" Asked my father.

"When I promise someone something, I will not back down upon it," I said with determination, "Inutaisho asked of me to stay by Sesshoumaru's side and since I promised him that, I will not be moving back to L.A. with you. Though I would rather move back to America any day if I have the choice."

"Surely, there are always another choice my dear," persisted my father.

"Not this time," I shook my head, "as much as I hate it, I will have to bear looking at Sesshoumaru and Kagura walking down the wedding aisle with a fake happy smile on my face."

"Kagura?"

"The girl he got pregnant," I said simply as if it does not mean anything, "yes, I know and please don't make that face. No matter what the circumstance is, Sesshoumaru will have to marry that girl since she is carrying his child. And like he told me, the sake of a new born is more important than a dying relationship, the new born is Kagura's baby and the dying relationship is me."

"I see," nodded my father, "when will you announced your finally decision to the Michiyo?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Isn't tomorrow Tuesday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why it's your 17th birthday of course!" my father exclaimed, "for once I'm the one that is remembering your own birthday more than you."

"Oh goodness you are right, father. There have been so many melancholies lately that I completely forgot about my own birthday. Oh it does not matter, I don't need to throw any big parties considering that 17 is not exactly an important age anyways."

"At least let us get you some presents," my mother came into the conversation.

She smiled at my father and me as she sat down next to us out on the porch. Through her white blouse, I can make out the healthy grown tummy that is containing my little brother.

I smiled back at her, "Say mother, what will you be naming my brother?"

"Hmm good question," said my mother as she scratched her head, "what do you think Naraku?"

"I had always like the name Kohaku," replied my father.

"That is a pretty name," I remarked.

"Then Kohaku is what he will be called," my mother announced.

Tuesday, I could already tell, was going to be a bad day although it was my birthday. I woke up getting a mild migraine and felt sick to my stomach while it started to rain outside. After eating the big birthday breakfast that Sango cooked me, I threw them all up later, which made Sango scared half to death. I assured her that it was not her cooking but just because I was feeling ill.

The whole day went by slowly with boring classes during school hour. Dancing had always made me feel better but today it was an extremely difficult task for me to concentrate. My headache kept on going throughout the whole day, and I was happy when it finally stopped when I got home from practice.

Tokyo's rain is so depressing to one's soul. I could not understand why little kids like to go out in such weather and run around like mad cows. The pouring rain hit hard against the window as I unpacked all of my belongings. Since I had decided to stay, Sango had offered to let me stay in the shrine instead of moving out to a new apartment.

It was still raining hard when grandmother Kaede, Sango, and I finished diner. I helped the 16-year-old with the dishes before going up stairs to take a short shower. Dressing in my favorite sweatpants and a comfortable tank top, I headed out to my car after telling Sango that I was going over to the Michiyo's mansion. It is only right to come over to pay Izayoi a visit after what she has gone through.

Not only did the rain seem to be pouring down harder on my way to Inuyasha's place, fog started to invaded the road path as well. I could barely make out the road sign and almost missed Inu-Youkai Avenue. Nevertheless, I made it to the mansion in one piece just in time to hear the big clock on top of the mansion struck nine.

"Lady Izayoi is in the library," the butler told me when he put my sweatshirt away, "and the two masters are in her lady's garden."

"I'll go and talk to Izayoi," I said. It was far better to talk to the mistress of the house now that Inutaisho was gone. However, a thought trigger in the back of my head.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are in one place at the same time? I cannot miss this! It's obvious that they must be talking about something important… Maybe I should not bother them.

Halfway toward the library, my curiosity took over once again and I was strained to go toward greenhouse instead of Izayoi's library.

Even before I was at the well-maintained garden, I could already smell the floral scent that flew from that room to the whole house. Izayoi must have taken good care of that place for I had heard my mother talking about it every single time Inuyasha's mother was mentioned in our conversation.

The door of the greenhouse was slightly opened I could hear more of the distant conversation between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as I approached the room.

"What else have Jakken told you about the will?" Inuyasha's voice rose.

"You and your mother were to take half of father's estate while I inherit the other half," Sesshoumaru said.

"And what is this 'half'?"

"That is money wise," Sesshoumaru replied, "the company that he owned, he wished for you and I to take over, but I have no interest in that magazine ordeal and therefore I will sell it to you with, of course, a reasonable price."

"I will not buy it," said Inuyasha, "but maybe Miroku is interest in it. Supermodels had always been one of his many attractions."

"Then that issue is settled, I will sell the other half of father's company to your friend," Sesshoumaru said.

"What did father say about the land?"

"Considering that this whole area, including the mansion and Inu-Youkai Avenue belonged to the family, I think that it is only decent to keep it. However, I will not stay here for long, as you already know. I assumed that you planned to marry that human girl?"

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha, "I will not deny the fact that I love her plus she is human and therefore will help with the family's curse. What are you going to do about Rin and Kagura?"

"That is none of your concern, little brother," Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course it is my concern," shouted Inuyasha suddenly, "I will not let your arrogance be a harm to the family line! Don't you care about our empire? Don't you care about our kind? You can't make us all suffer just because you wanted to have the curse your way."

I could not see anything from where I was hiding except to hear the voices of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's shouting had hit me by surprise and I was curious to see what they were doing. The crack of the door was too small for me to see anything. I looked up at the door to see a small glass area in the middle of it.

Why haven't I seen that before until now? I thought.

Quietly, I stood up and peeked into the glass part of the door. My eyes shot wide open when I saw the scene that played before my eyes; it could have been nothing but impossible. Standing along an aisle of yellow cauliflower was a strange looking Inuyasha. On his face were painted three purple-blue stripes on each side of his cheeks, his nails were sharp and long as a female's nails would be, and when he talks his k-nine teeth resembled one of a vampire's teeth. At first I could not see Sesshoumaru anywhere and I thought that he might be standing somewhere else where I could not see him, but I was wrong. I was even more shocked when I see a white, silver-like fluff ball that was blending in with all of the cauliflowers.

I can recognized those big golden eyes and fluffy tail anywhere. Why it's Fluffy! I thought wildly. _But where is Sesshoumaru?_

I thought wildly. 

"It's none of your concern," Fluffy's mouth moved as the puppy talked with the voice of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh my god!" I whispered as I took a step backward away from the door.

Immediately, Fluffy's ears stood up high in the air as his head turned toward where I was hiding.

"Intruder," he turned to Inuyasha.

At Fluffy's word, Inuyasha instantaneously rushed out to the door and open it widely to see who was listening to the conversation. His jaw dropped when he saw my face.

"Rin," Inuyasha choked out my name.

An angry growl came behind Inuyasha and my eyes took an immediate turn toward it. A bright light, like the one that I have seen before, surrounded Fluffy and he began to take a new shape. Gradually the glowing light of the dog form morphed into a human's body, a male body. When the light dimmed, Sesshoumaru was standing before me. On his face were the same markings that was on Inuyasha's face stained with a maroon color, plus an addition navy blue crescent moon that was located on his forehead.

My mouth opened but no words would come out when I tried to scream.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he came to stand aside by Inuyasha.

"Did you smell her?" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

"The flower aroma in the garden must have shielded her scent," replied Sesshoumaru shortly. He was still looking at me with that same intense look.

"Well I'll be damn," said Inuyasha, "did we scare you, Rin? I'm sorry." He smiled as he held out a hand to me.

Inuyasha's strong hand with its popping veins and yellow claws was in front of me. I shook my head as I mouthed the word 'no' over and over again when I looked up at him and Sesshoumaru. My eyes started to water in fright as I pulled myself away from the support of the wall and started to run away.

"Rin!" Inuyasha's voice followed me from behind as I kept on running.

I didn't know where I was heading to; all I knew at that moment is that I need to get out of this place.

All this time I have been with a dog demon? And Fluffy! He is Sesshoumaru? How could this be! The puppy that I had come to love and adore? He saw and knows everything that was inside my head. Oh god! All this time and it was Sesshoumaru! All this time…

I ran passed all of the butlers, servants, and maids inside the house as they also called after me to see where I was heading. A chilly feeling aroused from deep within my gut.

What if all of them were demons too? Inutaisho's story was right. They were not humans; they were all monsters and hazardous creatures. I need to get away from here, I need to get home.

The thought replayed inside my head when I got outside as my feet pounded against the concrete path, and then the concrete road began to turn into wet dirt. The rain soaked up on my clothes and stick to me like glue, but I did not care at the moment. All I knew is that I wanted to be off this property. I fell once into a puddle of mud, but I got up right away when the thought of a demon was after me intrude my brain.

From a short distant away I could see a hill that led up to the highway road. I climbed onto its mucky brown path as the dirt dug underneath my nails, but I didn't care. The rain washed in my face and rushed its million of small particles at me, but I didn't care. I wanted to be surrounded by people, normal people, and even if it was a person that I hate, I didn't care. For all I knew, this city might be filling with demons in disguise. Why did my father help them, I did not know. I will ask him if I got the chance to get out of this nightmare this instant.

"Rin," Inuyasha's voice wavered between the dark sky and pouring rain.

His call ushered me to climb the hill even faster toward the roadway again.

Why didn't I get into my car! Oh yeah, it's because I left my keys inside my sweatshirt, which the butler took away!…Oh thank god, it's the highway!

I cried out in joy when I had finally reached the side of the road. Pulling my whole body up to the pavement of the concrete floor again, I kissed the ground as I thank out loud to God.

However, I stopped all of my movement when I heard the clicking of shoes. A pair of black shoes walked toward me and stopped right before my eyes. Slowly, I looked upward. First the shoes, then to the long legs, the hard rock chest and abs that was visible behind its white blouse in the soaking weather, the strong jaw line, the high cheekbones, the familiar reflected golden eyes that were staring down at me, the crescent moon shape, and finally the wet tangled silver hair.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said softly.

"No," I said the word once again.

"Forgave me," I heard Sesshoumaru's voice even though his lips were not moving, "You will live, love."

What is this that I'm hearing? I thought.

It seemed like time had just frozen itself, like someone pushing the pause button in the middle of a movie when Sesshoumaru said those lines. It seemed like I was dreaming.

"Don't take another step," the Sesshoumaru in front of me said.

"No," I shook my head wildly and turned around to run away.

The next thing I saw was two bright lights coming fast toward me and its annoying big horn was about to blow my eardrums into oblivious.

Oh god!

I felt my whole body shattered like glasses under the pouring wet rain.

An angel.

A face of a boy with long silver hair and wet lavish golden eyes was the last thing I saw before my vision started to blur into a white blob and then…blackness.

* * *

Comment and Reply:

C: Things just keep on getting more tragic, but it's your story.

R: Yes, and it will get worse.

C: I can't wait for the update and you said that earlier that this story is only going to have 12 chapters, so is the next chapter the last?

R: I have one more chapter after this one.

C: So come on, is the baby really his? Is he going to acknowledge it if it is? Will he marry her instead of Rin? Will Rin's pain and sense of betrayal send her over the edge and almost kills herself? She can't completely die cause of the sequel, will Sesshoumaru finally realize that he needs Rin after all only to loose her in the end? By the way I just love how u portray Sess in this and I mean that he realizes how he feels while still being the same ole him.

R: Haha that's a lot of q?'s. However I will not answer all of them because you'll find out on the next chapter.

C: I had mixed emotions while reading this chapter.

R: This is to you, Freaky Krazer. Thank you on your critic, it is quite helpful really because I must admit your comments were indeed true to their words.

C: I HATE KAGURA! OMG! THE BITCH NEEDS TO DIE! SERIOUSLY! D.I.E.! RIN SO HA TO KICK HER ASS! JUST ONE PUNCH! THAT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY!

R: Sorry! LOL. I guess I didn't make Kagura suffer enough.

C: I have to ask, did it hurt you to right the last chapter? I have never cried in my life in front of people and when I had my laptop out at school, silent tears just started streaming down my face.

R: Actually no, it didn't hurt me to write this chapter. Not that I want Rin to suffer or Kanna to die, it's just... I don't know. Maybe because I am the author and I know what will happen next?

C: Okay, let me warn you...When I really LOVE a fanfiction I read...I tend to make my reviews LONG! I don't know the longest review you had ever had but...

R: WELL! You honestly made my day when you wrote this review to me. This was, in fact, the LONGEST review that I have ever read or seen in anyone's fanfic review section, period! There were too many issues that you mentioned in your review that I couldn't reply back to all, but I will end it with this. Thank you very much, arigatou, merci beaucoup, cam on, gracias, all of the thank you's in the world for writing me such a long, interesting, honorable, and flattering review.

C: Cries ok it's the 23! Not to rush but I'm one of those readers that never comments...but I am in love with this Fic, to say in the least.

R: SORRY! My editor is late again, god that woman is so fire haha. This is not the edit version of this chapter because for some reason my editor hasn't sent it to me. It's the crappy version, but at least I post something up right?

C: Can't say that it is one of the better fics ive read, I cab say it is one of the worst i have read, sex sex and more sex.

R: I'm sorry, but your review is by far worse and degrading than the other one that I posted up. I am usually a collected person who doesn't get irritated at people's critics toward my story, in fact, I take it as a compliment for them to take time to help me improve my writing, but your review really pushed me over the edge because they are truly opinionated and false commentaries. First of all, there were only TWO short sex scenes in this whole 13-long-ass-chapters story. What do you expect in an "M" rated story for god sake! Puppy love and teddy bears? I will not post the rest of your comment on this page for I personally think that it would make you look bad, and not me. And last but not least, please don't take out your ex-boyfriend problem toward my story, okay? HAVE A FUCKING GOOD DAY!

* * *

__

Author's Note: I'm sorry, that last comment up there really got me fired up. You guys know that I don't usually get mad at reviewers, but whomever that posted up that comment pissed me off. -EXHALE- Okay! I'm good again. Like I said up there, this is not the edit version of this chapter because my editor hasn't sent me the edited version yet. Once again, I apologized if there are a lot of grammatical mistakes.

I'm sorry, that last comment up there really got me fired up. You guys know that I don't usually get mad at reviewers, but whomever that posted up that comment pissed me off. -EXHALE- Okay! I'm good again. Like I said up there, this is not the edit version of this chapter because my editor hasn't sent me the edited version yet. Once again, I apologized if there are a lot of grammatical mistakes. 

Chapter 12 AKA the last chapter will be post up on May 27.


	13. Goodbye Tokyo

Author's Note: So yes, I messed up… again. Sorry for posting up late! I am sooo sorry! I totally got trashed yesterday because it was my birthday and my friends wanted me to get drunk. My head didn't clear up until like several hours ago. But anyways, here's your last chapter! Sorry again.

**Warning:** This chapter will be quite confusing in the beginning; plus I haven't received the edit version of this chapter yet, so hang tight and read carefully.

* * *

Chapter 12

The pack of wild dogs was running after me again; only this time everything was clear and vivid. They all had white fur with ruby red eyes and sky blue sockets. Their tongue, much like a snake's tongue, was hanging out of their mouth wagging back and forth.

My feet were sweating at the fear of being caught as all of the dogs started to glow. The orbs of white lights gradually changed from k-nine shape slowly into humans'. Still, I ran for all I knew if I stop, I would not be able to get away ever again.

All of a sudden, I heard voices from a distant.

"Get out of my way," a familiar voice said.

"Sir, we don't allow swords in the hospital," a woman's voice pleaded.

"I said **get out**."

"Please sir--" the woman stopped and then it was silent.

I turned my head to see where all of the dogs went, but all facing me at that moment was a bunch of humans with white hair and red eyes. Leading them was a face that is unmistaken by anyone that had met him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed with its crimsonness, the same color as Kanna's blood, which stained my own shaking hands. Suddenly, his body started to bled as he rushed in front of the pack of demons and was instantly by my side. His hand grabbed onto me as he forced me down onto the cold ground.

As I tried to struggle against the deadly hold, the other demons caught up. In front of me, the face of Juroumaru grinned down at my body as his old saggy hands touched my face. The rough and slimy palms traveled down to my throat where they began to choke me.

No, don't touch me! Get away from me! I tried to cry out but no sound would come.

'--The doctor say that you will remain in this state for the rest of your life but I do not believe so,' Sesshoumaru's voice said, though his mouth wasn't even moving in my vision, _"According to a book of which I have read about coma, an unconscious being sometimes could still hear what another person whom is still alive is saying if he or she say it out loud. Therefore I shall try that theory on you, Rin, and perhaps you could hear me. My sword, I'm certain, can resurrect lives; however I have never tried it on someone who is in your state. It certainly would not hurt to try and so I shall use Tenseiga on you, Rin. Cheating death is a dangerous game, but for you this Sesshoumaru will pay the price. After today, never shall you see my face again…"_

Then the Sesshoumaru in front of me brought out a thin but elongated, shiny sword.

Wait a minute! Are you going to kill me? Get that thing away from me! How could you, Sesshoumaru? Is this what you meant by cheating death? By killing me? I despise you! I hate you and this time I do mean it. I tried to speak again yet no sounds came out. My eyes watered as the sword was brought down to my body. I could feel the cool water trailed down my temples as I laid still like a zombie on the ground.

Then something strange happened. Around the edge of the metallic object, a blue glowing line appeared, and I could feel its pulse against my heart as the radius of the glow enlarged. The strange gleaming light then surrounded me filling my cold and numb body with warmth. I felt as light as a feather, so light that I thought I was floating in the black space.

Everything began to dissolve into smoke in my vision. One by one, each of the demons disappeared. The last was Sesshoumaru with a golden hue framing his figure. For the first time in my life, I actually saw some emotions within those two flaming reflexive eyes. A look of longing and sorrow played on the amber orbs as it unhurriedly faded away.

L------------------------------l

"Oh my god!" A woman's voice said from distance away, "Doctor… Doctor! Look at this!"

"I can't believe it!" An unfamiliar male's voice cried out.

"She is waking up; it's a miracle!"

"Quick! Call her family members!"

"Right away, doctor," said the woman.

"Rin?" Said the male's voice slowly, "Rin? Ms. Riari? Are you awake? Open your eyes. Rin?"

What is that voice? Am I in heaven now? This must be what dead people feel like, I thought drowsily.

I could make out a blurry thin light. Slowly, the slit of light became thicker and bigger as I forced my eyes to open. Everything was a haze for a moment until my eyes became adjust to the new surrounding; in spite of this, all I could see was white.

I must be dead! I concluded.

Gradually, I turned my head to both sides to examine the environment.

Or not…I thought as I took in some of the memorable objects.

It seemed like I was in a hospital resting room. A movable table was on my right and further toward the same direction was a big metal sink with a few cabinets, and on my left was a pile of monitors. A long needle was punctured into my left arm. The silver, skinny needle was connected to a long clear tube that hooked up to a pouch of clear liquid.

The face of a smiling older man looked down me as I blinked a couple times to get a clearer view of him. I thought that Donald Trumph was the only man on earth who styles his lock the way he has been wearing them, but I was wrong. My doctor had on the same hairstyle only instead of the golden blonde hair; the man in front of me was a brilliant brunette. He had on thick glasses with squared frames that were covering his clear bright hazel eyes. I could tell from the doctor's facial muscles that he often laughed for surrounding his mouth were 'happy' wrinkles, as my mother told me when I was little.

"It's a phenomenon!" The nice looking doctor cried out in joy, "You are finally awake. We thought that you never would wake up again."

"Uh-huh," I weakly grunted, "Would you tell me what exactly am I doing here?"

A pool of bad memories floated back into my head once everything became clear. I was running away from demons, next I saw Sesshoumaru's eyes, and then a big truck's light coming toward me. My head was starting to throb when I thought about all of the past incidents.

Was all that a dream? It must have been. No--that doesn't make sense. Nothing make sense! Oh lord I'm so fucking confuse!

"I was into a car crash?" I asked out-loud in the mid of my uncertainty.

"Yes from the record it seemed to be so. Actually, I do not know all of the details concerning how you got to where you are now considering that I just got transfer here to take care of you just four months ago," smiled the doctor.

"Four months ago!" I cried, "How long have I been out for?"

"Too long that we thought that you would stay in that stage for the rest of your life," interrupted a recognizable voice.

"I'm so glad you are awake Rin!" said another familiar voice.

"Oh Sango! Kagome!" I turned my head to meet up with Kagome's and Sango's joyful face, "You have no idea how happy I am to see humans' face! Wait till I told you about what nightmare I had! I dreamt that Inuyasha was actually a monst--"

I stopped talking once I saw Inuyasha and Miroku coming into the room. They both smiled at me and I greeted them with the same manner. All of them have seemed to change somehow; their face features surely altered somewhat to an older version from what I can tell.

"Please continue with your ramblings, Rin," Miroku smiled gently.

"Don't be rude!" Sango snapped at Miroku.

"I was dreaming about how Inuyasha was this dog demon, and how he had really weird markings all over his face," I pondered while looking up at the ceiling, "But of course none of that seemed real--"

Kagome and Sango exchanged an awkward look when I mentioned this.

"What? What is wrong?" I asked them.

"Ummm Rin--," Inuyasha started.

"--I'm afraid what you dreamt was real, Rin," finished Miroku.

"That can't be true--" I doubtfully whispered.

"But it is," Kagome said, "I know it's hard to soak in, but you have to believe it. Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru are not like us."

My mouth opened but no words would come out again.

"I'm sorry Rin," Inuyasha said heartily, "it's because of what you saw of my brother and me that got you into the car accident."

I must still be dreaming. I must still be dreaming. That is just impossible!

I felt like someone was choking my throat, squeezing my neck until the last ounce of oxygen ran out. It was beginning to get hard to breath. No air would come when my lung opened. The next thing I knew I had fainted again.

When I woke up, the whole gang was still by my side.

"So you really are not human?" I continue to ask Inuyasha.

The dog demon shook his head, "Remember when Kagome said that my ears were a result from a science experiment?"

I nodded.

"Well," Kagome made a face.

"So those are…real?" I asked as I touched the dog-ears. It gave me a weird feeling, and I like it. I like it so much that I didn't want to let go of Inuyasha's ears until he told me to knock it off.

I apologized, "Sorry, it's quite addictive."

"You are not the only one," Kagome laughed. This seemed to lighten up the mood of the room.

"This is a really weird situation, you guys knew that, right?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah," Miroku, Sango, and Kagome said in unison.

"Please tell me that none of you are demons beside Inuyasha."

"Oh no!" Again all three of them replied together.

"Okay," I told myself, "good."

After the usual perverted jokes by Miroku, Sango's slap, Inuyasha's rude comments about the most absurd thing, and Kagome told him to shut up, we all ended up having lunch inside the hospital room. It felt like old time again, where the whole gang and I would sit outside of the cafeteria at school munching on our food. It was no doubt to me now that they all had changed one way or another. Even though their inner spirit were still the same, there was something unusual about each and everyone of my old friends beside their matured physiques.

I still didn't know what to think of the mess that I have placed myself in, nor did I know what to do. Dog demons? Magical power? Curses? All of these seemed to come from old ancient fictional tales that old people made up to scared their children or taught about morality in life.

If things were how Inutaisho described for them to be, am I in danger? Around the globe presently, there are millions, billions of demons whom disguised themselves as human beings. Inuyasha's father mentioned that the demons are now weak compare to the humans because of the technology that mankind had created and were still advancing in.

Maybe I should not be afraid of this. I pondered._ I mean I have known these creatures probably all of my life, and I probably had befriended with many of these demons without acknowledging the fact that they are not human. So why now? Why should I be scared of them now? Maybe they are just like humans, with feelings that can be hurt and emotions that are mirrored of my own kind._

I pondered. 

From time to time, I would take a peek at Inuyasha but see that nothing was harmful about him. He acted like every other humans that I have met, and aside from his anomalous hair and eyes color he was pretty 'normal'.

"I'm surprise that my parents haven't travel to Tokyo to visit me. What kind of parents are they?" I asked rhetorically and then started to laugh.

"Actually Rin, they have visited you every other months since your coma," said Kagome as she used her chopsticks to grabbed some shrimps.

"How long exactly have I been in the coma?"

"It would be a full 22 months next week," answered Sango while gulping down some sake.

"WHAT!" I spitted my food out at Sango's reply.

"Yup," nodded Miroku, "almost two years."

"No shit, what have I missed!" I asked urgently.

"A lot," Inuyasha nodded as he made a face, "where should we start?"

"I'll go first," Sango volunteered, "well obviously all of us already graduate high school." She said while putting down her bowl of rice to continue, "Kagome is majoring in culinary where she will become a cook, Inuyasha is majoring in business to take over Inutaisho's company, Miroku is planning to co-owned Teen-Dream with Inuyasha so he is in the same major, and I had taken the liberty of being in law school to become a police officer. I was going to be a lawyer because of the money income, but they don't have to deal with too much action and I like to get into fights with people."

"We all knew that," Kagome remarked, "anyways, Sango and Miroku are officially married. And Inuyasha and I are also a family now, surprise huh?"

My jaw dropped as I looked at the people surrounding me. The phrase 'two years' played across my head back and forth, back and forth, like a flyer during a baseball game. I have been asleep for two years and this was what I had missed? Twenty-two months seemed like such a short period of time in one's life, but you never know how long it was until you lay in one spot while others moved around you.

"Wow, I have been in a coma for almost two years and you guys are already tying knots," I said in disbelieve, "everyone had moved on with their life and here I am thinking that I am still 17 while I'm actually almost 19. I didn't even get to enjoy my big 18th birthday!" I began to sob, "Man, I feel like I'm living in another timeline."

"Don't feel too bad, at least you don't have to suffer in your coma when everyone had," said Miroku.

"Yeah, Rin, everyone was so concern for you when we found out about your accident," said Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru took it the worse, I think," remarked Sango cautiously.

"I agree," Kagome nodded absently.

"Why? What did he do?" I rolled my eyes, "of all people, you think _he_ was the one that worried most about me?"

"As much as you probably don't want to believe it, yeah," Inuyasha said, "he didn't eat for the longest time when he found out that you were in a coma, not that it is that big of a deal because us demons don't need to eat human food to survive. Then he went on this weird depression mood where he did not talk to anyone or do anything for three months. All he did was to go to the hospital and sit by your bedside."

"And then one day, the strangest thing happened," Miroku continued, "he decided to left his half of Inutaisho's will to Inuyasha and just left."

"What?" I asked in disbelieve.  
"Yeah that's what I said," Kagome nodded, "but that was what he did."

Left? Where? Where could have Sesshoumaru gone to? Is he still in Japan even? The world is so big, he could be anywhere by now.

For some unexplainable reason, my heart began to race and I began to panic.

"Where is he now?" I asked eagerly after a moment of silence.

"Nobody knows," shrugged Sango, "he just left one night with a short note saying that he is heading off."

"We concluded that he probably left for college," said Miroku.

"What college?" I asked.

"No one knew. Considering how smart he is, any college around the globe would be more than happy to accept him."

"I don't know how he will get the money to pay for it, but knowing Sesshoumaru, he will get his hand on them somehow," Inuyasha commented, "you okay Rin?"

"Yeah," I nodded hastily. _Just like that, he vanished into thin air! How could that be!_

"Well the hell with him," said Inuyasha, "the only good thing he probably did in your life is to decreased your time of the coma stage--"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Sesshoumaru has a sword," explained Kagome, "and this is one of those weird things again, Rin, but that sword of his could bring the death back to life. While you were never dead, just asleep, the sword could not be use to its full potential."

"Sesshoumaru had on insisting that Tenseiga, which is the name of his sword, could still do some good, and he used it on you," Sango continued, "according to the medical report, you were suppose to stay in coma for the rest of your life; however after the resurrection done by Tenseiga the medical report changed to the status of _uncertain_, which I suppose could be a good news."

"No one was positive whether the sword worked or not, and after awhile we all gave up hope," said Miroku, "Sesshoumaru did the same and I think that is the main reason why he left."

So my on and off visions of Sesshoumaru were real! But what he said--never will I see him again? He saved me--no… he did not save me. It was because of him that I ended up in here in the first place. It was his entire fault…

"He probably was ashamed," said Sango sadly.

"Sesshoumaru? Ashamed? Please, Sango," Inuyasha snapped, "that word is not in his dictionary for as long as he has lived."

"And that is a long time," added Kagome.

Long time? I wonder…

"How old is Sesshoumaru?"

There was a pause before Inuyasha answered, "He was born approximately 200 years before I was born…"

My mouth opened but I closed it before anyone noticed.

"Inuyasha is 200," Kagome added simply.

My eyebrows perked up at the couple that sat in front of me. _I was engage to a 400-year-old demon! _I thought in dread.

"Age is just a number, you know that Rin," said Sango slowly. She obviously knew what I was thinking.

"I was engaged to a demon, a dog demon at that!" I shouted suddenly, "Am I the ONLY one here who think this situation is odd?"

"But you were in love with him before you knew that he was a demon," Kagome said, "love know no limit, right?"

"I was not in love with him," I quickly snapped. "I was never in love with Sesshoumaru." _I was not in love with Sesshoumaru…was I?_

There was a soft knock on the door as my doctor came in, interrupting the fiery conversation.

"I made a call to your parents and they told me that your father will arrange a ticket for you to go back to America whenever you have decided to do so," smiled the pleasant doctor.

"Thank you very much, doctor," I bowed my head lightly.

"Wait, you have decided to go back to America? Since when?" Asked Sango.

"Since now," I shrugged, "my father knew me well. He knew that I would decided to go back to America." _Now that Sesshoumaru is not here anymore, there is no point of staying. Wait a second, since when did my decision to stay in Japan had anything to do with Sesshoumaru? Was Kagome right when she says I was in love with him?_

I was begun to dig a deep hole for myself again at this new idea of being in love with the man whom I despised greatly. I was so deep in thought that I did not hear what my doctor had said to me.

"--surprise."

"Excuse me?" I shook my head and then looked at the doctor questionably.

"I have a surprise," smiled the doctor as he handed me a baby cradle, "I figured it's better for you to see this sooner than later."

"Oh what a beautiful thing!" I squealed when I see a baby boy sleeping inside of it, "Is this a extraordinary birth from some special lady or something?"

The doctor was about to speak but Miroku cut him off, "Doctor, why don't you let us tell Rin about the kid. If I were you, I would strongly suggest that you get out of this room right now. It might get rowdy."

After the doctor closed the door, the gang and I turned our attention back to the object that was in the cradle. I looked down at the child and the familiar physiques of the baby shocked me.

With a big smile on my face, I looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Wow Kagome! Inuyasha! I know you two hit it off well together back in high school, but I didn't know that you would be so fast on this whole family idea!"

Kagome seemed to know what I was thinking and spoke up. "Oh no, Rin, he is not ours," Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha and herself.

"What are you two talking about? This baby--" I asked while taking a closer look at the baby. Silver hair? Cheek marks? Crescent moon? And then something shot me. "Oh my god! This baby looks just like--"

My lungs were getting tighter, I felt like having asthma though I know that I don't have it.

"We know!" Sango cut me off as she took the baby cradle away from my grasp, "now Rin, first I need you to breath--okay good--now took deep breath and calmly breath out. Good girl!"

Though I followed Sango's breathing instruction, I wasn't about to let this subject get lost into thin air, "Who is _that_ thing belong to!" I asked.

"Can't you tell from the face?" Inuyasha looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Well obviously!" I rolled my eyes, "what I meant is who is the mother. Is it Kagura?"

The instant I said that name, the room was filled with laughter. Inuyasha laughed so hard that he fell off his chair and still he held onto his stomach and laughed.

"No, definitely not Kagura," laughed Miroku.

"When her baby was born, everybody knew that it doesn't belong to Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, "god that thing was just as ugly as its mother."

"That was mean," Sango said seriously, "but funny and true as all hell!" Then she began to laugh again.

Of all things that he decided to do! I thought in astonishment. Maybe this is the reason why he felt so ashamed of himself and had to leave. _Never would I let him live this off. For God sake, I can't believe he got someone's pregnant. And worse of all, when I was in a hospital because of HIM!_

I thought in astonishment. Maybe this is the reason why he felt so ashamed of himself and had to leave. 

"It's obviously that Sesshoumaru must have fuck around with another girl when I was deep in a coma so tell me, who is this _lucky_ girl?" I asked in sarcasm, though my inside was burning with the desire to know.

"He didn't fuck around with anyone when you were sleeping, Rin," Miroku said.

"Then whom is this baby belong to? Is it one of his exes?"

"No, it's none of his exes," laughed Kagome.

"Then who--"

"For god sake, are you too stupid, Rin?" Inuyasha blurted out, "that baby is your!"

WHAT! My child? My own flesh and blood? Wait--Sesshoumaru and mine? But--how did this all happen? When?… Then it hit me, just like a bullet. All of the signs were right there in front of me, the bad eating cravings, the mood change, the vomiting, a bigger waist, the weight gain, everything! _Of course! How could I have been so stupid? That night on the island in Australia? Or was it the night of Valentine? It does not matter, either way I was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child without a goddamn clue. _

Then it hit me, just like a bullet. All of the signs were right there in front of me, the bad eating cravings, the mood change, the vomiting, a bigger waist, the weight gain, everything! 

My jaw dropped as I looked Inuyasha and then at the baby cradle, "Give me that thing," I said hastily and turned my head toward the cradle.

"Oh no! You are not going to strangle the boy," Sango said as she defended the cradle as if it was her heart.

"Step away from the boy!" Kagome said as she took out the baby and held onto him.

"Oh for Christ sake," I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "I'm not going to kill him, why the hell would I do that? I just wanted to take a look at him."

Sango and Kagome exchanged another look, and then slowly Kagome brought the little body to me.

With my two shaking hands, I reached out to the tiny figure wrapped around with soft satin fabrics. Looking carefully now at the sleeping face, I could not believe that this being was mine. Mine and Sesshoumaru of all people! I didn't know how to react. It was a strange feeling, one that is unexplainable.

I thought that I would have been angry, confused, ashamed, stupid, but I wasn't. When I looked into the face of this child, I felt a surge of happiness from deep within my heart. The face melted away my anger and selfishness and mixed it into a pool of joy and forgiveness.

My three long fingers touched the softness of the baby's cheek. His pale skin felt cool and smooth under my touch. At that instant, the baby awake and yawned lazily as he stretch out his two tiny arms. His big eyes blinked lazily a couple times before he wiggled his head around. Randomly, he looked up at me but then did a double take when he saw my face. Pouting his lips, the baby blew bubbles with his mouth as he moved his lips around.

"He--he is very handsome," I managed to say.

"Awww he is so cute!" Sango shrieked as she hopped onto my bed, "I was having such a fun time feeding him when you were sleeping, Rin. You should see all the faces he does when I tried to feed him sweets."

"Poor, poor child," Miroku said as he shook his head.

"What made you say that?" I asked him.

"Fitting into society," replied Inuyasha.

"He doesn't belong to human nor demons," Miroku explained, "It's a guarantee thing that he will be picked on when he grew up. You need to watch out for that, Rin."

"Ugh," I groaned at the thought of having an abnormal child.

It was a very selfish and shameful thought, but I could not help to think about it. Here I am looking down at a child who looked like he was only a few months old, while in fact he was well over a year old with all of his teeth grown. Ever since I was little, I had always hoped to have good-looking kids. That wish came true; I do have a very stunning baby but never in my life would I imagine for a child to be good looking but get picked on at the same time.

Inuyasha told me that a half demon's life cycle was very random and varied from one to another. This baby boy may grew teeth, wobbly walk, talk baby talk though he just appeared to be just a couple months old because of his demon's side. A hanyou may grow a little in three years and then speed-growth to adult hood in just six months! One just never knows if a half demon will grow at a moderate, slow, or fast rate.

"Well this certainly is a wake up call to a girl who have been in a coma for two years," I said as I held onto the baby boy.

"You would have to know sooner or later," remarked Miroku.

"How many people know about this?" I was referring to the baby boy.

"Quite a few," answered Kagome with a prideful smile, "Rin, you son could not help it but to be a beautiful baby. Everyone was just fascinated with him."

"Do my parents know about him?"

"Certainly, your mother adore the boy," said Sango, "probably more than she should have considering that your folks have a boy of their own who happen to be the same age as your son."

"He obviously carried his father's genes," laughed Miroku, "he already received a bunch of attention from everyone."

"It's alright," I said with pride, "Can't blame him for the way that he was born. So what is his name?"

"Katan," answered Inuyasha, "Katan Michiyo."

I was irritated by the name of the boy. Why should he carry a last name of someone who wasn't around when he was born? For all I know, Sesshoumaru probably didn't even know that I had the baby.

"Does Sesshoumaru know about this?" I asked.

"About Katan?" Asked Kagome.

I nodded in confirmation.

All four of my friends exchanged a look, and no one would answer.

"Well?"

"He--Sesshoumaru left before you could gave birth to Katan," answered Miroku.

I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from exploding. What kind of person is Sesshoumaru anyways! Leaving before his child was even born, and to make things worse it was a baby boy. An abundant number of Japanese families would love to have a boy as their first-born.

Wait…the curse… Suddenly remembering Inutaisho's story, I was partially glad that Sesshoumaru was not here.

"Will Katan be forced to marry a human girl also?" I asked Inuyasha.

He nodded.

"I see," I nodded along with Inuyasha. _That would give me another good reason to leave Japan…Ahh! This is too much to take in!_

After a couple minutes of consideration and planning, I decided to change the subject, "So tell me, what have I been missing since the last 22 months?"

"Oh well--" Sango and Kagome immediately started with the newest gossips, who is marrying who, who is going to jail for what, etc..

Inuyasha, as usual, did not care about anything and therefore he did not put in any input. The half demon says out loud that he would rather eat crap than to pay attention to the news on television everyday. "Most of the news are overplayed and exaggerated," he concluded, "beside, they are only a few issues played over and over again. I don't know how humans could just watch CNN all day long without getting bored of the same material. Miroku is an addict of the newscast."

"The only reason he is addicted to the morning show is because of the hot anchor woman," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I learned quite a lot from those educational shows," rebutted Miroku. Not to be out done by his wife and Kagome, Miroku informed me on all of the new landmarks, meaning strip clubs and bars that were put up around the city. "Before you leave, I should take you to Mickey Blue," Miroku smirked generously at me.

"Ummmm… I'll think about it," I said with vagueness. I was quite amazed by his intention counting the fact that he was a married man. I guess you could take out man out of being perverted but you just never took out the pervert-ness in a man.

After filling me in on what I have been missing for the last two years, one by one each of my friends left to go home. Sango was the last to leave, but her reason for staying the longest was because she wanted to play with the baby boy longer.

I looked down at the boy, my own child, whom I didn't even know that I was carrying. I asked the girls how they managed for a patient like myself to go under the knife for a labor and received a load full of vivid explanations. Sango told me that they did a C-section when it was time and Kagome and she both were there to see it. I then remembered how Kagome described the scenes, she went on telling me about all of the bloods and gagging equipments that Sango and she had to see. Seeing the expressions on Kagome's oval face, I could not help but to make gagging noises and disgusted facial movements.

"--But all of those sickening images faded away the moment I heard Katan's cries," sighed Kagome, "it was beautiful music to the ear."

"Oh he was such a beautiful child when he was born, Rin!" Said Sango as she held out her hands to the baby boy that was walking toward her.

Indeed, the baby boy was beautiful. It was obvious that he inherited more of his father's side than his mother's. Silky silver hair, strong jaw line, pointy elf-like ears, high cheekbones, and pouted lips were the mirrored image of Sesshoumaru. What intrigue me the most were the boy's eyes. Oh what gorgeous eyes Katan had become heir to, and the most interesting thing of all is it was a combination of both his father and mine. One of Katan's eyes is colored with dark and light brown hues while his other eye resembled Sesshoumaru's reflexive amber and golden tints.

"We should get you some contacts, Katan, when you are old enough," I told my son, "mommy wouldn't like for people to ask about why you have two different colored eyes."

Katan impressed me more and more everyday as he proved his premature skills to me. Already, he knew how to talk though it had not developed into a proper sentence format yet. When he couldn't make adults understand what he was trying to say, he would started to pout and make bubbles as he blew them out. Kagome and Sango had always adored that fact about him, and they told me to watch carefully at those moments because it was worth the time.

The baby boy was awfully lovable. He was a curious child and would not stay still in one spot for one mere minute. He had seem to take an affected liking to my bed and would cry every time when the doctor told him it was time to leave.

The child's heart cried out to me and I have become fairly fond of the baby. Though I had never been taught to take care of a kid before because nobody thought that I would have one this soon, my mother instinct instantaneously took over when Katan is around.

I would do anything in my power to protect this child from harm, and I promised myself to do my best to raise him. This child will be mine and only mine, not Sesshoumaru, I have decided. Even though he might look very much like his father, I will make sure to raise Katan up right. Furthermore, if I could possibly push the button I won't tell my son who his father is either. I do not want him to face with the shame of having a father who ran out on him before he was born.

To start with my plan, the first thing I will need to do is to change Katan's last name to mine, to get rid of any possible contact.

Katan Riari, that doesn't sound bad at all. I smiled while looking down at Katan's new birth certificate.

It had took me awhile to convince my doctor to change the child's name, but he finally had given in and let me do it without the permission of Sesshoumaru not being there.

Throughout my last week of staying in the hospital, there was never a time when I was alone except at night, and that was when I started to think about my life. So many things have changed since I had gone, though technically asleep. Everyone had mature and each and every one of them now had their own family to take care of. Even Kagura has her baby girl to worry about.

Sango notified me that Kagura had moved back to her country after dropping out of college and the father of her daughter divorced her. Yura, I heard, had become a hair stylist and moved to Kyushu. Kouga was engaged to a girl named Ayame and had ultimately stopped chasing after Kagome. Last but not least, Ai had move to Hiroshima after graduated from high school to get away from where her heart was broken.

I had decided finally to move back to L.A. with my parents and my baby brother, which I had never seen. I was quite excited to get to see my younger brother, Kohaku, for the first time. Katan would have someone to play with though it would be weird to have his uncle the same age as he. My parents told me that they had gotten over their shock of my baby boy about a year ago. Two years of my coma had calmed them down, though my father would not stop giving me lectures about sex.

'I hate to tell you this, Rin, but I told you so,' he would say.

'Father, what happened was a mistake,' I said.

'A mistake that could not be undone,' said my father, 'your mother basically fainted when she found out, and that was your fiancé. I can't imagine how she would react if it was some guy that we don't even know.'

My mother wouldn't stop crying when I talked to her over the phone, even my father was sniffing. He told me that business was too busy so he could not take the time off to escort me home, but he was looking forward to see me actually moving around on my own again.

'How can your business be busy?' I asked my father out of curiosity, 'I mean what do you do really, father, sit on your butt all day and sign papers?'

'Being the president of the first demon protection inc. is no joke, Rin,' said my father, 'day in and out, I have customers, clients, co-cooperators, partnerships to attend to. With the increasing of technology skills, I could develop better potions and medicines for the youkai world. It is a nonstop world where I work!'

'Okay, so you made your point!' I laughed, 'I'll see you when I get home.'

'Oh Rin?'

'Yes, father?'

'Have Sesshoumaru--'

'No, I haven't heard from him. Don't ask me any questions that has to do with that man again--'

Every night I laid in my bed thinking about how Sesshoumaru was doing. Was I in love with him? I didn't know nor do I think that I want to find out either. It would hurt too much to deal with those type of feelings again. At this moment in time, only Katan matters. In spite of this, how could I not think of Sesshoumaru when whenever I stared at Katan, it would be looking at the reflection of Sesshoumaru himself? Does he even known about this baby? Would even he care to know?

He obviously must not know about Katan or else he would probably stay back. Albeit he won't say it out loud, I know that Sesshoumaru has a soft spot for children, and he knows it too on the inside.

"Just sign this right here, and right here on the side," Jakken pointed on a piece of paper where I needed to sign my name, "and right there, and this is the last one. That's it! The engagement is now officially off."

"Thank you for your time, Jakken."

"It's not a surprise," Jakken sighed, "Lord Sesshoumaru told me that you would come sooner or later for the paper if you were to wake up again."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"We all thought that you would never get out of your coma after a year of waiting, but Lord Sesshoumaru kept on insisting that you will. As always, milord is right and here you are."

"If Sesshoumaru knew that I would get back to normal. Why did he leave? Inuyasha told me that Sesshoumaru was the one that was suffering the most when I was in my coma."

"Nobody knows how Lord Sesshoumaru's mind work. I gave up after serving the family for 300 years."

I mesmerized over what Jakken had said for a while before taking my leave. Shaking my head slightly to be able to stay concentrated again, I smiled at Jakken as I shook his green palm, "Well good day Jakken."

"Good bye Ms. Riari."

"Oh wait," I stopped before leaving Jakken's door, "I would appreciate your help tremendously if you would not tell Sesshoumaru about my son being born, Jakken. I don't want Katan to think he had a father who ran out on him."

"Oh I don't know about that Ms.--"

"Oh please! Pretty please?"

Jakken was unwillingly to accept my demand, but in the end he gave in after I offered a money arrangement.

After visiting Jakken's office, I drove over to Kagome and Inuyasha home, which was the Michiyo's mansion, to pick up Katan. Izayoi wanted to play with the baby boy so Inuyasha went and picked him up that morning.

Gazing from the outside of the Victorian house when I stepped out of my car, I started to notice the red bricks that stacked together zigzagging its way from the bottom toward the top forming walls throughout the building. The bricks stacked in harmony together forever. No matter how hard the weather is outside, they will eternally be glued as one. The outside was so beautiful; one may only judge the outside of this image while he or she will never reflect on the sorrows and the pains that this house carried along on the interior. A past cousin dying by the hand of her father, and a great demon lord following soon after the death of his niece. Now living inside this tremendous empty paradise are the lonely aging widow, her hopeful son, and his promising wife.

It only seemed like yesterday when I was running away from this same building. Everything was the same, the neatly cut brushes, cleaned gates, glossy Victorian windows, spider web-free walls; everything was just as it should be (or at least the exterior.)

Though it had been a long time since her husband's death, Izayoi still wore her black mourning clothes. Her pale skin and raven hair made her look like a ghost when she walked around the house with a sad smile on her face. She had lost a painstaking amount of weight since her cheekbones stood out of her face and green veins started to appear on her small tiny hands.

Surprisingly, Izayoi greeted me with abundant of joy and tears. She was still the kind hearted being and a woman of tradition. The whole time when I was there, Izayoi was watching out for Katan not letting him out of her sight for merely one second.

"He reminded me much of Inuyasha when he was little," Izayoi sighed with her gentle smile, "it's nice to have a child running around the house. It made it less depressing and lonely, don't you think my dear?"

"Yeah," I smiled back, feeling guilty. _I wonder what she is going to say when I told her that I'm going back home._ "Umm Mrs. Michiyo? I have been thinking about this for a long time and I have come down to a conclusion that Katan and I will move back to America." _There! Quick and short! I might as well get it over with. There is no point of waiting._

Izayoi nodded slowly at my information, "Inuyasha had already told me a couple days ago. I only wish that you would have stay longer. I'm going to miss the both of you very much."

"I would love to stay in Japan for a little bit longer but, you know… time is not getting any younger."

"We all need to move on with our life, I suppose," Izayoi nodded understandingly.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Michiyo, I have a big favor to ask of you."

"And what is that?"

I said quickly, "I would like you to keep it a secret to Sesshoumaru, if he ever come back, about Katan's birth. It's no offense to your family, but I just wanted to raise Katan up without the knowledge of Sesshoumaru knowing about him."

Izayoi nodded with empathy at my request, "I won't tell him, but I cannot guarantee that he won't find out. Sesshoumaru can be quite a charmer when he wanted something bad enough, you know how he is."

"He has always been good with woman; that is one thing I know for sure," I laughed.

"Yes, Miyo was one of those women even though she belonged to another man when Sesshoumaru met her," Izayoi said thoughtfully.

Miyo? Why that is the name of Kanna's mother! I knew that this is my chance to ask Izayoi about this mysterious woman name Miyo. "Say Mrs. Michiyo, what is the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Miyo? I asked him about it but he would not tell me. I think I have the right to know now after all of this, don't you think?"

Izayoi took a while to reply but she nodded in the end. "Yes, you have every right too. Miyo was Juroumaru's wife and Kanna's mother, as you already know. Juroumaru has always been a bad husband and less than often he left her alone with Kanna at the house. This brought Kanna and her mother to move in with our family and that was when she met Sesshoumaru. This was very long ago; keep this in mind Rin, approximately 70 years. Miyo, even though, was a married woman felt nothing for her husband soon began to fall in love with Sesshoumaru, no one really know how it happened," Izayoi took a break as she chuckled, "Sesshoumaru did not feel anything toward her on the other hand, but it's not too much of a surprise take into account that this always happen to him. Though Sesshoumaru didn't noticed Miyo, he did take interest in her daughter because of his love for little kids. Sesshoumaru was fond of Kanna and because of it; he would always spend time Miyo. When Juroumaru found out about Miyo's affection toward his nephew, he got jealous and killed his wife in the middle of his rage. I know that this situation sounds tragic, but in the demon's world this case is quite normal."

"You mean killing your wife?"

"Oh no, demons can be civilized creatures," Izayoi said, "I meant the part about a female going with more than one man in a family."

"Oh, I guess… unrequited love?" I said quietly, "Will he ever find that right one, you think Izayoi?"

"Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi smiled, "I think he has, but whether or not he would do something about it, I am not sure. It's destiny that brought you to him, Rin; still it's up to you and him to connect the bridge between destiny and fate."

I was quite uneasy about this suggestion of Izayoi so I decided to change the subject. "My mother, Katan, and I will try to visit you when we can," I promised the lady with much sincerity.

"Oh that would be wonderful my dear," Izayoi clapped her hands in excitement, forgetting the past conversation, "I would be looking forward to that day. I will not die until the day that I see my grandson's face again."

At the word of dying, Izayoi must be thinking about Inutaisho and Kanna again. I did not want her to be depressed thus I decided to excuse myself, "You know what? I just remember that I need to stop by the grocery store to pick up some food so I will take my leave now."

"It has been nice having tea with you dear," said Izayoi.

"The pleasure is all mine, maim," I said to Izayoi and then turn to Katan, "come on Katan, say bye-bye to grandma."

"Boo-bye," Katan said with his baby talk as he waved his little hand at Izayoi.

Spring has always seemed to me like a symbol of a new beginning. Indeed, this spring will mark the beginning of another part of my life. Sitting by the side of the shrine's step, I gazed onto the streets of Tokyo. Teenager girls walking together in happy harmony under the fluttering of pink Sakura's petals, bikers riding along the sidewalk, and giggly laughter echoing through the quiet alley. How I wish I could turn back the clock of time. I used to be one of those teenager girls, and I used to laugh my heart out in those alleys in Tokyo, but not anymore. Now I had become a complete different person. I had mature and I had grown to be wiser with life.

"Mama," Katan mumbled as he started to make bubbles with his pouted lips again, "mama."

I looked down at the child that was sitting in my lap with much affection. "We will start a new life once we reach America, Katan Riari. I know we can make it in this dog-eat-dog world because America is the land of opportunity; it's the land of hopes and dreams. As long as we have dreams and hopes, we will be okay."

"Would we be happy?" Katan asked me as his big eyes blinked.

"Yes, we will be happy," I smiled, "I will take care of you, and protect you, and love you like no other mothers; yes even better than Izayoi and my own mother. You will grow up to be a happy boy and you will have everything and anything that you desire. Mama will even kill someone for you if that will make you happy."

At this Katan began to laugh and he laughed even harder when a white petal landed on his nose.

He is the only thing that I have left, the only thing that I could call 'mine.' Never will anyone take Katan away from me. Never will Sesshoumaru take Katan away from me, I simply just won't allow it.

L-------------------------------l

"You will visit us again, won't you Rin?" Miroku asked me at the airport when we were all at the gate.

"I will be honest and say I don't know, Miroku," I told him.

"Kagome and I will visit you for sure then," Inuyasha told me as he left my suitcase by the transporting machine.

"Yes, please do. You all will always be welcome in my home," I smiled brightly at Miroku and Inuyasha, "and I'm sorry Inuyasha for…well you know."

"It's okay," shrugged the half-demon, "it must not be easy for you to find out about our kind though I will admit it that you took it the worse out of everyone."

"Yeah well," I laughed, "Miroku, Inuyasha I want you two to do a big favor for me. I already told Kagome and Sang about this so don't worry about them not knowing."

"Ok what is it?" Asked Miroku.

"I want you to keep the news about Katan away from Sesshoumaru if he ever come back," I said slowly, "I want to raise my son all on my own and I don't want Sesshoumaru to get in the way."

"Don't you think that is a little bit harsh? After all Sesshoumaru is Katan's father," said Miroku reasonably.

"Who doesn't even know that his own son exist," I retorted.

"Alright, it's not that big of a deal. I will keep it a secret," Inuyasha said.

"Me too," Miroku said after a while of silence.

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

From a short distant apart from me, I could hear Sango and Kagome baby-talking to Katan.

"Auntie will be very unhappy if you do not call us," Kagome told the baby boy.

"Happy, happy," said the young toddler as he patted Kagome on her cheek.

"No Katan," said Sango, "unhappy, unhappy."

"Okay," said the boy as he pouted, "Sango will miss Katan?"

At this Sango started to sob, "Yes, Sango will miss you more than you can imagine."

"Will Kagome miss Katan this much?" Katan spread his two arms out to as big as he could.

"Even more," Kagome smiled down at the kid, "will you be a big boy and take care of mommy for us?"

"Mama is--mama is--" Katan was at loss for word. He started to pout and blew bubbles as a sign that he didn't know what to say.

"Umm nice?" Asked Kagome.

Katan shook his head in disagreement.

"Sweet?" Inuyasha joined in.

"Uh-uh," again Katan shook his head, "you are stupid." He pointed to Inuyasha and started to chuckle.

"He is Sesshoumaru's son alright. Already at one and he is making fun of you, Inuyasha. I know, Katan, what about angelic?" Asked Miroku as he joined in laughing at the little boy's remark.

"Nuh-uh," Katan shook his head still.

"Beautiful?" Sango asked.

Finally the baby boy nodded heartily as he embraced Sango by her neck.

"Mama is boo--mama is boo-tee-fool," said Katan proudly. It took him a while to learn the new word, but when he finally said it, he said it over and over again. "Mama is boo-tee-fool. Mama is boo-tee-fool."

"Good boy!" Kagome and Sango cooed the little child.

I smiled down at my son, and he gave me a bigger smile when he saw me beaming down at him. That is the one thing that Katan has that Sesshoumaru did not possessed, a smile that can light up a room. Maybe Sesshoumaru did has that smile once, but he had lost it somewhere back in his years of finding out the meaning to life. I would make sure that Katan's smile would forever be with him and stay by his side.

"Why thanks Katan, mommy appreciate the compliment," I said.

'Flight 382 Moscow, Russia.' A voice said over the intercom.

"That's your flight," sighed Sango as she gave me a hug, "be sure to keep in contact with us, alright?"

"And if you can't call, write letter or email," added Kagome.

"I will," I smiled at both of my girl friends.

"How many stops do you have to make?" Asked Miroku while lifting Katan up to his neck.

"First at Moscow," I read my flight schedule, "and then Rome, Paris, Boston, San Jose, and then finally Los Angeles."

"That is a lot of stops," remarked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know, but this is not the first time I took a long trip before. You guys will experience it too when you go and visit me."

'Final call, Flight 382 Moscow, Russia.' The intercom spoke again.

"I want to go and ride on the big plane. Mama! Katan wants to go in plane now," my son whined as he started to run around. Struggling against the crowd and with his own size, Katan grabbed onto my sleeves just in time to trip and fall down. He then started to tear up when he thought that I wasn't paying any attention to him. "Mama won't leave Katan, right?" Katan sniffed as I helped him get up.

"No," I shook my head and smile, "I will never leave you, sweetie."

"Rin, you better get your ass on the plan right now!" Miroku shouted as he ran to me, "they are going to close the door."

"Okay, sweetie, we're going," With Katan in my arms, I walked quickly to the gate.

"Have a good flight maim," said the female flight lieutenant.

"Thank you," I said as I gave two tickets to her, "sorry for being so late."

"Mama got sidetrack," Katan smiled at the flight lieutenant on the other side of the gate.

"No problem," smiled the woman, "you have a very handsome brother."

I gave the woman a short surprised look but soon understand. Though Katan is almost two, I'm still too young for people to realize that he is my son.

"Thanks," I smiled with gleaming pride.

Katan was fooling around with everything that he saw on the airplane because he was so intrigue with all of the tools, but it did not take a long time for him to fall asleep once the plane took flight. He was indeed an energetic boy though he could not be hyper all day long. He was still a baby and therefore need his sleep.

I stared at the sleeping boy in adoration. _Here I am going home after settling in Japan for almost three years and what have I learned? Too many things than one could name. I have lost many things but gain so much wisdom from doing so. I am bringing back something that was part of my pain to America with me. Will you forever hunt me, Sesshoumaru? No matter how much I tried to get away from you, you always seemed to be close one way or another. But…it doesn't matter anymore. Though Katan is half your, you will have no power or respect from him because I will be the one that will raise him. I will be the one that will make him a happy child and stay happy when he grew up. He will be happier with me, he will be happier in America, in L.A... _

I'm coming, Los Angles.

"There is no place like home," I said as I lied back and closed my eyes.

l-------------------------------------------------------------------l

Enlogue

Sydney, Australia:

The sky was darken with gray clouds and black outlines. From afar, one could hear the whispers of the 3 octaves range that the wind would make. The heavy rain pour down hard upon the industrious streets of Sydney. Streetlights, boutique stores, coffee places, and bookstores, clothing departments, which were light up along Darling Harbor. Somewhere along Darling Harbor's streets stood the four-star-hotel that Inutaisho once own, the Shining Star.

Another businessman bought the hotel about three years after the death of Inutaisho Michiyo. Since the change of owner, the then 4-star rated hotel had become even more popular than it was and no sooner the hotel became an exclusive 5-star hotel.

Looking out through a windowpane on the 28th floor of Shining Star Hotel was a pair of golden eyes. The bright innocent eyes stared out into the street of Darling Harbor with curiosity and enthusiastic. They blinked a couple times and then squished together in confusion.

"Daddy?" The big pair of gold eyes turned toward the office desk in the room.

The black-leathered pimp-like chair from behind the office desk spun slowly around revealing a pair of identical tiger-eyes; yet they are sharper and more merciless.

"What is it that you want, Sara?" Sesshoumaru asked through his reading glasses.

"Would you please come over here?" Asked the young girl that was sitting Buddha style by the tall-glassed window.

In a split of second, Sesshoumaru was beside the baby girl whom he called Sara. She smiled at him showing her gleaming white and then pointed out toward the glistening street.

"Sara do not like the rain," remarked the child, "it is very depressing. Do you like rain, Daddy?"

The silver hair Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes concentrating on the raindrops recalling his past memories. He remembered back on the several rainy days that he had experienced; the one rainy day when he first met Rin and took her to the Michiyo mansion, the one rainy day when he took Rin for Christmas shopping, the one rainy day when Rin and he were trapped on an isolated island and that same night he lost control of his demonic power, the one rainy day when Rin found out about his family's secret, the one rainy day when she got ran over by a truck and went into a deep coma that she never woke up from.

"I do not like the rain either," replied Sesshoumaru at last.

"Sara doesn't like living in a place where it rain all the time," the child pouted.

The familiar pout that won him over by the girl that he fell for two years ago. Sesshoumaru looked down at his only daughter not knowing how he would tell her to stop doing so. It was a natural habit of Sara to pout like Rin, and Sesshoumaru knew that he couldn't stop it because it was an unconscious doing, but he could not help but to wish that Sara wasn't so much like her birth mother. Aside from her amber colored eyes that ever so changed color from brown to yellow and her silky straight silver hair, Sara was nothing like him. Her small, full lips, her tiny button nose, and her moody and energetic personality reflected her mother in every aspects.

"I am far too busy to reconsider about relocating a home at this moment," Sesshoumaru told his daughter.

"Well," Sara smiled cheerfully, "when you are not busy, would you reconsider about moving to another place?"

"Perhaps."

"Promise?" Sara golden eyes quickly darken into the color of dark chocolate.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down to face Sara as he made a pinkie-promise with her, "Promise."

Letting his kid went back to her gazing show, Sesshoumaru walked back toward his working desk. The business-like demon took a quick look at a picture that was located on his desk. An image of the 2-year-old Sara wrapping her arms around him and a woman with deep violet eyes and long teal hair smiling centered in the rectangular shape frame. There were stacks of papers that need to be read over and approved, and it was already nine at night.

"Perhaps it's time to move back," Sesshoumaru murmured to himself as he stared out into the rain once more before getting back to work.

THE END

* * *

_**Comment and Reply:**_

_C: Very a propos how you timed your last chapter to be on May 27 since it was the day that led off your prologue... Timing is everything, isn't it? LOL._

_R: Yep!_

_C: __I think you handled the fight between Rin and Kagura extremely well. Ok, so I wanted Kagura to die...but I love the way you made Rin handle the situation. Rin handled it with a lot of class._

_R: Personally, I wanted them both to beat the crap out of one another...but that's not like Rin so I had to subdue the intensity._

_C: CRAP.. I'm going to be gone for a week then.. to a 3rd world country... helping poor deprived people.. ug.. can't you be nice to me and release it a week earlier?_

_R: I am sorry. Not only did I not update on your request, I am late on it. But I think that helping people from 3rd world countries would change a person's heart. I mean you should be happy to help them, you know? You can learn a lot from doing something like that. I hope you had a good time while you are there. )_

_C: You have a surprising amount of talent.  
Please feel proud of yourself for what you have accomplished.  
It is something many people will never do in their life.  
Know that you have created something timeless, more then a story, something that people can look back on with a certain fondness or sweet sadness.  
On one hand it may have entertained a handful of nerds and emotional teenagers scattered across the internet. But on the other, words that you have spoken in your story might have helped shape the future in someone's life. It may have assisted a young person in coming to an important decision.  
But what most likely it is, is something special to look back on as we go through are lives with affection and a sweet bitter reminder of what we read and how it made us feel.  
We will remember the tears we have shed for this fic or the smiles we have smiled and it will be with a great fondness that we do so.  
I honestly hope you have a good life who ever you are. You have given me things to smile about and thing to feel sadness over. And for that, I thank you.  
R: No, thank you for leaving me such an inspriring review. Thank you again._

_C: I so cried when Fluffy's father died. i guess i really needed to cry. :p_

_R: Yay! I was hoping people would cry lol._

_C: __Oh, I love this chapter! Rin finally stands up for herself and doesn't take shit! She needs more of a backbone in some fiction. But, you made her her own person and it was a great change. She always talked about doing drastic things in her mind, but now, in this chapter, she put them to good use. Good job!  
R: I was proud of her too..._

_C: Please i am BEGGING YOU let it have a happy ending it is the Thursday before finals week i spent all day reading your fic and i got all upset when i went to class because i was so involved in your story i swear i could feel rin's pain i dunno if that makes you a good writer or me weird but PLEASE i think it will ruin my week, at least, if you update and it is sad._

_R: Awww!_

_C: drys eyes- omg this is so sad- but so well written. it actually made me cry- poor rin- poor sesshy and inuashio, omg. but i luvd how u wrote it- is Rin pregnant?- i think she is._

_R: Now you know )_

_C: __You PROMISED, PROMISED, PROMISED to update on May 27 and you DIDN'T! evil-evil-evil you! _

R: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!

**Author's Note:** Are you guys confused yet? HAHA Yay! I'm finally finished with this story! This is the end of Scandalicious, though many of you, I'm sure am not really satisfy. Not to worry though, I'm working on its sequel already. Well…that is if you guys want me to write more. So go ahead and write to me what your opinion is, and whether I should continue on with the sequel or not. I feel like I should, but it all depend on you guys to decide if I should post it up or not...So with that to say REVIEW!

* * *

**WHAT TO EXPECT FROM THE SEQUEL:**

What have Sesshoumaru been up to?

Who was the mysterious woman with teal hair and violet eyes that appeared in the picture with Sesshoumaru and Sara?

What will awaits Rin when she returns to America?

How will Rin and Sesshoumaru relationship develop?

How does the Inuyasha gang manage to keep secrets from Rin and Sesshoumaru at the same time?

How will Sesshoumaru react when he finds out that Rin had finally awake?

What will Rin reaction be when she finds out that she has a daughter?

Will Rin and Sesshoumaru be together at last?

All of these questions will be answered and more in the sequel of Scandalicious called "Scandalicious II: " (Haven't figure out the full title yet.)

The first chapter of the sequel will be publish sometime during late summer of 2006.

Till then...SEE YA!


End file.
